La muerte llega a Cardiff
by Leskanny
Summary: Lena Cross (24), una joven aristócrata de Leeds contraria a los planes de matrimonio que sus padres llevan preparando para ella durante los últimos cuatro años, recibe una carta de socorro de su hermana mayor Valerie, a quien hace más de cinco años que no ve, y decide acudir en su ayuda. Sin embargo al llegar se encontrará con que ésta ha muerto. ¿Podrá descubrir a su asesino?
1. Introducción

La segunda residencia de los Ainsworth [1], hogar del hijo menor de la familia, se alzaba imponente y solitaria a pocos metros de la costa, en un lugar privilegiado sobre una pedregosa y poco pronunciada colina en la bahía de Cardiff. Era una construcción típica, grande y ciertamente lujosa, aunque nada en ella llamaba especialmente la atención, no tenía ningún aspecto destacable o por lo menos, no parecía poseer ningún atributo tan especial como para justificar el repentino interés que el joven empresario Lysandre había mostrado por aquella construcción. A primera vista, cualquiera habría podido asegurar que el lugar era de lo más normal, tal vez un poco solitario y triste, demasiado apartado de la civilización para un hombre de negocios; el antiguo dueño había ordenado que pintaran el interior de anodinos tonos claros, los suelos eran de madera pulida y lucían tan inmaculados como el primer día: sin arañazos y sin un solo listón mate. El exterior era de granito gris azulado, el tejado de pizarra y en la parte posterior, la que daba directamente al mar, habían hecho sembrar un encantador jardín con rosas de varios colores, arbustos de camelias, asteres [2]violetas e incluso una magnolia grandiflora custodiando el pequeño invernadero de madera lacada en blanco con infinidad de pequeñas ventanitas, que habían instalado a petición de la difunta esposa del hombre.  
Cada tarde, los débiles rayos de sol del atardecer borraban el aburrido color de la fachada de la casa y volvían a pintar la piedra con cálidos tonos rojizos y anaranjados, se filtraban traviesos por las impecables ventanas de la primera y de la segunda planta, chocaban contra el mobiliario, contra las figuritas decorativas de cada sala y jugaban a crear sombras grotescas en el interior de las habitaciones.

El joven empresario había adquirido aquella mansión con la excusa de ofrecer a sus padres un lugar tranquilo donde poder pasar sus últimos días, como una compensación o un regalo para demostrarles cuan agradecido se sentía por toda la ayuda que le habían prestado, sin embargo había cambiado de opinión tan pronto como la hubo comprado. Para él, que siempre había detestado el sonido del tráfico y el olor de las calles demasiado transitadas, el lugar se le antojaba un paraíso. Allí no había miradas indiscretas de las que tuviera que esconderse, tampoco se escuchaban los hirientes comentarios que hacían a sus espaldas, ni se veían las tensas sonrisas pegadas a la fuerza en el rostro de sus "amigos". ¿Cómo habría podido deshacerse de ella después de ver la paz que allí se respiraba?  
Por lo menos, aquella era la versión que siempre contaban los sirvientes del señor Ainsworth, probablemente para poner fin a los siniestros rumores que circulaban sobre la compra de aquella casa. ¿Pero cuál sería la verdad? ¿Por qué se habría mudado a un lugar tan apartado? ¿Sería cierto lo que sus vecinos insinuaban, que había hecho desaparecer al antiguo dueño de la mansión y que tenía un negocio clandestino al que no podía dedicarse en pleno centro de la ciudad?

Nadie conocía lo suficientemente bien al joven señor como para poder responder con una certeza absoluta, ni siquiera sus amistades, esposa o socios parecían capaces de comprender los entresijos de su mente. De puertas para afuera, Lysandre Ainsworth era un hombre serio, tanto que no se le consideraba educado, sino más bien siniestro. Los hijos de sus socios no querían ni acercárse a él del miedo que les inspiraba, los adultos hacían todo lo posible por mantenerse a una distancia prudencial del hombre e incluso su mujer parecía no sentirse demasiado unida a él. También era un hombre reservado en extremo, solo se escuchaba su voz cuando tenía algo importante que decir e incluso cuando esto sucedía, uno debía de prestarle toda la atención pues nunca alzaba el tono y se corría el riesgo de no escucharle; nunca hablaba sobre sí mismo, nunca compartía anécdotas familiares ni hablaba sobre sus viajes o intereses mundanos. Como es de suponer a estas alturas, se desconocían sus orígenes y tampoco se sabía nada de sus aficiones o inquietudes, aunque a menudo podía vérsele en exposiciones de pinturas acompañado de su esposa, la preciosa Valerie Cross, que a diferencia de su marido, destacaba por su carácter afable y divertido.

¿Por qué una joven tan llena de vida se había resignado a languidecer junto a semejante hombre? ¿Por qué la habrían casado con Ainsworth habiendo tantos hombres solteros de mejor carácter y más acordes a su forma de ser? Sin duda sus padres debían de estar desesperados por encontrarle un marido o ¿es que tal vez el siniestro joven había hecho algo para obligarles a concederle la mano de la preciosa muchacha? Era lo que se preguntaban algunos hombres de Cardiff, cada vez que veían a la joven de tez nívea y melena rubia asistir sola a algún evento, siempre con candorosa ropa que haría suspirar a cualquier muchachita fuera cual fuese su estatus social, con deliciosas joyas decorándole el elegante cuello y siempre con aquella mueca triste en los labios, una sonrisa triste con la que probablemente se obligaba a combatir la soledad de su matrimonio.

¿Por qué malgastaría nadie su juventud junto a un ser tan aparentemente frío y mecánico, merecía la pena? ¿Al final de su vida, cuando se arrugaran sus manos y sus músculos fallaran, podría decir que su vida había sido satisfactoria?  
Tal vez fuera aquello lo que la joven Cross pensara en el instante en el que se desplomó en el suelo, entre la cara tela de su nuevo vestido ahora carmesí, y al quedarse dormida ante la promesa de un sueño eterno, o tal vez simplemente dedicara sus últimos minutos a compadecerse de sí misma y a llorar, tal y como sus húmedas mejillas demostrarían más tarde, fueran cuales fueran sus pensamientos, ya nadie los sabría, nadie volvería a verla, nadie la escucharía reír, llorar o conversar alegremente con sus invitados, nadie volvería a pensar en Valerie Cross, porque ahora Valerie ya no existía y el mundo no tenía tiempo para pararse a recordar a una mujer sin vida.

—¡S-señor! —Samantha Sommers, la doncella de dieciséis años que se encargaba de que todo estuviera impecable, irrumpió en la habitación al escuchar el urgente grito del joven señor, sin molestarse en llamar a la puerta o en pedir permiso antes. No tenía ni idea de cuándo había vuelto a casa, pero al fijar la vista en el interior de sus aposentos, sintió que detalles tan insignificantes como aquellos ya no tenían lugar en la residencia, pues ante su ahora petrificada forma se encontraba Lysandre Ainsworth, sentado junto al cadáver de su joven esposa, que a juzgar por su vestido a medio abrochar, sus pies descalzos y la máscara que sujetaba entre sus dedos, aún no había terminado de vestirse cuando la encontró la muerte.

—¿Q-qué ha hecho señor? —se descubrió balbuceando impertinentemente la joven doncella, mientras seguía analizando el aspecto del empresario: aquel rostro tan frío que ni siquiera en un momento como aquel era capaz de mostrar el menor rastro de sentimientos humanos y las horrorosas manchas de sangre que ahora teñían su siempre impecable camisa y pantalones, y ensuciaban sus desnudas manos de dedos largos y huesudos, confiriéndole el aspecto de un demonio vestido como un hombre.

Ambrose Teal, el fiel mayordomo de la familia apartó con cuidado a Samantha de la puerta, se la llevó a otra habitación para ahorrarle el trauma de seguir viendo la lamentable imagen del dormitorio y volvió al escenario del crimen sin decir una sola palabra, para permanecer allí inmóvil durante casi veinte minutos, cuando el joven señor le interrumpiría para darle instrucciones de cómo proceder después del trágico incidente.

—Ambrose, debes avisar al señor Pierson —dijo con voz queda. —Me temo que no podremos asistir a su baile de disfraces. Dígale que mi mujer se encuentra algo… —hizo una breve pausa para mirar al cuerpo que descansaba a su derecha, se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se apartó el pelo de la cara antes de continuar: —indispuesta.

[1] Ainsworth : Apellido para Lysandro que he visto en más de un sitio y que he decidido utilizar en mi relato.  
[2] Asteres : plantas florales de la familia Asteraceae. Muchas de las especies son utilizadas en jardinería por sus vistosas flores.


	2. Capítulo 1 - Trato

**Una semana antes del incidente en Cardiff**

Las sirvientas le habían dejado un hermoso conjunto sobre la cama mientras, en contra de su voluntad y a petición de su madre, la heredera de la fortuna Cross terminaba de asearse en el cuarto de baño de la segunda planta, refunfuñando y hablando sola sobre lo mucho que odiaba su vida, su casa e incluso a su familia, que ahora más que nunca le parecían unos seres desalmados, mezquinos y manipuladores.

Al volver a sus aposentos, sin embargo, la majestuosidad de su nuevo atuendo le endulzó los pensamientos y la dejó casi sin aliento: una impecable blusa de color blanco nieve la miraba seductora desde su mullido colchón nuevo, enseñándole con descaro los perfectos pliegues que bajaban en cascada hasta la zona del pecho, salvajes como las olas del mar e igual de bellos, llamándola en silencio y rogando a la joven Cross que se la probara. A pocos palmos de distancia, una falda de algodón a rayas, de cintura alta y color cereza pálido mezclado con finísimas rayas verticales blancas y rojas, descansaba junto a una chaquetilla a juego, de esas tan a la moda que llegan solo hasta la cintura, y finalmente, unos botines del mismo color rosado la esperaban sentados a los pies de su lecho. Era un conjunto que conocía bien, pues aunque hacía apenas dos días que lo habían puesto a la venta en la tienda de ropa más prestigiosa de la ciudad, sentía como si lo hubiera visto antes, mucho antes, tal vez en un sueño o quizá escondido en algún lugar de su imaginación, a la espera que alguien lo descubriera y lo hiciera realidad.

«Nada de eso importa »se dijo en silencio, recuperando al fin su libertad para pensar, «la pregunta qué habría que hacer es ¿por qué? ¿Por qué de pronto me hace este regalo? ¿Y por qué ahora, no se supone que estaba enfadada conmigo? ¿Será posible que crea que voy a... ? »sus labios se torcieron en una mueca de hastío y se llevó una mano a la frente, se sentía tan enfadada como ofendida, pero no por ello iba a dejar que pisaran su voluntad o que ignoraran su opinión, debía actuar como llevaba haciendo desde hacía ya más de una semana y demostrar a su familia que a pesar de ser una joven inmadura en algunos aspectos, tenía tanta determinación como cualquiera de ellos.

—Qué crueldad… —habló al fin la joven Lena Cross al obligarse a dar la espalda a aquel sueño de tela suave y rojiza, con una ácida sonrisa en los labios y los ojos empañados por aquellas lágrimas de cocodrilo que tan bien sabía utilizar; unas lágrimas tan poderosas que se rumoreaba que eran capaces de enternecer incluso al hombre más frío de toda Gran Bretaña. —¿Así es como madre pretende hacerme olvidar? ¿Cree que exhibirme en un salón repleto de personas hará que me sienta mejor, que de pronto sienta ganas de cumplir sus expectativas? —se llevó un instante las manos al rostro, permitió que sus hombros temblaran con gran dramatismo durante un par de segundos, sollozó sonoramente y acto seguido se dio la vuelta para mirar a la mujer que la había guiado a través de los años: la vieja tata de ojos azules como el hielo, labios arrugados y pelo canoso que la observaba con pesar desde la puerta de sus aposentos, con la espalda encorvada y vestida con su aburrido uniforme gris y su delantal azul celeste.

—Perdonad mi osadía, pero ya debe ser de vuestro conocimiento que estáis en edad casadera, quizá en el límite de vuestra juventud, que no se os olvide que hoy cumplís 24 años, edad perfecta para que dierais a luz a vuestro primer hijo —la mujer avanzó hacia Lena y se quedó junto a ella contemplando el hermoso traje de dos piezas que su madre había mandado comprar aquella misma mañana. ¡Ah, qué hermoso era! Mientras lo contemplaba, no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de celos en lo más hondo de su ser. Si el destino no fuera tan cruel, habría sido ella quien le hubiera comprado aquel conjunto.

—Me pedís perdón antes de hablar, pero eso no os hace titubear a la hora de llamarme vieja. Si no fuerais como una segunda madre para mí... —Cross tuvo que morderse la lengua para no decir ninguna grosería, pues por crueles que le parecieran las palabras de aquella mujer, no podía ni debía olvidar los años que le había dedicado.

«Segunda madre... »La tata parpadeó aparentemente indiferente, se tragó el sentimiento de pena que aquellas palabras le habían despertado y continuó con su argumentación: —Sois una muchacha inteligente, virtuosa y muy perspicaz, seguro que no pasan desapercibido las habladurías que se escuchan sobre vos. Entended pues que es solo normal que vuestra madre insista en presentaros en sociedad —hizo una breve pausa, tocó la tela de la falda con sus manos, en parte para distraer sus pensamientos de maternidad frustrada y en parte para comprobar si el atuendo era digno de su joven señora, y asintió satisfecha al comprobar la calidad de las telas. —Vuestra madre moriría de pena si cualquiera de sus hijas se viera condenada a una existencia de vergüenza y soledad. ¿Tanto mal os ha hecho para desearle tal desdicha? ¿De verdad queréis romperle el corazón sin ofrecerle al menos el beneficio de la duda?

Cross negó con la cabeza y soltó una sarcástica risotada, ya sabía que le iba a decir algo como aquello, la conocía demasiado bien y por eso, sus palabras no tuvieron el menor efecto en ella, así que en lugar de escandalizarse u ofenderse, la muchacha se limitó a observar a la anciana, a contemplar su fino cabello blanco recogido en un moño demasiado apretado en lo alto de su menuda cabeza; tampoco pudo evitar fijarse en lo mucho que había cambiado durante aquellos meses y lo mucho que había adelgazado tras la marcha de Valerie, el disgusto la había consumido de tal modo que ahora incluso su propia ropa le venía grande, era como si estuviera contemplando un esqueleto capaz de hablar, pensar y moverse entre los vivos. Su rostro, que años atrás le había parecido tan dulce, se había transformado en una calavera de ángulos tan afilados que parecían capaces de cortar la carne de cualquiera que intentara tocarla. Verla tan desmejorada, le provocaba a Cross una sensación de malestar y desasosiego que apenas era capaz de ocultar, no obstante, no dejó que aquellos pensamientos se interpusieran en la conversación y pronto se encontró hablando con total libertad, tal y como estaba acostumbrada a hacer.

—¿De verdad pensáis eso, tata? —la muchacha se acercó a la ventana de su dormitorio y observó la calle de baldosines grises en la que desembocaba la puerta de la enorme residencia de sus padres. Normalmente era una avenida bastante tranquila, pero con motivo de la celebración de su veinticuatro cumpleaños, aquel soleado 20 de Marzo, la zona era casi intransitable. Al parecer su vida amorosa aún tenía esperanza o la habría tenido si tan solo aquello pudiera importarle.

—En primer lugar, decidme, una madre tan bondadosa y amorosa como la que sugerís, ¿se prestaría a dejar que todo tipo de hombres de mente turbia y mirada sombría se acercaran a su hija menor? ¿La expondría como si de un filete de carne se tratase y trataría de venderla al mejor postor? —hablaba sin molestarse en mirar a la vieja tata, con la vista perdida en los aristócratas que llegaban ataviados con sus mejores galas. ¡Cuánto los detestaba! En días como aquel, sentía que no tenía voluntad, ni alma, se sentía como un vulgar objeto.

—Veo que sois demasiado joven para comprender-

—¡No es una cuestión de juventud y mucho menos de falta de comprensión! —La muchacha se dio la vuelta tan deprisa que casi pierde el equilibro, pero por fortuna, su agitación no la había despojado de sus reflejos. —Se trata de sentimientos, de tener corazón y no uno cualquiera, sino uno bueno —Cross se acercó a la tata a paso ligero y cayó de rodillas frente a la anciana. —Algo le pasa a mi hermana, vos leísteis la carta que me escribió, sentisteis tan bien como yo el terror en sus palabras, en su caligrafía temblorosa y sabéis que ella nunca se quejaría de algo sin motivo, ni sentiría un temor de esos que la gente llama irracional —se abrazó a las piernas de la mujer que la había criado desde prácticamente el día de su nacimiento y dejó que las lágrimas volvieran a correr por sus mejillas, aunque en aquella ocasión, no cabía duda alguna de la sinceridad y preocupación que éstas escondían. —Sabéis que no me pediría que la visitara si no fuera un asunto grave, sabéis cómo se marchó y lo que piensan padre y madre sobre ella, sabéis que no me pondría en una situación tan complicada si no estuviera realmente asustada.

—Vamos, señorita Cross —la anciana la agarró por los brazos y la ayudó a ponerse en pie. —No debéis dejaros llevar así por vuestras inquietudes, debéis manteneros siempre fuerte y esconder vuestro corazón al mundo —acompañó a la muchacha hasta su lecho y la ayudó a sentarse, después se situó delante de Lena y le secó las lágrimas con su delantal. —No debéis permitir que vean vuestra debilidad o la convertirán en un afilado cuchillo que empuñarán en vuestra contra, os lo he dicho mil veces —la mujer había empezado su discurso con firmeza, no obstante, para cuando hubo terminado su voz apenas era un susurro. Por mucho que supiera de qué hablaba y por muy bueno que fuera su consejo, no podía ignorar las lágrimas de aquella mujer, la simple idea de hacerlo habría sido devastadora.

—Si es lo que hay que hacer para calmaros, hablaré con vuestra madre para que os deje ir pero-

—¡¿Haríais eso por mí?!

—Compostura, señorita Cross, mantened las buenas formas, sois una mujer, no un animal —sonrió sutilmente la tata, mientras intentaba no mostrarse demasiado cariñosa con su señora. —Hablaré con vuestra madre por el amor que os profeso, pero a cambio debo ofrecer una buena oferta para que la propuesta parezca atractiva, así que cuando volváis de vuestro viaje a Cardiff, porque estoy casi segura de que os dejarán ausentaros unos días para que visitéis a vuestra hermana, os casareis con el hombre que a vuestros padres les parezca bien y tendréis una buena vida como señora casada. Tendréis hijos y os dedicareis en cuerpo y alma a ser una buena mujer. Se habrán acabado los caprichos, las lágrimas con las que tanto os gusta torturar la conciencia de vuestras víctimas y las rabietas que os dan cuando no os conceden lo que queréis, ¿habéis entendido bien?

—Si conseguís convencerla, os doy mi palabra de que haré lo que me pedís, incluso sonreiré cuando me presenten a mi futuro marido y seré la mujer más dócil del planeta.


	3. capítulo 2 - Llegada a Cardiff

Aprovechando que no había nadie en casa de su señor, Samantha Sommers decidió concederse una pausa de sus obligaciones para contemplar el paisaje desde su ventanal favorito, aquel que había en el estudio de Ainsworth. Era la única estancia de la casa dónde Lysandre había hecho modificaciones, la única que llevaba su sello personal; el joven empresario había ordenado que empapelaran las paredes con un papel color borgoña con estampado de flores de lis y había mandado quemar los antiguos muebles para redecorar la habitación con una enorme estantería que cubría toda la pared derecha con sus baldas de madera casi negra y la infinidad de libros que sobre éstas descansaban, una de las colecciones más amplias que Samantha jamás hubiera tenido oportunidad de ver y que contaba con más de cien novelas de títulos muy conocidos, enciclopedias llenas de información demasiado técnica para resultar comprensible para su escaso nivel de cultura, diccionarios de varios idiomas e incluso novelas de autores aficionados, de aquellas que nadie quiere comprometerse a publicar de forma seria por temor a haber hecho una mala inversión. Justo en frente y casi en el centro de la sala, sobre la exótica alfombra persa de importación, habían colocado una robusta mesa de caoba con 3 amplios cajones, de patas torneadas y superficie tan brillante como la de un espejo. Todos los cajones tenían el tirador de hierro forjado, similares a los que antiguamente se habían empleado en las puertas de los castillos y por supuesto, a ninguno le faltaba una pequeña cerradura para proteger la intimidad de su amo. Sobre la mesa descansaban una lamparita de aceite de plata bruñida, un tintero demasiado sencillo para una casa de aquellas proporciones y una delicada pluma de cisne, blanca como la nieve, que los padres del señor le habían regalado el día de su boda. Frente al escritorio, un sofá de piel sin estrenar de color crema esperaba pacientemente a que alguien decidiera usarlo, sus cojines seguían tan tersos e impecables como el día en que había llegado a la casa. Finalmente, justo en la pared frontal, se encontraba el ventanal que tanto gustaba a Samantha: un enorme rectángulo con vistas al mar, al que le habían hecho construir un bonito alféizar interior para que el señor Ainsworth pudiera relajarse contemplando el paisaje; el marco de la ventana, era del mismo color oscuro que la madera de la estantería, aunque completamente blanco por la parte exterior para no romper la harmonía de la fachada, aquella era tal vez la característica que más le gustaba a la sirvienta, era como si aquella ventana escondiera un secreto que solo ella y unos pocos elegidos conocieran. Además, tampoco se podía negar que aquel lugar era ideal para espiar lo que pasaba en la entrada principal sin ser visto.

La joven criada se quitó el sombrerito de tela con el que se recogía el largo cabello y dejó que éste le cayera por la espalda como una cascada de oro fundido, a continuación se sentó en el estrecho alféizar, abrió la ventana y empezó a masajearse el adolorido cuero cabelludo mientras curioseaba fuera. Normalmente había poco que ver, solo el vaivén de las olas y con suerte algún ave que se lanzara en picado para pescarse la cena, pero si sus oídos no le habían jugado una mala pasada, debía de haber caballos bastante cerca.

¿Quién habría ido hasta allí y con qué fin? La casa estaba demasiado lejos de las carreteras como para que aquella visita fuera un error o una simple coincidencia y además, en apenas tres días la noticia sobre el fallecimiento de la señora Ainsworth se había extendido como la pólvora, era imposible que quedara una sola persona en Cardiff que no supiera que el funeral se estaba celebrando en aquel preciso instante.

«¿Será algún socio del señor Ainsworth que viene a presentar sus condolencias? »con aquel pensamiento en mente, Sommers colocó ambas manos en el marco y se inclinó ligeramente hacia adelante para poder ver mejor el sospechoso vehículo negro que había detenido sus caballos a pocos metros de la entrada. La muchacha llevaba seis años junto al señor Ainsworth, tiempo suficiente para conocer bien a sus clientes y socios y aquella calesa no le resultaba familiar en absoluto.

«¿Alguien de la ciudad? »se dijo entonces, muerta de curiosidad y con más de medio torso asomando ya por la ventana. —Si me viera el señor... —susurró para sí nerviosa, al tiempo que giraba la cabeza en dirección a la puerta y comprobaba que, en efecto, todavía seguía estando sola en la habitación. —Volvería a reñirme, sin duda o puede que hiciera algo peor...

Era de dominio público que Lysandre Ainsworth odiaba el cotilleo y por ende a la gente que mostraba demasiada curiosidad por los asuntos de otras personas, por eso siempre exigía a sus empleados que se comportaran con la mayor discreción posible, hablar de él o de su familia fuera o dentro de la casa estaba terminantemente prohibido y siempre que fuera posible, evitaba contratar nuevos empleados; tal vez por aquella razón había decidido poner a Ambros, el mayordomo de casa de sus padres, a su servicio en lugar de buscar a alguien más joven.

—¡Señora! —la voz de un desconocido interrumpió el tren de pensamientos de Samantha y casi le provoca un ataque al corazón. ¿De dónde había salido aquel hombre y cuánto tiempo llevaba observándola? La joven sirvienta se apresuró a esconderse dentro de la habitación, actuando con tanta rapidez por el sobresalto, que no tuvo tiempo de esquivar el marco de la ventana y acabó con un doloroso chichón en la cabeza. Por un momento temió que el hombre fuera su señor que al fin regresaba del funeral y aquel pensamiento casi le provoca un ataque de ansiedad.

La verdad es que la había pillado en aquella habitación más veces de las que quisiera reconocer y sabía que si volvía a encontrarla allí la echaría de su casa sin pensarlo dos veces, al fin y al cabo, toda paciencia tiene un límite.

—¡Señora, no os servirá de nada esconderos, resulta bastante evidente que os han descubierto! —volvió a interrumpirla el desconocido, tal vez con una nota de humor tiñendo sus palabras.

Matthew Bonham, el empleado más joven de los Cross, volvió a llamar a la mujer que había visto en la ventana con la esperanza de que tal vez fuera la hermana de la señora Lena, pero se desanimó sobremanera cuando tras diez largos minutos de espera, no vio aparecer a nadie tras el cristal de la ventana, ni escuchó la puerta principal.

Había sido demasiado brusco, se dijo mentalmente mientras volvía arrastrando los pies hasta la entrada, cabizbajo y con un sentimiento de culpa atroz clavado en el pecho; seguramente había asustado a la hermana de su señora con su flagrante falta de modales, ¡por el amor de Dios, aquella muchacha era Valerie Cross, una joven de buena familia! Seguro que no estaba acostumbrada a que se dirigieran a ella de aquel modo, probablemente su marido se encontrara en la ciudad y tal vez ni siquiera se había vestido de forma adecuada para recibir visitas.

«Sois un animal Matt, eso es lo que sois. Debisteis haber llamado al timbre y esperar a que os concedieran audiencia con la señora, seguro que no habríais tenido problema al anunciar que era su hermana quien quería verla, pero no... Teníais que actuar sin pensar y acercaros a la pobre muchacha para darle un susto de muerte».

Lena se asomó por la ventanita de la calesa y se quedó observando al joven chófer en silencio. Matthew era un hombre muy alto e imponente, debía de medir casi dos metros, su espalda era amplia y su torso, brazos y piernas, tan fuertes que casi se parecía más a un armario que a un hombre, además el hecho de que tuviera la cabeza prácticamente cuadrada no ayudaba a defender su aspecto; su cabello era del color del cacao puro y siempre lo llevaba tan corto que era imposible decir si éste era liso o rizado, sus ojos eran dos abismos negros capaces de leer el alma de la gente, su nariz era afilada, casi malvada y sus labios demasiado gruesos para un hombre, aunque gracias al cielo, los disimulaba un poco con una barbita en forma de triángulo que nacía en su barbilla y terminaba bajo su labio inferior.

No cabía duda de que era su aspecto lo que había convencido a los señores Cross para confiarle la misión de proteger a su heredera, ¡qué superficiales! Se notaba que no conocían al joven Matt, pues aunque su aspecto fuera algo tosco, aunque su mirada pudiera dar miedo al principio, tenía un corazón que no le cabía en el pecho y además, Lena siempre había podido contar con él para que la ayudara a escapar de casa y la llevara a la ciudad para encontrarse con sus amigas. Bonham no era un guardaespaldas y puede que ni siquiera fuera un chófer auténtico, a ojos de la señorita Cross, el joven era un cómplice, incluso un hermano, ya que había llegado al poco tiempo de irse Valerie y se había comportado con ella como si compartieran la misma sangre, aunque por supuesto, aquello no pudiera decirlo en voz alta.

—¿Estáis bien Matthew? —Se atrevió a preguntar Lena al ver el estado en que volvía; se había ido con una sonrisa en los labios, pero a su regreso llevaba una expresión tan sombría en el rostro que de pronto empezó a temerse lo peor, ¿le habría pasado algo a su hermana? ¿Acaso había caído enferma? La señorita Cross abrió la boca para preguntar, pero enmudeció al ver que su acompañante se subía al banco reservado para el conductor y se dejaba caer abatido sobre el asiento. Era la primera vez que le veía de aquel modo, la primera vez que veía sus ojos tan apagados, lo cual solo podía significar una cosa: que sus suposiciones debían de ser ciertas y que por tanto algo le había pasado a su hermana. ¿Pero qué?

El chófer soltó un pesado suspiro, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y dejó la vista fija en el cielo, incapaz de moverse para explicar lo sucedido cara a cara a su señora ahora que le había fallado. —Me-me temo que he asustado a vuestra hermana —dijo con voz temblorosa. —Debí presentarme por la puerta principal, pero ya sabéis que mi curiosidad siempre saca lo peor de mí y... —le contó lo que había pasado, temeroso de su reacción, pero sintió un gran alivio al oír que la joven se echaba a reír.

—Pero Matthew, ¿tan fácilmente os habéis rendido? —Lena abrió la puerta de su derecha y salió del vehículo. —Se nota que no habéis conocido a mi hermana, porque si así fuera estoy segura de que sabríais que no se puede asustar a Val con tan poco. —negó con la cabeza para añadir más contundencia a sus palabras y repasó la casa que tenían en frente con la mirada.

Sabía bien cómo era su hermana y por eso podía afirmar que las ideas de su chófer eran erróneas, sin embargo aquella pasividad tampoco encajaba con la personalidad de Valerie, ¿no debería haber salido ya a plantar cara al desconocido? Lena agitó la cabeza para apartar aquellos pensamientos de su mente y se obligó a sonreír una vez más. —Lo que creo es que se debe de haber sentido avergonzada porque la habéis descubierto asomada de forma tan descarada a la ventana y por eso ha salido corriendo —se situó a pocos pasos de su compañero y esperó hasta que el joven hubo bajado de su asiento, después entrelazó su brazo con el de Matthew y tiró de él en dirección a la puerta con la firme intención de aclarar aquella absurda situación, sin embargo antes de que pudieran llegar, una mujer a sus espaldas les detuvo.

—El señor Ainsworth no está en casa —fue todo lo que dijo la extraña.

Cross se dio la vuelta y le ofreció una sonrisa cortés a la desconocida, tal y como le había enseñado la tata. —Sois muy amable al intentar ahorrarnos tiempo, pero en realidad queríamos hablar con la señora Ainsworth —Lena vio oscurecerse el rostro de la mujer y sus ojos teñirse de un sentimiento que le recordó mucho a la tristeza.

—¿A la señora Ainsworth? —replicó casi de inmediato. —Pero niña, ¿acaso no sabéis lo que sucedió hace un par de días? —la mujer se acercó a la pareja y tomó las manos de la joven Cross entre las suyas. —¿Nadie os ha dicho que hoy se celebra el funeral de la señora Ainsworth?

La noticia le sentó a Lena como un jarrón de agua fría, de agua helada de hecho, tan helada que le había calado hasta lo más hondo de su ser, dejándole el cuerpo congelado tanto por dentro como por fuera y la mente en blanco.

Matthew, siempre atento y cortés, sujetó a su señora para ayudarla a mantener el equilibrio y se quedó allí acompañándola mientras la vecina Heinz, como se presentaría más tarde la desconocida, le contaba todos los detalles que se habían hecho públicos sobre el caso, así como sus sospechas sobre Lysandre Ainsworth.


	4. Capítulo 3 - El funeral de Cross

_'A mi querida L._

_¿Cómo os va todo? Hace mucho que no sé nada de vos y como pronto será vuestro cumpleaños, quería escribiros para que supierais lo mucho que me gustaría poder estar con vos en vuestro día especial y lo orgullosa que me siento de tener una hermanita pequeña tan inteligente, tanto que aún debe de seguir resistiéndose a las ideas de matrimonio de nuestra madre ¿o me equivoco? ¿Madre ha conseguido encontraros al fin un buen marido? Conociéndola seguro que os insiste mucho con la edad y vuestras obligaciones como mujer: 'ya sois casi una vieja y todavía seguís soltera, a este paso os acabareis marchitando y entonces ¿quién os querrá? ¿Creéis que seguiréis siendo hermosa cuando el pecho os cuelgue y vuestra cara esté cubierta de arrugas?', incluso ahora recuerdo tan bien sus palabras, que casi siento que la tengo a mi lado. Pero dejemos ese tema a un lado y permitid que os de un consejo, aún a riesgo de parecer una mala hermana o una mujer despiadada: no tengáis prisa en casaros, tomaos vuestro tiempo y conoced bien a vuestro futuro marido. Lo sé, sé lo que me vais a decir, que yo misma no sigo mis propios consejos, pero debéis saber lo mucho que me arrepiento de haberme ido de casa y de haber contraído matrimonio con Lysandre Ainsworth, no es quien yo pensaba, con el tiempo se ha vuelto tan frío, tan reservado... Estoy intranquila en mi propia casa, tengo la sensación de ser una extraña en mi propia cama, siento que sobro en este lugar y el modo en que mi marido me mira sólo confirma mis sospechas. _

_Tengo miedo, L. Ese es el motivo de esta carta, el motivo de que salte de un tema a otro sin ningún tipo de orden ni coherencia, sé que suena a locura pero temo que mi marido pueda hacerme daño'_.

Lena guardó la carta de su hermana en el pequeño bolsito de viaje forrado con tela color crema que había a su lado, lo cerró con manos temblorosas y se enjugó las lágrimas que le humedecían el rostro con la manga de su chaqueta nueva, aquella que su madre le comprara antes de partir hacia Cardiff y que antes había estado cuidando con tanto mimo. La noticia sobre la muerte de Valerie le había dejado el cuerpo y la mente tan entumecidos que ya no le importaba lo que pudiera pasarle a aquel insignificante atuendo, al fin y al cabo solo era tela, si se estropeaba siempre podía comprar un conjunto nuevo, no obstante, no podía comprarse una nueva hermana y mucho menos los recuerdos que habría podido crear con ella. «Nunca conocerá a sus sobrinos, tampoco me acompañará en mis alegrías, ni volverá a darme alocados consejos para hacer enfadar a madre, nunca existirá una reconciliación y nunca volveremos a ser una familia... Todo lo que habría podido ser se ha perdido».

—Mi señora, ya hemos llegado —llamó Matt desde el asiento del conductor, ajeno a las preocupaciones que atormentaban a la joven heredera. —Se ve una gran multitud vestida de luto a la lejanía —continuó diciendo al tiempo que se bajaba de un salto y se acercaba a la puerta de la calesa, tal vez con demasiada energía dada la situación. —Deben de ser los amigos de vuestra hermana que lloran por su alma —Inclinó la cabeza hacia adelante para poder mirar a Cross directamente a los ojos y le regaló una cálida sonrisa. —Debéis sentiros feliz de saber que tenía tantos amigos, eso prueba que tuvo una buena vida, ¿no creéis? —abrió la puerta sin esperar a que le dieran la orden y extendió una mano para que su acompañante la tomara.

A Cross no le cabía ninguna duda de que sus intenciones eran buenas, pero el hecho de saberlo no le hizo sentirse mejor, de hecho no le hizo sentir nada, salvo quizá asco por aquellas personas que se alzaban junto a la supuesta lápida de su hermana. ¿Para qué habrían asistido, para que la gente viera que se sentían mal por lo sucedido, para fingir que tenían un alma bondadosa? Quizá sus horribles rostros afligidos consiguieran engañar a una mente tan simple como la de Matt, pero desde luego no iban a conseguir confundir a la joven heredera. No, ella conocía demasiado bien aquel tipo de lágrimas poco sinceras, ella misma las había utilizado infinidad de veces para salirse con la suya. Si su hermana hubiera tenido buenas amistades, éstas la habrían ayudado, la habrían alejado del monstruo Ainsworth y le habrían salvado la vida.

—¿Realmente pensáis que la cantidad de amigos de una persona define su grado de felicidad? —Lena apartó la mano del chófer de un bofetón en un gesto que claramente significaba: 'No necesito la compasión de nadie'. —¿Pensáis que una sonrisa es siempre sincera, que esas personas querían a mi hermana? —acto seguido cogió su bolso y sacó las piernas del vehículo, apoyó los pies en el suelo y se dio impulso para bajar de la calesa, no obstante no logró calcular bien el largo de su falda, puesto que en lugar de aterrizar en el suelo, sus pies atraparon el bajo de sus vestiduras y la hicieron caer al suelo de la forma más ridícula posible: con las rodillas clavadas en la tierra y los labios besando el sucio suelo. —¡Maldita sea! —exclamó a pleno pulmón sin siquiera moverse del sitio, mientras las lágrimas volvían a ensuciarle la cara. —Esa gente no significa nada, Val no tuvo una buena vida, puede que lo que tuviera ni siquiera pudiera considerarse una vida —gritó, completamente dominada por el llanto histérico que llevaba reprimiendo durante los últimos cuarenta minutos. —Son solo cáscaras vacías —añadió en un susurro antes de permitir que sus piernas cediesen para caer en posición fetal en el suelo.

¿De qué servía aparentar ser fuerte como una roca si a quién intentaba engañar con su actitud era a sí misma?

—¡Mi señora, recomponeos! —exclamó Bonham preocupado, mirando primero a izquierda y a derecha y finalmente a la destrozada muchacha que se tiraba del pelo a sus pies. «Si esto llegara a hacerse público los señores Cross me matarían, debo conseguir que se calme...». —Comprendo lo mal que os sentís, pero si seguís así podrían veros ¿qué pensarían si— el chófer apretó los labios y dio un paso hacia la joven, había estado a punto de levantarla del suelo él mismo y de meterla en la calesa por la fuerza para ocultarla de cualquier mirada curiosa... ¿cómo había podido siquiera pensar en hacer algo tan atroz?

«¡¿Pero qué hacéis, necio?! Estáis frente a un ser humano que sufre, no podéis calmar su angustia con esos argumentos y mucho menos con fines tan egoístas, ¿es que no tenéis corazón? ». —Disculpadme, no pretendía-

Lena apoyó las palmas de las manos en el suelo, se incorporó rápida como una serpiente que se prepara para lanzar su ataque y fulminó al chico con la mirada. —¿Os parece que pueda importarme quién me vea? —gruñó en un amenazador susurro. —¿De verdad sois tan superficial Matthew? —Cross escupió a los pies del joven, se arrastró lejos y apoyó su espalda contra una de las ruedas del vehículo. «Os estáis desquitando con un inocente cuando lo que realmente deberíais hacer es acercaros a ese malnacido de Ainsworth y llevarle ante la justicia para que le matasen como a un cerdo ».

Matthew agachó la cabeza en gesto de sumisión, se pasó una mano de dedos largos y nudosos por su corta cabellera y se acercó al bolso de su señora, que ahora yacía a unos diez pasos de donde se encontraba la destrozada heredera, abierto y con algunas de las pertenencias de Lena esparcidas por el suelo; recogió el espejo de mano con marco de plata que se había salido del bolso y volvió a esconderlo en su interior e hizo lo mismo con una cajita envuelta para regalo y un sobre dónde habían escrito la dirección de la residencia Cross y el nombre de Lena. Después, sin decir ni una sola palabra, se sentó junto a la muchacha y se quedó observando a la gente que empezaba a marcharse del cementerio, lanzando miradas amenazadoras a cualquiera que osara posar su vista en la joven o a cualquiera que se atreviera a hacer comentarios sobre su lamentable estado. Puede que no pudiera esconder a Cross del público, pero por lo menos podía intentar minimizar los daños, además como estaban bastante lejos de casa, era poco probable que reconocieran a su señora y que inventaran rumores.

—Miradle —dijo de pronto Lena tras un silencio que había durado más de veinte minutos. —No piensa quedarse ni un minuto más de lo necesario —su voz era una mezcla de asco y cansancio. —Acaba de perderla y ni siquiera parece haber derramado una sola lágrima.

El chófer entendió enseguida que se refería al marido de Valerie y abandonó el rostro de la rubia de sonrisa arrogante que había estado lanzando miraditas de superioridad a su señora, para concentrarse en el hombre que se les acercaba con paso firme, el cual debía de ser sin duda Lysandre Ainsworth puesto que el resto de personas acababan de marcharse.

—Val tenía razón, mirad esos ojos, ni siquiera parece humano, es como si no tuviera alma —Lena se estremeció ligeramente, se enjugó las lágrimas una vez más, cogió su bolso y se subió a su calesa. Poder ver al asesino de su hermana tan de cerca la ponía enferma y además, no quería que la viera de aquel modo, no iba a permitir que aquel monstruo se regocijara con su dolor, haberle robado la vida a su hermana era más que suficiente, demasiado incluso.

—Matthew, subid al coche y llevadme lejos por favor, necesito alejarme de este lugar infecto, necesito un sitio tranquilo donde pueda ordenar mis pensamientos. Llevadme a una pensión donde pueda pasar la noche, os lo ruego.

El joven tardó un par de minutos en ponerse en pie, el tiempo justo para poder analizar bien al presunto asesino de Valerie Cross.

Lysandre Ainsworth debía de medir un metro ochenta y cinco, su cuerpo no era nada del otro mundo, sus piernas eran largas y no demasiado musculosas, sus brazos parecían estar más acostumbrados a los libros que a cargar con objetos pesados y su espalda era algo ancha, pero no tanto como la de Matthew; parte de su plateada cabellera había quedado escondida bajo un impecable sombrero de copa color negro pero incluso así, se notaba que llevaba el pelo bastante largo para ser un hombre y tal vez algo desarreglado, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta la situación en la que se encontraba. Físicamente el señor Ainsworth no parecía ser ninguna amenaza, de hecho aparentaba ser el típico hombre de buena familia: vestido siempre con ropa de la mejor calidad, serio, educado… aunque por supuesto, si realmente había hecho lo que la señora Heinz sospechaba, no debía juzgarle con tanta ligereza.

Matthew Bonham se levantó del suelo, apartando la vista unos segundos de la elegante levita de terciopelo negro que vestía el marido de Valerie Cross, se sacudió el pantalón para librarse de las manchas de polvo que el suelo le había dejado en el trasero y volvió a fijarse en el caballero. «No parece peligroso en absoluto y sin embargo… »agitó la cabeza para alejar aquellos pensamientos de su mente y le ofreció al hombre una sonrisa cortés. —Mi más sincero pésame señor Ainsworth —dijo tan pronto como el caballero se hubo acercado lo suficiente a la calesa, llamando su atención y provocando con sus palabras que se detuviera para echarle un vistazo de arriba abajo.

—No os he visto en el funeral, decidme ¿conocíais a mi esposa? —Lysandre clavó su inquietante mirada en el alto chófer, mostrándole al joven unos diabólicos ojos de distinto color, el izquierdo verde jade y el derecho de un intenso color amarillo, como el ojo de un gato.

Matthew se ajustó bien el cinturón que le sujetaba los pantalones, negó con la cabeza y retrocedió unos pasos para acercarse al asiento del conductor. —No tuve el placer, mi señor. Supe de vuestra pérdida por los diarios y aprovechando que pasaba por aquí quise daros el pésame —Bonham se subió a la calesa sin esperar a que la conversación hubiese terminado, tomó las riendas de los caballos y giró la cabeza un segundo para despedirse de aquel hombre de cabello plateado que le observaba con ojos indiferentes. —Os deseo la mejor de las suertes y espero que podáis reponeros pronto de vuestra pérdida, debe de ser devastador perder a un ser querido —acto seguido azotó a los caballos con las riendas y condujo a su señora hasta una pensión situada en las afueras, en un barrio muy poco transitado de Cardiff.

**Continuación de la carta que Valerie le escribió a Lena:**

'_No quiero asustaros a vos también, tal vez sean solo imaginaciones mías y todo sea tan normal como siempre, sin embargo os agradecería que vinierais a visitarme unos días, ¿tal vez después de vuestro cumpleaños? Sé que os sonará absurdo, pero tengo la sensación de que si os tengo a mi lado estaré bien. ¿Creéis que deliro? ¿Me estaré volviendo loca?_

_En fin, sea como sea, tanto si decidís venir a verme como si preferís quedaros en casa, por favor hacedme llegar una respuesta o mejor todavía, si finalmente venís, hacedlo por sorpresa para darme ese gusto, ¿os parece?_

_Con amor,_

_ V. Cross_'.


	5. Capítulo 4 - Remordimiento

Lysandre Ainsworth se colocó sobre la cabeza el elegante sombrero de copa que había ordenado comprar el día anterior, tomó su bastón de fresno lacado en negro con mango de cabeza de cuervo plateado y bajó del coche de caballos sin esperar a que Ambrose le abriera la puerta; un cosquilleo nervioso en el estómago había estado atormentándole durante todo el camino, obligándole a moverse de izquierda a derecha en su asiento, a correr y descorrer las cortinas de satén moradas de su carruaje como si de un tic se tratase y a juguetear con el bajo de su levita de terciopelo negro, que ahora lucía ligeramente arrugada y a sus ojos, mucho menos elegante.

Su inquietud era tal, que en lugar de esperar a que su fiel mayordomo se le uniera, había echado a caminar a paso ligero hacía la iglesia que tenían delante; una enorme construcción rectangular de impecable fachada blanca que parecía haber sido pintada pocos días antes, con tejado puntiagudo de pizarra coronado en la parte frontal por una delicada cruz de hierro forjado y preciosos ventanales decorados con coloridas imágenes bíblicas, las mismas imágenes que había visto de pequeño en la modesta iglesia de su ciudad natal, aquella que sus padres le obligaban a visitar cada domingo sin falta con el pretexto de que se convirtiera en un hombre de provecho.

De pequeño había tenido que darles la razón a sus padres por respeto y tal vez por ingenuidad, sin embargo ahora que ya era un adulto no podía evitar hacerse ciertas preguntas que tenía prohibido formular en voz alta.

El elegante aristócrata se detuvo frente a la titánica puerta de madera recién barnizada de la famosa iglesia y posó la palma de su mano sobre la superficie con la firme intención de abrirla, sin embargo cuando quiso convencerse a hacerlo, su cuerpo no respondió. Algo no iba bien, algo dentro de su cabeza, de su cuerpo, que no sabía cómo interpretar, un sentimiento o tal vez un pensamiento que le obsesionaba, ¿por qué se había tomado tantas molestias con el funeral de su esposa, resultaba obvio que aquello era lo que la sociedad esperaba de él, no obstante, qué otro motivo podía tener un hombre que hacía meses que ya no sentía nada por su mujer? ¿Había organizado aquella pantomima para lavar su conciencia, para aliviar su culpa o había otro motivo? Sus labios se estiraron casi de forma automática y en contra de su voluntad, esbozando una amplia sonrisa que mostraba poco o nada el pesar que supuestamente debía de estar torturando su alma. No podía negarlo, pensar que ya no tendría que volver a ver a Valerie le hacía sentirse dichoso y sin embargo, en lo más profundo de su ser sabía que aquello no podía ser bueno, que no era decente albergar pensamientos tan oscuros, ¿cuándo habría sucedido tamaña desgracia, cuándo habría perdido su alma o peor aún, la habría tenido alguna vez?

Hastiado, apartó la mano de la puerta, como si la madera de aquel santuario le hubiese quemado la piel, y retrocedió tres pasos para quedarse justo en el borde del primer escalón de la entrada. Todo lo que le había parecido tan lógico durante la organización de aquella pomposa despedida se había convertido en un montón de excusas para comprar su redención y aquel hecho le aterraba más de lo que desearía reconocer. «Tengo que desaparecer de este lugar »pensó inquieto, tras varios minutos de desesperada reflexión. «Tengo que volver a casa y olvidarme de este asunto, Valerie ya no está y por mucho que ahora trate de mostrarme afligido, no cambiará nada »bajó el primer peldaño con prudencia, después el segundo y finalmente el último. «Si alguien pregunta, diré que la pérdida resultó tan devastadora que no fui capaz de levantarme de mi propio lecho para asistir al funeral, diré que no fui capaz de despedirme de mi esposa…»echó a andar hacia la calesa de la que había huido pocos minutos antes, con la vista clavada en el suelo de adoquines grisáceos, la espalda encorvada como la de un fugitivo que tratara de pasar desapercibido, las manos en los bolsillos, el recuerdo de los ojos sin vida de Valerie en la mente y murmurando un sinfín de excusas que a su juicio, le librarían de parecer sospechoso a ojos de cualquiera de sus clientes o conocidos.

A menudo Ainsworth se había imaginado cómo sería su vida si nunca hubiese conocido a Valerie o por lo menos, cómo habría podido ser si no se hubieran casado. ¿Habría comprado la casa en la bahía? ¿Habría tenido que hacer desaparecer al dueño de la casa para tapar aquel horrible secreto que le atormentaba noche tras noche? ¿Estaría tal vez casado con una mujer distinta, con una buena mujer que le hubiera dado hijos?

Había perdido la cuenta de las horas que había malgastado sentado en su estudio fantaseando con volver a ser soltero, imaginando que viajaba a nuevos países, que visitaba prestigiosos museos de arte, que asistía a los más bellos recitales de música… sin embargo ahora que Cross había desaparecido del mapa y que por fin se le presentaba la oportunidad de hacer de todos sus pensamientos una realidad, Lysandre se encontraba incapaz de disfrutar del momento, ¿estaría perdiendo la cabeza? ¿Le habrían convertido los años junto a Valerie en un ser retorcido y sin sentimientos?

Ainsworth se llevó la mano a la cabeza, sentía que estaba a punto de estallarle el cerebro. Se quitó unos segundos el sombrero, que de pronto sentía tan pesado cómo la lápida de mármol que le había comprado a su difunta esposa, se pasó una mano por el cabello y volvió a colocar el sombrero en su sitio.

—¿Qué me está pasando? ¿Qué he hecho…?

—Mi señor, pensé que os había perdido —Ambrose se acercó corriendo al elegante viudo, obligándole con sus palabras a detener su nervioso avance, se llevó una mano al pecho para calmar los acelerados latidos de su corazón y trató de recuperar el aliento sin perder demasiado las formas. Lo último que quería era dejar en mal lugar a su señor con sus vulgares jadeos, ¿qué pensarían de la familia si alguien le viera en un estado tan lamentable? —La misa empezará en diez minutos, ¿habéis olvidado algo en el coche? —el anciano hizo una pausa, sorprendido al darse cuenta de que su señor tenía el rostro empapado en sudor, pero pronto continuó con su oferta, decidido a esconder su sorpresa del joven empresario. —Si es así puedo traéroslo yo mismo, no es necesario que vayáis vos.

Ainsworth soltó un suspiró de frustración, volvió a quitarse el sombrero y en aquella ocasión se lo dio al mayordomo para que se lo sujetase mientras se masajeaba el adolorido cuello con las manos, que estaban igual de empapadas que el rostro y tan heladas como las de un muerto.

—El sombrero es demasiado pesado —dijo con la mirada perdida en un punto lejano a espaldas de Ambrose Teal, —no sé qué le pasa, tal vez os hayan jugado una mala pasada en la tienda, lo ignoro, pero sea como sea no puedo soportarlo más, me está destrozando el cuello.

El anciano se pasó el sombrero de una mano a otra, comprobando el peso con cada una antes de determinar que era igual de ligero que el resto que aguardaban dormidos en el armario de su señor, después le sacudió el polvo y con el fin de hacer sentir mejor al joven, asintió para darle la razón. —Tenéis razón, tal vez hayan utilizado una tela distinta para confeccionarlo, sin embargo no podéis negar que es una pieza exquisita.

Lysandre apartó la vista de la gente que empezaba a llegar a la iglesia y se centró en el viejo mayordomo. Desde la muerte de su esposa, Ambrose le había acompañado en todo momento, a pesar de la situación en la que le había encontrado, junto al cadáver de la joven, nunca le había exigido respuestas, tampoco había cambiado demasiado la forma en la que le trataba o le servía, de hecho ahora era incluso más amable y servicial: le daba la razón en todo, exigía que le volviesen a cocinar la comida si no estaba justo como a él le gustaba… En otras circunstancias, aquellos detalles habrían pasado desapercibidos, sin embargo dada su delicada situación, el joven señor no pudo evitar notarlos y sospechar de tanta bondad.

—Todavía no me habéis preguntada nada sobre aquel día, ¿tan convencido estáis de que yo le di muerte que no sentís siquiera curiosidad por tan terrible tragedia? —el hombre de cabello plateado arqueó una ceja y entrecerró ligeramente los ojos para tratar de leer la verdad escondida tras aquella fachada de perfecta cortesía que había construido su sirviente. —¿Os asusta que haya podido hacerlo y que pueda ir a por vos si sospecho que me habéis descubierto?

Si aquellas palabras tuvieron algún efecto en el anciano, desde luego no fue perceptible pues ni su sonrisa ni la mirada en sus ojos sufrieron cambio alguno.

—Señor, yo solo soy un mayordomo, lo cual significa que no poseo pensamientos propios, mi vida se centra en mantener el orden en vuestro hogar, en hacer que su vida sea más confortable y en apoyar cualquier decisión que podáis tomar —se defendió con elegancia, al tiempo que volvía a colocar el sombrero sobre la cabeza de Ainsworth. —No hay en mí un ápice de terror porque para mí vuestras decisiones son absolutas y siempre las correctas.

—Pero no estáis contestando a mi pregunta, ¿creéis que lo hice yo?

Ambrose dejó su expresión en blanco, guardó silencio unos segundos, actuando como si realmente estuviera a punto de decir algo importante, y puso fin a la conversación con el arma más poderosa de la que nadie pudiera disponer: la realidad. —Como ya he dicho, yo no pienso, no saco conclusiones ni tengo la capacidad de razonar más allá de mis tareas diarias, y aunque pudiera hacerlo, ¿de qué serviría conocer la opinión de un simple sirviente? —se adelantó unos pasos y le miró una última vez. —En este preciso instante vos sois la única persona importante en este lugar y como tal debéis enfrentaros a vuestras obligaciones, debéis ir hacia la multitud, saludar a vuestros amigos y socios y permitir que el funeral empiece. Estoy seguro de que entre tantas caras sonrientes, habrá quien realmente haya venido a llorar a la señora Ainsworth.

Lysandre echó un rápido vistazo a la gente que se amontonaba frente a la puerta de la iglesia y con paso lento y pesado se acercó al gentío para agradecerles su asistencia, enterrando la culpa en una oscura tumba en lo más hondo de su alma y permitiendo al fin que la ceremonia de despedida diera comienzo.


	6. Capítulo 5 - Apricot

Aquella mañana Matthew Bonham se había levantado más temprano que de costumbre para poder cepillar a los caballos y preparar la calesa de Cross. Dado que la señora Ainsworth había fallecido y su funeral ya se había celebrado, no existían motivos que justificaran su estancia en aquella hostil ciudad y si lo que había dicho su señora era cierto, se marcharían tan pronto como ésta abandonara su habitación; '_Sabed que no tengo ningún deseo de permanecer en este agujero de mentiras, violencia y depravación ni un minuto más, sin embargo no sería juicioso marcharnos en mitad de la noche, así que tened todo preparado para partir mañana a primera hora_', esas habían sido las palabras de la señorita Lena antes de desaparecer escaleras arriba.

La habitación de Cross estaba prácticamente a oscuras a pesar de ser las nueve de la mañana, la joven todavía se hallaba tirada en la cama, con las sábanas enrolladas alrededor de las piernas, un brazo colgando por el lateral del colchón y el cabello revuelto. Habían pasado casi doce horas desde que el día anterior Lena visitara el cementerio donde supuestamente habían enterrado a Valerie y sin embargo se sentía como si no hubieran pasado más de cinco minutos, pues el nudo en su garganta continuaba pareciéndole igual de grande, el dolor de su pecho no había disminuido en lo más mínimo y en sus pensamientos, la escena del desalmado señor Ainsworth hablando con Matthew se repetía una y otra vez sin piedad, obligándola a escuchar aquella profunda y siniestra voz que tan horriblemente serena le había parecido y a recordar aquellos ojos tan inhumanos, uno jade y el otro dorado como el de un felino, clavados en el pobre muchacho.

Cross agitó la cabeza para tratar de alejar aquella horrible imagen de su agotada mente, se dio la vuelta en el incómodo lecho de colchón duro como la piedra y sábanas ásperas como la piel de los deliciosos kiwis que tanto le gustaban, y se quedó observando la asquerosa mancha verdosa en forma de diamante en la pared a su izquierda, con la esperanza de que aquella odiosa estancia la distrajera lo suficiente como para que pudiera dejar de pensar en su hermana. No obstante, cuánto más lo intentaba más imposible le resultaba no pensar en ello, su cabeza era un caos en el que se arremolinaban imágenes desordenadas, ruidos que le hacían estremecer y palabras que desearía no haber oído jamás, como aquellas que le dijera la vecina Heinz el día anterior. Las siniestras teorías de la mujer se habían hecho un hueco en su alma, corazón y mente, y cobraban más y más sentido con cada recuerdo de Valerie que azotaba sus pensamientos: el recuerdo de cómo ésta se había marchado de casa a petición de su prometido, de la carta que le había escrito años atrás para contarle sobre su modesta boda secreta y por supuesto de aquellas horribles historias que le habían contado el día anterior…

«Mentiras para herirme, no eran más que eso ».

**Flashback del día anterior**

Antes de salir de Leeds, Matthew tuvo la amabilidad o tal vez la precaución de informarse sobre todos y cada uno de los hoteles de Cardiff, algo que Lena no pudo dejar de agradecer tras enterarse de la desgracia sucedida en la casa de la bahía.

A pesar de su poca experiencia había logrado dar con un lugar cuya descripción habría dejado a cualquiera con la boca abierta y el corazón lleno de gozo y por ello, el día que partieron hacia la ciudad, Matt pudo sentarse en el asiento del conductor con la cabeza bien alta. Había logrado decidirse por el lugar perfecto: el Apricot, un hotel situado a las afueras de Cardiff, que su padre, el anciano Bonham, le había recomendado en más de una ocasión y que todavía no había tenido oportunidad de ver en persona. Sin embargo al llegar al hotel, y después de haber oído tantas cosas buenas del lugar, Matt se dio cuenta de que la memoria de su padre no debía de ser tan buena o tal vez las exigencias de la familia a la que servía no fueran tan elevadas, porque 'en ruinas' fue la primera descripción que le vino al muchacho a la mente al ver el estado de la famosa edificación.

A juzgar por el aspecto de la pintura, debía de haber pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que mandaran a pintar el edificio, de hecho Matt no descartó la posibilidad de que su padre fuera la última persona que lo viera de su color albaricoque original y no del marrón-anaranjado sucio y en partes casi negruzco que ahora lucía.

Cross, que se había bajado del vehículo tan pronto como éste se hubo detenido, no pareció disgustada por el lugar sin embargo Matt, que siempre había pecado de ser demasiado servicial, no dudó ni un segundo en disculparse por su error y en ofrecerse a llevarla a otro lugar menos desastroso.

—Si los señores se enteraran de que os he traído a un lugar tan lamentable... —repetía avergonzado.

—Matthew estoy agotada, creedme si os digo que no podría importarme menos el aspecto de este edificio, de hecho podríais llevarme a un palacio y yo seguiría viéndolo como cuatro simples paredes. Y en cuanto a mis padres, no sufráis. No pienso contarles los detalles de mi estancia en Cardiff. En su momento se encargaron de dejarme claro que no tenían interés por la vida de mi hermana, así que fuese cual fuese el resultado de este viaje, nunca tuve la intención de compartirlo con ellos —le aseguró la muchacha mientras le arrastraba al interior del hotel, que tal y como se temía el chófer, no mejoraba en absoluto.

Por mucho que Lena se esforzara en poner buena cara o en fingir que el aspecto del edificio no le importaba, no pudo controlar los músculos de su rostro al entrar en la decadente recepción del Apricot. La entrada era más pequeña que su dormitorio, tenía el espacio justo para dar cobijo a un enclenque escritorio tras el cual habían colgado un panel con las llaves de las habitaciones disponibles, una entrada a la cual le habían arrancado la puerta y que conducía a las escaleras para ir a la segunda planta, un ficus mustio de hojas prácticamente marrones y tronco encorvado en la esquina opuesta a las escaleras que parecía implorar piedad y un colgador para abrigos al cual le faltaban varios brazos.

La heredera se había quedado muda.

—Me aseguraron que era un buen lugar para pasar la noche, os prometo que no tenía ni la más remota idea de su estado actual, mi padre tampoco debía de saberlo cuando me sugirió que os trajera aquí, de lo contrario os aseguro que no habría-

—No os excuséis más, ya os he dicho que no me importa su aspecto —le cortó Cross al tiempo que se pellizcaba el brazo con fuerza para obligarse a apartar la mirada de la mesa. —Lo único importante ahora es que nos permitan pasar la noche aquí para que podamos emprender nuestro viaje de vuelta mañana a primera hora.

—Sí mi señora…

La joven heredera y su fiel chofer esperaron inmóviles alrededor de quince minutos, espera durante la cual la muchacha no pudo evitar preguntarse si realmente estarían solos en aquel establecimiento o si tal vez de pronto se hubieran convertido en seres invisibles, pues por mucho que tocaran la campanita sobre la mesa de recepción, no apareció nadie para darles la bienvenida.

Cansada de esperar, Cross abrió la boca para dar la orden de que la sacaran de aquel agujero, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de pronunciar el nombre de su acompañante, una mujer menuda con cara de pocos amigos entró a la recepción por la entrada que llevaba a la segunda planta. La anciana, que no debía de tener menos de setenta años, se había vestido con una falda azul marino larga hasta los pies, tan grande que se la había tenido que sujetar con una cuerda, y una blusa amarillenta de hombre que le caía prácticamente hasta las caderas. Profundas arrugas surcaban el rostro de la mujer, enmarcando una boca de labios finísimos de color casi violáceo, resaltando su nariz aguileña y dándole a sus oscuros ojos un aspecto mucho más cansado y profundo que el de cualquier otra persona que Cross hubiera visto jamás.

—¿No os han enseñado modales? —Ladró disgustada tan pronto como se hubo colocado tras el improvisado mostrador, —¿No sabéis que con tocar la campanita una vez ya es suficiente? ¿Acaso no habéis visto el tamaño de este lugar? ¿Creéis que una pobre anciana de mi edad podría bajar veloz como el rayo las escaleras hasta el vestíbulo?

Lena tuvo que morderse la lengua para no contestar nada inapropiado, y en lugar de replicar con su misma insolencia optó por aplicar las sabias enseñanzas de la tata.

—Le ruego que nos disculpe, hemos hecho un viaje muy largo y me temo que el cansancio le ha ganado la partida a nuestros modales.

—¡Cansancio! —escupió con desdén la vieja, justo antes de desplomarse sobre un taburete que hasta el momento había pasado desapercibido. —Ya me gustaría veros a mi edad, a ver si aún pensabais que eso que sentís es verdadero cansancio…

De nuevo Cross tuvo que tragarse sus quejas y en lugar de decirle unas cuantas verdades a la mujer, dijo: —Tenéis razón, de nuevo debo pediros perdón mi señora, ¿qué sabremos los jóvenes sobre el cansancio? —la joven giró la cabeza para lanzar una mirada acusadora a Matthew, una mirada que parecía decir: 'esto es culpa tuya', pero si tenía algo que reprocharle, desde luego no dijo nada, tan solo volvió a girar la cabeza para centrar toda su atención en la dueña del Apricot.

—Nos gustaría alojarnos en vuestro establecimiento, ¿le queda alguna habitación disponible, sería posible que nos quedáramos aquí?

La vieja escrutó a la muchacha con sus desconfiados ojos color café y se llevó una mano a la barbilla en gesto pensativo. Conocía de algo a aquella mujer, lo sentía en sus huesos, pero no lograba recordar de qué. ¿Podría ser una clienta, la esposa de algún hombre importante...? «Esposa... esposa… »repetía mentalmente la vieja mientras testaruda continuaba su análisis.

—¡Ya sé quién sois! ¿Sois familia de Valerie Ainsworth, verdad? —esbozó una maliciosa sonrisa y se puso en pie para poder inclinarse hacia delante y ver mejor el rostro de Cross. —Supongo que os habló de este lugar antes de que la... —hizo una pausa, se humedeció los labios y echó un rápido vistazo al joven Matthew. —… sorprendiera la muerte —terminó.

—¿C-Cómo habéis…? ¿Conocisteis a mi hermana? ¿Frecuentaba mucho este lugar? ¿Cómo habéis sabido que estamos emparentadas? —Cross se giró un instante para mirar a su acompañante; la joven tenía los ojos muy abiertos y la mirada iluminada por una renovada esperanza, como si el hecho de que aquella mujer conociese a su hermana pudiera resolver el gran misterio en el que se había convertido su muerte.

—¿Confiaba en vos? ¿Os habló alguna vez de algo poco habitual, algo relacionado con —examinó la habitación para asegurarse de que no había nadie más que pudiera oírla y terminó su pregunta en un susurro —maltratos o el señor Ainsworth?

La vieja se echó a reír de tal modo, que al cabo de pocos minutos empezaron a saltársele las lágrimas. ¿De dónde había salido aquella ingenua? ¿De verdad pensaba que una mujer con el estatus social de su hermana se confesaría con una simple posadera?

—Oh desde luego, desde luego que la conocí y os puedo asegurar que la conocí mejor que cualquiera de esas mujeres que se hacían llamar amistades íntimas —dijo entre carcajadas, —En cuanto al tema de la confianza, no puedo deciros si confiaba más o menos, pero sí lo suficiente como para pasearse por aquí con sus muchos amantes —los labios de la mujer se estiraron todavía más al darse cuenta del devastador efecto de sus palabras sobre la joven y tuvo que morderse la lengua para no volver a estallar en carcajadas. —La de veces que habrá venido a mi humilde casa para poder llevar a cabo sus fornicios... perdí la cuenta hace tanto ya.

—¿Qué decís vieja? —gruñó Matt al tiempo que se ponía delante de Lena en gesto protector. —Sin duda os estáis confundiendo de persona, tal vez ese cansancio tan profundo que sentís os ha enturbiado la cabeza y por eso-

—¿Acaso insinuáis que soy una loca, jovencito? —Interrumpió la vieja, dando un manotazo en la mesa para acentuar su agravio.

—Sois una bruja, eso es lo que sois… —murmuró Lena justo antes de apartar a Matthew y clavar su mirada en la dueña del Apricot. —Una bruja con el corazón tan negro como vuestros asquerosos dientes podridos y si es cierto que existe el infierno, vive dios que vos arderéis en él —le escupió al borde del colapso.

—Yo seré una bruja, pero eso no cambia lo que fue vuestra hermana y estoy segura de que todas las entrepiernas de la ciudad echarán de menos a Ainsworth la libidinosa. Si no me creéis, solo tenéis que ir a los bares de la ciudad y prestar atención a los rumores que se cuentan sobre ella, así podréis comprobar que lo que os digo es-

—¡Cerrad vuestra sucia boca y guardaos para vos vuestros embustes! —Cross se abalanzó sobre la mujer con intención de abofetearla, pero por suerte o por desgracia, Matthew la detuvo antes de que pudiera perder su dignidad ante semejante escoria.

—Niña dejad de jugar, no tengo tiempo para estas tonterías así que decidme ¿queréis la habitación o no? —la vieja volvió a mostrar su asquerosa sonrisa y añadió en tonó burlón: —Puedo dejar que os quedéis en la preferida de vuestra hermana, seguro que os ofrecerá a vos y a vuestro hombre un lugar discreto para-

—¡Madre! —Una tercera mujer entró corriendo en la habitación para llevarse a la descarada vieja lejos de la recepción y minutos más tarde volvería para disculparse por el desagradable encuentro y para ofrecerles pasar la noche gratis en su hotel a modo de compensación.

**Fin del flashback**

—Pues claro que eran mentiras, es imposible que mi hermana llevara semejante doble vida, por muchas locuras que cometiera… —iba murmurando Cross mientras abandonaba la habitación y se dirigía al vestíbulo del Apricot. —Es imposible, imposible… — «Pero si fuera cierto eso explicaría por qué Ainsworth podría quererla muerta… o peor, si Ainsworth se hubiera enterado de esas calumnias y las hubiera creído ciertas podría haberla matado para tapar todo este asunto ».

—Mi señora, los caballos están preparados, podemos partir cuando os plazca —interrumpió Matthew al verla aparecer por la recepción.

—Habéis hecho un buen trabajo Matthew —Lena salió del edificio sin esperar a que el chofer le abriera la puerta y mucho menos a que apareciera la dueña del hotel. Se sentía eufórica por su nueva teoría y al mismo tiempo, más furiosa de lo que jamás había estado.

—¿Debo llevaros a casa, señora Cross? —preguntó servicial el joven Bonham, que caminaba a espaldas de Lena a la espera de nuevas órdenes.

—A una casa sí, pero no a la mía, llevadme otra vez a casa de mi hermana, a la residencia Ainsworth junto a la bahía. Hay algo en todo esto que no encaja y no pienso irme de aquí hasta que descubra qué es.


	7. Capítulo 6 - Los hermanos Bonham

La calesa de Cross llegó a la casa de la bahía aproximadamente una hora y media después de que abandonara el Apricot, un lapso de tiempo suficientemente amplio para que la joven pudiera planificar su encuentro con el viudo Ainsworth, pero también para que el día cambiara de forma casi siniestra; unas espesas nubes grises se habían apoderado de la inmensidad del cielo, cubriendo con su oscuro manto el radiante azul propio de la primavera y negándole al mundo la cálida caricia del sol que tanto necesitaba. El aire se había vuelto húmedo y denso, tanto que hasta algo tan sencillo como respirar se había convertido en una tarea dificilísima, y traía consigo un olor repugnante a excrementos y sal que provocaba una intensa sensación de ardor en las fosas nasales del joven Bonham. De pronto era como si hubieran abandonado la civilización para adentrarse en un territorio todavía por explorar, pensó Matthew horrorizado, «como si hubiéramos viajado en el tiempo o tal vez llegado al mismísimo fin del mundo ».

—¿En qué tonterías estáis pensando?—Se regañó el muchacho al tiempo que alejaba aquellos absurdos pensamientos de su cabeza. —Se supone que sois un adulto, no un bebé que todavía toma el pecho, ¿acaso os vais a dejar amedrentar por unas cuantas nubes?

—¿Habéis dicho algo, Matthew? —llamó de pronto la joven Lena desde dentro de la calesa, algo inquieta por haber llegado a su destino y por la repentina quietud del lugar. Ahora que sabía que no encontraría a su hermana, la casa le parecía menos luminosa y quizá algo lúgubre.

«Veis, solo lográis inquietar a la pobre señorita Cross con vuestras tonterías »volvió a reprenderle la voz de su conciencia. —Mi señora, se avecina tormenta —gritó el chofer, haciendo caso omiso de la regañina que estaba recibiendo y tal vez con la esperanza de que la noticia hiciera cambiar de opinión a Cross. —Quizá deberíamos volver o buscar un lugar para refugiarnos —añadió mientras se apeaba de un salto del asiento del conductor y se abanicaba el rostro para alejar aquella infernal peste de sí. —No me gusta nada el aspecto de esas nubes, pareciese que una fuerza divina trata de alejarnos de este lugar y empiezo a pensar que eso sería lo más sensato, mi señora.

El muchacho le concedió unos instantes a Lena para que pudiera replicar y al no recibir respuesta decidió cesar en su empeño de marcharse de allí.

—Si aun así insistís en llevar a cabo vuestra empresa, deberíamos buscar un lugar seguro para dejar a los caballos o de lo contrario podrían huir espantados por el temporal —iba diciendo mientras se acercaba a la puerta del carruaje para abrirle la puerta a la joven.

—En tal caso buscad a la bondadosa señora Heinz, —dijo la heredera con tono resuelto desde su cómodo asiento de piel, mientras cerraba su bolso de viaje y se deslizaba hasta la puerta. —Ayer me fijé en que tenía un pequeño establo junto a su casa. Preguntadle si tendría a bien dejar que cobijáramos nuestros caballos en su propiedad y decidle que, por supuesto, su amabilidad será recompensada como es debido.

Lena, que a ojos de Matt no parecía afectada en lo más mínimo por el hostil cambio de clima y paisaje, bajó del vehículo a toda prisa y casi sin esperar a que el muchacho le replicara, caminó hasta la puerta principal de la mansión Ainsworth. Había decidido, mientras trataba de alejar sus pensamientos de las calumnias de la vieja bruja del Apricot, que no iba a ocultar su rostro nunca más y que por mucho miedo que le diera enfrentarse al asesino de su hermana, hacerlo era la decisión más correcta, ¿acaso había alguien más en el mundo dispuesto a hacer justicia?

No hacía falta tener muchas luces para darse cuenta de que Lysandre debía de haber comprado el silencio de la policía de Cardiff, ¿cómo podía explicarse sino, que gozara de completa libertad cuando la lógica apuntaba a que el principal sospechoso era él? Lo normal en cualquier caso habría sido encerrarle en prisión unos días como medida preventiva o tal vez haberle tenido vigilado muy de cerca por algún detective, sin embargo saltaba a la vista que el viudo hacía vida normal, podría incluso decirse que no parecía afectado en lo más mínimo por su reciente pérdida, que incluso parecía aliviado ahora que no tendría que compartir sus bienes con Valerie.

«¿De verdad creéis que puede haber sido por dinero? »la joven se mordió el labio inferior pensativa y agitó la cabeza de inmediato. «Imposible, hasta donde yo sé Ainsworth es un hombre bien situado, es imposible que le diera muerte por algo tan nimio como el dinero, incluso sin la herencia de Val, el dinero nunca habría llegado a ser un problema».

Lena giró ligeramente la cabeza para cerciorarse de que Matthew iba en busca de la vecina Heinz y tras comprobar que se hallaba sola ante la puerta de Lysandre, tocó el timbre con pulso firme. Sabía que si le daba tiempo a Matt para alcanzarla, seguramente arruinaría su plan, tal vez no intencionadamente, pues no le cabía duda de que el chofer le era leal al 100%, pero seguro que acabaría delatándola con sus nervios, y ese era un lujo que no podía permitirse, no si quería investigar al siniestro viudo por su cuenta.

La respuesta desde el interior de la enorme edificación no se hizo esperar demasiado y en cuestión de pocos minutos, un hombre extremadamente delgado, de cabello plateado y cara enmarcada por profundas arrugas, vestido con el típico uniforme de mayordomo abrió la puerta para darle la bienvenida.

—Buenos días mi señora, ¿qué se os ofrece?

Cross le examinó de pies a cabeza, maravillada por lo bien que le quedaba el uniforme; el impecable chaqué color negro parecía hecho a medida y le caía con una elegancia más propia de la alta sociedad que de la clase trabajadora, la parte trasera, como era de esperar, era más larga que la frontal, pero a diferencia de los sirvientes de sus padres, aquel hombre lo vestía con tanta dignidad que parecía un tipo de traje completamente distinto. Llevaba la correspondiente camisa blanca tan limpia que daba la sensación de ser nueva, la corbata negra alrededor del cuello le daba un aire de intachable rectitud, el chaleco gris plateado había sido confeccionado con algodón puro, sus zapatos de cordones habían sido enlustrados con tanta minuciosidad que casi podía verse reflejada en ellos y sus guantes, de tela suave color blanco, hacían que sus dedos parecieran más largos, como los de un pianista.

«¡Vamos, reaccionad! Si no decís algo pronto acabaréis siendo vos misma quien arruine vuestro propio plan »le regañó en silencio la voz de su razón, al sentirse blanco de aquella desconfiada mirada esmeralda escondida tras las redondas lentes de los anteojos del mayordomo.

—B-buenos días, mi nombre es Lena Bonham he hecho un viaje bastante largo para llegar hasta Cardiff, aunque eso no es relevante en este momento, ¿no es cierto? —Soltó una delicada risita que más tarde le parecería del todo inapropiada y continuó hablando —Si fuera posible, me gustaría hablar directamente con el señor Ainsworth.

El mayordomo la miró con una mezcla de curiosidad y desconfianza, la cara de aquella joven le resultaba algo familiar, pero no lograba descifrar por qué. Si la dama no era de Cardiff, era poco probable que se conocieran aunque claro, no podía descartar que fuera la esposa de alguno de los socios de su señor y que la hubiera visto en alguna comida o baile de máscaras.

El hombre dio un paso hacia atrás para poder ver mejor a la muchacha, aunque en ningún momento apartó el brazo que sujetaba la puerta para permitirle el paso.

—El señor es un hombre muy ocupado, me temo que no podrá verla hoy —dijo en tono seco. —No obstante vuestra visita no será en vano, yo mismo le transmitiré cualquier mensaje que queráis hacerle llegar y si me facilitáis una dirección de contacto-

—No soy una niña, aunque os pueda parecer una descerebrada por haberme presentado aquí sin previo aviso, os puedo asegurar que comprendo perfectamente las mecánicas de este mundo. Me hago cargo de que vuestro señor es un hombre con una agenda apretada —le interrumpió Lena al tiempo que estiraba el brazo y apoyaba la mano sobre la superficie de la puerta para evitar que le dieran con ésta en las narices. —Pero resulta que al pensar en mí como en una muchacha insensata sois vos quien pecáis de ingenuo pues resulta que mi visita no es en absoluto fortuita. Si me concedéis unos minutos de vuestro tiempo os explicaré mi situación.

El mayordomo dudó unos instantes, apenas unos segundos, pero finalmente accedió a escuchar lo que Lena tuviera que decirle.

—Os agradezco vuestra paciencia y tened por seguro que cuando llegue el momento, sabré mostrar mi agradecimiento como es debido —la heredera Cross le ofreció una sonrisa sincera, tal vez la primera desde que descubriera lo acaecido en aquella horrible casa y siguió hablando. —Como ya he dicho, mi nombre es Lena Bonham y hasta hace poco trabajaba al servicio de la familia Lancaster de Leeds. Mi madre, que el señor tenga en su gloria, —la muchacha se santiguó del mismo modo que hacía la tata cuando hablaba sobre algún difunto —trabajó para la señora Lancaster durante años como ama de llaves y al retirarse, yo me incorporé como doncella—mintió. —Al caer enfermo mi padre, me vi con el deber moral de dejar mi empleo en Leeds para poder cuidarle, pero como ya sabrá, hoy en día sin dinero no se puede cuidar a nadie y mucho menos a un anciano enfermo, así que además de acortar distancias mudándome a Cardiff, debía conseguir una fuente de ingresos. Fue así como empecé a buscar empleo y un día, por una de esas casualidades tan maravillosas del destino tuve el honor de conocer a la señora Ainsworth, que en paz descanse —volvió a santiguarse —La señora tuvo la bondad de escucharme del mismo modo que vos hacéis ahora y me prometió verse conmigo para hablar sobre trabajo —hizo una pausa para respirar, había estado esperando a que la interrumpieran en algún momento, pero aquel cruel mayordomo era mejor oyente de lo que ella había esperado.

—Soy consciente de que la pobre señora ya no podrá recibirme, sin embargo habría sido una falta de respeto no haber acudido a la cita, ya que probablemente ella avisara a su marido sobre ésta y él podría haber estado esperándome.

Lena notó como el brazo del hombre se relajaba y aquello la alentó para continuar con su retahíla de mentiras. —Le ruego que avise al señor Ainsworth, tal vez no consiga nada con esta visita y menos en un momento tan lamentable, no obstante debo al menos intentarlo.

El anciano bajó la vista un instante, daba la sensación de que las palabras de Lena habían logrado conmoverle, sin embargo seguía sin regalar ni una sola sonrisa a la muchacha y desde luego, la desconfianza seguía estando bastante presente en el aire.

—Señorita Bonham, le transmitiré sus palabras a mi señor. —asintió el hombre. —Comprendo que venir hasta aquí para nada sería algo lamentable, no obstante no os prometo que el señor vaya a consentir en verla.

—Sea cual sea su respuesta me daré por satisfecha y si debo marcharme de aquí con las manos vacías que así sea. Os doy mi palabra de que no seguiré importunándoos. —Lena trató de humedecerse los labios en vano, los nervios le habían secado la boca de tal manera que incluso le dolía al tragar.

Por mucho tiempo que hubiera tenido para pensar durante el viaje, no había considerado la posibilidad de que no le permitieran ver a Lysandre y ahora ese repentino imprevisto hacía que se sintiera como una niñita estúpida y alocada. ¿Cómo había podido obviar lo más evidente?

El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse fue el toque de atención que logró sacar a la muchacha de su ensoñación.

—Tranquilizaos, no podéis dejar que los nervios os venzan la partida y menos cuando ésta acaba de empezar —se dijo a sí misma en un susurro, todavía sin darse cuenta de que cierto muchacho avanzaba hacia ella a paso ligero y con expresión victoriosa en el rostro.

Sin hacer prácticamente ruido, Matthew, que finalmente volvía de casa de la señora Heinz, se situó junto a Cross y se quedó en silencio unos instantes, a la espera de que ésta le preguntara por su "misión", pero al ver que de nuevo su señora prefería quedarse en silencio, decidió ser él mismo quien tomara la iniciativa y le informara sobre los caballos.

—La buena de Heinz ha consentido —habló con inusual suavidad. —¿Queréis que haga algo más?

La heredera se sobresaltó un segundo, no esperaba oír más voz que la suya, pero pronto se tranquilizó y suspiró aliviada al darse cuenta de que era el bueno de Bonham quien había hablado.

—Entonces tenemos algo menos de qué preocuparnos —le ofreció una sonrisa al joven y acto seguido cogió su mano y la apretó para darse consuelo. —Ahora debéis prestarme mucha atención y hacer lo que yo os diga sin poner objeciones —añadió en un susurro. —Si el señor Ainsworth acepta verse conmigo deberéis acompañarme y seguirme el juego en todo momento.

—¿Seguiros el juego? —Bonham arqueó una ceja confuso y acto seguido bajó la vista para mirar la mano de su señora, algo sorprendido de que una mujer de buena familia decidiera tocarle libremente, pero todavía más sorprendido al descubrir que incluso la gente de alta cuna era capaz de sudar.

—No comprendo.

—Solo aseguraos de no contradecirme en su presencia y diga lo que diga, tratad de actuar de forma natural. No sería conveniente que yo dijera algo y vos replicarais con una de vuestras inoportunas preguntas —Lena volvió a sonreírle, aunque solo para tranquilizarle e indicar que su último comentario no era más que una broma, y continuó hablando. —Pensad que esto es lo mismo que tratar de engañar a mis padres y actuad como ya sabéis, aunque un poco mejor a ser posible.

La puerta volvió a abrirse antes de que Matthew tuviera tiempo de replicar y de nuevo, el mayordomo dio la cara por su señor, aunque en aquella ocasión fue para anunciar que Lysandre Ainsworth había decidido concederles unos minutos de su valioso tiempo.

—Este es Matthew Bonham, mi hermano menor —habló Lena inmediatamente después de que el anciano les informara de la situación. —Es la primera vez que estamos tan cerca del mar, por eso antes se había quedado atrás, quería contemplar el paisaje, no obstante a la cita concertada con la amable señora Ainsworth debíamos asistir los dos. ¿Verdad Matthew?

El chofer se quedó en blanco, a pesar de la reciente petición de su señora, fue incapaz de reaccionar después de escuchar a Lena presentarle como su hermano. Una parte de su ser se sentía dichoso de que le consideraran digno para tal cargo, no obstante su parte más racional no podía evitar pensar que no podía salir nada bueno de aquello. A él se le notaba demasiado su humilde procedencia y además estaba demasiado acostumbrado a dirigirse a Lena con el tratamiento de cortesía que un sirviente le debe a sus señores, por si fuera poco, no se parecían ni en el color de la piel. A él se le notaban las horas trabajando bajo el sol y ella era blanca como el mármol.

La risa de su señora le sacó de su ensimismamiento y lo siguiente que supo fue que el mayordomo del señor Ainsworth les abandonaba en una enorme habitación con la promesa de que Lysandre les vería en breve.

—No estéis nervioso, solo dejad que sea yo quien hable y todo irá bien.

Matthew no sabía qué pensar de todo aquello, no se le daba bien mentir y mucho menos escuchar como lo hacían otros, siempre tenía la sensación de que sus ojos podían delatar las mentiras de su señora.

—No sé qué tenéis en mente, pero si ese hombre ha hecho lo que sus vecinos sospechan, opino que deberíamos marcharnos de aquí cuanto antes.

—¿Queréis iros? —Lena arqueó una de sus finas cejas y se le quedó mirando con semblante contrariado. —¿En serio me estáis pidiendo que nos vayamos de esta casa, Matthew?

El chofer abrió la boca para contestar, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, se abrió la puerta que tenían enfrente para revelar a un confuso Lysandre Ainsworth.

—Señor Bonham, mi señora —dijo veloz, al tiempo que cruzaba la sala para situarse en el sofá frente a la joven pareja. —Ambrose me ha puesto al corriente de vuestra situación y de lo hablado con mi difunta esposa —los labios del caballero se tensaron al hacer mención a Valerie, pero si hablar de su mujer le inquietaba, no dejó que se le notara más allá de aquel inocente gesto. —Ahora quiero oír vuestra versión, contadme, ¿a qué habéis venido?


	8. Capítulo 7 - Ainsworth VS Bonham

La habitación en la que se habían reunido con el viudo Ainsworth era una mezcla entre el lujo, el buen gusto y la simplicidad. A diferencia de la sala de reuniones de casa de los Cross, aquella no presentaba ni un solo adorno de más, cada uno de los muebles de aquella estancia parecía haber sido escogido minuciosamente para mantener la armonía con el resto, razón por la cual todos eran del mismo color y estilo.

Junto a las ventanas de la pared izquierda habían colocado una enorme mesa rectangular de madera de mindi de tono algo más oscuro que el color de la miel, la superficie de ésta era de algo menos de una pulgada de grosor, mucho más fina que una mesa convencional. Las sillas que la acompañaban eran simples estructuras de madera y tela, de patas rectangulares, respaldos redondeados que llegaban hasta la altura de los hombros y mullidos asientos de cojines aterciopelados del mismo color crema que los sofás. A unos ocho pasos de distancia y prácticamente en el centro de la estancia, se hallaban los mencionados sofás: dos de cuatro plazas, uno frente al otro y separados sólo por una mesita para el té que llegaba a altura de las rodillas; a izquierda y derecha de ésta, habían situado dos sillones individuales de aspecto casi nuevo.

En la pared frontal, la que quedaba delante de Cross y Matthew y a espaldas de Lysandre, había un par de cajoneras con tiradores de hierro forjado pintados de color negro. Sobre una de éstas, descansaba un jarrón de porcelana con flores que parecían recién cortadas y que desprendían un olor dulzón casi embriagador que inundaba toda la estancia. Justo al lado de las cajoneras, se alzaba una elegante vitrina con cuatro cajones que subían desde el suelo hasta la altura de la cadera.

Finalmente habían colgado un cuadro firmado por un artista desconocido en mitad de la pared derecha, en el cual habían pintado un prado verde como la menta y una bonita granja de aspecto acogedor a la lejanía. Era el típico cuadro que nadie habría comprado: simple y mediocre, y sin embargo allí estaba, adornando toda una pared con sus simples pinceladas y campestre paisaje.

—Entonces debo entender que habéis venido a que os dé trabajo —habló Ainsworth con voz tajante en el mismo instante en el que Lena ponía fin a su historia.

—B-Bueno, si tenéis que decirlo de ese modo… supongo que sí —contestó la muchacha, algo intimidada por el tono del señor.

El aristócrata se movió incómodo en su asiento y se quedó observando a la joven con aire pensativo, había varios aspectos de aquella reunión que no acababan de gustarle. Por un lado, no podía dejar de pensar en lo mucho que aquella mujer le recordaba a su difunta esposa, pues aunque físicamente fueran como el día y la noche, sus gestos eran prácticamente idénticos y hablaba del mismo modo en que lo hacía Valerie, de forma despreocupada incluso cuando trataba temas serios. Por otro lado, la conducta del joven que la acompañaba y al que le habían presentado como Matthew Bonham, había sido harto inquietante. Desde que le viera al entrar en la habitación y hasta aquel preciso instante, había permanecido en silencio y su rostro no había cambiado en ningún momento, era como si le hubiesen sellado la expresión de hastío en el rostro, como si no quisiera estar allí.

«Y para más inri es el mismo joven del cementerio. ¿Es posible que me siguieran hasta la iglesia? Y de ser así, ¿con qué fin? ¿Acaso están tan necesitados que pensaban pedirme empleo en el mismo día en que enterraba a mi esposa? »Lysandre se pasó una mano por el cabello y se obligó a dejar de pensar en todo aquel asunto del cementerio; intentar comprender algo que a simple vista no tenía sentido le provocaba dolor de cabeza.

—Decidme Matthew, ¿vos también tenéis interés en poneros a mi servicio o estáis aquí por otra razón? —Lysandre apoyó las manos en su regazo y entrelazó los dedos, solo para empezar a juguetear con ellos al cabo de pocos segundos. —Habéis estado muy callado, tanto que empiezo a creer que sólo estáis aquí para complacer a vuestra hermana.

—Señor Ainsworth, mi señor, debéis perdonar a mi querido Matty. —Intervino Lena con otra de aquellas horribles sonrisas que le hacían doler las mejillas. —Nunca ha sido un joven demasiado hablador, tal vez por eso os haya causado una impresión errónea, os puedo jurar que nuestros motivos son-

Lysandre fulminó a la muchacha con la mirada y arqueó una ceja. —Mi señora, no toméis esto a mal, pero ¿acaso he pedido vuestra opinión? —separó las manos y apoyó las palmas sobre sus rodillas al tiempo que se inclinaba hacia adelante para poder mirar mejor a Matthew. —Vuestro turno para hablar ha terminado señorita Bonham, así que os pido que ahora respetéis el de vuestro hermano.

—Sí, mi señor... —murmuró Cross a regañadientes.

El joven chofer se movió por cuarta vez consecutiva en su asiento, se sentía inquieto, incómodo y algo molesto con su señora, que no solo le había ordenado ir a hablar con Heinz para actuar a sus espaldas sino que además parecía haberle robado su vida para exponerla, sin ningún tipo de piedad, ante aquel hombre de aspecto frío y huraño. Había sido su difunta madre quien años atrás trabajara para la familia Lancaster de Leeds y había sido él mismo, a pesar de su corta edad, quien se había incorporado al servicio de la mencionada familia al fallecer ella.

«Pero ahora todo eso parece pertenecerle a otra persona, escuchar relatos sobre mi vida narrados por otro es tan desagradable… » pensó airado mientras luchaba por no maldecir los huesos de su señora.

Bonham resopló impotente y se echó hacia atrás en su asiento, tal era su disgusto que ni siquiera había escuchado la pregunta del señor Ainsworth, aunque tal vez fuera mejor así, porque de haberle escuchado sabe dios qué habría podido decirle.

—¿Le habéis dicho acaso que no hable, mi señora?

Lena se movió en su asiento nerviosa y acto seguido le dio un discreto golpecito en el brazo a su acompañante para tratar de sacarle de su inoportuna ensoñación.

Matthew al fin dio señales de vida: giró la cabeza para mirar a su señora.

'¿Cómo tenéis valor para pedirme que me comporte después de lo que estáis haciendo? ¿Es que acaso no tenéis límites?' quiso preguntarle, pero no dijo nada.

—Os ruego que perdonéis a mi hermano —Matthew volvió a resoplar molesto, interrumpiendo a Lena que cada vez tenía la voz más y más temblorosa a causa de los nervios. —Os repito que no es muy hablador, además es un hombre inquieto y algo impaciente, estoy segura de que en estos momentos solo puede pensar en ponerse a trabajar o en hacer cualquier cosa que implique moverse. —Después de que Cross dijera aquello, el enorme salón del primer piso quedó prácticamente en silencio, en la habitación solo se oía el rugido del mar embravecido, el fiero aullido del aire, que azotaba los árboles del jardín trasero con tanta fuerza que amenazaba con reducirlos a simples montones de hojas y astillas, y el sonido relajante de las gotas de lluvia estrellándose contra los enormes ventanales.

La tormenta anunciada por el chofer había llegado sin previo aviso durante el dramático relato que Cross le contaba a Lysandre y había ido empeorando con cada minuto que pasaban allí.

—O tal vez le incomoda que habléis con tanta ligereza sobre asuntos tan graves, ¿no os parece? —sugirió Lysandre con los ojos entrecerrados en gesto desconfiado y con voz algo molesta.

Se escuchó un suave 'gracias' de labios del chofer, pero ninguno de los dos aristócratas le prestó atención.

—Yo tampoco me mostraría complacido si mi hermana… —Lena notó que los ojos del caballero la analizaban de arriba abajo al decir aquella palabra y vio como sus labios se torcían al mirar después al muchacho. —…se dedicara a ir contando las miserias de nuestra familia a la primera persona que se sentara a escucharla —hizo otra pausa, solo para humedecerse los labios, y continuó hablando: —Por otro lado, sería cruel acusaros por ser lo que sois, ¿no es cierto?

A Cross no le hizo ninguna gracia aquel comentario y aunque sabía que para conseguir lo que quería debía mostrarse complaciente y vulnerable, no pudo quedarse callada y dejar pasar su maliciosa insinuación. —¿Qué queréis decir con eso, mi señor? —desterró la dócil mirada que hasta el momento había invadido su rostro y la sustituyó por un agresivo reto: 'tened valor y terminad vuestra frase si sois un hombre'. Al mismo tiempo, acompañó su gesto adelantando el cuerpo ligeramente para demostrar su fortaleza.

—Si tengo que explicaros cuestiones tan sencillas... —replicó Lysandre al tiempo que agitaba la cabeza. —En fin, sois una mujer y por tanto vuestra naturaleza os obliga a ser chismosa, por eso mismo me parecía cruel acusaros de indiscreta, porque es algo que está claro que no podéis controlar, lo lleváis en la sangre.

«¿Qué acaba de decir este miserable? »La afilada sonrisa en los labios de la heredera se transformó en una línea recta sin expresión, su ojo derecho empezó a palpitar nervioso y sin darse cuenta de ello, había cerrado los puños y enterrado sus uñas en las palmas de las manos, que ahora le dolían tanto como si le hubiesen clavado agujas en ellas.

—Siento que os haya dado esa impresión, mi señor. Lo creáis o no, no soy una persona indiscreta, podéis preguntar a la señora-

—Lancaster, sí —la interrumpió rápidamente Lysandre. —Me ha quedado claro que trabajasteis para una importante familia, Ambrose vos habéis estado aquí todo el rato, ¿cuántas veces ha mencionado la señorita Bonham a la señora Lancaster?

—Cinco veces, mi señor. Esta iba a ser la sexta. —respondió rápido como la pólvora el mayordomo, cuya presencia había pasado totalmente desapercibida hasta el momento.

Lysandre extendió una mano, como si quisiera ofrecerle pruebas materiales a Cross y acto seguido negó con la cabeza. —No obstante no he visto todavía ni una sola evidencia que respalde esa verdad que queréis venderme: ni una carta de recomendación, ni una simple nota, ni siquiera el testimonio de vuestro propio hermano. Decidme, ¿qué edad tenéis?

—¿M-mi señor? —Lena no comprendía por qué de pronto la insultaba con semejante pregunta y tampoco cómo había podido cambiar tanto la situación. Pocos minutos antes de que Matthew la dejara en la estacada con sus soplidos de animal salvaje, todo parecía ir tan bien...

—Vuestra edad, señorita Bonham, ¿qué edad tenéis?

La joven Cross se levantó de un salto del sofá y agarró del brazo a su acompañante para que también se pusiera en pie. Tenía la cara roja de vergüenza y rabia, le temblaban las manos, aunque ahora aquello ya no tenía nada que ver con los nervios, y su voz se había vuelto dolorosamente aguda. —¡Si tenéis alguna duda sobre mí preguntadla directamente y dejad de insultarme, señor Ainsworth! ¡No soy ninguna necia!

Le había permitido insultarla por su género, pero no tenía por qué tolerar que la llamaran estúpida por el simple hecho de ser más joven que él.

—¿Ya no os dirigís a mí como a "mi señor"? —preguntó en tono divertido el viudo. —¿Acaso os habéis enfadado por una pregunta tan inocente? —volvió a mirarla de arriba abajo para compararla con el muchacho que tenía al lado y concluyó que, de ser hermanos, sin duda debían de tener distinta madre.

—Se os nota que todavía sois joven, así que no debería importunaros la pregunta. Si fuerais una anciana comprendería vuestra desmesurada reacción, pero no es el caso así que decidme ¿qué edad tenéis, señorita Bonham?

—No me incomodaría de no ser por vuestras malvadas intenciones, señor Ainsworth —respondió Lena entre dientes.

El caballero permitió que una sutil risa escapara de sus labios antes de volver a dejar el semblante serio y preguntar: —¿Y según vos, qué intenciones son esas?

A Ainsworth aquella situación le resultaba más familiar de lo que le gustaría reconocer. De pronto tenía la sensación de que el alma de su esposa se había introducido en el cuerpo de aquella joven para poder seguir discutiendo con él y temía que si cedía ante sus ruegos y le daba trabajo a la joven Bonham, volvería a la odiosa rutina que había compartido con su esposa.

—Queréis que os diga mi edad para poder usar mi juventud como arma. Seguro que si os digo una edad similar a la vuestra insinuaréis que debería estar en casa con un marido a quien cuidar, y si os digo la edad que tengo o una edad inferior me diréis que soy demasiado niña para comprender cómo funciona el mundo —explicó Lena un poco más calmada. —Debéis saber que he sufrido esa táctica demasiadas veces como para dejarme engañar de nuevo.

A pesar de ver que los labios de la muchacha se movían, Lysandre era incapaz de prestar atención o de comprender lo que le estaban diciendo y es que desde que el viudo viera a Lena Bonham sentada en el salón de su casa, una idea había estado atormentándole y distrayéndole: '¿era posible que aquella mujer tuviera relación con su difunta esposa?'. Una parte de su ser había descartado aquella idea casi al momento, ya que de haber existido algún tipo de vínculo entre ambas, Valerie se lo habría dicho en algún momento u otro de su matrimonio y además, tampoco debía olvidar que si aquella mujer fuera un miembro de la orgullosa familia Cross, habría encontrado otra excusa para acercarse a él, jamás se habría inventado una vida ficticia tan humilde. Pero si no había parentesco entre ambas, ¿qué podía explicar tantas similitudes en su carácter? «¿Simples coincidencias?».

—Olvidad lo que os he contado, olvidad nuestra visita a esta casa —ladró una Cross muy ofendida mientras caminaba hecha una furia hasta la puerta. Era la primera vez que la ignoraban con tanto descaro y no lo soportaba, no soportaba que le hubiesen hecho una pregunta y que luego hubieran actuado como si no existiese y mucho menos que quien se lo hubiese hecho fuera nada más y nada menos que el hombre sospechoso de haber matado a su hermana.

Se detuvo un instante para bajar la manecilla de la puerta y acto seguido la abrió con tanta brusquedad que casi logra golpear a Ambrose con ella.

—¡Sois un ser despreciable! —gritaba mientras seguía avanzando hacía la entrada principal, arrastrando consigo al pobre Matthew que no dejaba de tropezar a sus espaldas.

—¿Con ese temperamento pretendíais conseguir trabajo, señorita Bonham? —llamó Lysandre todavía desde el salón, provocando con la pregunta que Lena se detuviera en mitad del largo pasillo que conectaba la sala con el recibidor, pero también que una voz en su cabeza le cuestionara, tal vez por primera vez, sobre los motivos que impulsaban sus actos. ¿Acaso quería revivir el horror que era compartir techo con Valerie? ¿Acaso iba a darle trabajo a una mujer que compartía prácticamente el mismo, o incluso peor, carácter que el de su difunta esposa?

—Dejadlo ya, mi señora —murmuró Matthew, que de pronto sentía lástima por el mal rato que el viudo estaba haciendo pasar a la joven. —Ambos sabemos lo que ha hecho, una persona así no merece-

Lena fulminó con la mirada al chofer y sin decirle ni una sola palabra, corrió veloz como el rayo a encontrarse con el marido de su hermana.

—¿Quién os creéis que sois? —escupió tan pronto como volvió a tenerle delante. —¿Creéis que podéis tratar a los demás como os plazca? —se cruzó de brazos para calmar el creciente deseo de golpearle que sentía. —Claro que sí, porque los monstruos como vos tienen un agujero en el lugar donde deberían tener el corazón y no son capaces de demostrar empatía por los demás. Estáis podrido, sois una criatura de lo más triste, un ser abyecto, mi señor —siseó la última palabra como lo habría hecho una serpiente.

—Decidle a vuestro hermano que está contratado, si todavía le interesa trabajar en Cardiff —cambió de tema Ainsworth, con una voz tan calmada que daba la sensación de no haber sido partícipe de aquella acalorada discusión. —Vos sin embargo, no parecéis demasiado estable y desde luego, tampoco me parecéis una persona en la que se pueda confiar —continuó tranquilamente, —No obstante, yo tampoco suelo causar buena impresión así que no os diré que no inmediatamente, solo os diré que debo pensar bien si merecéis un trabajo o no.

Lena estuvo a punto de mandarle al infierno, pero una vocecilla en su cabeza la detuvo antes de que pudiera meter más la pata. Si quería averiguar lo que le había sucedido a Valerie, necesitaba mantenerse cerca de Ainsworth, así que su única opción era entrar en aquella casa fuera como fuese y ¿qué mejor manera de hacerlo que como sirvienta? Si Lysandre permitía que trabajara en su casa, podría investigar cuánto quisiera y si en algún momento la sorprendían curioseando algo inapropiado bastaría con decir que estaba quitándole el polvo.

«Ojalá hubiera sido capaz de pensar en todo esto antes de montar en cólera e insultar al señor Ainsworth ».

—Decidle al señor Bonham que tendrá que empezar desde ahora mismo, vos podéis marcharos, seguro que vuestro padre debe estar sufriendo por vos y no sería conveniente preocupar a un anciano enfermo, ¿no os parece?


	9. Capitulo 8 - Respuesta desde Leeds

_'Estimado señor Ainsworth,_

_Os escribo estas líneas en respuesta a la carta que me enviasteis hace unos días en la que preguntabais sobre la señorita Lena Bonham. _

_Bien, os ruego que no interpretéis lo siguiente como un ataque personal pues no pretendo ofenderos con mi crudeza, pero vuestra desconfianza me parece desmesurada. La forma en la que habéis escrito, sin duda ha estado fuera de lugar, entiendo vuestras reticencias a la hora de contratar a vuestro personal y creedme cuando os digo que a mí también me gusta conocer detalles sobre mis empleados, no obstante poneros en contacto con un completo desconocido para indagar sobre las miserias de otra persona me parece una práctica desleal y disculpad mi atrevimiento, pero… '_

—No pretendo ofenderos Marian pero… ¿empezar una carta abordando directamente el problema no es un poco rudo? —interrumpió Lena, que había tomado asiento a pocos pasos del escritorio de la sala de estar, junto a la vecina Heinz, para participar en la redacción de una carta que habría de convencer a Lysandre Ainsworth de que su historia personal era real y no solo un embuste creado para conseguir pleno acceso a su casa. —La tata siempre me decía que para tratar asuntos delicados es mejor empezar hablando de algo sin importancia e ir introduciendo el tema poco a poco. Así no se corre el riesgo de ser demasiado brusco, ¿entendéis? —explicó con la voz teñida de inseguridad y nervios.

Marian Heinz arqueó una ceja por toda respuesta y dejó la pluma sobre el escritorio, acto seguido empujó sus lentes hacia arriba para volver a colocarlas en su sitio y echó un vistazo a las líneas que había escrito sobre el papel, volviendo a leer cada palabra con sumo cuidado para no obviar ningún detalle, pero por más que leyera y releyera, no lograba encontrar ni un solo motivo para cambiar lo que ya tenían redactado. Sin duda el tono que habían empleado era agresivo, no podía negar que habían empezado tratando la cuestión que les afectaba de una forma muy directa, ¿pero acaso era algo tan extraordinario? A fin de cuentas, ¿no había sido la carta de Lysandre igual o incluso más brusca e indiscreta que la que ellas pretendían hacerle llegar?

La mujer separó los labios para decirle aquello mismo a Lena, convencida de tener la razón en aquella cuestión, no obstante no tuvo valor para contestarle con tanta crudeza después de ver las marcadas ojeras bajo los ojos de la joven.

«Es normal que no se acostumbre a estar aquí, aunque ya haya pasado un mes, todavía es pronto para pedirle que empiece a hacer vida normal y por si fuera poco, tiene que ver a diario la casa donde Valerie Ainsworth perdió la vida » pensó Heinz, todavía con los ojos clavados en la muchacha, que cada vez tenía aspecto de sentirse peor consigo misma.

«No, definitivamente no es momento para hacer que se sienta peor ».

—Bueno si os parece que es mejor dejarla así no me opondré. Está claro que vos tenéis más experiencia en la vida que yo —murmuró la joven avergonzada, después de cinco minutos de incómodo silencio durante los cuales empezó a temer que Heinz la echara de su casa por insolente.

—Nada de eso, estoy de acuerdo con lo que os dijo vuestra tata, no obstante creo que es importante saber analizar la situación y actuar en consecuencia, os lo explicaré —la mujer cogió el vaso de agua con limón que había dejado junto al tintero y le dio un sorbito para humedecerse los labios y para darse un poco más de tiempo para pensar en la mejor forma de plantearle aquel asunto, sin insinuar que sus ideas eran demasiado inocentes.

—Veréis hasta ahora sabemos que el señor Ainsworth, convencido de que vuestra historia era mentira, envió una carta a la señora Lancaster al día siguiente de vuestra visita. Una carta que gracias al cielo vuestro leal Matthew nos hizo llegar tan pronto como le ordenaron enviarla, pero que de todos modos debe interpretarse como una molestia para la señora de Leeds, que de haberla recibido se habría visto con la inesperada obligación de responder a un desconocido para hablar de sus asuntos privados, algo que a la gente de la alta sociedad no suele gustarle demasiado, os lo aseguro —volvió a tomar un poco de agua mientras analizaba el rostro de Cross, que por el momento mantenía la misma expresión abatida. —Si pensáis en que la carta de Ainsworth es en realidad una intromisión, ¿no os parece que la respuesta que reciba debería ser fría y tirante? Y además, ¿no creéis que el primero en evitar las formalidades fue el mismo señor Ainsworth con sus preguntas tan directas e indiscretas?

Cross se mordió el labio inferior y bajó la mirada hasta dejarla fija en sus pies. Aquella mujer había sido muy amable con ella, de eso no le cabía la menor duda, y había tenido la oportunidad de comprobar que podía confiar en su criterio, no obstante, desde el desastroso encuentro que había vivido en casa de Lysandre, Lena había perdido la capacidad de confiar en su instinto, se sentía como si de pronto hubiera retrocedido en el tiempo para volver a convertirse en una mocosa sin voz ni voto, y es que el día en que conociera al aristócrata se había creído capaz de dominar la situación sin problemas y sin embargo había acabado humillada y de patitas en la calle.

—Sé que tenéis razón, pero no puedo evitar pensar que el señor Ainsworth encontrará la forma de utilizar nuestra carta en mi contra, por eso pienso que si fuéramos más amables tal vez... —Lena se quedó en blanco, no sabía qué intentaba demostrar y tampoco sabía cómo quitarle la razón a Heinz, que acababa de ofrecerle motivos de peso para justificar el tono de su nota, sin embargo acababa de darse cuenta de la razón por la cual su hermana había empezado a mostrarse tan asustadiza. Lysandre era un adversario temible, su sola presencia era capaz de helarle la sangre a uno y de dejarle la mente totalmente aturdida, ¡sabe dios el efecto que podría tener semejante vampiro psíquico sobre una persona tras vivir con ésta durante algunos meses y no digamos ya años!

—Entendido, mis argumentos no os han convencido —interrumpió de pronto Marian, al tiempo que cogía la hoja en la que había escrito y se disponía a descartarla.

—¡No! No es eso —Lena le hizo una señal a la mujer para que dejara la carta de nuevo sobre la mesa y tras conseguir convencerla, suspiró aliviada. Lo último que quería era ofender a la mujer que le había ofrecido cobijo durante el último mes, porque de no ser por ella, ¿qué habría podido hacer Cross sola en Cardiff sin su buen Matthew?

**Flashback: tras terminar la discusión con Lysandre.**

La joven heredera se apresuró a ir en busca de Bonham, que para entonces ya la esperaba junto a la puerta y una vez le tuvo delante, le dijo con el semblante serio y los ojos rebosantes de una nueva esperanza: —Mi querido Matthew, sé que no me he portado bien con vos y quiero que sepáis que soy consciente de que robaros vuestros recuerdos ha sido algo lamentable, no obstante quiero que comprendáis que no hago nada de esto por mí, mis acciones las inspira mi hermana o mejor dicho, la necesidad de averiguar qué fue exactamente lo que le pasó.

—Puedo entenderlo, mi señora —contestó veloz el chofer. —Sé cuan doloroso es perder a un ser querido y aunque no puedo siquiera empezar a imaginar el infierno que debe haber sido para vos enteraros de las terribles circunstancias de su muerte, puedo deciros que comprendo que vuestros actos no esconden malicia alguna —hizo una pausa para mirar a Lena de arriba abajo. La muchacha siempre le había parecido fuerte como una roca, sin embargo ahora le parecía frágil como la porcelana; tenía los ojos enrojecidos, probablemente de tanto llorar, sus mejillas se habían quedado teñidas de color carmesí intenso a causa de la vergüenza que el señor Ainsworth acababa de hacerle pasar y aunque a juzgar por su cuerpo no parecía haber perdido peso, su cara se había consumido de tal manera por el disgusto ocasionado por la repentina muerte de Valerie, que se le notaba el rostro mucho más anguloso que de costumbre. La desastrosa imagen de Lena Cross hizo que el muchacho sintiera vergüenza de sí mismo. ¿Por qué había tenido que comportarse de aquella manera delante de Lysandre? ¿Acaso era tan ciego que había fallado en ver lo mucho que sufría su señora?

—Por eso me gustaría pediros perdón. No sé qué me pasó ahí dentro, se me nubló el juicio y lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera tenía un buen motivo para ello.

—Claro que lo teníais —intentó consolarle Lena. —Yo estaba compartiendo vuestros secretos con un hombre que-

Matthew negó de inmediato y le ofreció una sonrisa a Cross. —Digamos que los dos obramos mal y olvidemos este asunto, ¿os parece?

El rostro de la heredera se oscureció notablemente al escuchar la sugerencia de Bonham. Nada le habría gustado más que hacer las paces con el muchacho y marcharse a casa, pero era demasiado consciente de que no podía hacerlo. Le debía un último favor a su hermana y si echaba a correr a la mínima de cambio sabía que no podría volver atrás y tampoco volver a mirarse en un espejo sin sentir asco de sí misma.

—Pronto querréis retirar esas palabras, Matthew —dijo Lena al tiempo que abría la puerta principal y salía bajo la intensa lluvia.

—Mi señora no debéis-

La muchacha se llevó un dedo a los labios para pedir silencio y acto seguido negó con la cabeza. —Solo es un poco de agua, no debéis preocuparos por eso —dijo para tranquilizarle. —Lo que debe preocuparos es lo que voy a pediros ahora, porque vive Dios que no es una petición fácil.

Matthew quiso reír para darle una nota de humor a la situación o por lo menos para rebajar un poco aquella tensión en el aire que le impedía respirar con normalidad, no obstante cuando abrió la boca fue incapaz de emitir ningún sonido, se había quedado mudo, y es que los ojos de Cross le miraban con una intensidad que para él era totalmente nueva, en su mirada se entrelazaban una súplica y una orden.

—No os voy a exigir que me hagáis el favor y tampoco tengo intención de obligaros, pero significaría mucho para mí y para mi hermana que aceptarais —Lena tragó un buen sorbo de aire, cerró los ojos un instante para darse ánimos y volvió a abrirlos en el mismo momento en que sus labios empezaban a moverse de nuevo. —El señor Ainsworth me ha pedido que os diga que podéis empezar a trabajar bajo sus órdenes hoy mismo.

—Yo no… —Bonham abría y cerraba la boca como un pez bajo el agua, pero todo lo que lograba articular eran balbuceos sin sentido.

Cross tomó de las manos al chofer y les dio un suave apretón para asegurarle que todo iba a ir bien. —Como os he dicho, no tenéis que decir que sí, pero espero que me hagáis el favor de aceptar la propuesta del señor y os quedéis aquí una temporada. Me vendría muy bien tener a alguien de confianza en esta casa y además, no estaríais solo mucho tiempo pues yo misma haría todo lo posible para conseguir que me contraten. No obstante no me enfadaré con vos si os negáis a hacer lo que os pido.

Se escucharon pasos detrás de Bonham, Ambrose se acercaba, sin duda para invitar a Cross a que se marchara.

Matthew miró un instante al mayordomo, después volvió a fijar la vista en Lena y entonces un recuerdo acabó de convencerle para tomar su decisión. Recordó la preocupación en los ojos de los señores Cross al comunicarle que su hija partiría hacia Cardiff en pocos días y las desesperadas súplicas de la señora la noche antes de que emprendieran el viaje: '_Matthew vos sois un joven fuerte y de buen corazón y sé que mi hija confía en vos tanto como confía en la tata, así que os exijo… no, os ruego que protejáis a Lena. Todavía le queda mucho por aprender y temo que si la dejo ir sola no volveré a verla, así que por favor, acompañadla allá a donde vaya y prometedme que la traeréis de vuelta sana y salva_'.

—Lo haré —asintió justo antes de envolver a la joven en un abrazo fraternal, tal vez el primero y el último que podría darle sin que nadie pudiera juzgar sus actos. —Seré vuestros ojos y vuestros oídos, pero tenéis que dejar que os busque un lugar seguro para pasar la noche, si os pasara algo…

Lena le devolvió el abrazo al muchacho y le susurró unas palabras al oído, las últimas instrucciones que éste debía seguir en caso de que la situación se pusiera peligrosa para cualquiera de los dos, acto seguido se escabulló de entre sus brazos y le prometió que antes de que terminara el día, se aseguraría de hacerle llegar noticias sobre su paradero.

**Fin del flashback**

Cross agitó la cabeza para apartar aquellos tristes pensamientos de su cabeza y volvió a centrarse en la vecina de Ainsworth, que esperaba paciente a que le dijera algo.

—La verdad es que tenéis razón, nadie podría estar de buen humor después de que un desconocido le pidiera explicaciones sobre su vida personal, así que, ¿qué os parecería si a continuación escribiéramos algo como: '_vuestro atrevimiento no es más que una falta de respeto hacia nuestra familia, que como ya imaginaréis tiene cosas mejores que hacer que responsabilizarse de sirvientes que ya no están a nuestro servicio_'? —le dictó Lena, ahora con voz más serena y libre del tic nervioso que la obligaba a juguetear con su pelo.

—Me parece que empezáis a entender cómo funciona la mente de los aristócratas, señorita Cross —respondió Heinz mientras escribía las palabras de Lena sobre el papel.

«Y con suerte pronto empezaréis a entender muchas más cosas ».

Tardaron aproximadamente una hora en terminar de redactar el borrador y en pasar a limpio la carta, pero finalmente ambas mujeres se dieron por satisfechas con el resultado. Si aquella nota no convencía a Lysandre Ainsworth de que Lena había estado trabajando para la familia Lancaster, nada lo haría.

El resto del día, Cross y Heinz se dedicaron a los quehaceres del hogar y al caer la noche, después de dar la carta al bueno de Matthew para que se la hiciera llegar a Lysandre, llegó el momento preferido de Lena, aquel momento del día en que por fin todo estaba limpio y ordenado, el marido de Heinz dormido y ellas dos quedaban libres para hablar de sus cosas, aunque en realidad sus cosas eran más bien las cosas de Valerie, ya que el tema de conversación siempre solía girar en torno a la elegante muchacha. No obstante, aquella noche Lena no tenía ganas de hablar de las virtudes de su hermana, le interesaban más los secretos y los rumores.

—¿Os he contado alguna vez que al llegar a Cardiff mi buen Matthew me llevó a pasar la noche en ese hotelito desvencijado de las afueras, el Apricot? —empezó la muchacha con tono risueño y con una amable sonrisa estirándole los labios.

Heinz se rio al tratar de imaginar a alguien de la categoría de Cross en un hotel de mala muerte como el Apricot y negó con la cabeza al tiempo que murmuraba cosas como: 'pobre muchacho' o 'menudas ideas tiene la juventud'.

—Como podéis imaginar no osé decirle nada, el pobre había pasado horas buscando el hotel perfecto y habría sido demasiado cruel pedirle que me llevara a otro lugar.

—Cruel es tener que pasar la noche allí, aunque claro, que os voy a contar, ¿verdad? —Marian se deshizo la trenza que sujetaba su larga melena ondulada y cogió el cepillo que había dejado sobre el tocador de la habitación de invitados dónde dormía Lena. —Recuerdo que mi marido y yo solíamos encontrarnos en el Apricot antes de casarnos —confesó con las mejillas sonrosadas. —Nuestros padres eran demasiado tradicionales y demasiado estrictos y estaban convencidos de que lo mejor para nosotros era que esperáramos a conocernos en el mismo día de nuestra boda.

—No pretendo ofenderos a vos ni a la memoria de vuestros padres, pero ¡qué idea tan sonada! —exclamó la joven heredera, dándose una palmadita en la frente para dar más énfasis a su frase. —¿De verdad pretendían teneros separados hasta la boda? Aunque… vosotros quizá fuisteis demasiado modernos para la época, ¿no creéis? Incluso a día de hoy, encontrarse con un hombre en un hotel es algo que está tan mal visto…

Heinz volvió a reír. —Pero jovencita, ¿acaso creéis que nos encontrábamos para hacer algo más que no fuera hablar? —la mujer miró el reflejo de Cross en el espejo y sonrió. —Hasta dos bobos como nosotros teníamos nuestros límites y sabíamos lo que implicaba encontrarnos a solas en un hotel.

Después de oír sus palabras, Lena decidió que había llegado el momento de preguntar aquello que llevaba días atormentándola. —Claro, no había pensado en que alguien pudiera ir a un hotel solo para hablar sin ser molestado. Entonces… entonces ¿cree que incluso a día de hoy hay gente que opta por buscar un lugar tranquilo para esconderse con su enamorado o tal vez con un buen amigo y simplemente, charlar?

—¿Acaso no lo hacéis vos cuando queréis saber qué tal le va a vuestro amigo Matthew? —replicó la mujer sin darle mayor importancia al asunto.

—Claro, pero lo que yo quería decir es si… ¿cree usted que una mujer casada podría querer verse a solas con un amigo, un buen amigo, en un lugar apartado y- ?

—¿A dónde queréis llegar, Lena? —preguntó de pronto Marian, que de un momento a otro había sabido transformar su rostro en una máscara de seriedad perfecta.

—Mi hermana —respondió Cross en tono brusco. —He oído por ahí que la habían visto frecuentar el Apricot con hombres que obviamente no eran su marido, pero yo no lo creo, no creo que mi hermana fuera ese tipo de persona… yo creo que en todo caso tal vez la vieran con algún amigo o… ¿usted qué cree?

Heinz suspiró, dejó el cepillo sobre el tocador y se dio la vuelta en su asiento para poder mirar a Lena directamente a los ojos. —No quiero que os toméis esto a mal y os aseguro que no es ningún ataque contra vos, ya que no tengo motivos para quereros ningún mal, pero tal vez no deberíais idealizar tanto a vuestra hermana. Sin duda era una muchacha con muchas virtudes, pero al fin y al cabo no dejaba de ser tan humana como vos o yo misma y ambas sabemos cómo es el carácter del señor Ainsworth...

—Explicadme lo que sepáis, os lo ruego.

Lena maldeciría aquella petición hasta el fin de sus días porque a pesar de haber llegado a Cardiff mucho antes, sería después de aquella conversación con Heinz cuando empezara su infierno.


	10. Capítulo 9 - Los sirvientes de Ainsworth

Matthew se sentó a la mesa sin esperar a los demás y se quedó mirando el plato que tenía delante con los ojos tan abiertos que de haber mirado hacia abajo sin duda se le habrían caído de las cuencas. Estaba tan desesperado por comer algo, que tuvo que sentarse sobre sus propias manos para obligarse a esperar al resto de sirvientes y es que eran casi las cuatro de la tarde y aún no había probado bocado, de hecho tenía las tripas tan vacías que estaba seguro de que cuando al fin pudiera empezar a comer, oiría como la carne que habían preparado Ambrose y Samantha se estrellaba contra el fondo de su estómago.

—Venga sentaos de una vez, por el amor de dios… —murmuró impaciente mientras observaba al mayordomo lavarse las manos con innecesaria minuciosidad. —¿Acaso no tenéis estómago? —soltó un suspiró que en realidad sonó más como el soplido de un caballo y se echó hacia atrás en su silla para impedir que el olor de la comida alcanzara sus fosas nasales, pero por muchos esfuerzos que hiciera no conseguía calmar al monstruo que se había instalado en su estómago. «Vamos, vamos, no seáis tan dramático. Pensad que ahí fuera hay gente que pasa mucha más hambre que vos y aun así no va lloriqueando por las esquinas », se dijo a sí mismo mentalmente mientras sin querer, recordaba a la señorita Cross y la maldecía en silencio.

Cuando Lena le había pedido que se incorporara al servicio de Lysandre, Matthew se había imaginado realizando tareas similares a las que ya había hecho en casa de los Cross, no obstante, la escasez de personal le había obligado a: encargarse del cuidado del jardín, a preocuparse de hacer llegar la correspondencia del señor Ainsworth a la oficina de mensajeros del centro de Cardiff, a limpiar y por supuesto a cuidar de los caballos y a conducir la calesa del viudo siempre que éste tuviera que salir. Todo ello le dejaba los músculos agarrotados y adoloridos y en días como aquel, hambriento como un perro abandonado ya que no había dejado de trabajar desde que pusiera los pies fuera de la cama.

La doncella Samantha Sommers observó un tiempo prudencial al muchacho desde el otro lado de la cocina y no osó acercarse a éste hasta que se hubo asegurado de que sus pensamientos volaban lejos de aquella casa. Había pasado prácticamente un mes desde el día en que el atrevido de Bonham la había sorprendido mirando a través de la ventana del despacho de Ainsworth y aunque el chofer nunca había hecho ningún comentario al respecto, ni había hecho nada que pudiera ponerla en una situación difícil delante de su señor, la mente infantil de Sommers no dejaba de sugerir que debía devolverle el mal rato al muchacho para que así quedaran en paz, por supuesto no tenía intención de hacerle nada malo y desde luego no quería hacerle sentir mal, simplemente quería ver sus mejillas tan rojas como se habían puesto las suyas cuando él la había llamado. «Y ahora es el momento perfecto para hacerlo ».

—¡Eh, Matt! —Exclamó la joven mientras se acercaba a su presa —¿Por qué tenéis ese aspecto tan decaído? —se dejó caer sobre la silla que Bonham tenía a su izquierda, le miró unos segundos y acto seguido miró la comida que habían dejado sobre la mesa, todo mientras fingía no entender el porqué de su decadente estado anímico. —Me pregunto si todo esto no será… ¡¿No me digáis que estáis así por la comida?! —la muchacha inclinó ligeramente la cabeza para poder ver mejor su rostro y sonrió de oreja a oreja al ver la cara del sirviente: pálida por el hambre y con la mirada fija en la carne que le esperaba a pocos centímetros sobre la madera. —¡Oh ya lo creo, claro que lo es, podéis apostar el trasero a que es por eso! —exclamó entre carcajadas mientras le daba al muchacho unas palmaditas en la espalda.

Las tripas de Matthew se encargaron de replicar por él, no obstante el joven no se dio por satisfecho solo con aquella vergonzosa respuesta. —Dejad de proclamarlo a los cuatro vientos, os lo ruego —murmuró. —Hace más de nueve horas que no pruebo bocado, es comprensible que no me encuentre bien, ¿entendéis?

La discreta voz del muchacho solo logró hacer crecer la sonrisa de la sirvienta Sommers, que siempre mostraba demasiado interés en molestarle. —¡Oh vamos! —Matthew le cubrió la boca con la mano para evitar que volviera a gritar y solo cuando la joven bajó la mirada en gesto resignado y asintió con la cabeza, se permitió liberarla. —Matty no tenéis sentido del humor, yo solo pretendía haceros la espera un poco más amena, pero ya que no estáis de humor... —Sam dejó descansar las manos sobre su regazo y se sentó bien recta en la silla; su rostro se transformó en el de una mujer completamente diferente: más madura, elegante y refinada, y tan impresionante fue su cambio de actitud, que cualquiera que la hubiera visto sentada de aquel modo habría pensado que sin duda Lysandre se había equivocado y había contratado a una mujer de la alta sociedad para hacer de criada, sin embargo nadie puede cambiar quién es de la noche a la mañana y pronto Sommers destrozaría aquella apariencia de falso refinamiento con su siguiente alarido. —¡Ambrose, Matty dice que sois un maldito desconsiderado! —Llamó sin el menor atisbo de pudor, —¡Nuestro pequeño Matt se nos muere de hambre y vos perdéis tiempo lavándoos esas manos tan impecables que tenéis!

—¡¿Pero qué decís?! ¡Yo no he dicho nada de eso, retiradlo! —se quejó el chofer mientras trataba por todos los medios de volver a taparle la boca a Sam.

—¿Qué decís? —Gritó de nuevo la doncella —¿Que Ambrose pierde el tiempo lavándose porque con sus guantes nunca se ensucia las manos?

Bonham estaba a punto de ponerse serio y reprenderla, pero antes de que tuviera tiempo de abrir la boca, entró el mayordomo en la cocina y le dio un fuerte manotazo en la cabeza para hacerla callar. Al parecer no debía de ser la primera vez que la doncella se comportaba de aquel modo pues a juzgar por la mirada en los ojos del anciano, no se había creído nada de lo que ésta acababa de decirle a gritos.

—¿Queréis dejar de rebuznar como un asno señorita Sommers? ¿Acaso os habéis propuesto hacer del señor Ainsworth un desgraciado? —habló el mayordomo con voz gélida, mientras tomaba asiento frente a los dos jóvenes sirvientes y se colocaba la servilleta sobre el regazo. —Deberíais mostraros un poco más agradecida por poder seguir trabajando aquí y desde luego, deberíais empezar a comportaros como una mujer de vuestra edad. Esas tonterías que os salen por la boca solo perjudican al señor Ainsworth, vos mejor que nadie deberíais saberlo.

—No creo que haya sido para tanto, la muchacha solo estaba de broma y además a mí no me ha molestado en absol- —Matt entendió que había llegado el momento de callar cuando notó la estricta mirada de Ambrose clavada en su rostro, ¡era incluso peor que la que le dedicaba su padre cuando le regañaba!

Sam murmuró un suave 'gracias' antes de escurrirse en su asiento y agachar la cabeza arrepentida. Para cualquier espectador la situación no habría tenido el menor sentido, pero ellos tres sabían bien de qué iba aquel asunto; Lysandre había recibido aquella mañana la visita del representante de uno de los bancos más prestigiosos de Cardiff y la doncella no solo había olvidado llevarles el té sino que además al hacerlo iba tan distraída que casi derrama el contenido de la tetera sobre el distinguido invitado de Ainsworth. Al final el incidente había acabado con todo el té esparcido por el suelo y con su señor llevándose a la visita a su despacho para que Sommers no les molestara mientras limpiaba el estropicio de la sala de estar.

«A su despacho nada más y nada menos, cuando todos saben que ahí solo puede entrar la flor y nata de la alta sociedad »le recordó a Sam la odiosa vocecilla de su conciencia.

—Ahora comamos, nos espera una tarde muy larga por delante —dijo el mayordomo mientras cortaba la carne de su plato en trocitos perfectamente cuadrados y los apartaba a un lado para comerlos una vez que todo el filete estuviera cortado. —Vos tenéis que coser los botones de la chaqueta nueva del señor, me ha comentado que están algo sueltos, además os recuerdo que tenéis que ir al centro a comprar el salmón para la cena y cuando volváis tendréis que ayudarme a prepararla —habló con tono autoritario mientras se dirigía a Samantha. —Y en cuanto a vos, —empezó de nuevo, en aquella ocasión dirigiéndose al chofer —convendría que podarais los árboles del jardín, aquello empieza a parecer el patio trasero de una casa encantada, cuando terminéis tenéis que limpiar las ventanas del segundo piso, están tan llenas de porquería que apenas puede entrar la luz del sol y por supuesto, estad preparado en cualquier momento para llevar al invitado del señor de vuelta al centro.

—Pensé que sus amigos del banco se encargarían de recogerle… —comentó Bonham tratando de esconder lo mucho que le molestaba tener que hacer tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo. ¿Cómo esperaba que terminara todos sus quehaceres en una sola tarde? Solo en el jardín iba a estar horas por culpa de aquella estúpida obsesión perfeccionista del mayordomo y no quería ni imaginarse la de veces que Ambrose le obligaría a repasar las ventanas para borrar una de aquellas manchas invisibles que al parecer, solo el mayordomo era capaz de ver.

El anciano se llevó el tenedor a la boca, masticó el pedazo de carne de ternera hasta dejarlo hecho puré y tragó con toda la calma del mundo ignorando lo que acababa de decir Matthew.

—Es que no entiendo por qué un banco tan prestigioso es incapaz de encargarse de sus propios empleados, la verdad —seguía refunfuñando el chofer, mientras se llevaba cantidades obscenas de comida a la boca, masticaba con avidez y tragaba como si creyera que aquella podía ser su última comida. —Donde yo trabajaba antes, las cosas no se hacían así, ya lo creo que no.

—Es una cuestión de cortesía, creo —contestó Samantha que al fin parecía haberse recuperado de la regañina de Ambrose. —Así nuestro señor demuestra que es un hombre atento con sus invitados, hay que cuidar las apariencias, ¿no es así?

Matthew se limpió la boca con la manga de su nuevo uniforme y se encogió de hombros. —¿Cortesía? ¡Ja! Si queréis saber mi opinión, a mí todo esto me parece un intento desesperado de desembarazarse de ese hombre del banco y al mismo tiempo quedar como un señor, pero en realidad lo que parece es-

—Cuidad vuestras palabras, Matthew —Ambrose dejó el tenedor en su plato y se limpió la comisura de los labios con la servilleta de tela de su regazo. —Todo lo que necesitáis saber es que las órdenes de nuestro señor son absolutas, no necesitáis entender por qué habéis de ser vos quien lleve al señor Dougal de vuelta a Cardiff, del mismo modo que yo no necesito oír vuestros constantes quejidos, así que cerrad esa enorme boca vuestra, terminad de comer y volved al trabajo —y dicho aquello se levantó de su asiento, se llevó su plato para vaciar los restos en la basura y lo dejó en el fregadero, no sin antes añadir: —Y ya que tenéis tanta energía para cuestionar nuestros métodos, tendréis también fuerzas para fregar los platos.

Sam cerró los ojos al oír el castigo de Bonham y esperó hasta que el mayordomo se hubo marchado para darle una palmadita en la espalda al chofer. —No os preocupéis, a mí también me costó un poco adaptarme a las costumbres de los aristócratas, pero al final os habituaréis a hacer lo que os pidan sin rechistar y sin hacer preguntas —la doncella se acabó el último pedazo de carne de su plato, pero en lugar de levantarse y seguir el ejemplo del anciano, se quedó un rato más a hacer compañía a Matthew. —Y si no siempre podéis dejar que Ambrose os enseñe modales a su manera —se frotó la parte de la cabeza donde el mayordomo le había dado el correctivo y soltó una carcajada.

—No penséis mal de mí, no es que quiera quejarme o librarme de mis obligaciones, es solo que me parece muy raro que un hombre tan importante como el señor Ainsworth tenga tan pocos sirvientes. Es decir, en la última casa donde trabajé había más de un jardinero, cuatro doncellas, un ama de llaves, un mayordomo, dos choferes contándome a mí y un cocinero, y sin embargo aquí… —Matt tiró su tenedor sobre la mesa y se cruzó de brazos. —Aquí tenemos que hacerlo todo entre tres, aunque salta a la vista que no damos abasto y para colmo, se presenta la oportunidad de contratar a una nueva doncella y el señor la rechaza sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces.

—¿Habláis de vuestra hermana, verdad?

Bonham asintió por toda respuesta y añadió: —vive dios que necesita este trabajo, necesitamos todo el dinero que podamos conseguir para nuestro padre y el señor lo sabe, pero pareciera que Ainsworth no tiene corazón.

—¡No digáis eso! —intervino la doncella con tal vez demasiado entusiasmo. —Que se sepa, el señor todavía no ha tomado una decisión, así que no podéis descartar que un día vuestra hermana se incorpore a nuestra familia, y para colmo habláis sin conocer al señor. Es cierto que a veces peca de ser demasiado prudente, pero en estos tiempos que corren, ¿cómo podría no serlo? Además después de todo lo que ha tenido que sufrir… —Samantha se mordió el labio inferior y bajó la mirada. —No sabéis nada Matt, gracias a Ainsworth he podido vivir una vida envidiable, es cierto que tengo que trabajar duro cada día, pero sabe dios qué sería de mí ahora si no me hubiera acogido en su casa.

El chofer frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza. —No pongo en duda vuestras palabras, pero sigo pensando que debería haber ayudado a mi hermana. ¿De qué tiene tanto miedo? Es cierto que Lena se propasó al gritarle de aquel modo —argumentó con vehemencia mientras se ponía en pie para dar más énfasis a sus palabras —pero también es cierto él la provocó. En lugar de mostrarse comprensivo con mi pobre hermana, que ha sufrido tanto, se dedicó a hundirla más y más en la miseria —cogió su plato y el de Sommers, tiró los restos de migas de pan y suciedad en la basura y los metió en el fregadero, después sumergió el estropajo en el cubo de agua que le habían dejado en el fregadero contiguo y empezó a enjabonar los platos. —Es injusto y me parece increíble que le defendáis.

Samantha se puso en pie y caminó hasta Bonham, entendía bien cómo se sentía, pero era incapaz de reconocer que su señor tal vez hubiera obrado con demasiada crueldad. ¿Cómo podría hacerlo después de haberse mostrado siempre tan bondadoso con ella?

—Os repito que su prudencia, aunque pueda parecer excesiva o incluso cruel, está justificada.

—Justificada… claro.

La doncella se quedó pensativa unos instantes, Matthew había demostrado ser una persona de confianza, ¿pero hasta qué punto podía fiarse de él? «si os quisiera algún mal ya le habría dicho a Lysandre que os vio en su despacho ».

—Semanas antes de morir, la señorita Valerie empezó a recibir cartas anónimas de uno de sus amantes, ella le había dejado por otro y el hombre estaba despechado.

Bonham sintió como los músculos de su mandíbula se relajaban y como se le abría la boca en gesto de sorpresa. —¿Amenazaban a la señora Ainsworth? —era la primera vez que conseguía una pista sobre el caso de Valerie, la primera vez que iba a poder llevarle a su señora información importante y no su habitual "todavía no he averiguado nada". Matthew quería enterarse de todo cuanto pudiese, pero sabía que debía ir con cuidado ya que si se mostraba demasiado ansioso levantaría las sospechas de Samantha y aquello tampoco le convenía.

—Pero eso es terrible, ¿la policía no ha hecho nada al respecto? Es muy posible que ese hombre sea el asesino de vuestra señora, ¿os dais cuenta?

—¿Estáis loco? —la joven dio un empujoncito a Matthew y empezó a enjuagar los platos que ya había limpiado el muchacho. —Este asunto no debe saberse jamás, si se supiera la reputación de mi señor se iría al infierno, nadie puede saber que su esposa le engañaba con otros, ¿entendéis?

—P-pero eso es… ¿no es más importante hacer justicia que guardar las apariencias? —Matthew no podía creer lo que escuchaba, acababa de aparecer otro sospechoso en escena y a nadie parecía importarle lo más mínimo. ¿Acaso era él el único cuerdo en aquella ciudad?

—No lo entendéis, os repito que son cartas anónimas, no puede demostrarse quién las ha enviado y su contenido es… tenéis que verlas vos mismo, yo no sería capaz de repetir las cosas que allí se dicen. Además, si os quedáis más tranquilo os diré que yo misma estoy investigando por mi cuenta para algún día poder llevar al malnacido que mató a mi señora ante la justicia.

Matthew dudó un instante, pero pronto decidió que preguntar no podía perjudicarle en nada, después de todo no había sido él quien había sacado el tema y se suponía que para él, el nombre de Valerie no era más que un simple nombre de mujer.

—¿Me las enseñaréis? —giró ligeramente la cabeza para poder mirar a su compañera a los ojos. —¿Me enseñaréis las cartas? De niño siempre soñé que me convertiría en detective y además es peligroso que investiguéis vos sola, seguro que os vendrá bien la ayuda de un joven fuerte y valiente que os proteja.

Sommers se quedó en silencio un momento, tenía el semblante tan serio que casi parecía una persona completamente distinta, arqueó una ceja y de pronto estiró los labios en una sonrisa sarcástica —¿Vos, fuerte y valiente? —la muchacha le quitó el estropajo de entre las manos y se lo tiró con suavidad a la cabeza mientras se reía, —¡qué optimista sois Matty!

—Siempre tenéis que burlaros de mí, ¿no es cierto? —Bonham recogió el estropajo del suelo y volvió al trabajo, tenía las mejillas teñidas carmesí y se notaba el pulso algo acelerado.

—No os enfadéis, solo bromeaba. En realidad me gustaría que me ayudarais, dos cabezas piensan mejor que una, ¿no es eso lo que se dice? —la joven hizo una pausa para humedecerse los labios y finalmente dijo: —Encontraos conmigo esta noche a las diez en el jardín y os enseñaré las cartas, pero sobre todo, guardad el secreto, nadie puede saber nada de este asunto.


	11. Capítulo 10 - Segundo asalto

Lena tomó asiento en el mismo sofá de la primera vez, se mesó el pelo con las manos, se alisó la larguísima falda a rayas de algodón color cereza que se había puesto e intentó dejar la mente en blanco, tal y como Marian Heinz le había aconsejado, muy acertadamente, antes de salir.

Aquella tarde, Cross había decidido cambiarse de ropa para llevar el conjunto que le regalara su madre el día de su cumpleaños, el cual se dijo, tal vez para ganar algo de confianza en sí misma, que debía traerle suerte en su misión de engañar a Lysandre.

Se había peinado igual que el día en que conociera al viudo Ainsworth; dejando que su melena castaña le cayera por los hombros con libertad, pero apartándose el cabello del rostro con un bonito lazo de raso color rojo que le servía de diadema. Al entrar en la casa de la bahía, siguió a Ambrose rodeada del mismo incómodo silencio que la había acompañado un mes antes y al llegar a la sala, se dedicó a inspeccionar una vez más la habitación, deteniendo su mirada en cada objeto para analizarlo minuciosamente, justo como ya hiciera en su primera visita. Todo aquel ejercicio de repetición, lo hacía con el objetivo de conseguir que aquel encuentro fuera lo más similar posible al primero, y es que por descabellado que pudiera resultar, Lena se había dicho a sí misma que si bien no podía cambiar la primera impresión que le había causado al aristócrata, siempre podía intentar enmendar su error recreando su entrevista y cambiando todo lo que no le había salido bien la primera vez; por ello, había dejado el mal humor en casa de Heinz y también su altanería, y las había sustituido por la paciencia que tanto le iba a hacer falta y la modestia que su nuevo rol le exigía.

—Todo esfuerzo es poco, si con ello consigo descubrirle ante la justicia —susurró Lena para sí misma, en un intento de justificar ante su propia razón, el porqué de su segunda visita.

Mientras tanto, en el despacho del señor, en el segundo piso de la casa de la bahía, Lysandre Ainsworth descansaba en su silla frente al escritorio, con los pies apoyados sobre éste y los dos primeros botones de la camisa desabrochados para poder respirar mejor; sentía el aire a su alrededor demasiado cálido y sus elegantes vestiduras, aquellos pañuelos y corbatas que tan bien decoraban sus camisas, en aquel momento le parecían haber sido diseñadas para hombres del futuro que no necesitasen oxígeno o simplemente para los maniquíes que se veían tras los escaparates de las tiendas de confección. Para más inri, apenas había podido conciliar el sueño aquella noche y había tenido que presentarse ante el representante del banco con un aspecto más propio de un moribundo que pasa sus últimos días bajo un puente mendigando, que de un hombre sano y joven de su estatus. Pero la cosa no acababa ahí, porque a pesar de haber pasado la noche en vela y de haber tenido que cumplir con sus obligaciones a regañadientes, tampoco había podido recuperar horas de sueño después de comer, pues su cerebro parecía no mostrar síntomas de fatiga y desde luego, no sentía ningún deseo de descansar. Al contrario, de hecho se encontraba tan lúcido y despierto, que sin venir a cuento había empezado a mostrarle recuerdos que creía haber desterrado de su mente, obligándole a rememorar situaciones tan crueles como por ejemplo, el día en que había descubierto a su difunta esposa entrando a un hotel con el señor Conwell, solo para verles salir dos horas más tarde, a ella con la melena revuelta y el carmín completamente difuminado en sus labios y a él con la camisa mal abotonada, el cinturón desabrochado y los labios más rojos de lo normal.

O recuerdos como el del día en que aquel miserable de Gibbs había intentado...

Antes de que tuviera tiempo de volver a perderse en sus recuerdos, unos golpes en la puerta, seguidos de la voz de Ambrose le devolvieron a la realidad.

—Mi señor, la señorita Bonham os espera en la sala de estar —escuchó que le decían desde el pasillo. —¿Queréis que os ayude en algo antes de bajar?

Lysandre bajó los pies de la mesa con un movimiento lento y pesado y se levantó de la silla sin decir una sola palabra. Llevaba tanto rato en la misma postura que tenía las piernas entumecidas y los músculos de la espalda agarrotados, además su humor solo había empeorado con aquellas visiones tan lamentables y en aquel momento, ya ni siquiera sentía ánimos de hablar con nadie y mucho menos con la descarada señorita Bonham, pero Lysandre no había adquirido su fama de hombre serio por nada y aunque no le apeteciera encontrarse con la joven, sabía que debía cumplir con su compromiso, además quería terminar con todo aquello cuanto antes, no deseaba volver a ver a Lena, lo tenía más que decidido. Por muy válidas que fueran sus referencias, no sentía ningún deseo de enseñar modales a nadie y mucho menos a aquella insolente joven que tanto le había recordado a Valerie. Ya había sido duro vivir con una mujer-niña una vez, no quería repetir la experiencia.

Ainsworth se acercó a la puerta y la abrió con brusquedad.

—No será necesario, continuad con vuestras tareas —dijo al encontrarse cara a cara con su viejo mayordomo. —De todos modos, no pretendo alargar mucho esta reunión —concluyó antes de marcharse a paso ligero hacia las escaleras.

El aristócrata continuó avanzando por los pasillos de su casa sin titubear y no se detuvo hasta llegar a la puerta de la sala donde le esperaba Bonham. El aire allí le pareció más escaso, tanto que no se atrevió a volver a abrocharse los dos botones de la camisa por temor a morir ahogado.

«Sin duda esto es obra de Bonham… »pensó muy convencido, al recordar el rostro de la joven y aquella especie de aura maligna que parecía rodearla y que engullía todo a su alrededor: la felicidad, la calma e incluso el aire, aquella aura que tanto le hacía pensar en Valerie, que en cuestión de pocos años había conseguido arrastrarle hasta el oscuro pozo de decadencia en el que ahora se encontraba.

—En fin... pongamos punto y final a este asunto —tuvo que decirse a sí mismo, para animarse a entrar en la sala, al tiempo que se pasaba una mano por el cabello para intentar peinarlo un poco antes de hacer acto de presencia.

Tras diez minutos de espera, tal vez más, se escuchó el sonido de la puerta abriéndose y Lena Cross se puso en pie para recibir al señor Ainsworth. Abrió la boca incluso antes de establecer contacto visual con el viudo, pero justo en el momento en el que se disponía a decirle hola, sus cuerdas vocales se paralizaron y de su garganta solo escapó una especie de lamento suave y casi insonoro. El desmejorado aspecto del aristócrata la había dejado sin palabras; tenía el pelo alborotado, la piel macilenta, la frente perlada de sudor, sus ojos estaban tan enrojecidos que le recordaron a los de un demonio sacado de una novela de terror y sus labios se veían resecos y cortados. ¿Qué le había pasado durante aquel último mes? ¿Acaso la culpa había decidido atacarle al fin o simplemente había caído enfermo?

«No podéis pensar en estas cuestiones ahora, debéis intentar reponeros y a prisa »la interrumpió una voz en su cabeza, mientras consciente o inconscientemente, continuaba con la boca abierta y sin articular sonido.

—No es necesario que os levantéis por mí —dijo con voz seria el viudo, al tiempo que se acercaba al sofá a grandes zancadas. —Adivino por vuestro silencio, que deseáis perder tiempo tan poco como yo y aunque no pretendo andarme por las ramas, os diré que esperaba un mínimo de vos, señorita Bonham, tal vez un 'hola' —. Tomó asiento frente a Cross, que aún no reaccionaba y se quedó observando a la muchacha mientras sus manos jugueteaban incansables con la maldita carta que había recibido, tocando la tinta seca de las letras como si al hacerlo esperara encontrar un mensaje secreto camuflado entre las palabras de la aristócrata de Leeds o tal vez con el deseo de hacerlas desaparecer del papel. Para ser sincero, no había esperado que la señora Lancaster le contestara, de hecho, cuanto más analizaba mentalmente a la señorita Bonham, más rocambolesca le parecía la idea de que aquella mujer tan engreída y maleducada hubiera servido a nadie, en todo caso, se comportaba como la típica muchacha consentida de buena familia acostumbrada siempre a salirse con la suya. ¡Por el amor de dios! Si incluso él, que no había servido a nadie jamás, sabía que los sirvientes debían callarse cualquier improperio delante de su señor

—Os repito, que podéis sentaros.

—Disculpad —logró balbucear Lena al fin. —Le ruego que me disculpe, no pretendía faltaros al respeto y mucho menos insultaros con mi falta de entereza y saber estar —añadió una vez que hubo recuperado el control sobre su cuerpo. —Y por favor, no sufráis por mi tiempo, estoy a vuestra disposición —se sentó una vez más en el mismo asiento y dejó reposar sus manos sobre el regazo, fue entonces cuando reparó en el papel que traía el señor en las manos, la falsa carta de la señora Lancaster. ¿Habría descubierto su engaño? ¿La habría llamado para burlarse de ella? A pesar de su creciente inquietud, Lena no dijo nada, no quería arriesgarse a ser la primera en hablar y dejó que fuera Lysandre quien expusiera sus intenciones.

_'Ante la duda, siempre es mejor dejar que vuestro rival inicie el ataque_' solía decirle la tata.

—¿He oído bien? —el caballero arqueó una ceja y miró a la joven directamente a los ojos para intentar descubrir si su nueva actitud era sincera o solo hipocresía. —Vos señorita Bonham, ¿acabáis de disculparos? ¿Es posible que os haya escuchado decir un 'por favor'?

La heredera sintió como volvía a enfadarse, pero en aquella ocasión supo contar hasta diez y respirar hondo para recobrar la calma. «Por mucho que deteste a este hombre, no puedo echarlo todo a perder ahora ».

—Sé que no os he causado una buena impresión, mi señor, pero os ruego que no me juzguéis por no haber sabido escoger mis palabras en el pasado.

Lysandre dejó la carta sobre la mesita para el té, apoyó el codo en el reposabrazos de su sofá y se quedó observando a Lena. Había bajado con las ideas muy claras, pero ahora que volvía a mirarla, no sabía qué pensar. Cualquier parecido que viera entre ella y Valerie parecía haber sido solo un espejismo. Su cabello era algo más corto que el de Val y castaño en lugar de rubio y sus ojos eran color miel mientras que los de su difunta esposa eran verdes como las esmeraldas, ¡si hasta su forma de hablar había cambiado! Y lo había hecho de forma tan radical que incluso su timbre de voz parecía más meloso, más suave y profundo, en definitiva, parecía la voz de otra persona y sus modales tampoco se quedaban atrás.

A pesar de las notables diferencias, Ainsworth no se dejó engañar tan fácilmente, estaba seguro de que en seguida se lanzaría al ataque, solo tenía que seguir presionando un poco más y entonces seguro que volvería a ser la misma insolente que le visitara el mes pasado.

«Estoy seguro de que todo esto no es más que teatro, seguro que tarde o temprano se derrumbará, nadie puede cambiar de la noche a la mañana ».

—Sois demasiado optimista, ¿no os parece? —Lysandre ladeó ligeramente la cabeza y le lanzó a Lena una mirada altiva. —Nadie en su sano juicio osaría describir el incidente de la vez anterior como un simple problema de expresión, mi señora. Creo que sería más correcto decir que no soportáis estar en mi presencia.

—En absoluto mi señor, no pretendo ofenderos quitándoos la razón y tampoco pretendía engañaros. No supe escoger mis palabras, no podéis negarme esa obviedad, y tampoco supe apartar mis problemas personales de nuestra conversación, todo eso acabó llevándome hacia el lamentable desenlace de nuestro primer encuentro, pero en ningún momento reaccioné del modo en que lo hice porque os odiase —se excusó Cross con total naturalidad, mientras luchaba por mantener el contacto visual con el viudo.

«No me gusta nada como me miran esos ojos ».

—Os ruego que no incluyáis la palabra "encuentro" cuando habléis de negocios, ya que con ello solo conseguís parecer una vulgar prostituta, mi señora —el aristócrata hizo una pausa para observar la reacción de la joven y tuvo que aplaudir mentalmente su entereza, al no mostrar ningún tipo de cambio en su estoico rostro.

Cross tomó aire y estiró los labios en contra de su voluntad para ocultar su agravio detrás de una dulce sonrisa, acto seguido respondió con fingida serenidad: —Os agradezco el consejo, mi señor. Como habéis podido comprobar una vez más, en ocasiones mi elección de palabras no es la más adecuada.

Ainsworth arqueó una ceja y se echó hacia atrás en su asiento, una parte de sí había deseado que le escupiera una fiera respuesta para poder echarla de su casa sin más rodeos y sin embargo, la otra mitad de su ser trataba de convencerle de que tal vez las excusas de la joven fueran ciertas y de que, un empleado más en aquel momento en el que todos le habían abandonado, no le vendría nada mal.

«¿Entonces, vais a ceder sin más, tan fácilmente os dejáis convencer? »

—Digamos que os creo y que decido olvidar nuestra última reunión, ¿qué creéis que debo hacer, mi señora? ¿Vos os contratarías después de todo lo dicho el mes pasado?

«Necesitáis personal, no debéis olvidarlo. Ambrose es un anciano y Samantha todavía es demasiado joven como para encargarse de todo, si esta mujer es sincera y si es cierto que el incidente del mes pasado fue solo un conjunto de malas decisiones y problemas personales, podríais considerar contratarla... No os está convenciendo de nada, solo estáis aprovechando la ocasión que se os presenta para suplir una carencia obvia en vuestro hogar. Cuando la situación mejore no tendríais motivos para dejarla en vuestra casa, pero hasta que eso suceda, hasta que tengáis más gente que pueda ocuparse de todo, un par de manos extra podrían resultar un alivio no solo para vos, sino para vuestro mayordomo y vuestra criada».

—¿Qué esperáis que os diga, mi señor? —Contestó Lena esbozando una tímida sonrisa, —No soy más que una muchacha demasiado joven para tomar decisiones de esa índole y de todos modos, aunque os diera mi opinión, ésta no sería importante pues sois vos quien tiene la última palabra.

—Si os he de ser sincero, esperaba algo más que una pobre excusa para eludir la pregunta. A fin de cuentas, me consta por la señora Lancaster que sois más espabilada de lo que queréis aparentar —Lysandre se puso en pie y caminó hasta situarse a espaldas de la muchacha, acto seguido apoyó las manos sobre el respaldo del sofá, a ambos lados de la cabeza de Lena, y volvió a preguntar. —¿Qué creéis que debo hacer, mi señora?

Cross sintió que el cuerpo se le tensaba a causa de los nervios, no le hacía ninguna gracia que aquel hombre se hubiera puesto justo detrás de ella y mucho menos si pensaba en la posibilidad de que fuera un asesino, no obstante, no dejó que su estado de ánimo le venciera la partida y a pesar de su inquietud, logró tragar saliva, respirar un par de veces para calmar su acelerado pulso y contestar con total normalidad: —Yo me contrataría sin ninguna duda. Tengo buenas referencias, no me asusta el trabajo, he tenido el valor suficiente como para presentarme ante vos después de la tragedia de vuestra difunta esposa, que en paz descanse, y además… —Lena se puso en pie y se dio la vuelta para poder mirar a aquel desalmado directamente a los ojos, en parte para poder tenerle vigilado y en parte para demostrarle su fuerza, y finalmente añadió: —Me consta que necesitáis personal y que no os sobran las opciones, así que os lo repito, yo en vuestro lugar me contrataría sin pensarlo ni un solo instante más.

—Veo que os tenéis en muy alta estima, ¿os han dicho alguna vez que sois demasiado vanidosa?

—Para que los demás os respeten, debéis respetaros primero a vos mismo, ¿no es así? —contestó Cross, dispuesta a no dejar que sus palabras volvieran a hacerle perder la razón. —Por tanto es fácilmente deducible que, para que alguien os crea buenos en algo, antes debéis creer vos mismo que sois bueno en ese algo, el mejor incluso.

Lysandre se echó a reír y negó con la cabeza. —Sin duda se nota que aún sois joven, aunque no os lo tengáis tan creído mi señora, o podríais caer desde demasiada altura —caminó hacia la puerta con fuerzas renovadas, la abrió enérgicamente y después volvió la cabeza para mirar una última vez a Bonham, mientras se preguntaba una vez más, si estaría tomando la decisión correcta.

—Empezaréis mañana a las seis en punto, por el momento podéis volver a casa de la señora Heinz… parece que os habéis encariñado mucho en poco tiempo.

—Seré puntual, os doy mi palabra —asintió la muchacha, con la cara tan seria que casi parecía haber fracasado en su empeño en lugar de haber salido victoriosa.

«¿Qué habrá querido insinuar con ese último comentario? ¿Y cómo es posible que sepa tanto sobre lo que he estado haciendo este último mes, acaso me ha tenido vigilada?».

—Mejor jurad que os comportaréis. Si os soy completamente sincero, todavía no sé por qué os estoy dando esta oportunidad.

Lysandre abandonó la habitación a paso ligero, ordenó a Ambrose que acompañara a la señorita Lena hasta la puerta y se encerró en sus aposentos, una vez más con la sensación de que la curiosidad le había ganado la partida.


	12. Capítulo 11 - El mundo real

Todavía no había amanecido cuando Lena abandonó la casa de la vecina Heinz para irse a trabajar, y aunque al ver el oscuro cielo a través de la ventana de la habitación de invitados se había lamentado de su situación, pensando que debía de ser la única persona en el mundo que se había levantado a horas tan intempestivas, se llevó una enorme y grata sorpresa al comprobar que ya había gente en las calles. La gran mayoría era personal de servicio, lo dedujo por sus inconfundibles uniformes de colores sobrios. El resto debían de ser pescadores que se preparaban para hacerse a la mar, ya que llevaban redes y cañas de pescar a hombros.

«No pensé que la ciudad estuviese tan llena de vida y mucho menos en esta zona tan desierta... » pensó animada al comprobar que, con tanta actividad por la zona, no tendría que ir muerta de miedo hasta la casa de la bahía, tal y como se había imaginado la noche anterior.

Acostumbrada a leer relatos de terror, Cross siempre había pensado que a las 5:30 de la mañana, solo habría maleantes y monstruos por las calles. Por eso al decirle Lysandre que debía entrar a trabajar a las 6, su cabeza había empezado a temerse lo peor y se había negado en redondo a escuchar las sensatas palabras de Heinz, que en todo momento había intentado hacerle entrar en razón.

—¡Joven, joven! —gritó un hombre de unos sesenta años que se acercaba a Cross a paso ligero y con cara de pocos amigos. —¿Niña, acaso sois ciega? —preguntó al ponerse frente a la muchacha, que sin darse cuenta de ello, se había quedado inmóvil en mitad de la calle mientras contemplaba el animado panorama. —¡¿No veis que estáis echando a perder mis redes con vuestros enormes pies de elefanta?! —le dio un brusco empujón con el culo del cubo metálico que llevaba en la mano izquierda y en cuanto la vio tambalearse hacia atrás, recuperó sus redes de pesca del suelo con un gesto innecesariamente brusco y maldijo una vez más los huesos de la desconcertada Lena, que no era capaz siquiera de apartar de sí el rubor que la vergüenza había utilizado para pintar sus mejillas.

—Rezad para que no se hayan estropeado, porque si descubro que ya no me sirven, os juro que os las haré pagar, y no penséis que por ser un simple pescador mis utensilios serán baratos —amenazó entre gruñidos, justo antes de echar a caminar hacia el puerto.

«¿Qué acaba de pasar? »

—Estos jóvenes de hoy en día ya no tienen respeto por nada —escuchó refunfuñar al viejo mientras se alejaba en dirección al puerto, sin siquiera esperar a que la joven pudiera reaccionar a su ataque y dando fuertes pisotones, como si creyera que aquel gesto podía hacer que la muchacha se sintiera todavía más avergonzada de lo que ya se sentía o tal vez solo con la intención de hacerse notar entre el resto de personas de la concurrida calle.

—D-Disculpe yo no... —Cross se encogió de hombros y se abrazó el torso impotente. Se había perdido tanto en sus pensamientos que no solo se había desviado del caminito que llevaba a la mansión de Lysandre, sino que además había estado pisoteando la herramienta de trabajo de un pobre viejo que no tenía culpa de nada. «¡Despertad, boba! ¿En qué estabais pensando? Esta gente no está aquí para pasarlo bien y mucho menos para hacer que os sintáis acompañada. Anda, disculpaos y corred a vuestro nuevo hogar. Os conviene llegar pronto porque sinceramente, no creo que el señor Ainsworth sea de esas personas permisivas que toleran la impuntualidad ».

—¡Señor! Le ruego que me disculpe, no pretendía... ¡señor, espere!

Una doncella se acercó a Lena mientras ésta intentaba disculparse a gritos con el viejo y le dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda.

—Espabilad muchacha, ¡qué no ha sido para tanto! ¿Es que nacisteis ayer?

Alarmada por la repentina aparición de la extraña y por su voz ronca y masculina, Lena dio un respingo y se llevó la mano al pecho, acto seguido se disculpó sin saber por qué y echó a andar tras escuchar que la mujer se reía de lo que supuso, debía de ser su falta de experiencia en la vida. La situación era tan extraña para ella, estaba tan acostumbrada a que la llevaran a los sitios y sirvieran en todo, que en cierto modo se sentía indefensa y estúpida, pero sobretodo, mientras abandonaba a la extraña para enfilar la colina sobre la que se erigía la mansión del viudo Ainsworth, no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de culpa en lo más hondo de sus entrañas, y es que nunca se había parado a pensar en lo fácil que había sido su vida, hasta ver lo mucho que se tenían que esforzar aquellos que no habían tenido la suerte de nacer en una familia bien posicionada.

A pesar de su creciente culpa, la muchacha no dejó que aquello volviera a retrasarla, así que sin pensarlo ni un solo segundo más, echó a correr sin pensar en lo que dirían y no se detuvo hasta llegar a la puerta de la casa.

Para cuando Ambrose abrió, Lena ya se había olvidado de todos sus problemas y lucía orgullosa una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Hacía tantos años que nadie le permitía correr de aquel modo – prácticamente desde que cumpliera los 10 y su madre le anunciara que ya era una dama – que había olvidado la libertad que se sentía al hacerlo, así como el placentero cansancio que al detenerse siempre le invadía el pecho y las piernas. Se sentía como si de pronto hubiera descubierto que tenía músculos y que además podía moverlos a placer o tal vez como si hubiera estado postrada en una cama durante todos aquellos años y al fin pudiera levantarse y volver a la vida normal.

«Si madre me hubiese visto, sin duda se habría desmayado del disgusto »pensó Lena al tiempo que se reía de la imagen mental de su madre, que incluso en sus pensamientos, la miraba con una mezcla de horror y desaprobación.

El mayordomo se quedó un instante observando a la joven, apenas unos segundos, pasados los cuales dijo sin ningún tipo de pudor ni tacto: —Borrad esa sonrisa de inmediato señorita Bonham. ¿No querréis que alguien os vea con semejante expresión bobalicona en el rostro y piense que sois una desequilibrada, verdad? —a continuación abrió la puerta de par en par, agarró a la joven por la muñeca y la trajo hacia dentro sin perder un solo segundo.

—No me importa cómo os tratara vuestra querida señora Lancaster, mientras trabajéis aquí debéis mostrar una conducta impecable.

—Disculpad, mi señor.

—Reservad los tratamientos formales para el señor Ainsworth, a mí podéis llamarme señor Teal —ladró el mayordomo mientras arrastraba a Cross por los pasillos de la casa sin mostrar ni un ápice de compasión.

«Claro, porque llamaros señor no es nada formal, ¿verdad? »pensó Lena mientras se mordía la lengua para evitar vomitarle sus pensamientos.

—Como queráis señor Teal.

Ambrose se detuvo al fin frente a una puerta situada al final de un pasillo bastante escondido de la primera planta y le soltó el brazo para poder abrir con total libertad.

—Aquí es donde dormiréis a partir de ahora, así que dejad vuestras cosas y vestíos como es debido. He pedido que os dejaran un uniforme sobre vuestro lecho, espero que no os moleste que me haya tomado la libertad de adivinar vuestra talla. —El mayordomo le dio un empujoncito a la heredera de la familia Cross y una vez que ésta hubo entrado en la habitación, cerró la puerta para dejarle intimidad. —Y daos prisa, faltan tres minutos para las seis y el señor odia la falta de puntualidad —hizo una pausa durante la cual Lena pensó que se había marchado, solo para volver a hablar pasados unos minutos.

—Es de vital importancia que vuestro uniforme siempre esté impecable, así que encargaos de lavarlo a conciencia y plancharlo con el mismo esmero que emplearíais para planchar la ropa de vuestro señor. Asimismo os informo que a partir de ahora llevaréis siempre el pelo recogido, es inaceptable que una doncella lleve el cabello suelto como una salvaje mientras se dedica a sus quehaceres y sería todavía más lamentable que fuerais dejando vuestros pelos por toda la casa.

«¿Es que no piensa irse nunca? Y además… ¿acaso piensa que soy una especie de animal que va dejando pelos por todas partes? »pensó Lena al tiempo que tiraba sobre la cama el lacito negro que se había anudado al cuello, y empezaba a desabotonar con manos temblorosas la camisa color esmeralda que se había puesto aquella mañana. Una modesta pieza de algodón sin ningún tipo de adorno, salvo quizá los botones de aspecto nacarado que empezaban en el cuello y bajaban en línea recta hasta la cadera.

—Por último —continuó Ambrose impasible. —quisiera haceros saber que en esta casa no toleramos la vulgaridad en nuestras doncellas, por ello le ruego que se lave bien la cara con jabón antes de que la vea el señor.

Cross tiró la camisa al suelo con todas sus fuerzas, se quitó la falda negra a bruscos tirones y tomó el vestido gris pastel que le habían dejado sobre el lecho. «¿Vulgaridad? »pensó asqueada. —¿Con quién creéis que habláis, viejo insolente? Ya os enseñaré yo lo que es... —murmuraba irritada mientras se cambiaba.

—No sois ninguna señora adinerada así que no os hace falta ni el carmín, ni lucir las mejillas sonrosadas, ni- —antes de que Ambrose pudiera terminar la lista de todo aquello que Lena no volvería a necesitar en su nueva vida, ésta abrió la puerta de la habitación con un gesto rápido y tosco de su brazo.

—Me ha quedado claro, mi señor —dijo entre dientes mientras se esforzaba en sonreír y fracasaba estrepitosamente en el intento. —Os juro que no volveré a parecer una mujer nunca más —añadió con la voz chorreando sarcasmo y la vista fija en Ambrose. —Ahora, si me dais vuestro beneplácito —hizo una exagerada reverencia y torció los labios un poco más, estirando aquella mueca que más parecía estar diciendo: 'voy a asesinaros', que 'estoy a vuestro servicio'.

Ambrose la repasó de arriba abajo tal y como habría hecho su propia madre al verla con un atuendo poco apropiado, le indicó que se diera la vuelta y acto seguido arqueó una ceja. —Debéis pensar que sois muy inteligente, ¿verdad? —se humedeció los labios, apartó la vista de Cross en gesto de profunda desaprobación y volvió a empujarla dentro de la habitación sin ningún tipo de miramiento. —Ahora que ya os habéis divertido, volved ahí dentro y recogeos el cabello, no me hagáis perder más tiempo.

La sonrisa de Lena volvió a convertirse en una mueca de hastío, sus mejillas empezaron a arder y notó como la ira le teñía el rostro carmesí, pero no se quejó, tan solo se limitó a disculparse, tal y como le había aconsejado Heinz antes de partir.

—Por cierto, no debéis preocuparos tanto, porque con ese cuerpo no podríais parecer una mujer ni aunque lo intentarais.

De nuevo Cross tuvo que morderse la lengua y repetirse mentalmente que todo aquel sacrificio lo hacía por su hermana para evitar mandarle a paseo, algo que le costó más de lo que jamás hubiera pensado.

—No es tanto que piense que soy inteligente, es más bien que no me habéis dado nada para recogerme el cabello y tampoco he traído mis cosas todavía, señor Teal —siseó en respuesta a la pregunta que el mayordomo le había hecho, mientras analizaba la habitación, con las manos en la cintura y dando golpecitos en el suelo con el pie derecho.

—Pues improvisad, usad ese lacito tan adorable que portabais alrededor del cuello y daos prisa antes de que pierda la paciencia.

«¡¿Qué paciencia?! »quiso gritar Lena, pero se contuvo, caminó hacia la cama y obedeció al viejo.

—¿Mejor?

—Lo estaré en cuanto aprendáis a mantener esa boca insolente cerrada. Ahora seguidme, gracias a vuestra falta de seriedad, me habéis hecho perder cinco minutos de mi jornada.

La joven heredera siguió al viejo hasta la cocina en silencio, al fin y al cabo, hacer enfadar a aquel hombre no le beneficiaba en lo más mínimo y había quedado claro que su simple presencia le hacía hervir la sangre. Además, no era al señor Teal a quien debía impresionar y tampoco creía necesario ganarse su confianza, debía centrarse en Lysandre Ainsworth y dejar que los demás pensaran lo que quisieran de ella.

Al entrar en la nueva estancia, lo primero que notó Lena fueron las dimensiones del habitáculo, pues la cocina de aquella casa era incluso más grande que la sala donde la habían recibido para entrevistarse con el viudo. Al fondo de la habitación, en el centro, habían dispuesto un par de mesas gigantescas para que el personal pudiera cocinar sin restricciones de espacio o movimiento, pegada a la pared frontal habían instalado los fregaderos y las alacenas para guardar la vajilla. A su derecha, a pocos pasos de distancia, se encontraban el horno y los fogones y finalmente, detrás de las mesas, había un gran arcón donde Lena supuso que debían de guardar la comida.

En la otra mitad de la estancia, cerca de la zona donde estaba la entrada, solo había una mesa un poco más pequeña aunque de tamaño considerable, donde comía el servicio y donde en aquel instante, se encontraban una muchacha rubia de mirada alegre y su fiel chofer Matthew, que por alguna razón parecía estar conteniendo la risa.

—¿A qué estáis esperando? Ya tendréis tiempo de ver la casa cuando no estéis de servicio, ahora id a lavaros todo ese maquillaje de la cara y preparadnos el desayuno —Ladró Ambrose, todavía con aquella voz tan insoportable con la que había decidido torturar a Lena.

—Sí señor Teal —la muchacha echó a andar en dirección al arcón mientras escuchaba como el mayordomo tomaba asiento junto a los otros sirvientes, y fue entonces cuando al fin se dio cuenta de que no había cocinado en su vida. Cross se detuvo un instante, nerviosa, se dio la vuelta para mirar a Ambrose y le ofreció una sonrisa inocente. —Señor Teal, ¿qué debería preparar?

El mayordomo se irguió en su asiento, fulminó a la nueva doncella con la mirada y contestó con una cara muy seria: —Niña, si yo tomara esas decisiones vos no estaríais aquí, así que dejad de hacer preguntas estúpidas antes de que se agote mi paciencia y poneos a trabajar si no queréis que informe al señor Ainsworth de vuestra ineptitud.


	13. Capítulo 12 - La doncella más inútil

La cocina del señor Ainsworth estaba equipada para satisfacer las exigencias del chef más exquisito y exigente del mundo: habían cacerolas de todos los tamaños, sartenes para todo tipo de comidas, recipientes para medir harina, azúcar y líquidos; también habían balanzas para controlar los pesos de los alimentos, cucharones, tenazas, espátulas… tenía de todo y sin embargo nada parecía ser del agrado de la heredera, quien tenía la sensación de estar intentando resolver un cálculo matemático extremadamente complejo, mientras miraba todos aquellos magníficos útiles de aspecto tan nuevo.

En un primer momento de inspiración, se dijo que podía preparar unas crepes, pues siempre habían sido uno de sus desayunos favoritos y además, eran tan simples que por fuerza debían de ser sencillas de preparar, pero cuando iba a verter la harina dentro del cuenco para mezclarla se dio cuenta de dos cosas: la primera era que no sabía con qué se mezclaban, ¿debía echar huevo, agua, leche, tal vez los tres? La segunda duda hacía referencia a las medidas y es que siempre había escuchado decir a los cocineros de casa de sus padres, que las cantidades eran de suma importancia pero claro, para medir bien los ingredientes primero necesitaba conocer cuánto necesitaba de cada uno. En otras circunstancias habría preguntado, pero no le apetecía otra regañina de Ambrose y tampoco quería quedar como una inútil delante de Matthew y la otra joven de la sala, así que decidió que ante la duda, debía buscar una alternativa más simple.

Al final se decidió por preparar unos huevos fritos, ¿total, más sencillo que echar un huevo en una sartén no podía existir nada, verdad?

Tardó prácticamente treinta y cinco minutos en terminar de cocinar el desayuno, si es que a aquel desastre podía elogiársele con semejante nombre, y es que entre que era la primera vez que cocinaba y la presión que Ambrose ejercía sobre ella, no lograba adivinar ni lo más simple: ¿qué podía utilizar para cocinar y cómo debía utilizar los utensilios que tenía a su disposición? ¿Durante cuánto tiempo debía cocinar los alimentos y cuándo sabría si el alimento en cuestión estaba en su punto? Todas aquellas cuestiones sumadas a su innata torpeza y a su poca intuición en las artes culinarias acabaron por dar a luz a una sustancia algo viscosa en la que se podían distinguir: la yema de los huevo a medio cocinar bañando una maltrecha clara, que parecía haber sido arrancada brutalmente de la sartén.

«Y pensar que esto es lo mejor que puedo hacer… »pensó airada la muchacha mientras se debatía entre llevarles la comida a sus comensales o lanzarla por la ventana con la esperanza de no volverla a ver.

En el primer intento, los huevos que había intentado freír se le habían desparramado por todas partes: en la sartén y en los fogones, en la encimera e incluso en el suelo, y para colmo, al intentar emplatar la comida, había tenido que pelear tanto con la espátula para despegar los malditos huevos, que había logrado calcinarlos hasta el punto en el que solo habían quedado un montón de pedacitos sin forma esparcidos por el plato. Decidida a no repetir los mismos errores y presionada por las demandas de Ambrose, que ya empezaba a impacientarse, en su siguiente intento había bañado la sartén en aceite y había roto la cáscara de los huevos con sus propios dedos –en su cabeza todo parecía lógico e infalible–, pero al parecer la realidad era mucho más cruel que el mundo imaginario y por supuesto, aquella táctica tampoco resultó demasiado efectiva, ya que al romperlos de aquel modo lo único que consiguió fue que cayeran pedacitos de cáscara en la sartén y que le salpicaran gotitas de aceite hirviendo en el brazo. A pesar de esos insignificantes incidentes, los huevos prometían y es que en esa ocasión habían logrado mantener la forma y al estar flotando sobre un mar de aceite, no se habían pegado, sin embargo había algo que Lena no había tenido en cuenta: los huevos literalmente explotaban al echarlos sobre tanta cantidad de aceite al rojo vivo, salpicando aceite por todas partes y amenazando con quemar a cualquiera que osara acercarse. El resultado de su osado experimento acabó con Cross derramando el contenido de la sartén por accidente, mientras intentaba no quemarse con el aceite que saltaba sin piedad a su rostro y brazos.

El éxito no le llegaría hasta su tercer intento e incluso entonces, el resultado no sería para tirar cohetes, pero ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? No podía permitirse el lujo de perder toda la mañana practicando frente a los fogones y además, tampoco le apetecía aprender a cocinar, era demasiado peligroso para una persona tan torpe como ella.

—¿Se puede saber qué estáis cocinando, señorita Bonham? —llamó Ambrose por tercera vez en lo que iba de mañana, mientras resoplaba como un caballo.

«Viejo buitre... si pensáis que es tan sencillo ¿por qué no lo hacéis vos mismo? »quiso responderle la joven, mientras observaba la comida que acababa de servir en los platos, que tenía más aspecto de ser algo ya digerido, que un desayuno recién hecho. «Bueno, ¿y qué importa eso? habéis hecho lo que habéis podido y vive dios que os habéis esforzado, nadie podrá criticaros por ello » se dijo al tiempo que cogía los platos y empezaba a marchar hacia la mesa.

—¡Cielos, Qué cargada vais! Dejad que os ayude —se ofreció amablemente Matthew al ver la apagada expresión en el rostro de Lena, una expresión que indicaba claramente su estrepitoso fracaso.

—Volved a vuestro asiento, señor Bonham —ladró de inmediato el mayordomo. —En caso de que no os hayáis dado cuenta, estoy poniendo a prueba a vuestra hermana y lo último que necesito es que vos interfiráis, así que obedeced y dejad que se las arregle ella solita, que ya tiene una edad —. El rostro del mayordomo se veía incluso más tenso que de costumbre, estaba tan serio o tal vez tan enfadado, que daba la sensación de que en cualquier momento iba a levantarse y a castigar a ambos jóvenes sin embargo, si en algún momento había albergado tales intenciones, desde luego que había sabido contenerlas con gran gallardía.

—Y vos dejad de mirarme con ese rostro bobalicón vuestro y daos prisa. Sois la mujer más lenta que he visto en mi vida, incluso más lenta que una tortuga, ¡despertad señorita Bonham! Estáis trabajando, no celebrando un picnic entre amigos.

Lena aceleró el paso sin pensarlo dos veces, los platos empezaron a tambalearse en sus manos, pero no dejó que aquello le molestara, si Ambrose quería velocidad, la tendría y si por culpa de sus quejas terminaba arruinando el desayuno, que así fuera, ella no pensaba responder por los errores de los demás.

«De todos modos el plato solo podría mejorar si se cayera al suelo… ».

Mientras tanto, la otra muchacha en la habitación observaba a Cross con una mezcla de curiosidad y lástima, el trato que le estaba dando Ambrose no era nada nuevo, ella misma había pasado por aquel infierno cuando entrara al servicio de Lysandre años atrás y sabía lo frustrante que podía llegar a ser el trato con el mayordomo. Delante del señor, era la persona más servicial y amable del mundo, pero cuando estaba con el personal de servicio se transformaba en un demonio despiadado obsesionado con el orden y con su estricto concepto sobre la perfección.

«Pobre mujer, no me gustaría volver a estar en su lugar »se dijo Samantha mientras se mordía la lengua para asegurarse de guardar absoluto silencio, para no recibir ella también la ira del mayordomo.

«Ánimo, unos pasos más y habrá terminado… ».

Cross dejó los platos sobre la mesa, uno delante de cada comensal y el último, el que peor pinta tenía, delante del asiento que supuso que sería el suyo, después fue a sentarse, cabizbaja y rezando para que el señor le concediese un respiro, aunque como de costumbre, sus súplicas parecieron caer en saco roto, ya que antes de poder llegar a tocar la silla, la voz de Ambrose volvió a romper el incómodo silencio que había invadido la cocina.

—¿No vais a presentar vuestro... interesante menú, señorita Bonham? —dijo con una ceja arqueada y la voz cargada de veneno.

—Bueno yo... no pensé que fuera necesario, mi señor —Ambrose la fulminó con la mirada por toda respuesta. —Quiero decir, señor Teal —se corrigió la joven.

—Veréis yo nunca había tenido que cocinar así que… así que he intentado preparar unos huevos fritos pero parece que los fogones no son lo mío, ¿verdad? —de sus labios escapó una nerviosa risita, que más que aligerar el pesado ambiente pareció enfurecer el doble al mayordomo, algo que hasta el momento Lena había creído imposible.

—Mis señores, parece que tenemos una graciosilla en la casa —escupió sin el menor atisbo de piedad. —Me gustaría haceros una pregunta, si no es demasiada molestia, señorita Bonham —se humedeció los labios y antes de que Lena pudiera contestarle, volvió a hablar. —¿A vos os parece que tengo cara de perro? —se irguió en su asiento, rápido como una serpiente que se lanza a atacar, retando a Lena a contestar con la mirada y al mismo tiempo, mandándola a callar. —¿Os parece esta la cara de un perro? —se puso en pie y se situó justo delante de la nueva doncella, cuyo cuerpo se había ido encogiendo con cada palabra del mayordomo, hasta el punto de haber menguado varios centímetros. —¿Creéis que podéis traerme la comida del perro y quedaros tan tranquila? ¡¿Qué digo?! Si esta porquería no se la comerían ni los perros.

La heredera se mordió el labio inferior y agachó aún más la cabeza. Sentía que le ardían los ojos y tenía la certeza de que sus mejillas debían de estar tan rojas como las fresas que tanto le gustaban, pero no iba a permitir que aquel viejo decrépito le hiciera llorar, no merecía la pena, nadie de aquella casa, a excepción tal vez de Matt, merecía sus lágrimas.

«Decid lo que queráis, cuando descubra a vuestro señor ante las autoridades y acabéis en la calle, disfrutaré viendo como mendigáis por las calles de Cardiff para que alguien os dé un triste mendrugo de pan podrido».

—¿Ahora no decís nada?

Cross se mordió el labio inferior y esperó, no levantó la mirada ni una sola vez y es que estaba convencida de que si lo hacía, aquel loco lo interpretaría como un reto y visto lo visto, prefería no meterse en más líos.

—Por lo menos sois sensata cuando os conviene, tal vez no seáis una causa perdida —el mayordomo le hizo un gesto a Samantha para que retirase los platos antes de volver a centrarse en la nueva doncella.

—Como es vuestro primer día, olvidaré lo sucedido y no se lo diré al señor, pero con el fin de haceros reflexionar, hoy no desayunareis. Así que dirigíos a los establos y limpiadlos lo mejor que podáis, no podemos permitir que los pobres caballos vayan apestando a heces solo porque nadie quiere limpiarlos, ¿no os parece?

—Pero los establos... —Lena trató de protestar, pero el rostro del mayordomo fue razón suficiente para que la joven comprendiera su situación.

—Disculpad que os interrumpa, pero tenía entendido que era yo quien debía encargarse de los establos, además es una tarea muy pesada, no sé si una joven frágil como Lena podría- —intervino Matthew, dispuesto a librar a su señora de aquella repugnante tarea, pero antes de que pudiera terminar su frase…

—¡¿Frágil?! —le cortó Cross. —Hermanito no me insultéis, puedo con esta tarea perfectamente, mis brazos son fuertes y además... ya sabéis lo mucho que me gustan los animales.

—P-pero mi señ- —Matthew sacudió la cabeza y se corrigió de inmediato. —Pero Lena eso es-

—¿Es que no habéis aprendido nada joven Matthew, necesitáis una mañana de ayuno vos también? —esta vez fue Ambrose quien le interrumpió.

«Estos jóvenes... ¿dónde se creen que están? ».

—No le hagáis caso, señor Teal. Mi hermano es tan bobo que a veces piensa que debe cuidar de mí porque ahora es el hombre de la familia. Lo único importante es que me habéis encomendado una labor, así que si no tenéis nada más que añadir —Lena lanzó una mirada a Matthew, con la cual le suplicaba que guardara silencio, y segundos después terminó su oración: —Voy a ponerme a ello ahora mismo.


	14. Capítulo 13 - De mal en peor

Lena abandonó la cocina antes de que la situación pudiera ponerse peor e incluso antes de que Ambrose le diera permiso para marcharse. Ni en sus más alocados sueños, habría imaginado un primer día tan desastroso y es que el mayordomo llevaba la casa con mano de hierro, no atendía a razones ni estaba dispuesto a escuchar a nadie que intentara defenderla de sus abusos. Para aquel mayordomo sin alma no importaban las excusas, por muy buenas o ciertas que éstas fueran.

Acostumbrada a vivir entre algodones, Cross sentía como si de pronto le hubiesen arrebatado todos los derechos, la voz y la capacidad de decidir sobre su propia vida, sentía que en cualquier momento podía cometer un error y por primera vez en su vida, esa idea le aterraba.

«Es culpa vuestra por pensar que podríais adaptaros sin esfuerzo, ¿pensáis que todo el mundo vive como vos, sin preocupaciones ni obligaciones o es que tal vez pensabais que destacaríais en cualquier tarea que os impusieran? ».

La joven agitó la cabeza para alejar de sí a la molesta voz de su conciencia, lo último que necesitaba era escuchar una verdad tan humillante, acto seguido se dirigió hacia la puerta principal.

Nadie le había enseñado todavía la casa, pero tampoco era necesario saber demasiado para conocer la ubicación de los establos, resultaba obvio que solo podían estar en los alrededores de la residencia, tal vez en la parte trasera o quizá en uno de los laterales, pero obviamente jamás daría con ellos dentro de la mansión, así que decidida a encontrarlos, estiró el brazo para abrir la puerta, pero antes incluso de llegar a tocar el picaporte, una voz la llamó por su nombre. Era el señor Ainsworth, lo sabía incluso sin darse la vuelta, pero desconocía qué podía querer aquel hombre de ella. No era ningún secreto que no se llevaban bien y de hecho, Cross tenía clarísimo que en cuanto encontrase a una doncella más afín a su carácter no dudaría en reemplazarla. A fin de cuentas, aquel hombre no tenía sentimientos ¿verdad? Para él despedir a una persona no debía de tener la menor importancia.

—Así que al final habéis venido... —escuchó decir al aristócrata. —Debo confesar que tenía mis dudas con respecto a vos, pero parece que finalmente era cierto que queríais un trabajo... o ¿tal vez vuestras intenciones son otras y habéis venido por otro motivo? —Lysandre se rio y caminó hasta quedar a cinco pasos de distancia de su nueva doncella. —¿Pero qué otra cosa podríais buscar de mí? ¿Dinero, secretos que poder vender a la competencia quizá? —echó la cabeza hacia atrás y frunció el ceño, a veces le costaba comprenderse a sí mismo. ¿Por qué arremetía contra aquella muchacha que al parecer, se había vuelto amable y complaciente? ¿Acaso echaba en falta pelear con alguien o es que había algo más, una razón más profunda que le incitara a comportarse de aquel modo?

Ainsworth observó a la muchacha de arriba abajo con semblante pensativo, como si intentara descubrir la respuesta en el cuerpo de la joven, mas lo único que consiguió, fue distraerse con el atuendo con el que ahora se cubría la figura. Ambrose le había dado a Lena el mismo uniforme que a Samantha: un larguísimo vestido negro de algodón que le llegaba hasta los tobillos, de manga larga y algo ajustado en la zona de la cintura, dónde la joven se había anudado el amplio delantal blanco reglamentario. El cuello de la prenda había sido bordado con hilo blanco y los puños, habían sido confeccionados con una tela del mismo color para que destacaran perfectamente sobre el negro.

A pesar de que sus dos doncellas vestían el mismo atuendo, el caballero no pudo evitar notar las evidentes diferencias que hacían que los uniformes pareciesen completamente distintos, por ejemplo: Samantha, a pesar de su corta edad, llenaba mucho más la zona del pecho, su silueta era mucho más curva y eso hacía que su uniforme pareciese algo más estrecho en la zona de la cadera. Sin duda la joven era muy llamativa, incluso con aquellas ropas, era imposible disimular sus atractivos rasgos, algo que incluso sus socios habían destacado en alguna ocasión.

El vestido de Bonham sin embargo, caía bastante más suelto, haciendo que fuera casi imposible descifrar qué clase de cuerpo se ocultaba bajo las pesadas telas, su presencia pasaba casi tan desapercibida como la de Ambrose y no es que Lena no fuera una bella muchacha, sin duda tenía un rostro agraciado y cuando vestía sus ropas, era una joven bien parecida, no obstante no podía decirse que su cuerpo fuera capaz de llamar la atención de ningún hombre, era una joven tan normal...

—Siempre he admirado a los hombres prudentes, mi señor —habló Lena entre dientes, interrumpiendo así el minucioso análisis al que Lysandre la estaba sometiendo. Acto seguido dejó caer su mano sobre el tirador de la puerta y cerró los ojos para intentar calmar aquel asqueroso amargor que le envenenaba la garganta cada vez que el aristócrata hacía acto de presencia. —Es decir, que siempre es positivo ser precavido y sospechar de lo que no se conoce, ¿no os parece? —dijo justo antes de volver a abandonarse al silencio.

Lo que para Lena fueron pocos segundos, en realidad debió de ser mucho más, pues lo siguiente que escuchó, fue la risa del hombre y acto seguido su voz, ahora cargada de un sentimiento que le recordó demasiado a la vanidad. Indicadores obvios de que o bien Lysandre tenía una mente muy ágil o bien aquel silencio suyo no había sido tan corto.

—Señorita Bonham, ¿os han dicho alguna vez que carecéis completamente de eso a lo que la gente llama: la voz de la razón? —El hombre volvió a reír, ahora con un tono de voz algo más suave y se llevó una mano al mentón en gesto pensativo. —¿Debería interpretar esa frase vuestra como un cortés halago, como una forma de intentar ganaros mi confianza o tratáis de seducirme con vuestra repentina amabilidad?

Al oír aquello Lena se atragantó con su propia saliva, se dio la vuelta veloz como el rayo, haciendo que la falda del vestido girase grácil en el aire y trató de fulminar a su nuevo señor con la mirada. ¿Acaso no tenía nada mejor que hacer que humillarla? ¿Acaso los señores de la alta sociedad de Cardiff tenían por costumbre atormentar a sus doncellas? Sin duda eso explicaría por qué había tan poco personal de servicio en aquella casa, aunque claro, también cabía la posibilidad de que los sirvientes que faltaban hubiesen abandonado al aristócrata por miedo, y es que por mucho que ahora trabajara para aquel tirano, no podía olvidar las teorías que le señalaban como al asesino de su pobre hermana.

—¿Es eso, señorita Lena? —La cara de Bonham se había teñido carmesí, su labio inferior temblaba y sus ojos estaban muy abiertos. ¿Cómo habría podido nadie resistir la tentación de seguir jugando con aquella joven, cuando tenía un carácter tan infantil?

«¿Seduciros a vos? ¡Antes trataría de seducir a una cucaracha! »quiso decir, pero afortunadamente se mordió la lengua y simplemente negó con la cabeza.

—Mi señor, solo trataba de deciros que admiro vuestra prudencia, pero si me hubieseis dejado terminar, sabríais que lo que en realidad iba a decir, es que a pesar de que la prudencia es una característica destacable en un ser humano, me parece que sois desconfiado en exceso. Tanta desconfianza me recuerda más a un gato que a un hombre, pero al margen de mi perspectiva y de las conclusiones que pueda sacar sobre vos, os pregunto, ¿no he demostrado ya que me interesa este trabajo? ¿Realmente creéis necesario mostraros tan receloso en mi presencia?

—Lo creo. Lo creo porque no os conozco y porque no actuáis como una doncella, sino como una caprichosa y malcriada niñita de buena familia acostumbrada a que le digan siempre que sí a todo, pero dejad que os tome prestada la frase y dejemos de lado mis conclusiones sobre vos. Es cierto que quizá pueda pareceros un hombre desconfiado en demasía, pero sabed que vos tampoco sois tan perfecta y es que os lo tomáis todo demasiado al pie de la letra, ¿no conocéis el significado de la palabra 'humor'? —Sin duda su doncella seguía siendo tan fiera como la recordaba, aunque por lo menos había aprendido a controlar un poco sus impulsos, de aquello no le cabía ninguna duda.

—Tened a buen seguro que aprovecharé ese consejo camuflado entre insultos, señorita Bonham.

Cross forzó una sonrisa en sus labios y se llevó una mano a la cabeza, en un gesto que indicaba la poca paciencia que le quedaba. —Debéis perdonarme, no pretendía que sonara como un insulto y creedme si os digo que tampoco entraba en mis planes sonar tan arisca, pero a veces me cuesta entender las malas bromas, mi señor. Ahora por favor, seguid vuestro camino, no dejéis que una simple doncella os siga robando tiempo.

«Y tampoco me robéis vos el mío, no me haría ninguna gracia que por vuestra culpa Ambrose volviera a arremeter contra mí »añadió mentalmente.

El rostro de Lysandre se tornó todavía más serio y pronto se encontró a sí mismo regañándose por intentar conversar con aquella descarada a la que acababa de contratar. ¿Por qué razón perdía el tiempo? Y peor aún, ¿por qué se había dejado engañar por aquel carácter dócil que obviamente había fingido el día anterior en su segunda "entrevista"?

—Si tal es vuestro deseo, apartad de una vez de la puerta, no os penséis que tengo temas que tratar con vos, solo intentaba ser cortés mientras esperaba a que me cedierais el paso, pero al parecer las sutilezas no son lo vuestro y tal vez necesitéis que se os diga todo de forma muy específica y con la mayor sencillez posible.

Lena se apartó de la puerta sin decir ni una sola palabra, convencida de que si abría la boca acabaría de perder el poco autocontrol que le quedaba. Esperó a que su señor saliera de la casa y pocos minutos después, cuando se hubo asegurado de no escuchar sus pasos, imitó al caballero y salió de la mansión, no sin antes dedicarle un insulto a Ainsworth.

¿Así que nadie a excepción de su fiel Matthew estaba dispuesto a mostrar compasión por ella en aquel infierno de piedra junto al mar, verdad? Pues que se fueran al infierno, ¿quién necesitaba su estúpida compasión? No estaba allí para convertirse en la mejor doncella del mundo y mucho menos para hacer amigos, no, sus motivos eran mucho más importantes que todo aquello; se decía con moderada serenidad, mientras rodeaba la casa, empezando primero por la parte derecha, en la cual solo encontró césped y alguna que otra roca por aquí y por allá.

«Debisteis haber preguntado dónde estaban los establos, de haberlo hecho, ahora no estaríais perdiendo el tiempo y tal vez al demoraros un poquito con la pregunta, tampoco habríais tenido que encontraros con ese indeseable ».

—Cielo santo, ¿es que no pensáis dejarme tranquila? ¿Acaso no tengo derecho a que mi propia conciencia me dé la razón? —se quejó la muchacha, tal vez en voz demasiado alta, al tiempo que volvía a girar para situarse en la parte trasera de la casa, donde un precioso jardín se extendía desde la fachada hasta el mismísimo precipicio que daba al mar. Al fondo se veía como el sol salía de las profundidades del océano, pintando las olas de un precioso color anaranjado e iluminando el cielo para que todos pudieran ver de nuevo su majestuoso color azul. La brisa traía consigo el olor de la sal y mecía el vestido de Lena con el mismo amor con el que una madre acunaría a su bebé. La escena era arrebatadora y de haberse encontrado en otras circunstancias, seguro que se habría parado a contemplar el amanecer, sin embargo no estaba en casa y tampoco tenía tiempo que desperdiciar en actividades de ocio, así que se obligó a seguir caminando, ahora hacia el otro lateral de la casa, donde sin duda debían de esperarle los caballos.

—Es injusto que un hombre tan horrible pueda permitirse tener una casa en un sitio tan bello, mientras hay buenas personas mal viviendo debajo de un puente, solo por no haber nacido en una familia adinerada... ¡qué injusticia!

«¿De verdad os lo parece? Creo que es la primera vez que os mostráis tan afectada por las miserias e injusticias del mundo exterior, ¿tan malo es para vos tener que trabajar? »se dijo a sí misma, al tiempo que una punzada de culpabilidad le atravesaba el pecho.

Acabó de recorrer el camino hasta los establos en silencio y tratando de dejar la mente en blanco y al llegar, no perdió el tiempo contemplando la pequeña construcción de madera ante sus ojos, sino que directamente entró y miró a mano derecha, donde sabía que seguramente encontraría los útiles de limpieza, tal y como era costumbre en todos los establos que había visto a lo largo de su corta vida. Cogió un cubo metálico del suelo, una escoba de paja bastante maltratada y los dejó dentro de la carreta donde imaginó que más tarde, debería tirar los excrementos de los elegantes corceles del señor Ainsworth. A continuación agarró la vieja pala de su gancho en la pared y la dejó con el resto de herramientas.

—Si existe el infierno, vive dios que así debe de ser como huele —dijo para sí misma, al tiempo que avanzaba con la carreta hasta el final del establo, decidida a limpiar primero la parte trasera para ir reculando después.

—¿Y qué esperabais? —escuchó una voz a sus espaldas. —Los caballos tienen sus necesidades igual que vos y que yo, ¿pensabais que sus deposiciones olerían a flores silvestres, a rosas tal vez?

Cross había llegado a odiar tanto al señor Ainsworth, que no le hizo falta pensar demasiado para relacionar aquella voz con la del caballero y es que además de aquel odio enfermizo que le profesaba, el hombre tenía una voz particularmente profunda, inconfundible. Cada palabra que escupían aquellos deshonestos labios, entraba en el cuerpo de la joven y la recorría de pies a cabeza sin siquiera pedir permiso, era como si estuvieran acariciando su piel con el filo de un cuchillo muy afilado y no lo soportaba.

—¿Pensáis limpiar sin agua? ¿Qué clase de experiencia tenéis vos, señorita Lena? —continuó atacando el aristócrata mientras la observaba impasible, desde un pequeño taburete de madera situado a la izquierda de la puerta. —¿No me diréis ahora que con toda vuestra vasta experiencia en casa de vuestra querida señora Lancaster, nunca aprendisteis a limpiar unos establos? —arqueó una ceja y se quedó esperando la respuesta de su doncella con gesto altivo en el rostro.

—Pensaba barrer primero mi señor, porque aunque os pueda sonar increíble, mojar la suciedad no hace que ésta desaparezca mágicamente —negó con la cabeza, —eso solo empeora la situación, pero claro… —sonrió para sí misma y se dio la vuelta para empezar su labor. —Supongo que vos sois de esos que se contentan con ver a los demás trabajar y que luego no hacen nada y que por tanto, tampoco tienen ni idea de cómo hacer nada útil —añadió con voz queda para que el señor no la escuchase.

La verdad es que no tenía intención de limpiar nada con agua, le habían pedido que limpiase los establos, pero no habían especificado el método y además, había aprendido por la señora Heinz a que la limpieza de los establos tampoco tenía porque ser tan rigurosa, después de todo era un sitio que se ensuciaba muy rápido.

«Pero claro… hacedle entender eso a este odioso ricachón, ¡si ni siquiera debe de saber cómo se usa una escoba! »pensó satisfecha durante unos breves segundos, segundos antes de reparar en que ella era igual que Lysandre, una ricachona sin experiencia real en la vida.

—Pero yo por lo menos estoy dispuesta a aprender —susurró para sí.

«Dispuesta a aprender, pero solo porque buscáis conseguir algo con toda esta pantomima, que no se os olvide quien sois, porque si vuestra hermana siguiera con vida, ¿creéis que estarías ahora en esta situación, creéis que habríais entrado a unos establos para limpiarlos?»

—¿Qué sabréis vos de mí? —susurró a su vez el aristócrata, para quien el despectivo comentario de Lena no había pasado en absoluto desapercibido, al tiempo que se levantaba de su asiento y se dirigía hasta la puerta de los establos.

—Os dejaré trabajar, ya que resulta obvio que perdéis todas vuestras capacidades cuando estoy presente, pero tened en cuenta que me debéis un favor, porque os recuerdo por si lo habéis olvidado —hizo una pausa para humedecerse los labios, fulminó a Lena con la mirada y dijo muy serio: —Que aquí quien manda soy yo y no debería ser yo quien se marchara de los sitios, sino vos. Así que vigilad bien vuestras palabras, no sé cómo os comportarías con vuestra señora Lancaster, pero a mí ya me tenéis harto.

Cross agachó la cabeza sumisa, aunque aquello fuera lo último que deseara hacer y esperó a que el aristócrata se marchara.

«Decid lo que queráis, pero hoy soy yo quien os ha derrotado ».


	15. Capítulo 14 - Encuentro en los establos

En cuanto Lysandre hubo abandonado el lugar, todo empezó a parecerle mucho más sencillo a Lena: moverse por los establos con la escoba, pensar de forma optimista sobre su situación e incluso planificar, en la medida de lo posible, sus próximos días en la casa para poder sacar el mayor partido a su estancia allí, y aunque sabía que su comportamiento aún distaba mucho de ser el de una doncella de humilde procedencia y entendía que lo que acababa de hacer solo podía traerle problemas, no pudo evitar sentir cierta satisfacción al saberse vencedora en aquel tercer asalto del combate que había iniciado con el aristócrata, quien por cierto no solo había abandonado la "pelea" de forma bastante patética, sino que además acababa de demostrarle a su contrincante que a pesar de su posición de intocable en la ciudad, no era en absoluto invencible, ni gozaba de ningún tipo de favor divino que le protegiera de todos los males conocidos y por conocer.

—Ahora solo queda destapar todo este asunto, encontrar pruebas que le incriminen y hacerle caer ante la justicia —murmuró Lena para sí misma, tal vez con demasiado optimismo si se tenía en cuenta que acababa de llegar a la casa.

«Para eso aún falta mucho, primero debo integrarme lo mejor posible en mi nuevo trabajo y conseguir que Ambrose baje la guardia, porque cuando al fin me crea digna de confianza, es muy probable que deje de mandarme tareas que me alejen del interior de la casa y empiece a confiarme asuntos más delicados » se contestó mentalmente, sin perder la sonrisa que su victoria le había dibujado en el rostro.

—Y después podré investigar a placer. Después de todo, Matthew no va a impedírmelo, sabe que esto es más importante que la moralidad, y esa joven doncella... bueno tal vez esa muchacha me dé algunos problemas, pero confío en que sabré ganarme su favor.

Pasados varios minutos de silencio, Lena agitó la cabeza para aclarar sus ideas y se obligó a concentrarse en el trabajo. No sería conveniente que Ambrose fuera a controlarla y la encontrara bailando de alegría con la escoba o perdiendo el tiempo hablando sola, se dijo a sí misma.

«Debéis emplearos a fondo, nada de medias tintas, haced que Ambrose se quede con la boca abierta ».

Empezó animándose para acabar de barrer el suelo, ocupándose en primer lugar de todo el caminito que llevaba desde la puerta hasta el final de los establos, que estaba lleno de heno, paja seca y algunos trocitos minúsculos de heces. Estaba convencida de que si empezaba por allí, el lugar seguramente parecería estar más limpio de lo que en realidad estaba y quizá de ese modo, convencería a Ambrose de que era mejor doncella de lo que había demostrado en la cocina. Sin embargo pronto descubriría que su estrategia, más que ayudarla a terminar en un tiempo record iba a retrasarla, pues por mucho que limpiara el pasillito primero, los corceles, a quienes no podía importarle menos el esfuerzo de Cross, no paraban de ensuciar lo que ya se había limpiado con la porquería que tenían dentro de sus boxes.

«Bueno… la próxima vez por lo menos, ya sabréis por dónde no debéis empezar. Solo resta esperar a que Ambrose no venga por aquí, pues dudo mucho que tuviera buenas palabras para vos si viera que todo está prácticamente igual que hace una hora… ».

Cross ignoró aquel desalentador comentario y retiró la porquería de cada box con cuidado de no hacer enfadar a aquellas enormes bestias, echando repugnantes palas de paja húmeda en la carreta que había tomado prestada, mientras contenía la respiración para evitar inhalar aquel aire de olor nauseabundo que se levantaba cada vez que hundía la pala en la suciedad generada por los corceles.

De pronto, en mitad de sus labores, escuchó una voz alegre a su espalda que la saludaba:

—Buenos días, mi señora.

Era la voz de su fiel chofer, la habría reconocido incluso si hubiesen estado separados durante un millón de años y más en aquel momento en el que tanto necesitaba el apoyo de un amigo.

Lena exclamó el nombre del joven, soltó la pala en mitad del pasillo sin ninguna preocupación y corrió en pos del muchacho para rodearle con los brazos.

En circunstancias normales aquel comportamiento habría sido impensable, censurable incluso, pero le había echado tanto de menos durante el último mes, que poco le importaban las formas y además... aunque se hubiesen visto cada día, ¿quién iba a reprocharle a una mujer que abrazara a su hermanito pequeño?

—Por fin puedo veros en un ambiente más relajado, estaba tan nerviosa esta mañana que casi no podía ni prestaros atención. Por cierto —Lena se separó del joven y dio un pasito hacia atrás, mientras todavía apoyaba las manos en los hombros del chofer, para echarle un vistazo de arriba abajo. —¡Pero si os veo más alto! ¿Acaso habéis aprovechado para crecer en mi ausencia? —Rio al tiempo que le daba una palmadita en la espalda. —Ya lo creo que sí y eso que antes ya eráis altísimo — dejó libre al muchacho para ir a recoger la pala y de ese modo seguir trabajando, aunque fuera un poco más despacio que antes.

Mientras tanto Matthew, que no estaba acostumbrado a que ninguna mujer se le acercara tanto y mucho menos a que ninguna dama de la alta sociedad le demostrara ningún tipo de afecto, se quedó completamente inmóvil y prácticamente mudo junto a la entrada. Sentía todo el cuerpo agarrotado y el cerebro tan adormecido como si acabara de despertar de una larga siesta.

La nueva actitud de su señora hacía que quisiera contestarle con la misma naturalidad con la que ella le había hablado, pero temía que al hacerlo pudiera ofenderla o decir algo demasiado estúpido y quedar como un necio, al fin y al cabo, por mucho que hubiesen dicho que eran familia, aquello no dejaba de ser una mentira y la realidad… la realidad era que ellos dos nunca estarían al mismo nivel, porque mientras él se partía el espinazo trabajando día tras día en la residencia de los Cross, su señora recibía clases en la comodidad de la casa, se preparaba como es debido para estar a la altura de su posición social, aprendía a recibir invitados en las fiestas y a mantener entretenidas conversaciones con aquellos estirados de mirada fría y sonrisas artificiales que siempre le miraban por encima del hombro.

¿Qué podría haberle dicho a su señora que despertara mínimamente su interés o que mereciera siquiera robarle unos minutos de su valioso tiempo?

—Yo... mi señora —balbuceó sin saber bien qué decir cuando al fin se hubo recuperado del shock, con las mejillas carmesí y el cuerpo tan rígido como una tabla. —Creo que sigo igual que siempre, pero si vos creéis que he crecido entonces seguro que estáis en lo cierto.

La respuesta hizo que Cross frunciera el ceño y es que después de haber probado la realidad en sus propias carnes, ya no le apetecía que la tratasen con tanta cortesía, ni que le dieran la razón solo para complacerla. Ya no quería rodearse de sonrisas forzadas, de comentarios aparentemente amables, ni andarse por las ramas para parecer tímida y virtuosa. Al fin y al cabo, el estatus de una persona no tenía más valor que el que los demás quisieran darle y ella no se consideraba mejor que Matthew, tampoco era mejor que una doncella, ni mejor que el pescador al que había hecho enfurecer aquella mañana. ¿Cómo habría podido sentirse superior, cuando había demostrado en apenas un par de horas que todos sus conocimientos no le servían más que para presumir de que los había aprendido?

—No tenéis que complacerme todo el tiempo, Matthew.

—¿Eh? Ah... como queráis mi señora —contestó de inmediato el chofer mientras se concentraba en sus interesantísimos zapatos de cuero gastado, todavía inmóvil en el mismo sitio.

«No tiene remedio... »pensó desilusionada la joven.

—En fin —suspiró derrotada, —decidme, qué os trae por aquí, ¿tan pronto me echabais de menos?

Las mejillas de Bonham se encendieron todavía más, tanto que incluso en la oscuridad se habría podido distinguir el rubor en ellas.

—¡Claro que no! —se apresuró a contestar con voz nerviosa.

«¿Pero qué os pasa hoy? »

El rostro de Lena se oscureció ligeramente y su expresión risueña desapareció para ser sustituida por una mueca de desaprobación.

—Ah, entonces no me habéis echado en falta ni un poquito, ¿no? Ya veo que os habéis acostumbrado rápido a vuestro nuevo trabajo... —contestó de inmediato la aristócrata con ánimos de gastarle una broma a su compañero.

—Q-Quiero decir que… que claro que os he añorado mi señora —se corrigió de inmediato al ver la cara de Lena. «Veis como no podéis abrir esa bocaza sin meter la pata? ».

—Solo bromeaba, bobo. No os pongáis tan colorado o acabaréis por desmayaros del sofoco —Cross negó con la cabeza y decidió dejar las tonterías para más adelante, tal vez para cuando Matthew aprendiera a tratarla como a una igual y no como a un carísimo y delicado jarrón de adorno.

—Está bien, pongámonos serios, decidme a que se debe la visita, porque por vuestra cara se nota que tenéis algo que contarme.

El joven chofer volvió a regañarse mentalmente por su incapacidad de comprender el humor de su señora, rezó por no haberla ofendido en demasía con su falta de conocimiento y antes de poder meter más la pata, decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era contarle lo que había descubierto sobre Valerie, ya que sin duda alguna aquello complacería a su señora y de paso, serviría para demostrarle su valía.

—Qué bien me conocéis —sonrió con timidez, —la verdad es que sí tengo algo que contaros —. Matthew se adentró en los establos, llevando a Lena consigo con delicadeza para no hacerle daño y una vez que se hubieron alejado suficiente de la puerta y que se hubo cerciorado de que estaban solos, su modesta sonrisa se tornó en una de honda satisfacción.

—Es sobre vuestra hermana. Samantha, la doncella que visteis antes en la cocina, me pidió que me encontrara con ella para mostrarme unas cartas que vuestra hermana había estado recibiendo y que…

**Mientras tanto, en el lado opuesto de la casa**

El señor Ainsworth levantó la parte trasera de su levita de terciopelo azul añil, se sentó en el suelo con la espalda pegada a la pared y se concentró en el movimiento hipnótico del mar y en el relajante sonido de las olas chocando contra la pared de piedra de la colina sobre la cual se alzaba su hogar, preguntándose, como cada vez que ocupaba aquel privilegiado asiento, si algún día la insistencia de aquel mar tan bravo lograría erosionar la piedra lo suficiente como para derribar aquella maldita casa que se había comprado, más por protegerse a sí mismo y a Valerie, que por gusto.

Había pasado una hora deambulando por los alrededores de la casa hasta dar con un sitio apropiado para descansar, mas ahora que al fin lo había encontrado, se sentía incapaz de hallar paz y todo por culpa de Bonham, que le había privado de su momento de relajación en los establos, lugar al que solía acudir precisamente para que nadie le molestara.

Aquella noche, como de costumbre, tampoco había podido dormir demasiado bien, de hecho no lo hacía desde que Valerie muriese el mes pasado, era como si su difunta esposa le hubiese echado un mal de ojo, como si incluso desde el más allá, le persiguiera para hacer de su vida un infierno, pero aquello era imposible, ¿verdad? Además de su insomnio, que ya de por sí habría bastado para volver loco a cualquiera, estaba el asunto de Bonham... la muy condenada había logrado engañarle el día anterior en su segunda entrevista, con su nueva actitud tan suave y complaciente, ¡qué inocente había sido al creerse aquella barata interpretación!

«¡Y qué necio sois por ocupar vuestros ratos libres haciéndoos mala sangre por culpa de una simple doncella! ».

El aristócrata soltó un pesado suspiro, se llevó la mano a la cabeza y pasó sus dedos por su plateada cabellera, desenredando cada nudo a su paso hasta llegar a reposar la palma en la nuca. Se sentía realmente cansado y no es que le doliese algo o que sintiera el cuerpo pesado como cabría esperar, no, su agotamiento era algo que nacía en lo más hondo de su ser, tal vez en su alma, y que se extendía por todos y cada uno de sus órganos como una enfermedad. Odiaba que su nueva doncella se comportase como una estúpida niña mal criada, pero más que eso, odiaba que la situación le resultase en cierto modo divertida, porque por mucho que le pesara, la idea de poder volver a pelear con alguien se le antojaba harto atractiva.

—Ahora que Valerie no está y que podría estar tranquilo, resulta que echo de menos las discusiones… debo de estar perdiendo el juicio, sin duda la falta de sueño me está trastocando. No cabe otra explicación.

—¿Mi señor, qué hacéis tirado en el suelo hablando solo? —escuchó decir a Ambrose, quien sin duda debía de haber ido a buscarle para recordarle sus obligaciones.

La insistencia de aquel hombre y su gran sentido del deber eran dignos de admiración, aunque en determinadas ocasiones lograban poner de muy mal humor al señor, que a menudo se encontraba a sí mismo yendo de reunión en reunión sin poder disfrutar de un solo minuto de paz para pensar o simplemente para sentarse a leer un buen libro.

—Vais a echar a perder vuestra levita preferida y no creo que vuestros pantalones sean capaces de repeler la suciedad... Levantaos por favor.

Lysandre agitó la cabeza y soltó una suave carcajada por toda respuesta. Aunque todo a su alrededor cambiase, aunque aquella casa cayera al mar, el mayordomo siempre sería una constante en su vida y es que tenía una forma de pensar tan esquematizada, que era incapaz de cambiar sus costumbres, su comportamiento e incluso incapaz de concebir que los demás sí cambiaran. Era entre cómico y deprimente a partes iguales, pero sobre todo era reconfortante.

—No os preocupéis tanto por unas simples piezas de ropa, la ropa se compra y para bien o para mal, sabéis que puedo permitirme comprar tantas levitas como me apetezca.

—Que podéis compraros tantas... —farfulló el viejo, —Eso no es propio de vos, mi señor. Vos sois mucho más sensato que eso, conocéis el valor del dinero y no malgastaríais vuestra fortuna por capricho. Así que dejad de comportaros como un muchacho rebelde y poneos en pie, el conde de Warwick tiene que verse con vos en una hora y no convendría hacerle esperar.

Ainsworth frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos como lo habría hecho un niño al recibir una regañina de sus padres. ¿Por qué debía asistir a aquella estúpida cita y por qué todo el mundo insistía en molestarle aquella mañana? No eran todavía las ocho de la mañana y ya había recibido los ataques de dos personas.

—¿Por qué todo el mundo cree conocerme tan bien? ¿Acaso soy tan predecible, tan fácil de leer? Tal vez sí sea de esos hombres que malgastan el dinero sin remordimientos o tal vez simplemente me trague los remordimientos y derroche de todos modos, y puede que dentro de mí viva el alma de un rebelde. ¿Cómo podéis afirmar si un comportamiento es propio de mí o no, cuando es un hecho que la personalidad de una persona sigue desarrollándose con el paso de los años, sabiendo que por ejemplo hoy podría encantarme el olor de la hierba recién cortada y mañana podría detestarlo solo por capricho de mi mente?

—¿Qué tiene que ver la hierba en esta conversación, mi señor? Los valores de una persona no son comparables con sus gustos, no son la misma cosa —replicó el mayordomo con el rostro cada vez más y más serio, signo evidente de estar perdiendo la paciencia. —Además os he visto crecer, mi señor, ¿qué esperabais? —una mirada cargada de orgullo se apoderó de los ojos del señor Teal al pronunciar aquellas palabras. —A estas alturas ya no podéis engañarme.

—Me habéis visto crecer hasta cierto punto, pero no olvidéis que mi familia no siempre ha pertenecido a la élite y tampoco de dónde provengo, porque mal que os pese, mi madre me alumbró en nuestra antigua residencia, la misma cuya imagen adorna el cuadro del salón y a la que siempre os referís como a "_aquella horrible granja de mala muerte_" y allí os aseguro que la ropa era el menor de mis problemas —argumentó el caballero, que por alguna razón no podía evitar ver el rostro de Lena Bonham en su mente, analizándole altiva con aquella mirada tan despectiva que siempre parecía reservar para él, mientras intentaba darle lecciones sobre la vida. ¿Acaso ella también creía conocerle tanto como para juzgarle?

—Os he observado lo suficiente como para saber-

—Vos sólo sabéis lo que yo quiero que sepáis, ni más ni menos y además no debéis olvidar lo que he hecho... solo con eso ya deberíais sentir miedo en mi presencia y mostraros más prudente.

—Queréis estar sólo, lo entiendo, pero vuestras obligaciones son más importantes que vuestro tiempo de ocio, mi señor.

Lysandre se levantó de un salto del suelo y pasó por al lado de Ambrose sin siquiera dedicarle una mirada. Estaba claro que no iba a poder descansar tranquilo, Ambrose no iba a dejarle en paz hasta que no hiciera lo que le decía, así que más valía prepararse para partir sin rechistar, así por lo menos podría dejar de escuchar aquella voz de cacatúa que se le ponía cada vez que regañaba a alguien.

«Aunque antes... »

El viudo aceleró el paso y prácticamente corrió hasta los establos, no podía dejar que Lena creyera que era tan débil, tampoco que pensara que podía echarle de su propia casa pero sobretodo, necesitaba demostrarse a sí mismo que ya no era el caballero confiado y afable que sus padres habían criado, porque de lo contrario sabía que no podría sobrevivir ni un minuto más en aquella ciudad tan hostil.

Al llegar finalmente a su destino, encontró a los hermanos Bonham hablando, o más bien al joven Matthew contándole algo a la doncella.

—¿Me descuido un momento y aprovecháis para vaguear, señorita Bonham? ¿Por eso parecíais tan ansiosa por verme desaparecer antes?

La voz de su nuevo señor hizo que el rostro del chofer perdiera todo el color y que el de Lena se tensara hasta quedar rígido como el de una estatua.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba Lysandre en la puerta y cuánto habría escuchado? ¿Se habría dado cuenta de que su cometido en aquella casa era espiarle?

—Mi señor —para sorpresa de Cross, fue Matthew el primero en romper el incómodo silencio en los establos y también el primero en salvarla de sus propios pensamientos. —He venido a preparar vuestros caballos y quería ver qué tal le iba a Lena el día, ha sido culpa mía —el muchacho se acercó hasta la puerta para coger los arneses de los caballos y después volvió a acercarse hasta donde estaba su señora, con paso firme y decidido, solo para preparar al caballo negro que había a su izquierda.

—Os ruego que me castiguéis a mí si lo deseáis.

Lena abrió y cerró los ojos entre sorprendida y conmovida por la iniciativa de su chofer y antes de que Lysandre tuviera tiempo de decir nada añadió:

—Pero yo no he tenido ningún reparo en distraerme, así que de hecho también yo soy culpable, mi señor.

Ainsworth observó a ambos hermanos y tras darse cuenta de que iba a ser imposible castigar a uno sin castigar al otro, ordenó a Matthew que se diera prisa con los caballos y prometió a Cross una larga charla que todavía no tenía fecha, lo cual solo hizo que la preocupación de la joven fuera incrementando a lo largo del día.


	16. Capítulo 15 - Cartas a Valerie

En Abril, en Cardiff, las noches continuaban siendo considerablemente frías, con temperaturas de hasta cuatro o cinco grados, sin embargo los fuertes muros de la casa de la bahía lograban mantener un poco el calor acumulado del día, de tal modo que la temperatura en el interior podía llegar a los diez u once grados. Por supuesto, los útiles para calentar las sábanas de la cama siempre eran bien recibidos y más en la habitación de la señorita Cross, que siempre había sido de esas personas demasiado sensibles al frío.

Eran casi las once de la noche cuando Lena salió de debajo de las mantas, se echó a hombros una pesada chaqueta de lana que había recuperado aquella misma tarde de casa de Heinz, junto con el resto de su equipaje, y salió a hurtadillas de sus aposentos para reunirse con Matthew, quién había prometido dejarle leer las famosas cartas que había recibido Valerie antes de morir. La idea de poder tener en sus manos unas pistas tan valiosas, había dado aliento a Lena durante su pesado día de trabajo y en cierto modo, había aligerado también las regañinas de Ambrose. Estaba ansiosa por encontrarse con su fiel chofer, ansiosa por que éste le dejara leer aquellas notas, sin embargo todo el entusiasmo de Lena se desvaneció cuando, al llegar a la estancia dónde estaba el muchacho, descubrió que éste no estaba solo.

—Lena, pasad por favor —dijo el Bonham al darse cuenta de que su joven señora se había quedado petrificada en la puerta, con el semblante más pálido que de costumbre, una mueca de amarga desilusión en los labios y la mirada clavada en su otro invitado de la noche.

—No sería conveniente que nos encontraran a todos juntos, podría ser sospechoso, pasad —insistió el chofer mientras la ayudaba a entrar en la habitación, tirando con suavidad de su mano para que siguiera avanzando hasta estar completamente dentro. Después cerró la puerta con cuidado para no hacer demasiado ruido.

Ambrose dormía a tan solo dos puertas de distancia y a pesar de su avanzada edad, seguro que tenía el oído tan fino como el de un jovenzuelo.

Cross siguió observando a la muchacha rubia de aquella mañana, la doncella que más tarde el mayordomo le presentaría como Samantha Sommers y que ahora había decidido unírseles, aunque no comprendía demasiado bien por qué. ¿Acaso estaba allí por casualidad e iba a marcharse en breve? ¿Existiría algún tipo de affaire entre Matthew y la sirvienta o quizá tuviera algo importante que contarles?

Lena imploró a los cielos que no hubiera acertado con su último supuesto, no quería hablar sobre su hermana con desconocidos, tal vez por aquella razón fue exactamente esa la teoría correcta y es que siempre que deseaba algo, pasaba exactamente lo contrario.

«Tal vez deba desear cosas horribles para que de ese modo suceda todo lo contrario y pueda vivir al fin en paz».

—No nos han presentado como es debido —habló Sam para romper el hielo, interrumpiendo las elucubraciones de Lena, que ya había empezado a planear la forma de o bien echar a la muchacha de la habitación o irse ella misma y volver en otro momento.

Matthew asintió en dirección a la doncella para indicarle que continuara y tras una conversación aparentemente telepática, la joven prosiguió como si nada, tan risueña como siempre y sin el menor rastro de vergüenza.

—Como ya sabes mi nombre es Samantha Sommers, pero por aquí todos me llaman Sam… bueno todos excepto el bueno de Ambrose —dijo con un toque de humor en sus palabras. —Para él soy la señorita Sommers o ¡Samaaanthaaa! —Exclamó con voz algo más grave, —lo comprobaréis en cuanto se enfade conmigo, lo cual ahora que pienso es casi siempre… —hizo una pausa para darle tiempo a Lena a presentarse, pero en vista de que la joven continuaba callada y mirándola con recelo, decidió continuar hablando. —Vos sois Lena Bonham, ¿verdad? —le echó un rápido vistazo a la mano que de pronto le ofrecía Cross, rígida como la de una estatua, y le regaló una de aquellas radiantes sonrisas suyas; acto seguido se abalanzó sobre la nueva sirvienta para darle un fuerte abrazo que la dejaría en estado de shock durante varios minutos.

—Vuestro hermano habla mucho de vos, ¿sabéis? —fue a sentarse en la cama del chofer con total naturalidad y una vez allí, se subió un poco el bajo del vestido, sin el menor reparo, y cruzó las piernas. —Y por como lo hace, se ve que debéis de ser una familia muy unida, ¡me dais un poco de envidia! —exclamó con tono infantil mientras jugueteaba con un rebelde mechón de cabello que no dejaba de escaparse de su alta cola de caballo.

Cross miró un instante a su chofer y después a la doncella, sólo para darse cuenta de lo obvio: que no sabía qué decir. No podía pedirle que se marchara, que era lo que en realidad deseaba, porque a fin de cuentas Samantha había llegado antes que ella, pero tampoco podía hablar de Valerie con total libertad.

—Así que habláis mucho de mí, ¿eh? —fue lo único que alcanzó a decir la joven, antes de que Bonham la interrumpiera.

—Pero solo digo cosas buenas, ¡ya sabéis lo mucho que os quiero! —contradiciendo el comportamiento que le había mostrado aquella misma mañana, Matthew rodeó los hombros de su señora con el brazo y aprovechando que volvía a llevar el cabello suelto, se lo revolvió como si fuera una niña traviesa, tratando de interpretar lo mejor posible su papel de hermano cariñoso y afable.

Si a Lena le molestó el gesto, desde luego no dijo nada, tan solo se limitó a mirar a aquella extraña pareja con una mezcla de curiosidad y confusión.

—No lo pongo en duda, porque si llego a enterarme de que vais diciendo pestes de mí, ya podéis prepararos —bromeó Cross. —Y bueno… creo que no tengo mucho más que decir, solo quería daros las buenas noches así que me retiraré a mis aposentos.

Matthew frunció el ceño, desconcertado. ¿No se habían citado para hablar de las cartas de Valerie? ¿Es que se había olvidado o tal vez había perdido el interés?  
Miró un instante a Samantha, después a su señora y fue entonces cuando al fin cayó en la cuenta de que quizá la doncella le hacía sentir incómoda.

«Tampoco era tan difícil de deducir… »Matt abrió la boca para disculparse, pero antes de que pudiera articular palabra, Samantha se le adelantó impaciente.

—¿Pero vos no queríais ayudarnos con el caso de Valerie Ainsworth?

La heredera notó que la sangre se le helaba en las venas, su corazón dejaba de latir durante un breve instante y sus pulmones, en un acto totalmente espontáneo, dejaron de tomar aire para llenarse de fuego. Por supuesto, Lena era consciente de que Matthew había conseguido la información gracias a Sommers, pero a pesar de conocer aquel detalle, jamás se habría imaginado que su fiel chofer le hubiese contado a la doncella sus intenciones de investigar sobre la muerte de Valerie.

—¿D-disculpad? —Lena se quedó mirando a Samantha con el rostro paralizado en una expresión a caballo entre el terror y el más profundo hastío. Si ahora que al fin se había colado en casa del aristócrata, Matthew lo echaba todo a perder con su enorme bocaza indiscreta, se aseguraría de hacérselo pagar de la peor manera.

«Sabéis que no podríais castigarle ni aunque lo intentarais, es demasiado inocente, el pobre».

—Bueno, veréis… —por primera vez la sonrisa de Samantha se desvaneció para dar paso a una expresión más seria. Su cuerpo, que hasta entonces había estado tan relajado sobre el lecho, se tensó e irguió para sentarse con total corrección y sus manos cayeron laxas sobre su regazo, abandonando al fin el rebelde mechón de cabello con el que había estado jugueteando sin descanso.

—Matthew me confesó que siempre había tenido la ilusión de ser detective y me contó que cuando eráis niños solíais jugar a ser investigadores privados, por eso cuando Matt se ofreció a ayudarme a descubrir la verdad sobre lo que había sucedido en esta casa, no me pareció extraño y de hecho, agradecí su ayuda porque vive dios que este asunto es demasiado grande para una sola persona —explicó la joven, con una voz que para Matthew era nueva: tan seria, tan sosegada y correcta… ¡si casi parecía otra persona!

—Y entonces llegasteis vos y nuestro querido Matty me contó que sois mucho más avispada que él y que podríais ser de gran ayuda, y pensé que si os interesaba el tema, podría compartir con vos lo que sé, porque… —la rubia miró al chofer unos instantes, sus ojos pedían ayuda en silencio, sin embargo éste parecía estar todavía más perdido que la doncella. Resignada volvió a centrarse en Lena, cuyos ojos la inspeccionaban descaradamente de arriba abajo, tratando de averiguar si había algo de verdad en sus palabras.

—Tres cabezas son mejor que dos e infinitamente mejor que una, ¿no?

«No podéis ser siempre tan desconfiada, es normal que os sintáis fuera de lugar en esta ciudad, pero si Matthew confía en ella y además ella parece confiar en él, ¿qué tenéis que perder por darle una oportunidad? »se dijo Lena a sí misma, un poco cansada de mantenerse todo el tiempo alerta.

—Siento como si os estuvierais disculpando y no es necesario —habló al fin Cross mientras se acercaba a la cama, ahora con el cuerpo más relajado, y se dejaba caer al lado de la muchacha, imitando su gesto de levantarse el vestido un poco, aunque por supuesto con más delicadeza.

—Ruego que disculpéis mi comportamiento, es que no sabía que estaríamos acompañados y pensé que tal vez sería una indiscreción sacar el tema delante de vos, además no quería quedar como una chismosa amante de los temas escabrosos, pero sabiendo que todo está bien, no tengo ningún inconveniente en prestaros mi ayuda —le dio una palmadita en la espalda a Sam y después se echó hacia atrás hasta quedar tumbada en el colchón, que para su gusto era demasiado duro y casi tan incómodo como el del Apricot.

Sommers recuperó la sonrisa casi de inmediato e imitó a la nueva doncella, ocupando así todo el espacio restante en el catre.

—Por un momento me habéis hecho sufrir, sois un poquito cruel, ¿eh? —rio más relajada.

Mientras, Matthew observaba a ambas jóvenes con los ojos muy abiertos, y no por la charla que acababan de mantener, que había terminado sorprendentemente bien, ni tampoco por el comportamiento tan tranquilo de su señora, no. Lo que a Matt le llamaba más la atención dentro de aquella habitación, era el hecho de tener a dos mujeres acostadas en su lecho. La sola idea hizo que se ruborizase hasta extremos imposibles de disimular y es que el muchacho era altamente inexperto y además solo estaba acostumbrado a tratar con viejos, hombres y señoras que habrían hecho que cualquiera sintiera deseos de arrancarse los ojos de las cuencas.

Bonham dio un paso hacia ellas, sin saber muy bien por qué o qué esperaba conseguir con su avance; tal vez solo quería contemplarlas más de cerca para asegurarse de que su cabeza no le jugaba una mala pasada, se dijo en silencio mientras avanzaba o quizá solo quería estar más cerca de aquellas dos muchachas que tan bien le habían tratado, fuera lo que fuese, el sentimiento desapareció al instante cuando escuchó que Sam le decía entre risas:

—Vos estaos quieto Matty, os corresponde sentaros en el suelo o en la silla, lo que más os guste, ¿no querréis que unas pobres damas se llenen el trasero de astillas con esas horribles sillas vuestras, no? ¿Y no pretenderéis que dos jóvenes puras e indefensas compartan lecho con un hombre sin estar casadas, verdad? —Sam miró a Cross divertida y se encogió de hombros. —Bueno, sé que la honra de Lena quedaría intacta al ser vos su hermano, pero a mí no me protege más que la distancia entre vos y esta cama.

Escuchó a su señora reírse y después vio que ésta le hacía gestos para que se alejara. —Eso, eso, vos lejos de las damas, ¿no querréis parecer un pervertido, verdad?

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que el ambiente jovial de la habitación muriera para dar paso a la seriedad que un tema tan delicado como la muerte de Valerie merecía, pero en cuanto todos hubieron borrado la sonrisa del rostro y se hubieron sentado con más o menos corrección, Samantha sacó las famosas cartas de un bolsillo interior del vestido de doncella, y se las mostró con orgullo a Lena, que parecía estar ansiosa por leer qué ponía en aquellos papeles.

—Os digo lo mismo que le dije a vuestro hermano, debéis leer estas cartas hasta el final, aunque lo que se diga en ellas pueda revolveros el estómago —le advirtió Samantha justo antes de darle los sobres a la inquieta heredera, que no podía dejar de mover la pierna derecha hacia arriba y abajo, golpeando el suelo rápidamente con el talón mientras se mordía el labio inferior con demasiada fuerza.

—Asimismo debéis saber, —añadió en cuanto la joven hubo cogido los escritos —que aunque sean cartas anónimas, no parecen ser falsas y por mucho que nos duela a todos, tenemos que suponer que su contenido fue escrito por uno de los amantes de la señora Ainsworth. Tengo sospechas sobre quién puede ser el autor, pero comprended también que no puedo lanzar acusaciones por las buenas sin tener pruebas porque eso solo perjudicaría la imagen de mi señor todavía más de lo que ya está. De todos modos, os presentaré mis teorías cuando hayáis terminado de leer.

Lena asintió con expresión ausente y abrió el primer sobre. Matthew, que hasta entonces se había quedado de pie a un lado de ambas muchachas, tomó asiento en el suelo junto a las piernas de su señora y se cruzó de brazos. Quería estar cerca por si le necesitaban, ya que sabía perfectamente lo duro que podría resultar para su señora el contenido de aquellas notas.

«Tened valor, Lena ».

_'Disculpad si no os saludo pero creo que a estas alturas no es menester que nos andemos con tantas formalidades, ¿no os parece?_

_Llevo días dando vueltas a este asunto pero por más que lo piense, todas mis teorías siempre desembocan en la misma conclusión: que sois una ramera vil y despreciable._

_Durante años habéis estado jugando con mis sentimientos como si éstos no valieran nada, os habéis burlado de mí como os ha placido y no descarto que, mientras ibais a revolcaros con vuestros otros amantes, os rierais con ellos de vuestra traición. Sois despreciable, disculpad que me repita, pero por mucho tiempo que haya pasado y por mucho que intente controlarme, no soy capaz de sobreponerme al asco que me causa vuestro recuerdo._

_Pero olvidad toda esta sarta de tonterías que os estoy diciendo, no quiero que penséis que soy tan patético como para escribiros una carta para hablar de cuan herido me siento, no soy ningún estúpido y tampoco soy el típico despechado que llora para conseguir atención. No, el motivo de estas letras es mucho más oscuro que todo eso, pero no saltemos tan pronto al final._

_Desde que me abandonasteis, os he estado observando. Me he fijado en que últimamente os veis mucho con ese agente de policía vuestro, he visto cómo os manoseabais tan tranquilos, prácticamente en público y sin ningún tipo de pudor... He reparado en las largas conversaciones que mantenéis en esas fiestas que tanto os gustan, como le buscáis con la mirada cuando se aleja para charlar con otros invitados... ¿os estáis divirtiendo, maldita ramera asquerosa?_

_Espero que sí, porque en cuanto termine los preparativos para mi venganza y vaya a por vos, lamentareis haber destrozado mi vida y lamentareis haberme conocido, os lo juro. Haré que os arrepintáis de haber destrozado mi vida, pero sobretodo, pienso proteger al mundo de vuestra tóxica presencia._

_Tened los ojos bien abiertos, cerrad bien las puertas de vuestro hogar y no salgáis sola a la calle Valerie Ainsworth, porque a partir de hoy mi objetivo en la vida es daros una dolorosa y lenta muerte._'

Un escalofrío recorrió la columna vertebral de Lena, ¿cuánto tiempo había estado soportando aquellas cartas su hermana y por qué no se había puesto en contacto con ella antes? Además, si aquellas notas eran reales entonces ¿por qué Val solo había hecho alusión al miedo que le daba su marido, por qué no mencionar que había otras personas que querían hacerle daño?

«Quizá fui yo quien malinterpretó sus palabras, quizá confundí su mensaje y quise creer que Ainsworth era el culpable porque era la opción más fácil... ».

Antes de seguir con sus conclusiones, Cross decidió leer el resto de cartas.

El siguiente sobre contenía una lista de fechas ordenadas y junto a cada fecha, se detallaba el paradero de Valerie, si estaba acompañada o no, qué estaba haciendo e incluso qué ropa llevaba puesta y cómo se había peinado su preciosa melena de oro. Al final de la larguísima lista, correspondiente a todo el mes de Enero, el acosador había escrito "_la muerte ha llegado a Cardiff y reclama vuestra vida, mi querida Valerie_".

Los siguientes sobres no mejoraban en absoluto y el último... el último era el peor de todos. La última nota databa del día antes de que la encontraran muerta en su dormitorio, en el sobre habían introducido un mechón de cabello de su hermana y la carta se había escrito toda en letras rojas como la sangre. El acosador, que había empezado a firmar cada carta como "_La Muerte de Cardiff_", había decidido prescindir de la introducción para saltar directamente a narraciones muy gráficas y obscenas en las que describía cómo iba a asesinar a su pobre hermana y a las atrocidades que haría después con su frío cuerpo sin vida.

Con manos temblorosas y todavía en shock por lo que acababa de leer, Lena devolvió las cartas a Samantha. Si ya de por sí todas resultaban horripilantes, aquella última había logrado revolverle las tripas, tal y como Sommers había prometido antes de empezar. Si su hermana había muerto de alguna de las formas que describían aquellas cartas...

—¿Estáis bien? —Matthew interrumpió los pensamientos de su señora antes de que éstos se tornaran demasiado sangrientos.

La doncella rubia miró a su compañera con una expresión de preocupación en el rostro y acto seguido le rodeó los hombros con el brazo y la trajo hacia sí para ofrecerle algo de consuelo. —Entiendo como os sentís, el simple hecho de tocar esos sobres me pone la piel de gallina, así que entenderé que no queráis tener nada qué ver con este asunto.

Cross frunció de pronto el ceño y negó con la cabeza, después se levantó de la cama de un salto y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro de la pequeña habitación, lo cual no le llevó ni quince pasos.

—No puedo negaros que esas cartas parecen haber salido del mismísimo infierno, tendría que ser de piedra para que no me hubiesen afectado, pero aun con todo eso quiero ayudaros. Si realmente la señora Ainsworth tuvo que pasar por todo eso, sería injusto que su asesino se saliera con la suya. Tenemos que descubrir al autor de éstas cartas y más aún, tenemos que conseguir desenmascararle ante la justicia sea como sea, porque si ha matado una vez... ¿quién nos asegura que no pueda volver a hacerlo?

El chofer miró a su señora atónito, había esperado todo tipo de reacciones de Lena, pero en ninguno de los escenarios que había imaginado había visto a una joven tan fuerte y decidida, sin duda le había impresionado y ahora más que nunca se sentía orgulloso de trabajar para una mujer tan valiente.

Samantha al igual que el chofer, fijó sus ojos en Cross pero a diferencia del muchacho, se limitó a sonreír. —Vuestras palabras me dan fuerza, mi querida Lena Bonham. Ahora estoy segura de que entre todos podremos conseguirlo. Por eso, voy a contaros todo lo que sé sobre la vida de Valerie Ainsworth y también las conclusiones a las que he llegado.

Y así los tres empleados de la residencia Ainsworth empezaron la que sería la noche más larga de sus vidas.


	17. Capítulo 16 - Los sentimientos de Cross

A pesar del malestar de Cross, la reunión para hablar sobre el asesinato de Valerie duró hasta altas horas de la madrugada y la información que Samantha aportó fue tan abrumadora, que Lena pasó el escaso rato que restaba hasta las seis, hora en la que debían encontrarse todos los empleados en la cocina, tirada en la cama con los ojos bien abiertos. Si Sommers no se equivocaba, había tres posibles asesinos sueltos en Cardiff sin contar al señor Ainsworth, de los cuales la heredera solo conocía los nombres: el señor Lincoln Conwell, Henry Sears y el agente de policía William Lovecraft. De todos ellos, el único que habría podido escribir las cartas era Conwell, tal había sido la conclusión del grupo la pasada noche, pero para Cross el asunto ya no estaba tan claro y es que si resolver aquel misterio era realmente tan sencillo como para señalar al culpable con el dedo en una sola noche, ¿no se habría apresado ya al culpable?

La joven agitó la cabeza para apartar aquellos pensamientos de sí y se cepilló el cabello con los dedos mientras se decía, tal vez para distraerse en otros asuntos, que aquella misma noche sin falta debía ir a buscar sus efectos personales a casa de Marian. A continuación se recogió el cabello en una apretada cola alta, lo enrolló alrededor del lazo y se puso el ridículo sombrerito de tela sobre la cabeza, colocándolo de tal modo que no quedara ni un solo pelo fuera de lugar. Finalmente, se cruzó de brazos sobre el escritorio que había en sus aposentos y se inclinó hacia delante para apoyar su cabeza sobre éstos. Tenía los ojos fijos en el reloj y su cuerpo permanecía inmóvil en aquella silla coja de respaldo extremadamente duro, pero sus pensamientos se habían ido lejos, muy lejos de aquella pequeña habitación, para regocijarse en los recuerdos de su infancia junto a su hermana.

—Mi señora, soy yo, Matthew —la interrumpió una voz que la llamaba desde el pasillo. —Vengo a daros los buenos días —añadió después con voz algo más discreta.

La doncella suspiró, se llevó una mano a la cabeza y caminó resignada hasta la puerta para recibir a su fiel Matt.

—No me llaméis así, recordad que aquí somos hermanos —dijo Lena a modo de saludo, al tiempo que salía de la habitación y cerraba detrás de sí, para que el joven no pudiese ver el desorden en el interior.

Como nunca se había tenido que hacer la cama, Lena se había dedicado a estirar un poco las sábanas y a intentar dejarlas rectas antes de cubrirlas con la colcha color salmón que le habían dejado el día anterior. Sin embargo en el proceso de igualar las capas superiores, había acabado creando arrugas nuevas en las de abajo y aunque a la distancia la cama pudiera verse más o menos presentable, si uno se acercaba podía ver sospechosos bultos aquí y allá.

—Tenéis razón, perdonad a este necio —un poco más relajado que el día anterior, Matthew se atrevió a preguntar por el estado de su señora y es que nada bueno podía deducirse de su aspecto. Se la veía cansada o más que cansada, consumida.

—Apenas he dormido unos minutos en toda la noche, ¿vos habéis podido dormir? —respondió la heredera, mientras se aseguraba de que su puerta quedaba bien cerrada. No quería arriesgarse a dejarla abierta por error y que alguien interpretara aquello como una invitación.

La pregunta hizo que Bonham se sintiera incómodo. Para él Valerie no era más que un nombre que estaba acostumbrado a oír, nunca había llegado a conocer a la hermana mayor de Cross y aunque se sentía mal por su señora y compartía su deseo por conocer lo acontecido en aquella casa, no podía decirse que el asunto le quitara el sueño.

—Bueno yo... recordad que yo ya sabía lo de las cartas, así que no tuvo el mismo efecto en mí que la primera vez —se excusó mientras avanzaba junto a Lena, con la cabeza gacha y los hombros completamente relajados. —Pero si me hubierais preguntado hace un par de días, cuando me enteré de todo, entonces-

—No os estoy juzgando, Matthew —se apresuró a calmarle Cross. —Es solo que como os decía, no he podido descansar nada esta noche. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía el rostro de mi querida hermana, sonreía y se la veía tan frágil, tan virtuosa… Ella siempre fue la mejor de las dos, su elegancia siempre había complacido a madre, era la mujer ideal: inteligente, educada y mañosa en las tareas del hogar. Siempre sabía qué decir —. Lena se cruzó de brazos y los frotó como si intentara calentarse. No hacía tanto frío como la noche anterior, pero se sentía helada, tanto por dentro como por fuera, como si se hubiese sumergido en las aguas de un lago congelado.

—De pronto la imagen de Valerie se desvanecía un segundo —retomó el hilo de su explicación pasados varios minutos de silencio absoluto. —Y cuando volvía a verla ya no era ella, es decir, lo era claro… pero se comportaba como una buscona, estaba rodeada de todo tipo de hombres que flirteaban con ella y… ¡por el amor de dios! ¿Realmente era así mi hermana, Matt? ¿Vos creéis que Valerie era de ese tipo de persona? —tomó aire, había hablado tan deprisa que sentía que le faltaba la respiración. —Y si fuera cierto que Valerie era tan... tan atrevida —escupió aquella palabra con desdén. —¿No creéis vos que merecía un castigo? —se tapó la boca con la mano y agachó la cabeza, sintiéndose entre aliviada y avergonzada por haber pensado siquiera en algo tan cruel.

Aquella pregunta la había estado torturando toda la noche y aunque sabía que la muerte era un castigo demasiado fuerte, no podía evitar pensar que en cierto modo, la mayor de las hermanas Cross merecía que alguien la castigara. Al mismo tiempo, pensar de aquel modo, pensar que su hermana, a quién ella siempre había admirado, era una persona tan horrible como para merecer un escarmiento, le destrozaba el alma.

«¿En qué tipo de persona me convierten estas ideas? ¿Soy acaso mejor que su asesino?».

Por primera vez, Matthew se permitió olvidar su estatus social y también el de su señora y tomó la mano de la joven en la suya. Le dolía ver a la señorita Cross tan apesadumbrada, pero lo peor era ver aquella mirada culpable en sus ojos, porque lo que acababa de preguntar, era probablemente lo que todos se habían preguntado en silencio la noche pasada.

—Haceros esa pregunta no os convierte en mala persona, vos queríais mucho a vuestra hermana, de eso no me cabe duda y no deberías cuestionaros vuestros buenos sentimientos, pero tampoco podéis pretender defender lo indefendible. Sé que solo soy un simple chofer y que carezco de los suficientes conocimientos como para mantener conversaciones interesantes, pero debéis creerme cuando os digo, que es normal sentiros mal por la persona que era vuestra hermana, tan normal como sentir que al mismo tiempo, la seguís queriendo a pesar de sus fallos —. Le dio un apretón a la mano de Lena y después, al llegar al pasillo principal, la soltó para que nadie les descubriera en una actitud tan poco profesional.

—No os mortifiquéis por ser de carne y hueso y si realmente queréis llegar al fondo de este asunto, no flaqueéis, no dejéis que nada ni nadie os robe vuestra determinación.

Lena le ofreció al muchacho una débil sonrisa y le agradeció sus palabras, el resto del camino, decidieron hacerlo en silencio. No era seguro hablar del tema en aquella zona de la casa, si Ambrose les descubriera seguro que correría a contárselo a Ainsworth y si lo hacía, a bien seguro que les echaría sin dejar siquiera que se defendieran.

Al llegar a la cocina, Samantha les dio los buenos días y Ambrose, que se encontraba frente a los fogones, se limitó a mirar su reloj de bolsillo para asegurarse de que llegaban a tiempo.

«Seguro que ese viejo buitre pensaba que podría volver a reñirme» pensó Cross con cierta satisfacción estirándole los labios.

«¿Qué pasa viejo, seguro que os duele no poder decirme nada, ¿verdad?».

—¿Qué tal habéis dormido? —preguntó Sommers, pausando el tren de pensamientos de su compañera, con voz queda y una mirada de preocupación en los ojos.

—Bueno… —la nueva doncella miró hacia atrás para asegurarse de que Ambrose no le prestaba atención y entonces se permitió contestar, aunque fuera en un susurro. —No he pegado ojo en toda la noche, pero supongo que es lo normal.

Samantha asintió por toda respuesta y fue a decir algo más, pero apretó los labios al ver a Ambrose acercarse con el desayuno y pronto cambió la frase que tenía en mente, por otra más adecuada para la situación.

—Pues más vale que cojáis fuerza con el desayuno, porque nuestro viejo Ambrose no va a daros ni un respiro, sabe dios lo mucho que le obsesiona su trabajo.

—¿Queréis ser vos quien se quede sin desayuno hoy, señorita Sommers? —habló el mayordomo con voz gélida, mientras dejaba los platos en la mesa, todos menos el suyo, para demostrarle cuan seria era su amenaza.

—¡No! ¡Yo solo trataba de alabaros! —Sam se inclinó hacia adelante en su asiento y estiró los brazos para tocar el plato que tenía Teal en la mano. —¿No veis que esa es mi forma de decir que sois todo un profesional?

El viejo dio un paso hacia atrás para alejar la comida de la doncella y la miró con una ceja arqueada mientras ésta hacía gestos de súplica con las manos y ponía caras muy cómicas, que al final acabaron por arrancarle a Cross unas risas.

—¿Os hace gracia, señorita Bonham?

«Y ahí está nuestro querido señor Teal descargando su amargura sobre mí...» pensó Lena.

—No, disculpad. No ha sido gracioso, soy una necia.

—Anda, tomad vuestra comida —dijo ignorando a Cross con total descaro, al tiempo que colocaba el desayuno de Samantha delante de la joven. —A veces tengo la sensación de estar rodeado de críos, a ver si maduráis todos un poquito... —refunfuñaba al tiempo que cortaba las salchichas que tenía en su plato y las apartaba, como siempre, del resto de la comida.

Samantha le guiñó un ojo a Lena y después volvió a concentrarse en Ambrose.

—¿Qué esperabais? Si aquí todos somos jóvenes menos vos —comentó la doncella sin el menor atisbo de pudor, justo antes de llevarse un montón de comida a la boca, acto que después utilizaría en su favor para no tener que contestar a las secas preguntas del mayordomo, que como de costumbre no dejaba pasar ni una.

Al terminar el desayuno, Teal empezó con la asignación de tareas, tal y como hacía todas las mañanas. A Matthew le ordenó cepillar a los caballos, afilar las herramientas de jardinería y reparar la verja del jardín, que al parecer tenía algunos listones sueltos. A Sam le tocó ocuparse de la primera planta de la casa y a Lena...

—Vos más vale que os deis prisa, tenéis que despertar al señor, ayudarle a asearse y a vestirse. Tiene la ropa preparada en el armario, en la primera percha empezando por la izquierda. Aseguraos de que no tenga ni una sola pelusa y si el señor no requiere nada más de vos, aprovechad para empezar a limpiar las habitaciones de la segunda planta, esta casa es demasiado grande para que Samantha tenga que ocuparse de todo y ¡ah! No entréis al estudio del señor a no ser que él en persona os dé permiso.

Cross había fingido estar atenta a la explicación del mayordomo, pero la realidad era que su cerebro había dejado de procesar información tras escuchar que tendría que ocuparse de atender a Lysandre. ¿Por qué tenía que hacerlo ella, no era más normal que se ocupase el propio Ambrose o Samantha, que le conocían mejor y que llevaban más años a su servicio?

Al notar que Ambrose había acabado de hablar, intentó protestar o por lo menos pensó en hacerlo, pero aquella mirada de constante hastío en el rostro del anciano la convenció para no hacerlo.

—¿A qué estáis esperando? —preguntó de pronto el mayordomo. —¿Es que no me habéis prestado atención o es que la cabeza no os da para más? ¿Os pensáis que el señor Ainsworth puede permitirse el lujo de alterar su agenda por una tonta doncella que no sabe ni freír unos huevos?

Lena se puso en pie sin decir una sola palabra y caminó hasta la puerta a paso ligero, mientras mentalmente se maldecía a sí misma por haberle dado motivos a aquel viejo buitre para volver a reñirla.

«Tengo que empezar a ser más prudente o al final acabaré en la calle. No puedo permitir que Ambrose continué pensando que soy tan inútil».

A desgana y arrastrando los pies por la casa, la doncella recorrió todo el piso de arriba, llamando a una puerta tras otra y abriéndolas, hasta dar con el dormitorio del viudo, pues a pesar de ser su segundo día en la casa, nadie se había dignado en enseñarle dónde estaba cada habitación.

Los aposentos del señor Ainsworth eran muy diferentes al resto, en éstos no había ni un solo elemento de decoración y tampoco había cortinas. Las paredes estaban empapeladas con un papel con motivo de rayas verticales en color azul añil y azul turquesa. La cama en la que descansaba el aristócrata estaba pegada a la pared frontal, a pocos pasos de la ventana con vistas al mar por la cual había empezado a filtrarse la luz del día; de cada esquina del catre, subían unos altos postes de madera tallada con formas florales, pero las cortinas que normalmente los habrían decorado, no estaban por ninguna parte.

Un par de mesitas de noche guardaban el sueño de su señor a ambos lados de la cama; las dos exactamente iguales: de color miel algo oscura, y manchadas con los numerosos nudos de aquella madera. El primer cajón de ambas, tenía una cerradura de hierro pintado de negro y el segundo, quedaba desprotegido ante los curiosos. Finalmente, al otro lado del catre y recibiendo la luz directa de la ventana, se alzaba un enorme armario de ocho puertas que ocupaba todo el largo de la pared, tanto a lo ancho como a lo alto. Éste era ligeramente más oscuro que las mesillas, aunque la diferencia solo resultaba visible si alguien lo observaba con atención.

Cross se adentró en la habitación sin atreverse a cerrar la puerta tras de sí, pues lo último que deseaba era quedarse completamente a solas con el aristócrata. Se acercó a la cama lentamente y entonces se situó junto al lecho, con la vista clavada en el rostro de aquel hombre, que incluso dormido, tenía la misma expresión seria que vestía normalmente.

«Bueno, acabemos con esto cuanto antes».

Alargó un brazo para tocar el hombro del señor, pero antes de que tuviera tiempo a rozar la camisa de su pijama, Lysandre abrió los ojos y se la quedó observando con cara de pocos amigos.

—Llegáis tarde señorita Bonham.


	18. Capítulo 17 - ¡Ainsworth es el diablo!

Sobresaltada, Cross dio un paso hacia atrás y soltó un gritito al tiempo que se llevaba la mano al pecho. Aunque la idea de tener que despertar al señor Ainsworth no le hacía la menor gracia, tampoco acababa de gustarle el hecho de que éste ya estuviera despierto y es que si ya de por sí encontrarse con aquel hombre era algo desagradable, dejarse sorprender por el aristócrata solo podía empeorar la situación ya que aunque ella supiera que los primeros minutos en sus aposentos se habían reducido a curiosear los muebles con la mirada y a memorizar su disposición, nada ni nadie podía asegurarle que el señor fuera consciente de aquello. ¿Qué pensaría de ella, sola en la habitación de un hombre y plantada delante del catre?

«Ni lo penséis, borrad esas ideas descabelladas de vuestra cabeza. Debéis recordar que ahora sois una doncella, es natural que os dediquéis a labores como atender a vuestro señor, el hecho de que estéis en la habitación de un hombre no significa nada porque a la práctica, ese hombre no es más que vuestro jefe. Así que ahora tranquilizaos y comportaos de forma natural».

—No seáis tan dramática, señorita Bonham —dijo con tono molesto el aristócrata mientras se incorporaba en su cama. —No resulta nada agradable despertarse para ver un rostro tan ridículamente sorprendido y mucho menos para escuchar vuestros graznidos, así que haced el favor de contener vuestros impulsos —se llevó una mano al rostro y se pellizcó el puente de la nariz para tratar de calmar el habitual dolor de cabeza matutino que día tras día amenazaba con partirle el cráneo en dos, mientras se preguntaba una y otra vez, si aquella idea suya daría resultado o si por el contrario, acabaría llevándole derechito al sanatorio.

—Disculpadme, mi señor. No pretendía molestaros, aunque bueno —Bonham se atrevió a volver a acercarse a la cama, esta vez un poco más que antes, e incluso se le ocurrió que no le vendría mal bromear un poco para ganarse la confianza del viudo. —Venir a despertaros bien podría ser una gran molestia, ¿no creéis? —esbozó una sonrisa y soltó un par de carcajadas, dos exactamente porque al ver la fina ceja arqueada de Lysandre, se le pasaron todas las ganas de reír.

—Porque uno siempre desearía dormir un poquito más —terminó de decir en un susurro.

—No todo el mundo puede permitirse el lujo de holgazanear, señorita Bonham. —respondió Lysandre, apartando las sábanas de su cuerpo y estirando las piernas antes de sentarse en el extremo de la cama, con los pies contra el frío suelo.

—En fin, supongo que si estáis aquí es porque ya está todo preparado, ¿no es cierto?

Lena tragó saliva y se obligó a sí misma a mostrarse seria una vez más, algo que no le costó demasiado esfuerzo.

—De nuevo os ruego que me disculpéis —dijo con solemnidad. —El señor Teal me había pedido que os despertara, así que vine directamente aquí, no sabía que tuviera que hacer nada más antes de acudir a vuestros aposentos. Además he perdido bastante tiempo tratando de encontrar vuestro dormitorio, así que quisiera disculparme también por el retraso, pero como nadie me ha enseñado todavía dónde están las habitaciones —Lena hizo una pausa para respirar y antes de que pudiera volver a abrir la boca, se vio interrumpida por la gélida voz de su señor.

—¿Habéis terminado? —la miró de arriba abajo con aquella mirada suya que parecía decir: "no me llegáis ni a la suela de mis impecables zapatos" y después fijó la vista en la puerta, como si el hecho de mirarla fuera algo sumamente indigno.

—En el futuro os recomiendo que no os quedéis observando a la gente mientras duerme, es demasiado inquietante y en cuanto a lo de ahora... —miró a Lena por el rabillo del ojo y sonrió satisfecho al ver como sus palabras lograban devolverle la rigidez a sus músculos. —Tampoco dice mucho a vuestro favor tratar de culpar a otros de vuestras deficiencias ni acercaros tanto a mi lecho, ¿qué pretendíais, pensáis que soy tan cómodo que necesito ayuda para levantarme, tal vez pensáis que soy demasiado viejo o es que os ibais a acostar conmigo? —vio la cara de la joven enrojecerse todavía más, seguramente debido a la impotencia de saber que no podía contestarle como a ella le habría gustado; aquel detalle le hizo sentirse victorioso.

Lena abrió y cerró la boca varias veces como un pez hasta que finalmente su voz interior le aconsejó apartarse del catre. Ella solo quería mostrarse servicial y ayudar a su señor a levantarse, tal y como solía hacer la tata con ella, pero no había reparado en que tanto la tata como ella eran mujeres y el señor Ainsworth... bien, estaba claro que pertenecía al sexo opuesto y por tanto podía resultar un tanto extraño e incluso atrevido que se ofreciera a ayudarle en ciertas cosas.

—No pretendía ofenderos, mi señor. En ningún momento se me ha pasado por la cabeza la idea de que no fuerais capaz de levantaros por vuestros propios medios y mucho menos se me ocurriría acostarme en el mismo lecho en el que yacierais vos —dijo con fingido arrepentimiento, escupiendo la última verdad con tal vez demasiada amargura.

—¿Noto cierta ira en vuestra voz, será cierto o tal vez me engañan mis oídos?

—Será cosa de la edad, mi señor. Yo apostaría por vuestros oídos.

El rostro del Lysandre se endureció como la piedra, haciendo que Lena se preguntara cuán solemne podía llegar a ser el rostro de un ser humano, porque sin duda, si existía algún límite, el viudo acababa de sobrepasarlo.

«¡Maldición!» Cross relajó su pose, que había pasado de sumisa a altiva en algún momento durante su conversación y agachó la cabeza al darse cuenta de que había vuelto a hablar sin pensar. Vive dios que cada día luchaba por controlar aquella afilada lengua suya, pero por mucho que lo intentara su cabeza nunca era lo suficientemente rápida como para frenarla y aunque siempre se sentía orgullosa por sus numerosas victorias, el éxito era tan efímero que en pocos minutos acababa lamentando las tonterías que era capaz de decir y hacer.

_'Niña, ya no sois una cría y no está bien visto que repliquéis a todo aquel que no piense como vos o que no os caiga en gracia, deberíais aprender a encerrar vuestros pensamientos en vuestra cabeza_' recordó que le había dicho en una ocasión su querida tata... ¡ah, cuánta razón tenía aquella buena mujer!

—No quería decir eso, mi señor.

—No, tenéis razón, no queríais —respondió el caballero.

—Ya sabéis lo necia que puedo ser a veces, hablo sin pensar y digo cosas sin sentido, pero entendedme, desde que trabajo para vos he tenido que aguantar burlas, comentarios hirientes y más regañinas de las que uno creería posible en tan poco tiempo, y aunque intento decirme a mí misma que debo mejorar para que estéis satisfecho con mi trabajo, no puedo evitar pensar que tal vez estéis tratándome así a propósito para hacerme enfadar y conseguir que os conteste mal, porque estoy convencida de que os arrepentís de que trabaje para vos y en lugar de despedirme sin más motivo que el de odiarme, preferís que yo solita me hunda en la miseria y dé un paso en falso, para después utilizar mi error en mi contra y despedirme por ello —argumentó a medida que se le iban ocurriendo las ideas, mientras caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación.

—No quiero que penséis que intento culparos a vos de mis carencias, pero es así cómo me siento… Aunque ahora me doy cuenta de que esta confesión bien podría valeros como excusa para echarme, ¿verdad? —Lena palideció al instante, no había otra forma de verlo, hiciera lo que hiciera y dijera lo que dijera, había metido la pata hasta el fondo, ya llevaba demasiados errores a hombros, había tocado fondo y una vez allí, se había revolcado en el lodo de su propia desesperación.

Lysandre le hizo un gesto a la doncella para que volviera a acercarse y en cuanto la tuvo delante la agarró por la muñeca y tiró para obligarla a inclinarse. —Quiero que os quede clara una cosa —habló con voz áspera y profunda, mientras miraba a Lena directamente a los ojos para dar más empaque a sus palabras. —No me hacen falta motivos para despediros y en cuanto a lo que acabáis de decir, al margen de que me parezca una disculpa o una excusa creíble o no, que no os quepa ninguna duda de lo mucho que disfruto viéndoos enfadar y sabed que todavía es más divertido ver cómo lucháis para contener ese carácter vuestro, porque si bien es cierto que lograsteis engañarme en nuestro segundo encuentro, ayer me quedó claro que la verdadera señorita Bonham tiene un carácter de perro. —soltó a la muchacha y acto seguido le hizo otro gesto con la mano para exigirle que se alejara.

—Ahora id a calentar el agua para mi baño, pedid ayuda a Ambrose si es que sois tan inútil que no sabéis ni cómo conseguirlo... después de todo si tanto os cuesta cocinar unos huevos, podríais acabar quemándoos con el agua o peor, desfigurándoos el rostro aunque claro... ¿tampoco se notaría tanto la diferencia, ¿no os parece? —Lysandre esperó a la reacción de Lena, pero lo único que hizo la muchacha fue darse la vuelta con la poca dignidad que debía de quedarle y caminar hasta la puerta con paso firme.

—¿No vais a replicar, señorita Bonham?

Lena trató de tragarse el nudo que sentía en la garganta y luchó con todavía más fiereza para contener las lágrimas de impotencia que amenazaban con mancharle el rostro y tras un largo minuto de silencio dijo, con la voz más seria y sosegada que logró encontrar: —Ahora mismo os preparo la bañera, mi señor —y acto seguido abandonó la habitación acompañada de las carcajadas de Lysandre, quien al fin sentía que había logrado vengarse por la humillación del día anterior en los establos.

Una vez lejos de aquella maldita habitación, la joven corrió al piso de abajo y en lugar de buscar a Ambrose, tal y como le habían sugerido, o a Matthew para que le ofreciera algo de apoyo moral, buscó a Samantha por toda la primera planta, hasta dar con ella en la sala dónde se había visto con Lysandre para sus dos entrevistas.

—Por fin os encuentro —fue lo primero que dijo Lena después de cerrar la puerta de la habitación y antes de rendirse al llanto.

—¡Cielo santo! —la doncella rubia cruzó la estancia a grandes zancadas y se detuvo junto a la muchacha. —¿Qué os ha pasado, por qué lloráis, Lena?

La aristócrata negó con la cabeza, se tapó la cara con las manos para cubrir un poco su lamentable estado y sollozó todavía más fuerte, muerta de rabia. ¿Cómo había podido permitir que la trataran de aquel modo, que la insultaran con tanta libertad? Odiaba aquella casa, odiaba aquel horrible trabajo, se odiaba a sí misma por haber sido incapaz de morderse la lengua en presencia del señor Ainsworth, por haberle confesado el mal que aquella guerra psicológica le estaba haciendo y por haber permitido que aquel malnacido la hiciese llorar.

—Le odio, odio al señor Ainsworth —dijo con voz temblorosa y con un tono mucho más grave de lo habitual. —Vive dios que he intentado ser amable y soportar sus impertinencias, pero le odio con toda mi alma, odio cada parte de su ser, desde ese aspecto serio que siempre luce hasta ese corazón tan podrido que tiene, ¡Le odio!

Sommers rodeó los hombros de la joven sin pensárselo dos veces y la acompañó hasta los sofás para sentarla con cuidado. No tenía ni idea de lo que acababa de pasar, pero si lo que Matthew le había contado sobre el enfrentamiento de Lena con Lysandre en su primer encuentro era cierto, podía imaginar por donde iban los tiros.

—Sé que el señor Ainsworth puede ser un poco difícil a veces, pero-

—¡¿Difícil?! —exclamó Cross entre sollozos. —Ambrose es difícil, ¡Ainsworth es el diablo!

Sam negó con la cabeza, frotó la espalda de su compañera para intentar hacerle sentir mejor y volvió a empezar. —Puede ser un hombre algo difícil, pero en cuanto os acostumbréis a su sentido del humor y a mostrar sumisión, os parecerá el mejor hombre del mundo, puedo asegurároslo, si supierais la de veces que ha dado la cara por mis torpezas...

—Eso debe de ser porque a vos os aprecia, ¡pero a mí me detesta! Y no es que eso me moleste, no me importa que me desprecie siempre que pueda seguir llevando dinero a casa —se obligó a mentir la heredera —pero sus palabras son tan hirientes, tan cortantes... A veces tengo ganas de contestarle, de arrancarme este delantal, tirárselo a su estúpido rostro y marcharme de esta casa, y eso que solo llevo un par de días aquí —le explicó mientras se enjugaba las lágrimas e intentaba volver a serenarse. —Sé que debo mostrarme más sumisa, sé que he cometido varios errores desde mi llegada, ¿pero es necesario que se me castigue con tanta dureza? Me despierto para empezar el día con las duras reprimendas de Ambrose, que no duda en insultar cuánto sea necesario para hundirme en la miseria y luego cuando parece que todo ha de mejorar, llega el señor Ainsworth y empieza la segunda ronda de ataques y juro que no sé cuánto podré soportar esta situación, porque una cosa es fingir fortaleza y otra muy distinta poseer esa fortaleza.

—No digáis tonterías, solo os falta algo de soltura en vuestro nuevo hogar, ¿y qué? No debéis dejaros vencer por simples palabras. Ambrose es como es, pero gracias a su forma de interactuar con los empleados la casa siempre está al día, si os quedáis lo suficiente como para conocer al verdadero Ambrose, veréis que no es tan horrible —le aseguró Samantha con una sonrisa amable en los labios. —Y en cuanto al señor Ainsworth, aunque os parezca que no tiene justificación ni defensa posible, debéis saber que lo ha pasado muy mal. Él no es como el resto de aristócratas de Gran Bretaña, sus orígenes son tan humildes como los nuestros y tuvo que trabajar mucho y muy duro para llegar a dónde está, por eso su carácter se ha ido endureciendo con el paso de los años pero en el fondo su corazón es noble, porque de ser de otra manera, yo no estaría aquí y mi familia probablemente me habría acabado vendiendo a una casa de prostitutas, así que creedme —hizo una pausa, tomó las manos de Lena en las suyas y les dio un tranquilizador apretón. —Solo necesitáis encontrar vuestro lugar en esta casa, en cuanto lo hagáis os parecerá que estas malas experiencias no fueron más que un mal sueño.

Tras varios minutos escuchando las promesas de Samantha y sus cómicos comentarios, Lena acabó por reír, aunque fuera débilmente. Después pidió a la doncella que le enseñara a calentar el agua y al fin pudo ir a informar al señor de que todo estaba preparado.

Mientras Lena Cross volvía a enfilar las escaleras hacia la segunda planta, no pudo evitar sentir que con la ayuda de Matthew y de Samantha, sería capaz de llegar hasta el fondo de aquel feo asunto de su hermana y no solo eso, sino de sobrevivir en aquella casa el tiempo que fuera necesario.


	19. Capítulo 18 - De compras con Ainsworth

"_A partir de ahora seréis mi sombra, vendréis conmigo vaya a donde vaya y os ocuparéis solo de cumplir mis órdenes_".

La tienda de confección Dean &amp; Lewis del centro, situada prácticamente al fondo de un callejón infestado de ratas y vagabundos borrachos que o bien dormían en el suelo o pedían limosna para poder comprar más botellas de aquella asquerosa bebida que les nublaba el juicio, era un lugar mal iluminado y polvoriento. Debido a la mala ventilación en el interior, el aire estaba sumamente cargado y los aromas a jazmín y lavanda de las exóticas barritas de incienso se mezclaban con el intenso olor del barniz de los muebles y el peculiar olor de las telas y los tintes empleados en éstas. El suelo rechinaba bajo los zapatos de la escasa clientela, amenazando con quebrarse y engullirles si osaban adentrarse más en la tienda. Los muebles eran tan innecesariamente altos y tan oscuros, que el tamaño del establecimiento parecía mucho más pequeño de lo que en realidad era, los desnudos maniquíes estaban llenos de telarañas tan elaboradas, que casi habrían podido confundirse con vestidos y tras el escaparate de cristal, no se veían las habituales prendas expuestas para llamar la atención del cliente, sino simples rollos de tela listos para su uso.

Estaba claro que aquella tienda estaba en declive, pero de ser aquel el caso, ¿qué había ido a hacer allí el viudo? ¿No le daba vergüenza que pudieran verle entrar en un sitio tan decadente?

—Dejad de mirar las musarañas y apresuraos a ayudar a la señora Lewis —Susurró Ambrose a la distraída Cross, con aquella voz tan seria y cortante que siempre empleaba con ella. —Y la próxima vez —añadió mientras se cruzaba de brazos y la repasaba de arriba abajo con mirada desdeñosa, —intentad no avergonzar al señor Ainsworth con vuestra falta de cortesía y modales.

La muchacha miró durante unos minutos a "su señor", que conversaba animadamente al fondo de la tienda con un anciano esquelético de sonrisa desdentada y mirada afable; tal vez esperaba que éste la salvara de aquella nueva obligación que el mayordomo le había impuesto o quizá solo esperara su beneplácito antes de lanzarse a la apasionante misión que se le había encomendado, fuera por el motivo que fuese, Lena continuó mirándole durante algunos minutos, con tanta intensidad que de haber sido posible, le habría hecho un agujero en el cráneo. Tras no obtener ningún tipo de señal del aristócrata, se bajó del alto taburete de la esquina de un salto y caminó abatida hasta la trastienda. No quería arriesgarse a hacer enfadar a Ambrose, había recibido demasiadas regañinas como para comprender que no quería tener que volver a enfrentarse al anciano, pero tampoco le apetecía nada charlar con la señora Lewis, y es que desde que pusiera los pies en la tienda, se había dedicado a lanzar miradas harto despectivas en dirección a Lena.

«Por lo menos habéis sacado algo bueno de esta situación, ¿no os parece?» pensó resignada, al tiempo que apartaba las pesadas cortinas de terciopelo borgoña para pasar a la siguiente estancia, que para su sorpresa estaba lejos de ser un almacén. «Ahora que vais a pasar más tiempo con Ambrose y Ainsworth podréis ganaros su confianza con relativa facilidad, aunque me pregunto si merecerá la pena esforzarse tanto con esta empresa, a fin de cuentas, ¿no os parece que si nadie se ha interesado por hacer justicia hasta ahora, debe de ser porque la vida de Valerie no era más que un derroche, un insulto?».

Durante una breve fracción de segundo, Cross recordó a su difunta hermana, la recordó virtuosa y pura, tal y como la había visto siempre en su hogar, solo para ver como aquella candorosa imagen se deterioraba con cada escabroso detalle de su vida, dejándola con un aspecto similar al de los vagabundos de fuera.

—¿Niña, os vais a quedar ahí todo el día? —graznó la señora Lewis, interrumpiendo la terrible ensoñación de Lena sin el menor pudor.

—Con permiso —dijo la doncella al entrar en lo que le pareció que era una cocina diminuta, iluminada solo por unas pocas velas anchas pero prácticamente consumidas.

«No debo dejar que los fallos de mi hermana me alejen de la verdad, aunque el tiempo la hubiese transformado en una persona completamente diferente, no creo que mereciese un castigo tan cruel».

Una mujer bajita y regordeta murmuró algo entre dientes, un saludo o una maldición tal vez, logrando al fin apartar por completo a la doncella de sus preocupaciones.

—Solo un poquito más —repetía una y otra vez mientras daba saltitos para intentar alcanzar un gran tarro con hierbas de té de la estantería más alta de la alacena.

—Por favor, permitidme —Lena se acercó al mueble, se puso de puntillas y estiró el brazo para finalmente coger el té. Acto seguido le dio el recipiente a la mujer, que apenas le llegaba a la altura del hombro, y le ofreció una sonrisa.

—Soy Lena Bonham, la nueva doncella en casa del señor Ainsworth. Me han pedido que os ayude en lo que necesitéis así que estoy a vuestra disposición.

La esposa del señor Lewis la miró de arriba abajo con expresión desconfiada, entrecerrando los ojos ligeramente como si intentara descubrir la veracidad de sus palabras con solo mirarla y pasados un par de incómodos minutos, finalmente le ordenó encender el fogón de la pequeña cocina que había al fondo de la minúscula habitación, mientras ella misma preparaba la tetera para calentar el agua del té.

—¿Es vuestro primer empleo? —ladró a continuación, sin siquiera dar las gracias a la doncella.

La pregunta tomó a Lena por sorpresa, tal vez por aquello o quizá por los nervios, lo único que fue capaz de hacer fue negar con la cabeza y rezar para que no le hiciera más preguntas de aquella índole, pues la seguridad con la que había mentido en casa de Ainsworth, se había ido diluyendo con cada insulto del viejo mayordomo.

—¿Estáis nerviosa? —la mujer secó la tetera por fuera para asegurarse de que no quedaba ni una sola gotita de agua en el exterior del recipiente y después la dejó descansar sobre el fuego.

—No tenéis motivos, el señor Ainsworth es cliente de este establecimiento desde que llegó a Cardiff, cualquiera que nos visite con él es bienvenido —explicó la mujer, pero por mucho que dijera, Lena no conseguía quedarse tranquila en su presencia y es que a pesar de sus aparentemente amables palabras, los ojos de la mujer brillaban con malicia.

—No estoy nerviosa mi señora, gracias por vuestra preocupación.

Mientras, en la zona de las telas, Ainsworth hizo una señal a su mayordomo para que cogiera las prendas que le ofrecía el señor Lewis y acto seguido entró en una pequeña habitación al fondo de la tienda, donde pronto empezó a desvestirse con sumo cuidado. Ambrose por supuesto, se adentró en el probador junto a su amo y se quedó junto a la puerta para asegurar su intimidad.

—¿Os parece que he obrado bien? —preguntó de pronto el señor, con las manos ocupadas con el pañuelo ascot que le decoraba el cuello. —Hablo de la señorita Bonham —miró a los ojos de su reflejo en el enorme espejo que se alzaba ante sí y tras no recibir respuesta, giró ligeramente la cabeza para poder mirar a su mayordomo. —Deduzco por vuestro silencio que no aprobáis mi decisión —negó con la cabeza al tiempo que soltaba una suave risilla; su mayordomo siempre había sido un pésimo perdedor.

Ambrose suspiró cansado y negó con la cabeza. Tenía ganas de gritarle a su señor del mismo modo que lo hacía con el resto del personal, solo para que entendiera a cuántos niveles se había equivocado al pedirle a aquella muchacha inútil que le acompañara a todas partes, pero sabía que no podía permitirse tal licencia con su señor, porque por mucho que le hubiese visto crecer, no podía ni debía olvidar su posición de sirviente.

—No tengo opinión al respecto, mi señor —dijo al fin con una voz totalmente neutra.

«Aunque deberíais haberme escuchado cuando os aconsejé que la mantuvierais cuanto más lejos mejor».

—Sabéis que no soy el tipo de hombre que juzga las decisiones de los demás a la mínima de cambio.

La risa de Lysandre puso punto y final a la frase de Ambrose, y es que había pasado de ser un sonido discreto y grave a sonoras carcajadas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—¿Que no juzgáis las decisiones de los demás? —dijo con la voz teñida de sarcasmo, mientras dejaba el pañuelo sobre una maltrecha silla que descansaba contra la pared a su derecha y procedía a desabotonar su camisa.

—¡Pero si a vos os encanta imponer vuestra opinión y señalar los defectos de los demás! —volvió a reír al advertir el rostro del anciano, que en cuestión de pocos segundos había cambiado de su habitual tono pálido a uno mucho más rojizo.

—Me apena que tengáis tan mal concepto de mí, mi señor —murmuró entre dientes. —Es cierto que no dejo pasar ni un error a vuestro personal de servicio y tal vez os pueda parecer que me excedo en mi trato con los demás, pero en ningún momento obro con malas intenciones, mi único objetivo de hecho, es intentar enseñar a los demás para que puedan mejorar y si están equivocados, entonces ¿qué puedo hacer yo?

—No dudo de vuestras intenciones, mas no podéis negar que disfrutáis corrigiendo a los demás —repuso Lysandre, al tiempo que dejaba la camisa junto al pañuelo y a la levita. —¿Seréis capaz de negarme esa obviedad?

Ambrose se irguió como un gallo, sacando pecho y estirando bien el pescuezo para mostrar cuan orgulloso se sentía de sí mismo. —Más sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo, ¿no es así? —preguntó altivo. —Entonces es lógico que si sé que algo está mal, lo diga sin más en lugar de dejar que se propague el error.

Ainsworth le dio la razón mientras asentía y tomó la camisa que le ofrecía el mayordomo. —Entonces dadme vuestra sabia opinión y decidme si he tomado la decisión correcta al sacar a Bonham de casa.

Ambrose soltó otro de sus suspiros de cansancio y cerró los ojos unos segundos mientras meditaba la forma de expresarle sus ideas al señor y finalmente, se atrevió a hablar.

—Entiendo por vuestros actos que no acabáis de confiar en vuestra nueva doncella y que por tanto no queréis dejarla en casa, donde podría dedicarse a recabar información sobre vos, así que en teoría, solo en teoría —miró a los ojos del reflejo de Lysandre mientras hacía hincapié en aquellas palabras, —debería ser una buena idea tenerla controlada de cerca, sin embargo sería más inteligente, a mi entender, que no le permitierais trabajar en vuestra casa o tal vez que delegarais en otra persona para que la vigilara por vos. Con la excusa de que aprendiera cómo trabajamos, podríais haberle ordenado que siguiera a Samantha y la ayudara.

Lysandre volvió a asentir. —Sin duda tenéis razón al afirmar que no me fio de la señorita Bonham, hay demasiadas contradicciones en su carácter y también en su historia, por no mencionar el nulo parecido entre ella y su supuesto hermano, no obstante —el aristócrata se detuvo para comprobar su imagen en el espejo y frunció el ceño al ver el largo de aquellas mangas que casi cubrían sus dedos por completo.

«El pobre señor Lewis es demasiado anciano para este trabajo…».

Lysandre imitó el suspiro del mayordomo y volvió a su frase: —No puedo negar que siento cierto placer al discutir con esa mujer y sobretodo, al vencer en una discusión. Podéis llamarme loco, yo mismo temo estar perdiendo el juicio, porque de todas las cosas que pensé que podría echar de menos de Valerie Cross, nunca imaginé que lo que más vida me daba eran las constantes discusiones, pero es una realidad que no puedo negar. La señorita Bonham no solo me enfurece sino que al mismo tiempo, me hace sentir más vivo de lo que me he sentido en años y quizá utilice ese pretexto para justificar mi mala decisión.

—No os creo, perdonadme, pero lo que decís es más propio de un niño que de un hombre de vuestra categoría.

—¡Y es exactamente como habéis dicho, mi querido Ambrose! —exclamó con repentino entusiasmo el viudo. —La vida de un aristócrata es mortalmente aburrida, hace que uno se sienta viejo antes de tiempo y que se deprima por ello. No es ningún secreto para vos lo mucho que detesto mis compromisos —vio que el anciano abría la boca para replicar y anticipándose a sus palabras añadió: —lo sé, lo sé, no es menester que me recordéis cuán importante es mi papel en la familia, soy perfectamente consciente de que las medicinas de madre no son baratas, así que podéis estar tranquilo, porque mantendré a salvo a mis padres hasta el día en que fenezcan, aunque me cueste mi propia salud.

Lysandre se dio la vuelta y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, después cerró los ojos y tomó un buen sorbo de aire. —Discutir con Bonham me saca de esta horrible rutina y como no es un ser querido, no me importa lanzarle ataques feroces, sé que no tengo que tener tanta paciencia como con Valerie, eso es lo que intentaba deciros.

**En la trastienda…**

Lena salió de la cocina llevando consigo una bandejita de plata bastante magullada con dos tacitas de té sobre ésta: una para Ambrose y la otra para Lysandre, según le había informado la repelente señora Lewis, quien había preferido irse a acostar después de su gran esfuerzo en la cocina, no sin antes obligar a Cross a lavar la tetera hirviendo y a volver a dejar el tarro de té en su sitio.

«Qué ciudad tan horrorosa... ¿cómo puede nadie vivir en un lugar tan hostil?» pensó mientras se miraba las enrojecidas manos.

La doncella buscó por toda la tienda, lo cual no le llevó más de cinco minutos, pero por mucho que buscara no lograba encontrar a sus dos acompañantes, ¿la habrían abandonado a su suerte? ¿Habría sido aquel viaje la excusa perfecta para deshacerse de ella? Sin duda aquello tenía cierta lógica, porque después del mal rato que Lysandre le había hecho pasar en el cuarto de baño, después de las constantes humillaciones de Ambrose y de sus propios errores, no le resultaría nada raro que quisieran despedirla y alejarse de ella.

El señor Lewis, que gracias al cielo pocos puntos en común compartía con su esposa, fue al rescate de Lena y al ver la mal disimulada preocupación en sus ojos, no dudó en darle una palmadita en la espalda y en regalarle una sonrisa.

—El señor Ainsworth y Ambrose están en la sala del fondo —al ver que la muchacha clavaba su mirada en él, asintió y le señaló la puerta tras la cual se escondían.

—Les estáis buscando, ¿no es así? —bajó la vista para mirar las humeantes tacitas de té que llevaba y acto seguido se ofreció a acompañarla para llamar a la puerta en su lugar.

Algo más animada, Cross caminó junto al hombre mientras éste se disculpaba por el comportamiento de su mujer, comportamiento que por cierto, había adivinado él solito, ya que Lena no había querido decir nada por una cuestión de simple prudencia.

—En el fondo es una buena mujer —dijo mientras golpeaba la puerta un par de veces con su huesudo puño. —Pero es demasiado desconfiada y no le gusta conocer a gente nueva, es más bien una mujer algo cerrada, pero si seguís acompañando al señor Ainsworth seguro que pronto os cogerá cariño.

«No lo tengo tan claro» pensó la joven mientras le daba las gracias al hombre.

El mayordomo no tardó en abrir la puerta y en quitarle la bandeja a Cross, mientras decía una de sus habituales groserías, algo similar a: 'mejor dejad que yo me encargue, no quiero que queméis a alguien con eso'.

«Claro, porque ni siquiera puedo sujetar una simple bandeja» quiso quejarse la doncella, quien estaba aprendiendo a guardar silencio y a tragarse su orgullo a marchas forzadas.

—Ambrose, id con el señor Lewis buscar un pañuelo para esta camisa y vos, señorita Bonham, sujetadme esto y estaos quietecita, no quiero que rompáis nada —habló Lysandre con una nota de humor en sus palabras, nota que por cierto sólo él había sabido apreciar.

—Es prácticamente imposible romper nada en una tienda de ropa, pero de vos me creo cualquier cosa... sois tan poco grácil, tan basta y-

—Sí mi señor. —Le cortó Lena, harta de escuchar sus tonterías, al tiempo que entraba en la habitación y le quitaba el sombrero de copa de las manos con innecesaria violencia y con la vista clavada en un punto invisible en la pared, para evitar mirar a su señor a la cara.

—Aunque os advierto que soy toda una bestia sin modales, así que tened en cuenta que con este rostro deforme, este cuerpo de hombretón y mis pies de elefanta, me resulta bastante difícil moverme en espacios cerrados. Huelga decir que si yo fuera vos, tendría cuidado en mi presencia —terminó.

«Fuerza Lena, dejad la mente en blanco, no os enfadéis por tan poca cosa, no le deis esa satisfacción».

—Demasiado tarde —murmuró hastiada, mientras se dejaba caer a unos cuantos pasos del caballero, con la espalda apoyada en la pared y la vista todavía fija en su horizonte ficticio.

Ambrose abrió la boca para amonestar a la descarada doncella, pero antes de que tuviera tiempo de articular palabra, Lysandre le hizo un gesto con la mano, tomó una de las tazas de té de la bandeja y volvió a pedirle que se marchara. Quería ver en qué terminaba aquel arrebato de rebeldía de la joven y si el mayordomo la regañaba, seguramente destrozaría sus ganas de lucha.

—¿Se supone que ahora debo daros las gracias por salvarme de la ira del señor Teal? —preguntó Lena mientras jugaba con el sombrero que acababan de darle, metiendo la mano en el hueco de la cabeza y sosteniendo la prenda con su dedo índice, para hacerlo girar con la otra mano.

—Porque casi habría preferido que me regañara otra vez... total, todo lo que hago es tan horrible y reprochable, que casi creo que merezco este trato.

—Sois demasiado dramática, señorita Bonham —Lysandre ignoró a la muchacha, le dio un trago a su bebida y la dejó descansar en un mesita de madera que había en la esquina, después se remangó un poco las mangas para ver si aquella camisa tenía algún tipo de arreglo y volvió a revisar su aspecto en el espejo.

—Ahora decidme, ¿qué opináis, os gusta? —se giró para mostrarle la camisa a Lena, tal vez para aligerar aquella tensión tan asfixiante en el ambiente o quizá solo para conocer la opinión de una mujer.

Cross miró al señor a desgana, sus ojos viajaron por cada arruga del tejido, por cada costura y finalmente se encogió de hombros y se concentró en el sombrero.

—¿De verdad os importa mi opinión? Porque yo creo que solo me hacéis esa pregunta por caridad o por lástima y sinceramente, no sabría deciros cuál de las dos me parece peor.

Ainsworth arqueó una ceja y dio unos pasos en dirección a la joven. —Sois un hueso duro de roer, ya está, os reconozco la cabezonería, ¿ahora podéis darme vuestra opinión de una vez?

La muchacha sonrió satisfecha, volvió a repasarle una vez más, en aquella ocasión sin detenerse tanto en los detalles y tras una corta inspección dijo:  
—Es un horror, mi señor. El rojo no es vuestro color y esas mangas tan largas y tan abombadas... ¿Acaso llevar las manos escondidas bajo las mangas es la última tendencia? —se humedeció los labios, volvió a hacer girar el sombrero de copa, y negó con la cabeza. —No sé si alguien en el planeta tendría buen aspecto con una prenda tan abominable, pero sin duda esa persona no sois vos.

—No tenéis pelos en la lengua, ¿verdad? —contestó el viudo, que ahora no podía sentir más que odio por aquella camisa que minutos antes le habría parecido perfecta de no ser por aquellas larguísimas mangas.

Lena volvió a encogerse de hombros. —Vos queríais una opinión sincera, ¿no?

Después se concentró en el rostro del caballero en el espejo: lleno de dudas y obviamente disgustado, y se felicitó a sí misma por su pequeña victoria.

—Y ya que habéis pedido mi opinión, permitidme que os diga que esa levita vuestra no os sienta nada bien. Es demasiado corta y la tela se ve algo gastada, tal vez no lo esté, pero es lo que parece.

Lysandre empezó a desabrocharse la camisa, sin importarle que su doncella todavía estuviera allí, a fin de cuentas, las doncellas y los mayordomos para él no eran más que seres sin sexo y sin intereses amorosos.

—Sin duda el error ha sido mío por pedirle opinión a una mujer que no sabe ni freír unos huevos, ¿en qué estaría pensando?

Mientras la habitación volvía a caer en el silencio más absoluto, Ainsworth no pudo evitar fijarse en el rubor que manchaba las mejillas de la sirvienta y regocijarse en el placer de saberse vencedor de aquel segundo asalto.


	20. Capítulo 19 - Lincoln Conwell

Después de desperdiciar media hora o tal vez más escuchando críticas y comentarios peyorativos sobre las prendas que él mismo había mandado confeccionar, el aristócrata reafirmó la opinión que tenía de su nueva doncella: Bonham carecía de modales y de cualidades que la hicieran indispensable en su hogar.

El poco tiempo que había pasado en su casa había sido suficiente para darse cuenta de lo diferente que era la actitud de la doncella en comparación con otros sirvientes que habían trabajado para su familia; por ejemplo, en lugar de respetar o temer a su señor, Lena parecía ver a Ainsworth como a un rival contra quien tenía que competir constantemente y no dudaba en hacer comentarios poco apropiados para provocarle. Según Ambrose sus dotes culinarias dejaban mucho que desear y tampoco era demasiado apañada con la limpieza de la casa en general, pero si ya de por sí todo aquello era malo, ahora descubría que además la joven no sabía cómo comportarse en público, lo cual solo acrecentaba sus sospechas sobre la muchacha.

¿Tendría realmente experiencia como doncella o es que acaso era tan insegura en su trabajo que solo le costaba adaptarse?

—¿Vais a seguir comportándoos como una niña mucho más? Vuestra actitud es ciertamente lamentable y vuestros comentarios innecesariamente dañinos —inquirió Lysandre irritado, al tiempo que se daba la vuelta para mirar a Lena, esperando tal vez intimidarle con su ceño fruncido. —¿Os habéis propuesto arruinarme la mañana? ¿Qué sacáis vos con impedir que compre ropa nueva?

Hasta el momento, la sirvienta se había dedicado a lanzar comentarios a diestro y siniestro sin siquiera examinar el conjunto al que se suponía que estaba juzgando, todo aquello por supuesto, con el claro fin de molestar a Lysandre y es que por muy viejo que fuera el señor Lewis, sus habilidades con el hilo y la aguja seguían siendo espléndidas. Nadie que entendiera un poco sobre confección se habría atrevido a decir lo contrario. Tal vez aquella primera camisa, la de las mangas absurdamente largas, jamás formaría parte de su lista de méritos, pero incluso para Cross, condenar al costurero por un error era demasiado precipitado.

La doncella fingió no escuchar a su señor y continuó dando suaves golpecitos al pobre sombrero de copa que le habían confiado, el mismo que ahora descansaba sobre sus piernas y hacía las veces de tambor.

—No os vais a tomar esto en serio, ¿verdad? —insistió Lysandre, su mal humor crecía por momentos. —Sois una mocosa sin modales.

Lena alzó la vista para mirar al viudo, dejó de utilizar el sombrero como instrumento de percusión y ladeó ligeramente la cabeza, como si tratara de examinar mejor aquel sobrio traje de lana color gris oscuro que se había probado. No era la primera vez que alguien condenaba su carácter o su comportamiento, pero que fuera precisamente alguien como Lysandre quién lo hiciera le resultaba muchísimo más fastidioso.

—Por vuestras palabras deduzco que no queréis que sea sincera, ¿me equivoco?

—Al contrario, busco sinceridad, pero parece que eso es pediros demasiado.

Lo cierto era que el chaqué le sentaba como un guante, envolvía el torso de Ainsworth con el celo de un amante, ensanchaba un poco su espalda, haciendo que pareciera mucho más robusto e imponente y caía con grácil soltura por detrás. El chaleco, del mismo color oscuro que el chaqué, adornaba la insípida camisa blanca de manga larga que le habían confeccionado para el conjunto, dándole un toque sofisticado al atuendo y finalmente sus pantalones, casi negros, estiraban las piernas del aristócrata hasta convertirle en una imponente torre.

—Me ofenden vuestras insinuaciones, mi señor. Como buena mujer que soy me tomo la moda muy en serio y como vuestra doncella solo trato de aconsejaros de la mejor manera —respondió Cross con expresión inocente en el rostro. —Es por eso que si estáis pensando en comprar alguna de esas abominaciones, me veo en la obligación de ser totalmente sincera con vos, aunque no os guste lo que tengo que decir.

Ainsworth volvió a darle la espalda a Lena y sin decir una sola palabra más, empezó a quitarse aquel espléndido traje que tanto le gustaba. Lo cierto es que nunca había dejado que las opiniones de los demás le afectaran, pero ahora que volvía a estar solo, descubría que su alma albergaba más inseguridades de las que jamás habría imaginado. ¿Realmente le sentaban tan mal aquellas ropas? Y aunque no le favorecieran, ¿importaba la opinión de una sirvienta? A él le encantaba como le sentaban aquellas piezas y aquello debería de ser suficiente, pero no lo era.

—En el fondo os estoy haciendo un favor —habló Cross. —No querréis que vuestros socios y amistades piensen mal de vos por comprar una ropa tan horrible, ¿verdad?

Lysandre le lanzó el chaqué y el chaleco a la cara y empezó a desabotonar su camisa con dedos ágiles, mientras le aseguraba a su doncella que la opinión de los demás no le importaba en lo más mínimo y que sus palabras tampoco habían jugado ningún papel importante en su decisión de no comprar aquel espléndido traje.

—Para vuestra información, sentía la chaqueta algo tirante en la zona de la espalda. De haberme sentido completamente cómodo con estas prendas, me las habría llevado sin dudar.

—Si tanto os gusta, pedid que os arreglen el chaqué —replicó Lena justo antes de concentrarse una vez más en el sombrero. —Es lo que yo haría si realmente me gustara ese traje —añadió mientras sus manos bailaban sobre el sombrero al ritmo de una canción que había escuchado meses atrás en una obra de teatro a la que había acompañado a su madre; una divertida comedia sobre un matrimonio de aristócratas que a pesar de su buen nombre, cuando se quedaban a solas, se llevaban como el perro y el gato y no dejaban de discutir por las cosas más absurdas.

—A no ser claro está, que hubiese perdido el interés en la prenda y solo tratara de poner excusas para no comprarla, en tal caso arreglarla no tendría sentido, ¿no os parece?

Para cuando el viudo hubo terminado de quitarse la camisa, su rostro brillaba rojo de ira. Si había algo que le molestara más que el chismorreo, era que le tratasen de mentiroso o de superficial, sin embargo cuando fue a llamarle la atención a Lena, se encontró incapaz de articular palabra y es que al fin y al cabo, había mentido sobre las razones que le llevaban a descartar aquel traje.

—Ya que tenéis tantas ganas de hablar y tan buen gusto, buscad al señor Lewis. Ayudadle a escoger alguna tela que según vos sea mejor que las que yo mismo he elegido o haced lo que queráis, pero abandonad de una vez esta sala y no molestéis más —habló Ainsworth con voz irritada, mientras señalaba la puerta con un dedo índice largo y afilado.

—Y no estropeéis ni manchéis nada con vuestras manazas.

Cross asintió sumisa, dejó el sombrero abandonado en el suelo, haciendo caso omiso a las advertencias y quejas del viudo, y con una amplia sonrisa estirándole los labios, apoyó una mano en el suelo y la otra en el sombrero para levantarse, consiguiendo de aquel modo deformar al pobre accesorio, que a partir de aquel día quedaría olvidado en la repisa más alta del armario de la habitación de Lysandre.

—¡Ups! —exclamó al ponerse en pie, dejando que su mirada viajara desde el inocente accesorio, hasta su pálido dueño, que la miraba con ojos llenos de odio mal reprimido. —¡Cielo santo! Disculpadme mi señor, no me di cuenta de que vuestro sombrero estaba ahí, es que con estas manazas todo es tan difícil... incluso distinguir los diferentes tactos de las cosas.

—Marchaos antes de que pierda la paciencia, os lo advierto —gruñó el aristócrata, mientras trataba de fulminarla con la mirada.

Lena echó un último vistazo a la minúscula habitación y acto seguido examinó a su señor antes de marcharse. Lysandre se había probado una camisa negra de algodón realmente favorecedora. Era una prenda tan sencilla y al mismo tiempo tan formidable, que incluso había logrado hacer que alguien tan descortés y desagradable como el señor Ainsworth pareciese atractivo.

—Esa camisa os sienta muy bien —dijo sin pensar la doncella. —Sin duda el negro es vuestro color —dicho aquello la joven apretó los labios antes de que sus palabras volvieran a traicionarla y en un desesperado intento de huir de su error, salió a toda prisa de la habitación, empujando sin querer a Ambrose en el proceso.

El mayordomo arqueó una ceja y se quedó observando a la muchacha durante unos segundos antes de abandonarla para reunirse de nuevo con Lysandre. En cualquier otro momento y situación habría tenido que amonestarla, pero sabía por experiencia que aquel tipo de cosas era mejor hacerlas en la intimidad de la casa.

La doncella volvió a su altísimo taburete situado en una esquina de la tienda, el mismo que había estado ocupando antes de que el mayordomo interrumpiera su momento de calma para ordenarle que ayudara a la señora Lewis en la cocina. Subió a él dando un saltito y dejó las piernas laxas. Aquel taburete era tan alto, que los pies no le llegaban al suelo, tan alto que en cierto modo le hacía sentir que había vuelto a su infancia, cuando todo era mucho más grande que ella y también mucho más divertido.

Lena dejó caer las manos en su regazo y se quedó inmóvil fingiendo ser una muñeca, tal y como solía hacer de niña cada vez que la llevaban a alguna comida o cena para que los demás admiraran su delicadeza y sus exquisitas prendas, sin embargo el juego terminó antes de que pudiera llegar a meterse en su papel, pues resultaba harto difícil intentar ser hermosa y delicada cuando una se cubría con un vestido tan sobrio y aburrido como el uniforme que Ambrose le había "regalado".

—Con este vestido es imposible —murmuró para sí misma. —A nadie en el mundo entero podría favorecerle esta abominación.

Justo al terminar la frase, Lena vio la cara de Samantha en su mente, como una especie de recordatorio de que en realidad era a ella a quien no le sentaba bien el vestido y que por tanto la culpa no era de la ropa, sino suya por no saberla llevar con gracia.

«¡Oh vamos! Pero Samantha tiene el cuerpo de una diosa, es injusto compararse con ella».

—A mí sin embargo me parece que estáis adorable con vuestro uniforme —interrumpió una voz masculina.

La repentina intervención en su conversación privada sorprendió tanto a Lena que de no haber sido por las fuertes manos del hombre, que se había plantado a su lado, sin duda se habría caído del taburete.

—¡Cielo santo! —exclamó sorprendida la doncella. —¿No os han enseñado a anunciar vuestra presencia en los sitios cuando entráis? —preguntó con fingida molestia mientras sonreía como una boba.

El hombre le regaló una suave risita.

—Pero si acabo de daros los buenos días, a vos y a todos los que están en el establecimiento, ¿no me habéis escuchado?

Lena se mordió el labio inferior avergonzada por haber estado tan distraída, volvió a dejar sus manos sobre el regazo y una vez allí, empezó a jugar con la tela de su vestido.

—Es posible que tuviera la cabeza en otra parte —reconoció sin mirar al desconocido a los ojos. —Pero vos tampoco habéis saludado con demasiado entusiasmo, porque de haber sido ese el caso, seguro que me habría enterado.

El inoportuno señor Lewis emergió de detrás de una montaña de rollos de tela antes de que el hombre contestara y le robó a Lena todo el protagonismo al acercarse a saludar al desconocido, que ahora gracias al viejo, sabía que se llamaba Lincoln.

«Lincoln... qué nombre tan encantador, aunque me resulta extrañamente familiar »pensó Cross, con las mejillas sonrosadas y el corazón latiéndole con más fuerza que nunca. En su cabeza oía una y otra vez las dulces palabras que el caballero le había dedicado tan solo unos minutos antes: _'Estáis adorable con vuestro uniforme_' y cada vez que las oía, no podía evitar sonreír como una boba y es que desde su llegada a Cardiff le habían llamado tantas cosas malas, que en cierto modo había empezado a creer que debía de ser una persona muy desagradable.

«Ojalá el señor Ainsworth hubiese resultado ser tan encantador como el señor Lincoln, de haber sido así, seguro que la pobre Val seguiría con vida y seguro que habría sido mucho más feliz, además el atractivo del señor Lincoln es indudable».

—¿Qué es tan interesante, mi señora? —en algún momento durante su ensoñación, mientras admiraba a su gentil caballero, el señor Lewis había desaparecido de nuevo, dejando al objeto de su admiración libre para volver con ella.

—¿Habéis visto algo que os llame la atención tal vez? —La sonrisa de Lincoln indicaba que sabía perfectamente qué era aquello que había llamado la atención de Cross, aunque claro, resultaba mucho más divertido sacarle la respuesta a la doncella que ir directo al grano.

—Aquellas telas de allí —murmuró nerviosa, con manos temblorosas y las mejillas encendidas, mientras señalaba una montaña de telas de lo más variadas. —Son muy coloridas, ¿no es parece? —saltó de su taburete torpemente y avanzó dando traspiés hasta la pila indicada, una vez allí se detuvo para tocar las horrorosas telas que había escogido, las únicas que había en la misma dirección dónde antes habían estado conversando Lincoln y Lewis.

«Ahora además de parecer estúpida, he dado a entender que tengo unas preferencias harto vulgares en cuanto a ropa... »se regañó mentalmente mientras respiraba profundamente para tratar de calmar aquel insistente cosquilleo en el estómago.

Lincoln se acercó a la muchacha, intrigado por aquellos rasgos que tanto le recordaban a Valerie Ainsworth, cuando de pronto la puerta del cambiador se abrió con un chirrido para escupir al mayordomo Ambrose Teal y al viudo Ainsworth, que como siempre lucía en el rostro una odiosa expresión neutra.

—¡Ah, señor Ainsworth! ¡Qué grata sorpresa encontraros aquí! —exclamó el hombre con fingida alegría, al tiempo que abría los brazos ligeramente a modo de saludo.

Lysandre miró un instante a Ambrose con el ceño fruncido, susurró algo que solo el mayordomo fue capaz de escuchar y a continuación sustituyó la tensa expresión de su rostro, por una afilada sonrisa.

—El mundo es realmente pequeño, ¿no os parece, señor Conwell?

«¿Conwell? »Lena se giró de inmediato para mirar a su brillante caballero, con los ojos tan abiertos que si hubiese inclinado la cabeza se le habrían caído de las cuencas; su tez se quedó blanca como la cera, el cosquilleo en su estómago se transformó en náuseas y aunque aún le temblaban las manos, ya no podía afirmar que aquello se debiera a que estuviera avergonzada.

—Ya lo creo, ¿habéis venido a comprar un nuevo traje para el baile de disfraces de la semana que viene? —continuó hablando Lincoln.

Mientras ambos caballeros conversaban, aparentemente con total normalidad, Ambrose se acercó silencioso como un felino a Lena, le agarró la muñeca y la apartó del señor Conwell para llevarla junto a la salida de la tienda. A juzgar por la expresión en su rostro y la gélida cortesía de Ainsworth, aquel hombre no era demasiado querido en la casa de la bahía y no era de extrañar, ya que Conwell no solo había sido amante de Valerie, sino que además era sospechoso de ser "La muerte de Cardiff".


	21. Capítulo 20 - Lincoln Conwell II

La conversación entre Lysandre y Lincoln, si es que a aquel duelo de miradas, monosílabos y silencios tensos, podía llamársele de aquel modo, no duró más de diez minutos, pero para Lena, que no dejaba de recordar las terribles palabras escritas en las cartas que habían enviado a su hermana y de escuchar las graves acusaciones de Samantha, que apuntaban en dirección a aquel elegante caballero que ahora se alzaba a pocos pasos de distancia, imponente y orgulloso, aquellos diez minutos parecieron una eternidad plagada de remordimientos y vergüenza. Se sentía culpable por haber pensado que Conwell era atractivo y por haberse fijado en el mismo hombre en el que se había fijado su hermana, pero era todavía peor reconocer que había llegado a desear su compañía e incluso a rezar para pedir que Lysandre no saliera nunca del probador. ¿En qué la convertían aquellos deseos, en una mujer enamoradiza y fácil? Su madre sin duda así lo habría creído.

Lena suspiró irritada, se soltó de la férrea mano de Ambrose, dio un paso hacia atrás y lanzó una mirada suplicante a su señor con la esperanza de que éste la viera, captara el mensaje y pusiera fin a aquel mal rato, no obstante si Lysandre se había dado cuenta de sus silenciosas súplicas o no, es algo que Cross nunca llegaría a descubrir, pues el rostro del caballero permaneció congelado en aquella expresión de fingida cortesía y su mirada clavada en la fornida figura de Conwell.

—Estaos quietecita, señorita Bonham —le susurró discretamente el mayordomo al ver el incesante bailoteo nervioso de la doncella a sus espaldas. —Estáis dando una imagen patética de vos misma.

La heredera apartó la vista de ambos aristócratas y se concentró en Ambrose, que a pesar de haberle hablado, continuaba con la vista al frente. ¿Acaso tenía ojos en la nuca?

—Disculpadme, es que ese hombre tiene algo que me inquieta, señor Teal —confesó a medias.

«Os estáis precipitando, no es seguro que este hombre sea culpable, no podéis saltar a conclusiones sin tener pruebas ni podéis odiar a nadie antes de conocer la verdad» trató de tranquilizarla en vano la voz de su conciencia.

—Lo sé muy bien, pero si empiezo a pensar de ese modo, entonces debería considerar que el señor Ainsworth tal vez no sea una mala persona, entended que no puedo hacer excepciones con nadie. O todos son sospechosos o si no esto no tendrá sentido. —murmuró para sí misma con voz queda.

—¿Qué farfulláis? ¿Acaso no habéis entendido que debéis permanecer quieta y en silencio? ¿Queréis que el señor Ainsworth quedé en ridículo por vuestra causa? —volvió a regañarla el viejo, al tiempo que le daba un fuerte pellizco en el brazo para tratar de llamarla al orden.

Lena se mordió el labio inferior y se frotó el adolorido brazo en silencio, decidiendo que no iba a servirle de nada quejarse y menos en una situación tan comprometida como aquella. Así que resignada, se quedó observando a ambos caballeros hasta que finalmente Lysandre decidió moverse.

El viudo asintió una última vez, se enderezó el bonito pañuelo ascot que llevaba perfectamente anudado al cuello y caminó hacia la puerta con una serenidad envidiable: la cabeza bien alta, los hombros completamente rectos y la espalda bien erguida. A continuación se despidió de su oponente con voz firme y gélida, e hizo un gesto en dirección a Ambrose para que éste le abriera la puerta.

El mayordomo por supuesto reaccionó al instante, abrió la puerta con una mano y alargó la otra para volver a agarrar a la doncella, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de capturarla, apareció el señor Lewis, interrumpiendo al aristócrata y a su sirviente con voz apesadumbrada y mirada de cordero degollado.

El hombrecillo se movía tan deprisa que por un momento a Lena le pareció que o bien había rejuvenecido unos cuantos años o se había alarmado tanto al darse cuenta de la tensa situación en la tienda, que había recuperado las fuerzas perdidas a lo largo de los años.

—Todavía no he tenido ocasión de enseñaros el género de importación que me llegó ayer —decía mientras avanzaba entre los rollos de telas, —sería una lástima que os marcharais sin echarles un vistazo.

El anciano pasó junto a Lincoln sin hacerle el menor caso y al situarse junto al viudo, trató de convencerle para que no se fuera tan pronto.

—Pero por favor, no os preocupéis por mí, atended al señor Ainsworth —comentó Conwell al verse totalmente ignorado por el dueño, que ya desaparecía por la puerta de la trastienda junto a Lysandre, dejando atrás al estirado de Ambrose y a la doncella Lena, que de pronto y sin motivo aparente lucía pálida como la cera.

«Sabe dios que le habrán contado sobre mí »pensó disgustado, al tiempo que se acercaba a la pareja de sirvientes, dispuesto a descubrir las causas de su repentina incomodidad.

—Señor Teal —asintió en dirección al viejo.

El mayordomo sacó pecho, levantó bien la cabeza y con voz desdeñosa le contestó:

—No era necesario que os acercarais a saludar a dos simples empleados como nosotros, señor Conwell. De todos modos no creo que nos quedemos mucho por aquí.

—Las buenas formas nunca están de más, ¿no creéis? —se limitó a contestar Lincoln antes de centrar su atención en la doncella. —¿Vos también habríais preferido que no os saludara? —añadió con un tono de voz completamente distinto al dirigirse a Lena, mucho más cálido y meloso.

Cross sintió como Ambrose clavaba su fría mirada de buitre en ella, analizando sus gestos y su comportamiento delante de aquel siniestro desconocido, probablemente para ofrecer después un informe detallado de sus actos a Lysandre. ¿Qué esperaba conseguir, que la odiaran todavía más en la casa de la bahía?

—No debisteis molestaros, solo somos dos simples sirvientes, no merecemos tanta cortesía por parte de alguien de vuestra posición —contestó al fin.

—Han debido de contaros algo muy horrible sobre mí para que ahora me tratéis de forma tan esquiva, porque hasta hace tan solo unos minutos os comportabais de forma tan coqueta, que casi daba la impresión de que buscabais desesperadamente mi atención.

El comentario hizo que a Lena se le helara la sangre, ¿a qué venía aquel golpe bajo? No es que hubiese dicho ninguna mentira pero aun así, hacer un comentario tan crudo delante de Ambrose…

—Me disculpo si es esa la sensación que os ha causado mi comportamiento, en ningún momento he pretendido insinuar nada.

—Está bien… —Lincoln Conwell arqueó una ceja y se quedó observando a la sirvienta durante un par de incómodos minutos, tras los cuales dedujo que aquel estúpido cambio de conducta se debía a la presencia del mayordomo, quien sin duda le habría ordenado que no se acercara a él. —Pero ya que vos esperáis la vuelta de vuestro señor y que yo todavía tengo que hablar con el señor Lewis, ¿por qué no aprovechamos este tiempo muerto para conversar un poco? Siempre he sido un hombre muy hablador y me gusta mucho conocer gente nueva.

Lena miró al mayordomo, suplicante. Quería salir de aquel lugar pero el anciano no parecía tener ningún interés en moverse hasta que volviera el viudo.

—Tomaré vuestro silencio como un sí —le sonrió Conwell.

—Así que trabajáis al servicio del excelentísimo señor Ainsworth, ¿eh? —le regaló a la muchacha otra de aquellas sonrisas galantes suyas, pero para Cross aquella insinuación ya no significaba nada y de hecho, la idea de hablar con Conwell ya ni siquiera le provocaba aquella curiosa sensación de cosquilleo en el estómago. La familiaridad con la que le hablaba le hacía sentir incómoda, molesta.

El mayordomo se aclaró la garganta para recuperar la atención del aristócrata, se irguió todavía más de lo normal para ganar unos pocos centímetros de altura extra, incluso a riesgo de partirse la espalda, y volvió a sacar pecho para parecer más imponente.

—No creo que hablar sobre la vida laboral de la señorita Bonham sea demasiado interesante para vos, mi señor —dijo, escupiendo las dos últimas palabras con innecesaria brusquedad.

—Dejad que sea yo mismo quien juzgue qué es interesante para mí y que no, mi buen Ambrose —respondió Lincoln, lanzándole una mirada cargada de desprecio al anciano, antes de volver a centrarse en la pobre heredera Cross, que ya no sabía en qué centrar su atención para que aquel hombre entendiera que le estaba ignorando y que no quería tener que ver nada con él.

—Debe de ser duro trabajar para alguien tan estricto, ¿me equivoco? —añadió Lincoln después de otro incómodo silencio.

—¿Os he molestado en algo, mi señora?

La heredera examinó al hombre de arriba abajo y de forma totalmente involuntaria, sus labios se deformaron en una mueca de desaprobación.

El señor Conwell era sin duda un hombre muy atractivo: alto y de espalda ancha, su pecho parecía fuerte bajo aquellas bonitas ropas que vestía, como el de aquellos caballeros de ensueño que describían en los libros de la tata. Por supuesto, el resto de su cuerpo se veía igual de bien proporcionado; sus piernas altas no eran ni demasiado escuálidas, ni demasiado musculosas. Al igual que Ainsworth y que la gran mayoría de aristócratas de Gran Bretaña, Lincoln Conwell tenía la tez pálida y muy bien cuidada, sus ojos eran de un color azul intenso precioso, tan oscuro como las profundidades del océano. Su nariz era algo afilada, pero sus labios, tan bien definidos y carnosos, tapaban por completo aquel diminuto fallo en su aspecto. Su mentón era fuerte y al igual que su nariz, algo afilado, pero para Lena aquello era un rasgo altamente atractivo, aquello y por supuesto, la favorecedora barbita que decoraba su barbilla, tan bien recortada y del mismo color castaño oscuro que la melena del caballero, que llevaba sujeta con un discreto lazo negro, en una coleta baja que le llegaba a la altura de los omóplatos.

Además de su aspecto físico, sus ropas también eran exquisitas. A diferencia del señor Ainsworth, que siempre llevaba algún toque de color en sus atuendos, el traje de Lincoln era completamente negro y resaltaba de forma casi hipnótica con aquella piel tan blanca.

—¿Molestarme a mí? —Lena negó despacio con la cabeza, buscó a su señor detrás de Lincoln en un desesperado intento de huir de aquella situación y al verse sola ante el peligro, entendió que debía defenderse ella solita. —Al contrario mi señor. Tan solo estaba pensando en lo poco apropiado que es que una simple doncella como yo hable con un hombre de vuestra categoría y además —hizo una pausa para humedecerse los labios y para pensar en sus próximas palabras y en cuanto las tuvo claras, dijo:

—Como bien ha dicho el señor Teal, mi trabajo no es el más interesante del mundo, es incluso aburrido comparado con las maravillosas anécdotas que podría contaros cualquier otra dama de más digna procedencia.

La estrategia de la sirvienta pareció surtir efecto durante al menos un par de minutos, no obstante el caballero no tenía intenciones de rendirse tan fácilmente y es que a pesar de que Lena no era en absoluto su tipo, había algo en aquella joven que le atraía como una polilla a la luz, algo que la hacía atractiva a pesar de su bajo estatus social. En cierto modo, aquella doncella le recordaba a la mortalmente aburrida Valerie, quien también poseía un raro magnetismo que hacía que todos quisieran estar cerca de ella, aunque la pobre rara vez tuviera algo inteligente que decir.

«Claro que Valerie era mucho más llamativa... ».

—Veo que Ambrose se ha encargado de lavaros el cerebro a conciencia para que os creáis insignificante, ¿verdad mi dulce señora? —el desagradable caballero tomó la mano de Lena en la suya y se llevó el dorso a los labios. —A mí me parecéis fascinante, señorita Bonham. ¿Ese es vuestro apellido, no es cierto?

Lena trató librarse de la mano de Conwell, pero cuánto más tiraba ella, más se cerraban sus dedos entorno a los suyos, apresando su mano de forma tan dolorosa que la pobre doncella temió que su insistencia pudiera terminar rompiéndole los huesos.

—Me-me hacéis daño señor Conwell —balbuceó indefensa.

—¿Puedo preguntaros vuestro nombre, mi señora? —contestó de inmediato el caballero, ignorando por completo las quejas de la doncella, que por fin parecía haber entendido dónde estaba su lugar en aquella conversación y había dejado de luchar contra él, para dejar la mano y el brazo laxos.

«Buena chica».

El descortés trato de Lincoln no solo estaba molestando sobre medida a Cross, cuyo estómago estaba tan revuelto como las veces que su padre la llevaba a navegar, sino que también incomodaban a Ambrose e insultaban el "buen" nombre de Lysandre, que había vuelto silencioso como un felino, para escuchar cómo aquel miserable de Conwell intentaba flirtear con la sirvienta.

—El nombre de mi doncella no es de vuestra incumbencia, señor Conwell —Lysandre pasó junto al caballero de melena castaña, golpeándole el hombro con el suyo sin el menor miramiento, y cuando se hubo situado junto a Lena, agarró la muñeca de Lincoln con dedos de acero y le miró directamente a los ojos, con una mirada tan fría y seria, que hizo que a Cross se le pusieran los pelos de punta.

—Solo es un nombre, señor Ainsworth. ¿Por qué os asusta tanto que pueda conocerlo? ¿Acaso teméis que os pueda robar a una simple doncella o quizá que me haga falta tan poco para conquistar a una mujer? —Lincoln esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa. —No sufráis, no es mi intención robaros también a vuestro personal de servicio.

Los dedos de Ainsworth empezaron a cerrarse cada vez más alrededor de la muñeca de Lincoln, pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada; si a Conwell le estaba doliendo o no, desde luego que lo disimulaba a la perfección.

—Lo que me preocupa es que seáis capaz de caer tan bajo como para perseguir a sirvientas —replicó entonces Lysandre. —¿Tanto mal os ha hecho que vuestra mujer os haya echado de casa, señor Conwell? ¿Acaso vuestro encanto no es suficiente para volver a conquistarla?

La mano del moreno se abrió de inmediato, soltando al fin a Lena, que no dudó ni un instante en recular y situarse detrás de su señor en busca de protección, aunque aquella protección viniera de la segunda peor persona del mundo.

«¿De verdad seguís pensando que Ainsworth es culpable después de conocer a este hombre? ¿Y si Samantha tiene razón y es Conwell el único responsable de la muerte de Valerie? ¿No sería entonces injusto seguir tachando a Lysandre de ser un monstruo sin alma?».

Lincoln tiró de su mano con fuerza para zafarse del aristócrata, pero éste no tenía intención de soltarle, no hasta que lograra humillarle tanto o más de lo que él le había humillado durante el último año.

—¿Os habéis encariñado de mi mano? —escupió Conwell con desdén mientras seguía tirando, cada vez con más fuerza. —Reaccionáis como un —un alarido de dolor interrumpió su frase y es que el caballero de pelo plateado ya no solo trataba de arrancarle la mano con sus monstruosas zarpas, sino que además había decidido clavarle las uñas con tanta fuerza, que sin duda le debía de haber dejado marcas en su cuidada piel.

—Esto ya no tiene gracia —farfulló Conwell al tiempo que daba un último tirón para liberarse.

—Tenéis razón, no la tiene —Lysandre esbozó una sonrisa triunfante y justo cuando sintió que el otro caballero tiraba, le soltó la muñeca, provocando que el cuerpo de Lincoln cayera sobre una de las mesitas con telas de la tienda y se clavara uno de los rollos en la espalda, soltando un segundo aullido de dolor casi al instante.

—Sois una bestia sin modales —gruñía el aristócrata de cabello castaño, mientras se incorporaba despacio para sentarse en el suelo.

—Yo no diría tanto. Sabéis que soy un hombre muy reservado y posesivo, no me gusta que otros miren mis cosas y mucho menos que pongan sus manos sobre ellas, por eso lo normal es que defienda mis intereses, ¿no os parece? —contestó el viudo, al tiempo que se daba la vuelta y volvía a indicarle a Ambrose que abriera la puerta, que había cerrado antes al ver que su señor se alejaba con Lewis.

—Que tengáis un buen día, señor Conwell.

Una vez fuera, Lysandre le hizo un gesto al mayordomo para que se adelantase hasta la calesa, agarró a Cross por el brazo y la arrastró a toda velocidad hasta el vehículo, sin decir una sola palabra y con la vista fija en la espalda de Ambrose.


	22. Capítulo 21 - Traición

Cuando salieron de la tienda un grueso manto gris cubría la inmensidad del cielo, la leve brisa de primera hora de la mañana se había intensificado considerablemente, traía consigo un olor repugnante, como de agua estancada, y la humedad en el ambiente era tan intensa, que incluso antes de que lloviera uno ya se sentía la piel mojada.

A pesar del mal tiempo Lena observó al salir del callejón, que la calle principal estaba tan concurrida como cualquier otro día; mujeres, hombres y niños de prestigiosas familias se mezclaban con total normalidad con la clase obrera, con los sirvientes que habían salido a hacer encargos para sus señores y con los pobres que mendigaban a gritos sentados en mitad de las vías transitables, vestidos con harapos que en la mayoría de casos eran insuficientes para cubrir sus vergüenzas.

En cualquier otro momento, Cross se habría parado a contemplar aquel curioso baile de color en el que se habían convertido las calles, habría intentado adivinar los pensamientos de la gente que pasaba, habría jugado a inventar las personalidades de aquellos que llamaran su atención y por supuesto, se habría parado a curiosear en cada escaparate que encontrara a su paso, pero aquella visita a la ciudad no era en absoluto una visita para pasarlo bien o para alimentar su curiosidad y su situación tampoco era la más indicada para distraerse con tontos juegos de niños. El viudo Ainsworth la arrastraba a toda velocidad por la ciudad, cogida por el brazo como si de una vulgar ladrona se tratase, exponiéndola a las maliciosas miradas de las mujeres que, al verla pasar de aquel modo, cuchicheaban crueldades inimaginables entre ellas, se reían de su desgracia con descaro o bien le giraban la cabeza al pasar cerca de ellas. Los hombres no eran mucho mejor, la miraban de arriba abajo y la juzgaban con aquellos ojos tan oscuros y serios; algunos asentían al ver pasar a Lysandre, como si con el gesto quisieran mostrarle su apoyo incondicional, otros simplemente clavaban la vista en Cross y negaban con la cabeza, la condenaban en silencio, tal y como hiciera ella años atrás, cuando su estatus social era bien conocido y creía que debía detestar a todo aquel que fuera ridiculizado por alguien más influyente y poderoso.

Lena sintió que las mejillas empezaban a arderle, quería gritarles a todas aquellas personas que era inocente, que no estaban mirando a una ladrona o a una maleducada que hubiese dejado en ridículo a su señor y que aquella situación estaba del todo injustificada, pero sabía que no debía llamar más la atención. Cualquier cosa que dijera solo lograría hundirla más en la miseria. ¿Quién iba a creer en la palabra de una simple doncella? Quizá ella se estuviera volviendo mucho más tolerante y su mente se estuviera abriendo a posibilidades que antes era incapaz siquiera de considerar, pero sabía que aquello se debía a su excepcional situación y que cualquier otro aristócrata seguiría desdeñando la palabra de un simple empleado sin pararse a pensar en que sus excusas pudieran ser ciertas.

En un intento de salvar el poco orgullo que le quedaba, la doncella aceleró el paso para evitar que su señor continuara arrastrándola de aquel modo tan humillante, pero su gesto debió de ser malinterpretado o tal vez Ainsworth estuviera más podrido por dentro de lo que ella había supuesto, porque en lugar de andar junto a ella, el viudo empezó a dar zancadas todavía más largas, dejando a Lena de nuevo a su espalda y arrastrándola de todos modos, aunque ahora de forma incluso más vergonzosa, ya que a causa del esfuerzo, la pobre avanzaba jadeando como un animal moribundo.

Caminaron durante diez minutos más hasta dar con la calesa de Ainsworth, que había quedado aparcada delante de la carnicería en la que una hora y media atrás habían dejado a Matthew, y al llegar Lysandre no esperó a que Ambrose le abriera la puerta, sino que tiró de la manija él mismo y empujó a Lena dentro del coche con innecesaria brusquedad, después gruñó una orden al mayordomo para que se sentara con el conductor y se acercó al confuso Bonham, que había estado observando al caballero con el ceño fruncido y ojos bobalicones.

—¿Qué clase de padres tuvisteis? —le escupió de pronto al ver la expresión en el rostro del chofer. —Decidme, Bonham ¿era vuestra madre una ramera?

Ambrose se estremeció ante tamaña falta de modales y decidió intervenir en favor del joven Bonham antes de que la cosa fuera a peor. Al fin y al cabo, por muy enfadado que estuviera el señor, no tenía derecho a insultar a la familia de nadie y mucho menos a ensuciar la memoria de un difunto.

—Mi señor, tranquilizaos —dijo consternado, —no es juicioso dejar que las emociones le dominen a uno —. El mayordomo posó su mano en el tembloroso brazo de Matthew, en un gesto que parecía pedirle paciencia, y en un fallido intento por que Ainsworth no se diera cuenta, le susurró una disculpa en su nombre.

—Vos permaneced callado Ambrose. Esto no os concierne y además vuestros consejos de sabio me traen sin cuidado —ladró el aristócrata, cansado de las estúpidas normas de conducta que le habían impuesto y que le impedían expresar sus pensamientos con total libertad.

—Ahora apresuraos, no me puedo permitir el lujo de perder toda la mañana con estas tonterías.

Ainsworth se sentía traicionado y dolido, ver a Lena con aquel energúmeno le había recordado a las veces que había visto escapar a su esposa para traicionarle en aquel sucio hotel de mala muerte, el Apricot de las afueras; le hizo pensar en las odiosas sonrisas de superioridad que siempre le dedicaba Conwell en las fiestas, sonrisas que daban a entender que no sentía ningún tipo de remordimiento por estar engañando a su mujer o por estar robándole a la suya.

Lysandre se regañó mentalmente por volver a pensar en aquel asunto y antes de que su cabeza volviera a jugarle una mala pasada, arremetió contra Matthew una vez más.

—Y vos Bonham contestad, ¿era vuestra madre una ramera?

Matthew cerró los dedos alrededor de las riendas de los caballos, apretando el cuero con todas sus fuerzas mientras imaginaba que era el cuello de Ainsworth lo que estaba estrangulando, se mordió la lengua con tanta fuerza que ésta le dolería durante días y cuando se hubo tranquilizado un poco, lo justo para no saltar del asiento del conductor y responderle con los puños, dijo:

—Mi pobre madre era doncella, lo fue desde los catorce y hasta el día de su muerte, así que os ruego que no digáis cosas tan horribles de ella, mi señor.

—Entonces debéis dar la enhorabuena a vuestra hermana Lena por ser la primera en la familia —terminó con voz áspera al tiempo que se daba la vuelta y entraba en la calesa. Una vez dentro, corrió las cortinas para evitar la mirada de curiosos y gritó con voz irritada:

—Ahora llevadme a casa de una vez, a ver si por lo menos uno de los dos hermanos aprende a ser mínimamente útil.

En cuanto el vehículo se hubo puesto en marcha, Cross se atrevió al fin a hablarle al viudo. Había tantas cosas que quería decirle, que no sabía si el viaje hasta la casa de la bahía sería lo suficientemente largo como para poder expresarle su indignación.

—¿Cómo podéis ser tan insensible con el pobre Matthew? —dijo, incorporándose bien en su asiento para adoptar una pose más intimidadora: con el torso ligeramente inclinado hacia adelante, los labios tensos en una fina línea recta y los ojos fijos en los del viudo. —Insultar la memoria de los muertos es lo más bajo que existe, ¿es que no tenéis corazón? ¿Sabéis acaso lo unidos que estaban Matt y su madre? —hizo una breve pausa para darle la oportunidad de excusarse, pero al no recibir respuesta alguna, continuó con sus reproches. —Y además, ¿con qué derecho me insultáis? ¿Creéis que por ser vuestra doncella tenéis derecho a decir de mí lo que os plazca, que no voy a replicaros y que aceptaré que manchéis mi nombre solo porque se me han impuesto ciertas normas absurdas de conducta? —entrecerró un poco los ojos y se quedó de aquel modo observándole, casi sin parpadear, retándole a defenderse.

—No pienso quedarme callada cuando vuestros abusos estén injustificados, señor Ainsworth.

Durante los siguientes cinco minutos la calesa quedó prácticamente en silencio. Los únicos sonidos que podían oírse eran los que producían los cascos de los caballos golpeando el suelo en su incesante galope, el murmullo del aire acariciando los laterales y el techo del coche, la respiración de ambos y de vez en cuando el trinar de algún pájaro lejano.

—¿Habéis terminado? —preguntó el aristócrata, su voz era apenas un susurro, sus ojos parecían haberse oscurecido tanto como el cielo, su rostro se había transformado en una máscara de piedra y su cuerpo, ahora bien erguido y tenso como la cuerda de un arco, parecía incluso más imponente que el del chofer. Lysandre Ainsworth se había convertido en un despiadado carcelero, en juez y verdugo, y no iba a permitir que su doncella desafiara su autoridad, no después de haberle insultado relacionándose con Lincoln Conwell.

Lena asintió por toda respuesta, se echó hacia atrás en su asiento de forma inconsciente para poner algo más de distancia entre ambos y se aferró con todas sus fuerzas al asiento con manos temblorosas. La muchacha se había quedado muda y sus fuerzas parecían haberle abandonado para no volver. Frente a aquel hombre se sentía impotente y minúscula, como si hubiese perdido el control de su propia mente, tal era el poder de intimidación que poseía el viudo, aquel poder que seguramente había utilizado para asustar a Valerie hasta el punto de que ésta tuviera que escribirle una carta de socorro a su hermana menor.

«¿Sería esto lo que sentía Valerie en sus últimos días?» la idea hizo que Cross se estremeciera.

—Lanzáis ataques a quién no debéis y no os dais cuenta de que con ello os estáis buscando vuestra propia desgracia, señorita Bonham —hizo una pausa, la miró directamente a los ojos y se corrigió, —Lena.

Lysandre se inclinó hacia adelante, estiró la mano y apresó el brazo de la doncella tal y como hiciera minutos antes en la calle, después tiró hasta levantarla del asiento y la obligó a arrodillarse frente a sí, demostrándole de aquel modo que no estaba a su altura y que por muy valiente o inteligente que se creyera, siempre estaría por debajo de él.

—¿Os parece que he sido cruel, que debería pasar por alto todas las maldades que hacéis y dejar que os impongáis sobre todos? —Preguntó con tono agresivo, —¿Queréis ocupar vos mi lugar? ¿Os gustaría probar a ser Lysandre Ainsworth por un día?

Cross negó con la cabeza, su mirada viajaba de una ventana al suelo, del suelo a la siguiente ventana y volvía al inicio, inquieta. La presencia del viudo la incomodaba, pero más que su presencia, eran aquellos ojos tan extraños, aquel amarillo tan intenso, tan lleno de malicia y aquel esmeralda tan indiferente.

—Ahora no finjáis ser tímida, contestad a mi pregunta con palabras —atrapó el mentón de la sirvienta con sus huesudos dedos y la obligó a devolverle la mirada, a enfrentarse a él como habría hecho en cualquier otra situación.

—No os costó demasiado conversar con Lincoln Conwell así que ¡hablad, os lo exijo!

La joven cerró los ojos con fuerza como respuesta involuntaria al repentino volumen elevado de su voz, después se obligó a abrirlos de nuevo y respondió con voz queda un simple: '_no, mi señor_'.

Lysandre le liberó la barbilla con gesto brusco, provocando que ladeara ligeramente la cabeza al soltarla, se cruzó de brazos y se acomodó en su asiento, observando en todo momento a su doncella, que continuaba arrodillada en el suelo, con el cuerpo encogido y tembloroso.

¿Qué pretendía ahora? ¿De verdad pensaba que podría engañarle con aquella nueva actitud frágil y asustadiza?

«Ya me habéis engañado una vez, no vais a hacerlo una segunda» pensó hastiado.

—Miraos bien, esta actitud vuestra es patética —escupió con desdén. —¿Qué pretendéis con este lamentable espectáculo? ¿Acaso intentáis ablandarme para que pase por alto vuestra falta? ¿De verdad sois tan ilusa de pensar que vais a engañarme otra vez, que voy a olvidar vuestra traición?

El aristócrata continuó interrogando a Cross sin el menor miramiento, tratándola de libertina, de mentirosa y montones de cosas peores. Cada palabra del viudo hacía que disminuyese la autoestima de la heredera y jugaba con su cabeza para hacerle creer que realmente era culpable de una horrible traición de la que no era consciente, hasta que finalmente no pudo soportar más la presión.

—¡¿Pero de qué ofensa estáis hablando?! —exclamó al tiempo que se levantaba del suelo del vehículo y volvía a su asiento, harta de sentirse inferior a aquel psicótico.

—Si para vos una simple conversación con otra persona significa una declaración de intenciones entonces deberíais habérmelo advertido con anterioridad, porque obviamente si alguien me habla, por educación le voy a contestar —. Cross arqueó una ceja y analizó la postura incómoda del viudo. —¿O es que pensáis que todo aquel que habla libremente con individuos que no son vos conspira contra vuestra persona? De ser ese el caso deberíais considerar que el verdadero problema está en vuestra cabeza, ¿no os parece? —hizo una pausa para recuperar el aliento, había hablado hasta quedarse sin aire y tan deprisa que casi se había tropezado con todas sus palabras. —Además no dice mucho en vuestro favor que seáis tan desconfiado, porque aunque os dije que apreciaba la sensatez de mostraros prudente, vuestro caso roza lo absurdo, es enfermizo —miró a los ojos del caballero, cada vez más oscuros y serios, tragó saliva y continuó hablando, dispuesta a sacarse aquel demonio que le consumía las entrañas.

—Habláis sin conocerme y además mis motivos para desconfiar no os interesan.

—Yo creo que os conozco lo suficiente como para saber cómo funciona vuestra mente. Pensáis que vuestro buen nombre os da derecho a pasar por encima de cualquiera, que la gente os admira e idolatra y por eso os creéis amo y señor de todo lo que os rodea, pero si esa es vuestra forma de pensar, debéis saber que estáis terriblemente errado, pues no podéis controlar a una persona, no podéis poseer a una persona y por supuesto, no podéis pretender que todo el mundo se comporte según os conviene a vos. Si no entendéis eso, más os valdría que buscarais un tutor paciente que os pudiera enseñar cómo son las cosas —Lena soltó un largo suspiro de cansancio, dejó los brazos laxos sobre su regazo y la mirada fija en su señor.

Las enormes ruedas de la calesa pasaron por encima de una piedra, haciendo que el coche diera un pequeño bote y acto seguido, el vehículo volvió a quedar en silencio. Durante largo rato, solo se escucharon las lágrimas del cielo golpeando el techo y el aullido de un viento que trataba de volcarlos a toda costa. A la lejanía se oía el sonido del embravecido mar y de vez en cuando, las voces de los marineros gritando órdenes ininteligibles al resto de compañeros, señal inequívoca de que se acercaban a la casa de la bahía.

—En todo caso, acabáis de describiros a vos misma —respondió al cabo de varios minutos el señor Ainsworth. Su voz era mucho más tranquila, más suave, y sin embargo aquello solo logró alterar más a la pobre doncella, que había aprendido desde pequeña a desconfiar de aquellos cambios de humor repentinos.

—Sois vos quién piensa que todo el mundo debe complaceros, una cualidad que por cierto, me resulta harto difícil de relacionar con una doncella. Pero dejando a un lado mis sospechas sobre vuestra vida antes de llegar a mi casa o vuestra total falta de respeto y decencia, ¿por qué no dejamos las cosas claras antes de que esta relación llegue a puntos insalvables?

—Yo lo tengo todo muy claro, mi señor. Vos sois mi jefe y yo una empleada, os debo un respeto, pero también vos me lo debéis a mí.

—Solo por precaución, para que luego no tengáis motivos para reprocharme nada —insistió el viudo, al tiempo que volvía a inclinarse hacia adelante y le hacía un gesto a Lena para que hiciera lo mismo. —Todo lo que hay en mi casa: las habitaciones, los muebles, los caballos, el personal e incluso la basura —la miró de arriba abajo, arrancándole un escalofrío a la doncella. —Todo me pertenece y por tanto yo decido con quién pueden o no hablar mis posesiones, eso significa, y os digo esto solo para que os entre bien en esa cabecita tan testaruda vuestra, —su tono se parecía cada vez más al que había empleado antes: siniestro, cruel y despiadado, y cuánto más hablaba, más veneno parecían contener sus palabras. —Que vos sois de mi propiedad, lo seréis mientras trabajéis para mí y mientras seáis mía, no tendréis ni voz, ni voluntad, ni ojos para nadie que no pertenezca a nuestro hogar, ¿lo habéis entendido? —se humedeció los labios y se quedó observando el rostro de la muchacha, ahora algo macilento. —Claro que sí, sé que lo habéis entendido —sonrió triunfante el caballero.

—Lo he entendido mi señor, pero me niego a aceptarlo —repuso Lena, tratando de parecer tan imponente como el aristócrata. —Una persona no puede ser propiedad de nadie —se detuvo un instante al darse cuenta de que la calesa se había parado y al oír que Matthew se apeaba del vehículo, probablemente para ir a salvarla de aquel demonio, sintió que recuperaba las fuerzas. —Ni Ambrose, ni Matthew, ni Samantha, ni yo os pertenecemos y aunque ellos acepten de buen grado que les organicéis la vida según vuestros intereses, yo no pienso rebajarme ante vos. No tenéis ningún derecho a pagar vuestras frustraciones con nosotros, si lo que os ha molestado es que hablara con el señor Lincoln Conwell, ese es vuestro problema, no el mío. Además tengo la sensación de que este berrinche vuestro no es tanto por algo que yo haya hecho, sino por una especie de complejo de inferioridad vuestro. Decidme Ainsworth —se estaba pasando, lo sabía y comprendía que nada bueno podría salir de aquel ataque, pero no podía detenerse. —¿No será que os creéis menos hombre que el señor Conwell y que por eso -?

En una fracción de segundo la mano del viudo se alzó en el aire y cayó en picado sobre Lena, deteniéndose por suerte, antes de llegar a estrellarse con la mejilla de la doncella, pero surtiendo el mismo efecto que habría tenido una bofetada.

«Eso nunca, jamás debéis rebajaros a ponerle un dedo encima».

La puerta de la calesa se abrió de pronto, dejando que la tensión del ambiente escapara junto a Lena, que salió a toda velocidad del vehículo como un cervatillo asustado, empujando al pobre Matthew e ignorando la voz de Ambrose, que le exigía que volviera de inmediato.

Se había pasado, aquella reacción violenta del viudo había sido la prueba, pero también él se había excedido al regañarla por una traición que nunca se había llevado a cabo.


	23. Capítulo 22 - Pecado

Lysandre se aflojó el nudo del pañuelo, se desabrochó el primer botón de la camisa, se deshizo de la levita, que le pesaba tanto como un saco lleno de piedras, y bajó de la calesa con cuidado de no resbalar, agarrándose con tanta fuerza al marco de la puerta que los nudillos se le pusieron momentáneamente blancos. A continuación echó a andar en dirección a la puerta principal, en silencio y muy despacio, mientras no dejaba de frotarse el cuello, que a pesar de haber quedado libre notaba demasiado apretado.

A sus espaldas oía lo que dedujo que debían de ser los pasos de Ambrose y su voz que le llamaba.

«No os acerquéis a mí» pensó para sí al tiempo que aceleraba el paso. «Deberíais saber mejor que nadie que ya no soy el mismo hombre que conocisteis, si pretendéis reprenderme no me quedará más remedio que poneros en vuestro lugar».

Mientras se repetía una y otra vez aquellas palabras como si de una oración se tratase, el viudo no pudo evitar sentir lástima de sí mismo, del hombre en el que se había convertido o mejor dicho, del hombre del que lo habían disfrazado. ¿En qué momento había dejado de ser el hijo menor de los Ainsworth y se había convertido en el aristócrata Lysandre? ¿Y en qué momento había perdido de vista su verdadero yo?

**Un año y tres meses antes del asesinato de Valerie Cross**

Eran casi las siete de la tarde y aunque fuera ya era prácticamente de noche, nadie parecía dispuesto a marcharse de aquella animada reunión de amigos que se celebraba en casa de los Conwell. Para su sorpresa, Lysandre tampoco sentía la necesidad imperiosa de escapar de aquel agobiante teatro de cortesía y sonrisas afiladas, de echo aquella reunión era tal vez la primera que el aristócrata disfrutaba y todo se lo debía a la bondadosa señora Pembleton, que se había sentado junto al caballero y le había estado entreteniendo con anécdotas de juventud, mientras el resto de invitados hablaban de números, inversiones y política.

—¿Os he hablado ya de nuestra primera merienda en sociedad? —preguntó la anciana, sus ojos brillaban entusiastas y había cierta ternura encantadora en su voz. —Mi querido Albert estaba tan nervioso de encontrarse con sus amigos tras la boda, que casi acabó con la carísima vajilla de porcelana de nuestros amigos —comentó entre risas, mientras se miraba las manos con aire nostálgico.

La señora Dorothy Pembleton había vivido una vida plena y larga, probablemente mucho más larga que la que vivirían la mayoría de asistentes a aquel evento.

A sus cincuenta y tres años, había abandonado la tranquilidad del pueblecito donde había residido durante los últimos siete inviernos con su marido para instalarse con su única hija y su esposo, el señor Conwell. Huelga decir que a aquella amable ancianita habría preferido quedarse en su casa y llorar tranquila la muerte de su esposo, a fin de cuentas ya no tenía la obligación de asistir a reuniones como aquellas, ni tampoco la energía suficiente como para vivir en la ruidosa ciudad, pero a petición de su hija había consentido en trasladarse.

Físicamente se podía decir que había envejecido bien, su pelo canoso brillaba más que el de algunas jóvenes de buena cuna, sus ojos azules, algo empañados por el paso del tiempo, transmitían una calma envidiable y aunque su figura ya no fuera la de una muchacha virtuosa y el dolor de la pérdida de su marido la hubiese dejado en los huesos, lucía con gran elegancia el traje de aquella tarde: un corpiño de lana y una falda del mismo género que llegaba a cubrirle casi los pies, ambas piezas negras y sin adornos.

—Todavía no mi señora, pero me encantaría escuchar esa historia, algo me dice que será muy entretenida—contestó Ainsworth, todo sonrisas y dulzura.

La mujer dejó caer su mano sobre el brazo del caballero, le dio un par de palmaditas y abrió la boca para empezar con su relato, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de articular palabra, la interrumpió una de las doncellas de su servicio personal.

—Elisabeth, ¿no os he dicho que es de muy mala educación interrumpir conversaciones ajenas? —preguntó la mujer, cambiando su tono de dulce a autoritario en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—Hablad niña, ¿qué os aflige?

La doncella, una mujer en sus treinta, de facciones duras y algo afiladas, y el cuerpo tan encorvado como la raíz de un árbol se inclinó hacia su señora y le susurró algo al oído, y a juzgar por el rostro de la señora Pembleton debía de ser algo grave, pues el rubor que el vino había dejado en sus mejillas se desvaneció casi al instante y su cuerpo se quedó rígido cual estatua.

Lysandre levantó la vista de forma casi instintiva y buscó en la sala cualquier indicio de que algo malo pudiera estar pasando, mas al hacerlo solo vio la imagen de una anfitriona charlando con sus invitados y la de los sirvientes que ofrecían aperitivos a cualquiera que se les acercara lo suficiente como para hablarles.

—Lo siento mucho mi señora, ¿queréis que...? —la doncella no terminó la frase, llevaba tanto tiempo trabajando para la familia que no era necesario decir más, pero desviaba la mirada hacia el acompañante de ésta como si temiera que el caballero pudiera descifrar el mensaje.

Dorothy le dio una palmadita en el brazo, tal y como había hecho con Lysandre antes, y negó con la cabeza. —Tan solo encargaos de que nadie más sea testigo de esta infamia, hacedme el favor.

La sirvienta asintió sin decir una sola palabra más y poco después se perdió entre los asistentes a la reunión. Mientras, la anciana había vuelto a concentrarse en Ainsworth, pero su mirada se había vuelto tan seria y su rostro tan pálido, que el aristócrata no pudo evitar inquietarse. Si todo a su alrededor estaba en aparente calma, entonces el problema debía de ser él, no quedaban más opciones, pero ¿qué habría descubierto la doncella? ¿Habría hablado Valerie de más?

La incertidumbre le estaba matando, si aquel asunto tenía algo que ver con él, tal y como sospechaba, ¿por qué no le decía nada? ¿Acaso intentaba castigarle por haber mentido?

—Sé que lo que estoy a punto de deciros no es apropiado y creedme si os digo que no es mi intención incomodaros o ridiculizaros, por ello quiero pediros disculpas de antemano —habló al fin la anciana con tono solemne.

Lysandre sonrió, era una sonrisa nerviosa, un gesto que parecía pedir ayuda más que otra cosa, pero si su intención era pedir auxilio, desde luego no dejó que sus palabras le traicionaran.

—Me estáis asustando, mi señora. ¿Qué podría ser tan serio como para que tengáis que pedirme perdón a mí, que solo soy un niño inculto a vuestro lado?

La mujer se limitó a cogerle la mano al caballero y acto seguido agachó ligeramente la cabeza. —Debéis saber que se castigará severamente este despropósito, aunque esta sea la casa de mi hija y yo no sea más que una anciana, no toleraré que hayan más incidentes como el que estoy a punto de relataros.

El corazón de Lysandre se aceleraba más y más con cada palabra de la señora Pembleton, que sin duda debía de haber descubierto que su vida como aristócrata estaba basada en una gran mentira y como era de justicia, ahora se disponía a descubrirle ante aquella gente.

«¿Cómo se habrá enterado? ¿Quién más podía saberlo?» se preguntó una y otra vez mientras repasaba la situación mentalmente, tan asustado que era incapaz de escuchar lo que la señora le decía.

—Por favor, os lo ruego, no digáis más —suplicó entonces el caballero, —sé de sobras lo que vais a contarme y creedme cuando os digo que me siento muy avergonzado. Si me permitís marcharme con mi esposa, os prometo que no volveremos a importunaros.

—En vista de vuestra buena disposición, no hará falta que digamos nada más, señor Ainsworth —interrumpió la anciana. —Salta a la vista que sois un hombre afligido y que no hay malicia en vos. Podéis estar tranquilo pues no os guardo ningún rencor, sin embargo entenderéis que deba insistir en que abandonéis nuestra conversación y os llevéis de aquí a vuestra esposa.

Lysandre asintió sin saber muy bien a qué acababa de acceder y se levantó de su asiento. Todo le daba vueltas, sentía náuseas y sus oídos habían quedado inútiles debido al fuerte sonido que emitían los latidos de su corazón.

—Ante todo soy una madre y no puedo permitir que insulten a mi pequeña en su propia casa. Os lo ruego, llevaos a vuestra mujer y guardad el secreto, sé que a vos tampoco os interesará que se sepa —Dorothy hizo una pausa, soltó la mano del caballero, como si con el gesto le estuviera dando permiso para marcharse y cuando vio que este obedecía, con rostro confuso y cuerpo tembloroso añadió: —siento que seáis vos quien pague por los pecados de vuestra mujer. Ahora rápido, no perdáis más tiempo, Elisabeth os estará esperando en el pasillo y os llevará hasta dónde se encuentra vuestra señora esposa, y no os preocupéis, yo os disculparé con el resto de invitados.

Todavía desconcertado y sin saber qué decir, Lysandre se despidió como pudo de la mujer y caminó hasta la puerta que llevaba al pasillo, examinando una y otra vez la sala mientras lo hacía, para comprobar que Valerie no estaba en aquella habitación.

—Seguidme, por favor —fue lo único que alcanzó a escuchar Ainsworth antes de subir a la segunda planta y de detenerse frente al estudio de Lincoln Conwell.

Lo que vino a continuación fueron los minutos más lentos y desagradables de la vida de Lysandre, pues tuvo que ver con sus propios ojos la confirmación de las sospechas que le habían estado atormentando durante el último mes.

—¿Cómo podéis ser tan insensatos?

En el estudio del señor Conwell hacía más calor que en el resto de la casa, el aire apestaba a sudor y estaba tan viciado que costaba respirar. Una única lamparita de gas iluminaba la habitación, pero a pesar de su tenue luz, se podían distinguir perfectamente los zapatos de su esposa en el suelo junto a la camisa del señor Lincoln Conwell. Al fondo de la habitación, en la zona más oscura, junto a las estanterías casi vacías del aristócrata y acurrucados en el sofá, yacían Valerie Cross y el aristócrata, encajados como las piezas de un rompecabezas: ella con las piernas ligeramente separadas y la falda un poco levantada y él entre los muslos de la mujer, con el rostro enrojecido y las facciones retorcidas en una repugnante mueca de placer que se quedaría por siempre grabada en la mente de Lysandre Ainsworth.

Al verle junto a la puerta, la pareja se separó al instante, como si el cuerpo del otro de pronto les quemara la piel y entonces, como si no hubiera pasado nada, Valerie se levantó del sofá, se colocó bien la falda, se calzó a toda prisa y salió de la habitación sin decir ni una sola palabra. Acto seguido corrió tras su marido, que ya marchaba a paso ligero hasta la puerta de entrada junto a una de las doncellas de la casa y una vez que se hubieron refugiado en la calesa, se sentó junto a éste como lo habría hecho en cualquier otra ocasión.

Durante los diez primeros minutos de viaje ninguno de los dos se atrevió a decir nada, o tal vez fuera más apropiado decir que ninguno de los dos tenía idea de cómo empezar una conversación tras el lamentable incidente en casa de los Conwell. Fuera por el motivo que fuese, aquella situación no se alargó tanto como a Ainsworth le habría gustado, pues para bien o para mal, se había casado con una mujer incapaz de quedarse callada más de quince minutos seguidos.

—¿Os importaría dejarme mañana en casa de los Mooreland? —preguntó de pronto, en su tono de voz no había el menor rastro de arrepentimiento y aquello hizo que Lysandre se sintiera todavía peor.

—Eleonor ha preparado una merienda para las chicas. Dice que ha encargado unos pastelitos de frutos rojos de ese pastelero tan famoso —se detuvo un instante, dejó sus manos laxas sobre su regazo y echó la vista al cielo, pensativa, mientras balbuceaba nombres al azar. —¡Ah sí! Ya lo recuerdo, los pastelitos del famoso Edw-

—¿Os parece adecuado que sea esta la conversación que nos ocupe en este momento? —cuestionó Lysandre al tiempo que se apartaba de su esposa para sentarse lo más cerca de la puerta como le fuera posible.

Valerie se le quedó mirando fijamente un instante, después giró la cabeza, se concentró en su reflejo en el cristal de la ventana, se alisó los pliegues de la falda para que quedara bien lisa y suspiró molesta, como si fuera ella la ofendida y Lysandre el causante de todos los males en el mundo.

—¿De verdad os apetece hablar de eso en este momento? —Replicó, —No os hacía un hombre aficionado al dolor y mucho menos uno amante del chismorreo.

—Tenéis un sentido del humor retorcido, ¿cómo podéis hacer bromas de ese tipo y no cambiar siquiera el tono de vuestra voz?

—No es ninguna broma, mi señor —Valerie se encogió de hombros y se concentró en sus manos, sabía que le debía respeto a Lysandre por ser su marido y si en casa supieran cómo se estaba comportando sin duda volverían a desheredarla, pero ¿acaso era tan horrible que aceptara el amor de un hombre cariñoso, cuando su marido era tan aburrido y pasivo como un insecto?

—¿Qué queréis que os diga? —se humedeció los labios. —La esposa del señor Conwell no le hace ni caso desde que su madre vive con ellos y vos tampoco puede decirse que me deis demasiado amor, así que estaba en mi derecho de buscar consuelo en cualquier sitio donde pudiera encontrarlo. Es tan simple como eso y no deberíais enfadaros por algo que es solo físico, ni siquiera ha sido por amor.

—¿Y en qué pensáis que os convierten vuestros actos?

Valerie Cross puso los ojos en blanco y se cruzó de brazos. —¿Vais a hablar sobre moralidad y buenos modales? ¿Vos que no sois más que un campesino? —se burló con tono altivo. —Recordad cuando os den estos berrinches, que sois quién sois gracias a mí y que en cualquier momento puedo quitaros vuestras comodidades.

—Nunca os he pedido nada, no podéis quitarle algo a un hombre que no tiene ambición —respondió Lysandre, que por primera vez en su matrimonio, sentía que había logrado establecer conversación con la verdadera Valerie. —Además, ¿qué clase de aristócrata sois vos, que os comportáis de ese modo tan vulgar? ¿Es posible que hasta un hombre tan simple como yo haya recibido una mejor educación que la hija de una familia de la alta sociedad?

—En primer lugar, no creo que vuestra decrépita madre siguiera viva de no ser por el buen nombre que yo os he dado, así que no queráis engañarme con ese juego moralista vuestro y en segundo lugar, no os preocupéis por mis modales, sabéis de sobra que en público soy la mujer perfecta, cualquier hombre os envidiaría por haber conseguido casaros con alguien como yo, así que dejad que en la intimidad sea una persona normal. Si vos hubieseis vivido con mis padres también estaríais algo podridos por dentro. —Valerie se acercó a su marido, entrelazó su brazo con el de éste, entre forcejeos y en contra de la voluntad de Ainsworth, y una vez que lo hubo tenido lo suficientemente cerca, apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

—Ahora volviendo de nuevo al tema principal, ¿me llevaréis mañana a casa de Eleonor?

Lysandre asintió impotente y dejó hablar a su mujer durante el resto del camino a casa, y mientras ésta no dejaba de parlotear ni para tomar aire, el falso aristócrata no dejaba de preguntarse si Cross habría sido siempre así o si por el contrario, su corazón se había ido congelando tal y como sentía que le estaba pasando al suyo.


	24. Capítulo 23 - Ambrose

El señor Ainsworth se detuvo frente a la puerta de la casa, se dio la vuelta despacio para quedarse cara a cara con el mayordomo, que le había estado siguiendo a pocos pasos de distancia y acto seguido le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se alejara.

—Id a buscar a esa necia de Bonham y traedla a mi despacho —habló con voz firme y autoritaria. —No voy a permitir que esta lamentable situación se prolongue ni un solo minuto más.

Ambrose separó los labios para protestar, quería decirle a su señor que Matthew se encargaría de traer a Lena y que no había necesidad de que él también abandonara la casa, a fin de cuentas tenía cosas más apremiantes que hacer, pero Lysandre le interrumpió antes de que pudiera decir nada.

—No discutáis, sabéis que os quiero como si fuerais de mi familia, pero en este momento no quiero escucharos —Ainsworth abrió la puerta, volvió a darse la vuelta y entró en el vestíbulo. —Necesito que cumpláis mis órdenes sin rechistar y que dejéis de estar tan preocupado por mí. Ya no soy un niño que necesite consejos para cualquier cosa y mucho menos comentarios que ataquen cada decisión que tomo.

—Jamás os atacaría, mi señor —se apresuró a responder el anciano, —sabéis que mi único propósito es cuidar de- —el mayordomo apretó los labios y cerró los ojos un instante. Lysandre ya no podía escucharle, había desaparecido antes de que pudiera terminar.

Con el corazón destrozado, el señor Teal emprendió el descenso por la colina con pasos pesados y lentos, dándole tiempo a Lysandre para recapacitar aunque supiera que aquello era prácticamente imposible.

Ambrose había sido sirviente desde niño y tal vez por aquella razón no entendía el mundo del mismo modo en que lo hacían los demás, pero si de algo estaba seguro era de no haber hecho nada malo y mucho menos nada para merecer que su señor le tratara con tanta frialdad. Puede que los consejos que le diera resultaran molestos o tal vez en ocasiones no fueran tan necesarios como a él le pudieran parecer pero ¿acaso su relación no iba más allá de lo estrictamente profesional? ¿Después de tantos años, no se había ganado el derecho a intentar velar por su bienestar?

Desde bien jovencito, el huérfano Ambrose Teal tuvo que adaptarse a las estrictas normas de la casa donde le habían acogido. En tiempo récord y a base de insultos y golpes, había aprendido gracias a su predecesor a mantenerse siempre sereno y a ser respetuoso con sus señores. Más adelante, al ir cambiando de trabajo y entrar a servir en otras casas, había podido refinar sus costumbres e incluso instruirse un poco para no ser un completo ignorante y hasta el momento había trabajado siempre con total confianza en sí mismo, convencido de que había llegado a ser alguien respetable dentro de lo que su rango le permitía, sin embargo las ásperas palabras de Lysandre habían abierto una antigua herida, una herida que había olvidado que tenía y que ahora le hacían cuestionarse toda su carrera.

**23 años atrás**

La silenciosa danza de sirvientes empezó puntual como cada mañana en la pequeña casita a las afueras de Marlow; un par de mujeres se habían encerrado en la cocina para preparar el desayuno, otra se estaba encargando de vestir la mesa para los señores y Ambrose se dedicaba a supervisar el trabajo de los demás, esperando a que fuera la hora de ir a ayudar a su señor a vestirse.

—El señor quiere veros en su dormitorio —anunció Amelia Lockhart con tono inusualmente serio y apagado, —por favor, no le hagáis esperar o pensará que no os he dado el recado y me castigará—añadió con la mirada fija en Ambrose, que examinaba minuciosamente los vasos para asegurarse de que estuviesen impecables antes del desayuno.

—Que tengáis un buen día vos también, señora Lockhart —saludó con voz sarcástica el mayordomo. —Gracias por avisarme, sois muy gentil —Teal observó como el ama de llaves de la familia Fane agachaba la cabeza, no sin antes morderse el labio inferior como hacía cada vez que se sentía culpable por algo, y acto seguido la vio darse la vuelta para salir a toda prisa de la habitación, en silencio y algo agitada.

En cualquier otra ocasión, Ambrose no habría pensado nada de aquel comportamiento, a fin de cuentas, por mucho que el mayordomo y el ama de llaves tuvieran una relación, ésta siempre había sido un secreto y nunca se habían dicho más de lo necesario dentro de la casa o en horas de servicio, pero aquel sábado había empezado demasiado pacífico: los niños aún dormían, la casa estaba en perfecto silencio y por primera vez en cinco días, el cielo estaba completamente despejado, dejando que un sol radiante desterrara la oscuridad de los días anteriores.

«Si es cierto que la perfección no existe, ¿entonces a qué se debe tanta belleza?» se preguntó en silencio, mientras terminaba de inspeccionar el vaso que tenía en la mano. «¿Me estaré volviendo tan paranoico que cuando la vida me sonríe necesito buscar la forma de ser desgraciado?»

—El vaso de la señora tiene manchas de agua seca en el fondo —apuntó antes de abandonar la estancia, —limpiadlo otra vez y en el futuro, para evitar que os pase lo mismo, secadlo de inmediato, así no tendréis que hacer el doble de trabajo, ¿entendido? —el mayordomo les regaló una radiante sonrisa a la cocinera y a la sirvienta que le ayudaba a fregar el menaje que habían usado para preparar el desayuno, y salió de la habitación para no volver nunca más.

La nueva casa de los señores era pequeña y acogedora, una construcción que a simple vista cualquiera habría considerado encantadora e incluso lujosa para una familia humilde, pero poco apropiada para una familia con tan buen nombre como los Fane; las habitaciones eran pequeñas, tanto que a veces si toda la familia se reunía en una estancia, parecían gigantes en una casita de muñecas, la cocina apenas contaba con los utensilios básicos, los orgullosos hijos de los señores habían pasado de tener habitaciones propias a compartir la cama e incluso los criados se habían visto obligados a apiñarse en la misma habitación al caer la noche. Para colmo el techo tenía goteras y las paredes eran tan finas y estaban tan mal construidas, que en invierno se podía sentir como el viento se colaba a través de la piedra, ¿pero a dónde más podían ir?

La familia de aristócratas había invertido demasiado dinero en negocios poco acertados que luego no habían supuesto más que gastos y además, ninguno de ellos parecía conocer el significado de la palabra 'modestia'. Cada vez que salía a la calle, la señora gastaba una verdadera fortuna en vestidos y conjuntos carísimos de modistos de éxito. Los niños parecían vivir para pedir y el marido tampoco se quedaba atrás, de hecho tal vez fuera el peor de todos.

La mala fama de Arthur Fane no era en vano, a raíz de sus primeros fracasos financieros era raro quién no le hubiese visto frecuentar los fumaderos de opio de los barrios bajos, tampoco era extraño verle pelear en tabernas de mala muerte tras beber cantidades ingentes de alcohol y sus obscenas deudas eran casi de dominio público.

Ambrose se detuvo frente a la habitación de sus señores, se alisó bien el uniforme para estar impecable y llamó a la puerta. En cuanto su señor le hubo ordenado pasar, Teal la abrió con prudencia y pasó a los aposentos de Arthur y Beth Fane, lugar que el aristócrata habilitaba por las mañanas como improvisada oficina.

—La señora Lockhart me ha dicho que queríais verme —saludó al encontrarse cara a cara con el hombre, que le miraba desde el centro de la estancia, con los ojos enrojecidos, el mentón empapado por su propia saliva y el cuerpo tembloroso.

Arthur Fane era alto y de constitución robusta, pero debido a su problema con el alcohol y el opio estaba muy desmejorado, su adicción era tal, que su estómago ya no era capaz de asimilar bien los alimentos y aquello había hecho que adelgazara hasta quedar reducido a una figura enfermiza vestida siempre con una especie de abrigo de su propia piel, tan estirada que al perder peso le había quedado colgando de brazos, vientre y piernas.

—¿Pensáis que soy un necio? —farfulló el señor caído en desgracia tan pronto como el mayordomo hubo cerrado la puerta. —¿Pensabais que no me daría cuenta de que falta la aguja de plata que utilizo con el pañuelo? —preguntó antes de que el otro pudiera decir una sola palabra. —¿Acaso no ha sufrido ya suficiente esta familia? ¿Qué creíais que iba a pasar? La señora Lockhart me lo ha contado todo, me ha contado como os vio entrar aquí ayer por la tarde, mientras todos cenábamos, y como salíais poco después guardándoos algo en el bolsillo —hizo una pausa, de pronto parecía más calmado, aunque solo se trataba de la calma antes de la tormenta pues tan pronto como Teal abrió la boca para defenderse, el aristócrata se lanzó sobre éste y entre forcejeos y golpes, le metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, buscando la aguja perdida.

—¿Dónde la habéis escondido?

—Mi señor, calmaos, os lo ruego —habló Ambrose con tono suplicante mientras sujetaba las huesudas muñecas de Arthur, que no contento con haber hurgado en sus pantalones, trataba de palpar el torso del mayordomo, como si esperase encontrar su aguja escondida en el cuerpo de éste. —No sé qué ha creído ver la señora Lockhart, pero os doy mi palabra de que no he tocado nada de esta habitación, ayer tras servir la cena me fui directamente a descansar porque me sentía algo mareado, os lo prometo.

—¿Me dais vuestra palabra? —escupió Arthur con tono despectivo, mientras miraba de arriba abajo al hombre que le había servido durante los último seis años. —¡No me hagáis reír! ¿Qué valor puede tener la palabra de un simple mayordomo? —Acto seguido le empujó con tanta fuerza que le hizo retroceder varios pasos y apuntándole con un largo dedo índice añadió:

—Quiero que confeséis vuestra falta ahora mismo y que devolváis lo que habéis robado, si lo hacéis tendré la bondad de dejaros marchar y dar buenas referencias de vos a alguno de mis amigos para que os acojan en sus casas, pero si me desafiáis no volveréis a trabajar nunca más, Ambrose.

El cuerpo del mayordomo empezó a temblar ante aquella amenaza. Él no había cogido nada, jamás se le habría ocurrido poner en peligro su honra o su puesto de trabajo y es que a pesar del mal momento por el que pasaban, Ambrose se sentía más dichoso que nunca. En cuestión de pocos meses había crecido más que en toda su vida y le gustaba poder seguir aprendiendo, le gustaba pensar que cada día era mejor en su trabajo. Gracias a la precaria situación de la familia, se había tenido que encargar de sustituir al tutor de los niños, por lo que había empezado a estudiar, y el hecho de tener que dosificar tanto el dinero de las compras le había devuelto agilidad a su cerebro.

—Mi señor debéis creerme, llevo seis años a vuestro servicio, siempre os he sido fiel, vos lo sabéis y me conocéis bien, ¿por qué iba a arriesgar mi trabajo robándoos a vos?

La cara de Fane se enrojeció todavía más, las venas del cuello se le hincharon tanto que parecían estar a punto de estallar y sus ojos se habían salido tanto de las órbitas que en cualquier momento podrían haberse caído de sus cuencas.

—Habéis tomado vuestra decisión, salid de esta casa antes de que os tenga que echar yo —gruñó enloquecido por la rabia. —¡Salid de mis aposentos y no volváis!

—P-pero mi señor, si me permitís-

Arthur cogió al mayordomo por el brazo, interrumpiendo con aquel brusco gesto lo que estaba diciendo, después abrió la puerta de su dormitorio y arrastró a Ambrose hasta la puerta que daba al exterior, bajo la atenta mirada de su esposa y el resto de criados, que miraban la escena horrorizados, todos menos Amelia Lockhart, que se había quedado encogida en un rincón, con la cabeza gacha, incapaz de mirar cómo le humillaban.

«¿Por qué lo habéis hecho?» quiso gritar Ambrose al ver a su amada de aquel modo. «¿Por qué habéis mentido, por qué me habéis culpado? ¿Acaso os he traicionado en algo, os he insultado de algún modo que no comprendo?» pensó mientras la veía desaparecer tras la puerta con la que Fane le dio en las narices.

En un último acto de fe o tal vez solo de terquedad, el mayordomo esperó durante horas junto a la puerta con la esperanza de que salieran a buscarlo, con la esperanza de que Amelia confesara que había mentido, pero después de casi cinco horas de espera, se tuvo que decir a sí mismo que seguramente ya no volvería a verles y que de nada le iba a servir quedarse allí como un ingenuo. Concienciado de su nueva situación, Ambrose echó a andar en dirección a la ciudad, haciendo breves descansos a lo largo del trayecto para descansar, pues la casa de los Fane estaba bastante lejos del centro.

Al mismo tiempo, un hombre de unos veintiséis años volvía de la ciudad en un viejo carro tirado por un par de caballos. En el carro traía sacos de grano que no había podido vender y algunas hortalizas que él mismo cultivaba, y entre el grano, sentado con las piernas extendidas delante de sí, se encontraba su hijo menor, el pequeño de cinco años Lysandre Ainsworth, que había insistido en acompañarle para librarse de recoger los huevos que habían puesto las gallinas, una actividad de la que siempre salía con numerosas marcas de picaduras.

Al ver al anciano caminando por el accidentado camino de tierra en dirección a la ciudad, el señor Thomas Ainsworth detuvo el carro y le hizo un gesto con la mano al sirviente a modo de saludo.

—¿Vais a la ciudad? —preguntó Thomas con su habitual sonrisa en el rostro, la sonrisa de la gente más sencilla, de aquellos que se contentaban con poco y no conocían los lujos ni la perversión de éstos. —¿Necesitáis que os lleve?

Teal dejó de caminar un instante para devolverle la mirada al hombre y después examinó su destartalado medio de transporte. A juzgar por su aspecto y por el de sus ropas, el hombre debía de cultivar la tierra, se dijo mientras cruzaba la mirada con el niño que se había acercado al borde del carro para mirarle.

—Sois muy amable, mi señor, pero no será necesario. Aunque me veáis un poco estropeado por la edad, tengo unas piernas bastante fuertes y si aprieto un poco el paso, seguro que llegaré a la ciudad en una hora, tal vez hora y media —el mayordomo le devolvió la sonrisa, asintió a modo de agradecimiento y echó a andar, pero antes de que pudiera dar más de diez pasos, el hijo del granjero le llamó.

—¿Vais a comprar? —Lysandre metió la mano en uno de los sacos de grano y cogió un puñado para mostrárselo al hombre, que al escucharle hablar se había dado la vuelta por cortesía. —Nuestro grano es el mejor —extendió la palma de la mano para que viera su contenido y le hizo un gesto para que se acercara un poco.

Acostumbrado a tratar con niños, Ambrose se acercó al muchachito y fingió interés por lo que le enseñaba. —Pues sí que tiene buena pinta, ¿lo habéis cultivado vos?

El niño se limitó a asentir orgulloso, mientras su padre negaba con la cabeza y se reía de las repentinas ansias de vender del pequeño.

—¿Queréis comprar un poco? —Lysandre señaló el saco que había a sus espaldas, en su mente acababa de cerrar la primera venta de su vida, aunque la respuesta del mayordomo pronto le devolvería a la realidad.

—Me encantaría, mi señor —dio un paso hacia atrás. —Pero me temo que no llevo dinero conmigo y tampoco tengo nada de valor que os pueda interesar, así que tal vez en otra ocasión.

—¿Y qué hace un hombre como vos, sin dinero, caminando en dirección a la ciudad? —Intervino de nuevo el señor Ainsworth, —¿tenéis familia o vais a hacer algún recado? —esperó unos instantes para darle tiempo a responder, pero al ver que se había quedado mudo, dio un par de palmaditas en la madera sobre la que se había sentado y le indicó con la cabeza que subiera. —Subid, os llevaremos hasta Marlow.

Ambrose trató de discutir con el granjero, pero al parecer había dado con alguien incluso más testarudo que él y antes de que se diera cuenta terminó subido en su carro y contándole sus penas.

A partir de aquel día, Ambrose Teal y Thomas Ainsworth se hicieron amigos inseparables y tan fuerte fue el lazo que se crearía entre ambos, que el mayordomo se instalaría en la granja de los Ainsworth para ayudarles en lo que fuera posible. Más tarde, al crecer Lysandre y comprometerse con Valerie Cross, éste le contrataría como mayordomo de la familia y poco después, le haría viajar hasta Cardiff para que fuera su sirviente personal.

**De nuevo en el presente**

El mayordomo trató de alejar de sí aquellos pensamientos, después de todo Lysandre jamás le había acusado injustamente y lo sucedido en casa de los Fane no había sido culpa suya, seguir martirizándose con recuerdos dolorosos estaba totalmente injustificado, pero cuanto más luchaba por olvidar, más difícil le resultaba acallar aquella voz en su interior que no dejaba de cuestionar sus actos.

De no haber mentido Amelia, ¿habría mantenido su puesto de trabajo o su carácter le habría buscado la ruina? ¿De verdad había obrado tan mal al intentar ayudar a sus señores? ¿Se había estado excediendo en sus funciones y si lo había hecho, cuánto tiempo había estado actuando de aquel modo tan aparentemente irritante?


	25. Capítulo 24 - Oportunidades

Ya vestido con ropa seca, Lysandre se acomodó tras la enorme mesa de su despacho y empezó a revisar la documentación sobre su próxima compra de acciones del banco Warwick, documentación que de haber seguido su organizada agenda habría ido a revisar aquella misma mañana con el conde para renegociar ciertas condiciones que ni a Ainsworth ni a su abogado le parecían en absoluto razonables.

«Ya hace más veinte minutos desde que se fue Ambrose» pensó el aristócrata mientras repasaba la misma línea por quinta vez consecutiva, a desgana y tratando sin éxito de prestar atención a cada palabra compleja que encontraba en el texto. «Me pregunto si habrá sido capaz de encontrar a Bonham y de ser ese el caso, ¿habrá tenido dificultades para hacerla entrar en razón? ¿Habría sido mejor que me encargara yo mismo de este asunto?».

A pesar de la fama que se había creado en las altas esferas como hombre inteligente y ambicioso, al viudo no le entusiasmaban los negocios y tampoco le gustaba demasiado dejar sus asuntos en manos de otros, es por ello que de no haber sido por las enseñanzas de Ambrose, habría salido corriendo detrás de Lena sin pensárselo dos veces para zanjar aquel asunto tan molesto, y es que a pesar del tiempo que llevaba instalado en Cardiff, Lysandre seguía viéndose a sí mismo como un campesino o en todo caso, como el hijo de una familia modesta y poco refinada.

Unos golpecitos en la puerta sacaron a Ainsworth de su ensoñación y le devolvieron a la triste realidad de su estudio, borrando la expresión de su rostro de forma casi inmediata.

—Pasad, está abierto —llamó con voz monótona y algo cansada.

Ambrose Teal abrió la puerta con cautela, saludó al caballero con un sutil movimiento de cabeza y acto seguido anunció la presencia de Lena, la cual pasó al estudio a fuerza de empujones.

Lo primero en lo que reparó Lysandre era en que la muchacha llevaba la ropa empapada y más ceñida de lo habitual, tanto que por una vez se intuía la verdadera silueta de la joven bajo aquel holgado uniforme; una silueta sin duda más modesta que la de Samantha o la de su difunta esposa, pero atractiva a su manera.

Aquel pensamiento hizo que el enfado del viudo empezara a diluirse y al mismo tiempo provocó que un escalofrío le recorriera el cuerpo; por suerte para Lysandre, Ambrose no tardó en acudir en su ayuda.

—¿Deseáis que me quede? —preguntó el mayordomo con tono serio.

—No será necesario, acompañad al señor Bonham a casa del conde y hacedle llegar mis excusas. Decidle que me encuentro indispuesto y que por eso no he podido acudir a nuestra cita —habló Lysandre. —Iba a dejar que Matthew se encargara de este asunto pero creo que lo más sensato es que vayáis vos en mi nombre y no un simple chofer, de lo contrario el conde podría ofenderse y eso no sería nada conveniente.

La mirada del viudo se posó de nuevo en la figura de la doncella, que temblaba de frío bajo una inmensa chaqueta de hombre, probablemente la de su hermano Matthew, y sonrió satisfecho al comprobar que el embrujo de la joven ya no surtía efecto.

—Como digáis —asintió nuevamente el mayordomo, todavía con aquella expresión de piedra en el rostro.

—Antes de que os marchéis… —interrumpió el aristócrata, mientras volvía a desviar la mirada hacia Ambrose. —Decidle al señor Bonham que se cambie de ropa, sería negligente salir con el uniforme mojado y os ruego que os llevéis también su chaqueta —hizo un gesto en dirección a Lena y esperó hasta que el mayordomo le hubo quitado la prenda de los hombros para continuar hablando. —El hedor que desprende es insoportable y temo que si permanece un solo segundo más en esta habitación esa peste odiosa acabe por adherirse hasta en los muebles —mintió sin molestarse en disimular sus malas intenciones.

El anciano se limitó a asentir, después hizo una pomposa reverencia y salió de la habitación sin decir una sola palabra más. Como todavía estaba enfadado por el injusto trato que había recibido, no le costó demasiado abandonarle a su suerte con la descarada doncella, después de todo, ¿habría servido de algo ofrecer consejos a alguien que se negaba a escucharlos?

«Algún día tendrá que reconocer lo equivocado que está».

En cuanto Teal se hubo marchado, Lysandre le hizo un gesto a Lena para que se acercara un poco más a la mesa. La joven parecía incluso más indefensa sin la chaqueta y por primera vez parecía estar genuinamente arrepentida por su mal comportamiento, muestra de aquello era la repentina prudencia que de pronto mostraba en presencia de Ainsworth. Sin embargo Lysandre no iba a dejar que volvieran a engañarle, estaba demasiado cansado de sentirse humillado en su propia casa y por ello pensaba castigar a Bonham por el mal rato que le había hecho pasar en la ciudad y de paso, por haberle hecho sentir tan incómodo al presentarse en su despacho con aquel obsceno uniforme.

«Los cielos sabrán entender mis actos y verán que en mi forma de pensar no hay malicia, sino más bien una profunda sed de justicia. A buen seguro comprenderán que con mis decisiones solo pretendo enseñar a esta pobre criatura a comportarse como es debido » pensó para sí mismo mientras contemplaba con fascinación morbosa la mueca de preocupación en el rostro de la sirvienta.

Cross obedeció sin rechistar y una vez que se hubo plantado frente al aristócrata agachó la cabeza y se rodeó el torso con los brazos en un desesperado intento de buscar algo de protección en la empapada ropa que llevaba. Con aquel uniforme se sentía desnuda, vulgar y sucia, pero sabía que no debía quejarse, ya había tentado demasiado a su suerte y temía que si seguía comportándose de aquel modo su empresa nunca lograra llegar a buen puerto.

«Todo sería mucho más sencillo si pudiera tragarme lo que siento y actuar con la falsedad con la que actuó en las fiestas de madre, pero es tan difícil mantener la compostura en presencia de este hombre…».

—¿No tenéis nada que decir? —habló el viudo. —Cualquier persona con un mínimo de sensatez se habría disculpado ya, aunque supongo que vos no sois una persona normal y corriente, ¿verdad? —la miró de arriba abajo con la intención de hacerla sentir peor de lo que obviamente ya se sentía, pero lo único que consiguió fue volverse a fijar en las suaves curvas de la muchacha, una reacción que de inmediato achacó a la maldición de ser hombre.

—Disculpadme.

«Obviamente sigue enfadado, aunque si usara ese cerebro atrofiado suyo, se daría cuenta de que aunque le haya ofendido en algunas ocasiones, esta vez no tiene motivos para enfadarse pues ha sido él quien ha empezado la discusión ¡y para colmo sin razón! Debería comprender que la única que debería estar enfadada aquí soy yo, pero en fin, supongo que de nada sirve que siga indignándome, lo mejor que puedo hacer es abrazar los consejos de Matthew y rebajarme a pedirle perdón».

Con aquella idea en mente, Lena irguió el cuerpo, clavó su mirada en Lysandre y separó los labios, pero para su sorpresa no fue su voz la que escuchó hablar, sino la de su supuesto señor.

—Dejad de temblar de una vez, vuestro incesante bailecito me pone de los nervios y llegados a este punto creo que es sensato afirmar que no os conviene ponerme de peor humor.

—No era mi intención incomodaros, mi señor, es que fuera llueve a mares y como podéis ver llevo el uniforme empapado —replicó algo molesta. —No es la situación más propicia para mí.

—Si no queríais mojaros no debisteis salir corriendo —fue todo lo que respondió el aristócrata antes de volver a centrarse en su documento, aunque por supuesto, aquel desvío de atención no era más que una excusa para aclarar sus ideas y meditar su decisión. Estaba claro que Lena merecía un castigo por sus salidas de tono, por otro lado, no estaba seguro de querer tenerla lejos, no ahora que sabía que podría escapar junto a Conwell y contarle lo que había podido ver y oír en su casa.

Un destello en la habitación sacó a Lysandre de sus pensamientos, pocos segundos después se escuchó el estruendo de un trueno y finalmente todo volvió a caer en el silencio, un silencio que acabaría con las siguientes palabras de Lena.

—He de seros sincera mi señor, yo no soy doncella, no lo he sido nunca y de hecho ya habréis podido comprobar que soy bastante incompetente —repitió las palabras que había ensayado con Matthew con tanta naturalidad que incluso a ella le sonaron sinceras, lo cual no era tan extraño ya que en cierto modo, comparada con cualquiera de sus sirvientes, que sabían hacer tantas cosas con tanta maestría, ella no era más que una inútil. —Como solía decir mi padre antes de enfermar, no soy más que una necia insolente que no sabe hacer nada a derechas, pero podéis creerme cuando os digo que deseo mejorar y que a partir de hoy mismo, de este mismo instante, empezaré a portarme como es debido si vos me lo permitís.

—¿Os parece apropiado hacer esa confesión a estas alturas? —replicó Lysandre sin molestarse a levantar la vista del documento. —¿Os dais cuenta del daño que hacen vuestras palabras a vuestra imagen? Y además, ¿no os dais cuenta de que no es la primera vez que afirmáis que vais a dejar de comportaros como una salvaje? —la miró de reojo un instante, le hizo un gesto para que se alejara con la mano y añadió:

—Alejaos un poco de la luz, veros vestida de forma tan inapropiada me revuelve el estómago.

Lena tuvo que morderse la lengua para no gritarle que había sido él quien la había hecho acercarse y quien había exigido que se presentase en su estudio fuera cual fuese su aspecto, y en lugar de decirle aquello, se limitó a pedirle que la dejara ir a cambiarse.

—No tardaré ni cinco minutos y en cuanto vuelva podréis gritarme tanto como sea preciso.

«¿Gritar?» Ainsworth arqueó una ceja y negó con la cabeza. ¿Cuánto había tardado en decir algo inapropiado, un minuto, dos tal vez?

—Sabéis, no es tan grave el hecho de que hayáis mentido para conseguir un trabajo como el hecho de que seáis una contradicción viviente, ¿es que acaso no sois consciente de las palabras que os salen por la boca? ¿Así es como pretendéis que confíe en vos?

—No pretendo que me concedáis más oportunidades porque sé de sobra cuánto os he ofendido y cuán mal he obrado, y siento mucho si he dicho algo poco apropiado, la verdad es que no pretendía que mis palabras sonaran contradictorias, agresivas o descorteses. Si encontráis en vos la bondad o la compasión para perdonar mis atrevimientos, juro que no volveré a contrariaros y que aprenderé a serviros como es debido.

Lysandre levantó la cabeza del papel que había fingido examinar durante los últimos minutos y de inmediato se puso en pie.

—No os creo.

Lena retrocedió un par de pasos de forma instintiva y trató de aguantarle la mirada al caballero, que la observaba con tanta intensidad que parecía estar intentando hacerla desaparecer de su estudio.

—Entonces supongo que no me queda más remedio que marcharme de vuestra casa.

Ainsworth volvió a tomar asiento, se inclinó hacia adelante, apoyó los codos sobre la mesa, entrelazó los dedos y dejó descansar su barbilla sobre éstos. —No sois vos quien toma las decisiones en esta casa, creía que eso había quedado claro.

—Lo sé, mi señor.

—Entonces id a cambiaros, tenéis un aspecto patético con ese uniforme.

—¿Mi señor? —preguntó Cross confusa.

—Marchaos —ladró el viudo por toda respuesta. —No quiero volver a veros en una temporada así que fuera de mi estudio, más tarde os enviaré a alguien para que se haga cargo de vos y esta vez pienso asegurarme de que os mantenéis fiel a vuestras palabras, así que por el momento podéis despediros del cielo, del viento y del sol, porque no volveréis a poner un pie fuera de esta casa hasta que seáis un ser humano civilizado.

—Sois un hombre maravilloso —se obligó a decir Lena mientras corría hasta la puerta del despacho. —Sois tan maravilloso como dice Samantha y tened por seguro que no olvidaré vuestra generosidad —acto seguido abrió la puerta, le hizo un gesto de despedida al viudo y antes de que éste volviera a echarla, cerró y se marchó a toda prisa.


	26. Capítulo 25- En un mal barrio de Cardiff

Matthew bajó de la calesa, se sentía inquieto y asustado, su cuerpo estaba tan tenso que apenas podía mover las articulaciones y su rostro estaba inusualmente pálido pero a pesar de su malestar, rodeó el vehículo tan deprisa como pudo, lo cual resultó ser ridículamente despacio, y se detuvo junto al asiento dónde se encontraba su señora, aparentemente dispuesto a ayudar, aunque en su cabeza no dejara de repetirse que aquella decisión era un error que les costaría caro si alguien llegaba a descubrirles.

«A veces tengo la sensación de que no es consciente de lo arriesgados que son sus actos, ¿de verdad no se da cuenta de que si alguien llegara a descubrir quién es y lo que ha estado haciendo estos meses, la reputación de la familia Cross se vendría abajo?». Matthew soltó un pesado suspiro y agitó la cabeza para apartar aquellas preocupaciones de su cabeza. «Sería tener demasiada mala suerte que alguien nos reconociera tan lejos de casa, además lo verdaderamente preocupante sería que nos atracaran, nos robaran la calesa o nos hirieran… aunque también cabe la posibilidad de que algún conocido del señor Ainsworth nos vea y le cuente dónde hemos estado y si eso pasara ¿cómo íbamos a explicar que nos hayamos adentrado en este agujero infecto?».

Lena miró al chofer con una mezcla de preocupación y curiosidad en los ojos, no era tan necia como para no comprender a qué se debía aquel comportamiento suyo, ella tampoco podía decir que estuviera completamente tranquila en aquella calle tan siniestra y sin embargo, no dejaba de sorprenderle que un hombre tan alto y robusto como él actuara con tanto miedo. ¿No eran los hombres los encargados de proteger a las damas? ¿Acaso no debía ser él quien proyectara una imagen serena y fuerte, quien actuara con confianza y la tranquilizara?

El joven pareció escuchar sus pensamientos pues justo cuando Lena meditaba sobre aquellas cuestiones, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se quedó mirándola durante largo rato con una expresión que parecía decir: _'todo tiene un límite, incluso la valentía de un hombre_'.

―¿Estáis bien?

Matthew actuó como si no hubiese escuchado la pregunta, giró la cabeza a derecha y a izquierda como habría hecho un fugitivo y al comprobar que todo estaba en calma, le ofreció una mano a Lena mientras asentía a desgana.

Aquella mañana les habían ordenado ir a comprar a la ciudad, era la primera vez en tres meses que a Lena le permitían salir de casa y tal vez por eso el chofer se había tomado la libertad de pensar que pasarían una agradable mañana sin incidentes, que volverían a casa charlando y que después volverían a su rutina de trabajo habitual, no obstante los planes de Cross nunca se reducían a tareas tan simples como ir de compras, y al regalarle un poco de libertad, no había tardado ni un segundo en pedirle que la llevara al peor barrio de todo Cardiff, una calle o mejor dicho un callejón lleno de tabernas oscuras, borrachos, prostitutas y ladrones que miraban la elegante calesa con ojos golosos.

―Yo estoy bien y vos... ¿estáis segura de esto? ―preguntó Matthew, mientras continuaba con aquel gesto nervioso de mirar a un lado y a otro. ―No creo que hayáis pensado bien en esto. Este lugar no es apropiado para alguien de vuestra categoría.

Había sido su enorme bocaza la que les había llevado hasta allí y Matthew lo sabía, por eso no podía dejar de pensar que, si les pasaba algo, sería él el culpable y no estaba seguro de poder vivir con un sentimiento de culpa tan grande, por eso y por el gran aprecio que le tenía a su señora, iba a intentar hacerle cambiar de idea, aunque aquello significara tener que asustarla un poco.

―Solo soy una sirvienta ―bromeó Lena con la esperanza de tranquilizar al muchacho. ―Miradme bien, ¿a primera vista vos diríais que soy alguien bien situado? ―separó los brazos del torso y los extendió ligeramente para que el chofer pudiera ver mejor su uniforme, después le ofreció una sonrisa y volvió a repetirle lo que había estado diciéndole durante todo el camino, que todo iba a salir bien, pero por muy convincente que resultara su disfraz de doncella y por mucho que le sonriera, no logró calmar al muchacho y es que decir que le desagradaba aquel lugar habría sido suavizar mucho sus pensamientos.

Bonham se limpió el sudor de la mano en los pantalones y volvió a tendérsela a Lena mientras decía:

―Puede que vos no hayáis reparado en ello, pero no han dejado de mirar el coche ni un solo instante, no me extrañaría que intentaran robarlo en cuanto nos alejemos un poco y si eso llegase a pasar, ¿habéis pensado qué le diríamos al señor Ainsworth?

Cross aceptó la mano de su acompañante, saltó al suelo mientras se sujetaba la falda del uniforme con cuidado e inmediatamente después de aterrizar frente al chofer, que todavía la miraba con ojos suplicantes, le dio las gracias.

―En primer lugar, ¿pensáis que los ladrones solo están en esta calle? ―hizo una pausa, todavía llevaba aquella sonrisa despreocupada en el rostro que tan nervioso ponía a Bonham y no parecía tener intención de cambiarla en un futuro demasiado próximo. ―No podéis ser tan inocente, incluso yo, que he vivido entre algodones toda mi vida, sé que cualquier ciudad mínimamente concurrida es peligrosa. Y en segundo lugar, si llegaran a robarnos el vehículo solo podríamos alegrarnos de que la calesa no fuera nuestra.

Matthew miró a su señora con expresión horrorizada en el rostro.

―Palabras como esas son las que os han llevado a estar confinada en casa, mi señora.

―Solo bromeaba, seguro que encontraremos a alguien dispuesto a vigilar el vehículo mientras nos ausentamos y además, quién sabe cuando volveré a tener oportunidad de salir ―dijo en un último intento de relajar la tensión del muchacho.

―A mí tampoco me agrada estar en este sitio, pero tenemos que aprovechar cada segundo de libertad del que podamos disponer, no tenéis idea de cuan inútil me he sentido estos meses sabiendo que en lugar de investigar, estaba perdiendo un tiempo valiosísimo en casa.

Matthew soltó la mano de Lena y se cruzó de brazos. Entendía cómo se sentía su señora, pero no podía darle la razón en aquello. Por mucho que la apoyara en su determinación de encontrar al asesino de su hermana, nunca había compartido aquella necesidad imperiosa de conocer la verdad y mucho menos si aquello suponía poner en peligro a Cross.

―Además, gracias a vos tenemos una nueva pista sobre lo que pudo haberle sucedido a mi hermana, ¿de verdad creéis que me sentiría bien si me olvidara de todo y me dedicara a cumplir con las exigencias de Ainsworth solo porque a mí me dé miedo ir a un mal barrio? Si tomara una determinación tan fácil no tendría sentido que me quedara en esta ciudad y menos sirviendo al aburridísimo rey de hielo.

―No hace falta que me recordéis que ha sido mi bocaza la que os ha traído hasta aquí, creedme si os digo que me arrepiento muchísimo de haber escuchado la conversación entre el señor Ainsworth y ese agente de policía. Y solo para que quede claro, yo no he sugerido que os conforméis, sé que no os habéis sacrificado estos meses solo para aprender a ser una sirvienta, pero presentarse aquí de forma tan repentina tal vez sea un poco precipitado, ¿no os parece?

―A vos siempre os parecerá precipitado.

―¡Ni siquiera sabéis si ese hombre estará aquí hoy! ―argumentó el joven.

Lena agitó una mano a la altura de su pecho para quitarle importancia al asunto y negó con la cabeza. ―No os preocupéis más, haceos a la idea de que solo hemos venido a celebrar que por fin se me considera digna de salir de casa ―dijo con tono despreocupado, al tiempo que rodeaba el musculoso brazo de Matthew con el suyo y le arrastraba en dirección al joven desgarbado que los observaba desde la puerta de la taberna '_Lost Paradise_'. ―Además, vos queríais acompañarme, ¿me equivoco? Ahora ya no podéis desdeciros.

En el transcurso de aquellos tres meses, Matthew Bonham no solo había aprendido a fingir en público que Lena era una doncella como cualquier otra y a comportarse con ella de forma más natural, sino que además había aprendido a disfrutar de la amistad que entre ambos había surgido; cuando estaban en la casa de la bahía, a menudo Lena le pedía consejos para mejorar en sus tareas, detalle que siempre le hacía sentir valorado, y cuando tenían un rato libre le trataba como si fuera uno más de la familia: compartía sus pensamientos con él, le contaba historias de su infancia e incluso se interesaba por sus propias vivencias. Tanto había cambiado su relación que cualquiera que les viera pensaría que realmente eran hermanos, una idea que agradaba al chofer en gran medida, tal vez por aquel motivo ahora se preocupase más de lo socialmente aceptado por la heredera.

―No intentéis hacerme quedar como un descerebrado, sabéis que no os acompaño por gusto. ¿Debo recordaros que estáis a mi cargo? ―el rostro de Matthew se tornó serio, casi tanto como el del mayordomo. ―Aunque vos me tratéis con tanta amabilidad, no debéis olvidar que en realidad solo soy vuestro acompañante y vigilante y que por tanto, no puedo relajarme estando con vos en un lugar como este ―Matthew le dio un apretón tranquilizador al brazo de la muchacha, aunque no fuera precisamente ella quien necesitara tranquilizarse, y después desvió la mirada para analizar la pequeña taberna ante sus narices. ―Si os pasara algo vuestra madre me mataría y para colmo he sido yo mismo quien os ha traído, así que tendría que vivir el resto de mis días sabiendo que moristeis por mi causa y no creo tener la fortaleza suficiente como para cargar con algo tan grande en mis espaldas.

―¡Cielo santo Matty! ―exclamó la doncella, con el ceño fruncido y negando con la cabeza. ―Sois demasiado dramático. Vos sois un hombre fuerte, podréis protegerme bien y además, ¿qué iban a querer de nosotros, que solo somos un par de pobretones, en un barrio como este?

―Os sorprendería la desesperación que reina en estos barrios, hasta un simple lazo bonito para el cabello podría ser excusa para que os asaltaran ―replicó testarudo, en todo momento conservando la inocente esperanza de que sus palabras pudieran convencer a su señora de abandonar aquella calle.

Lena se detuvo un instante y soltó un suspiro, entre tanta charla y la resistencia que oponía Matthew, apenas habían avanzado unos pocos pasos, si seguían así al final tendrían que marcharse sin haber conseguido nada y eso no podía permitirlo.

―Por suerte yo solo llevo un aburrido uniforme que para colmo ni siquiera me sienta bien y aunque el uniforme me favoreciera, eso no cambiaría nada porque ya sabéis que a Ambrose le gusta que vistamos con la modestia que corresponde a nuestra clase, lo cual se traduce en: nada de color y nada bonito.

―No deberíais confiaros tanto.

―¡Por el amor de dios! ―exclamó desesperada. ―No pretendo quedarme aquí todo el día, con una hora bastará. ¿Qué podría pasarnos en una hora? ―le dio un fuerte tirón del brazo para que aligerase el paso y al ver que éste no obedecía, decidió jugar su última carta:

―Si aun así insistís en que nos marchemos no me opondré ―el rostro del chofer se relajó casi al instante. ―Pero tened por seguro que volveré sola en otra ocasión y no me molestaré en avisaros, por lo que si eso es lo que queréis, deberéis vivir a partir de ahora con el miedo de no saber a dónde he ido.

―Ainsworth no os permitiría salir sin compañía ―replicó de inmediato el chofer. Su rostro había vuelto a tensarse y en sus ojos podía verse el horror que las palabras de Cross le habían causado.

―Vos ponedme a prueba.

La amenaza de la doncella pareció surtir efecto ya que finalmente los pies del muchacho volvieron a moverse y en aquella ocasión con total sumisión.

―No seré yo quien favorezca tal situación, así que si estáis tan decidida a entrar no me queda más remedio que acompañaros, no obstante quiero que os quede claro que no apruebo vuestra decisión.

Una vez en la puerta del local, Lena le hizo una discreta señal a su acompañante para que hablara con el desconocido que les había estado observando durante toda su discusión, y se quedó a pocos pasos por detrás de Matthew como muestra de que le cedía el control.

Sobra decir que en otras circunstancias habría sido ella misma quien habría iniciado la conversación, a fin de cuentas Cross no era la típica mujer que confiara sus asuntos a los demás, no, a ella le gustaba tomar la iniciativa, pero en el tiempo que llevaba al servicio de Lysandre había aprendido a dejar que fueran los hombres quienes rompieran el hielo. A nadie le gustaba que una mujer de su supuesta posición social pidiera explicaciones o tratara de iniciar una negociación, aunque de hecho la posición social no era tan importante, porque lo que realmente estaba mal visto era que una mujer, fuera cual fuese su rango, se mostrara tan independiente, por lo menos aquello era lo que siempre le decía la tata.

«A no ser que seas la reina, claro está».

―Es vuestro si vigiláis mi calesa durante una hora ―dijo Matthew a modo de saludo, al tiempo que le ponía unas monedas en la palma de la mano al ocioso joven.

―Por una hora entera pido por lo menos el doble ―respondió el muchacho, que en ningún momento se había molestado en mirar la cantidad que le habían pagado. ―Este es un barrio peligroso, muy peligroso, nadie se arriesgaría a defender vuestro vehículo por tan poco y menos con esos corceles tan elegantes que lleváis.

El joven le miraba con ojos maliciosos y una sonrisa de dientes amarillentos, una expresión que unida a sus palabras parecía indicar que, si no accedía a darle lo que pedía, sería él mismo quien les robara.

―¿Acaso creéis que nací ayer? El centro está lleno de sirvientes que han venido a comprar y de familias que pasean confiadas por las calles, cualquier ladrón que se precie estará rondando por allí, no por este callejón de mala muerte, así que me atrevería a afirmar que a estas horas vuestra peligrosa calle no es más que un callejón a secas. Vuestro precio es excesivo para el favor tan sencillo que os pido ―contestó casi de inmediato el chofer.

El joven bajó la cabeza un momento para mirar las relucientes monedas que descansaban en su mano y después volvió a la carga.

―¿Si estáis tan seguro de que no hay nadie peligroso, por qué no la dejáis sin vigilancia? ―se humedeció los labios, cogió una moneda y empezó a juguetear con ella, haciéndola pasar entre sus dedos con admirable agilidad. ―Sed razonable, uno tiene que comer, ¿qué voy a comer con esta miseria que me ofrecéis?

Mientras el chofer y el desconocido regateaban sobre el precio de sus servicios de vigilancia, Lena, aburrida de quedar en un segundo plano, se dedicó a observar todo lo que le rodeaba. Sin duda aquel lugar era bastante desagradable, si hubiese sido ella la encargada de negociar con el muchacho, habría accedido, sin pensarlo dos veces, a pagar cualquier cantidad que le pidieran por desorbitada que ésta fuera.

La calle en la que habían aparcado era estrecha, oscura y maloliente, el suelo estaba repleto de charcos de agua y del orín de los borrachos que salían de vez en cuando de la taberna. Los edificios, colocados unos en frente de otros a tan solo veinte pasos de distancia, se elevaban como agobiantes bloques estrechos de color gris de dos o tres pisos de altura y sobre sus cabezas, colgaban cuerdas con chorreante ropa tendida que conectaban unos edificios con los otros.

―Arreglado, ya podemos entrar ―escuchó decir a Matthew después de diez minutos. ―Nuestro amigo ha accedido a vigilar la calesa durante una hora, pasados 60 minutos cualquier cosa que le pase será nuestro problema ―Matthew le lanzó una mirada asesina al desconocido y mientras le observaba añadió:

―Al parecer no le he ofrecido suficiente como para que nos espere ni un solo minuto más.

Lena miró al joven de la puerta, que apenas se había movido para acercarse al vehículo, y asintió para que su acompañante supiera que le había oído.

El desconocido se burló de la pareja de sirvientes haciendo un gesto de despedida con la mano mientras les sonreía con descaro, acto seguido se miró el viejo reloj de bolsillo, se lo mostró a Matt y Lena y golpeó suavemente la esfera de éste con el dedo índice, mientras les susurraba: '59 minutos'.

El chofer levantó un amenazador dedo y señaló al muchacho. ―Más os vale cuidarla bien porque si le pasa algo nunca veréis el resto de vuestro dinero ―amenazó mientras acompañaba a su señora al interior del establecimiento.

El panorama dentro de la taberna no era mucho mejor que el de fuera, el aire apestaba prácticamente igual que en la calle aunque ahora el hedor a orines se mezclaba con el del alcohol, el moho y el humo de las pipas que fumaban los clientes; las paredes parecían caerse a pedazos, estaban llenas de grietas, de cascarillas de pintura vieja e incluso había trozos en los que se veía la piedra desnuda. El ennegrecido suelo de madera rechinaba bajo sus pies, anunciando su llegada de forma demasiado llamativa y los borrachos les miraban con ojos desconfiados, como si fueran ellos la mayor amenaza en aquel antro.

―No os separéis de mí ―susurró Matthew mientras tiraba de Lena en dirección al hombre que servía las bebidas tras la barra.

Lena asintió, se acercó al cuerpo del sirviente y le siguió con la mirada clavada en el suelo. Era difícil de creer, pero ahora que al fin habían abandonado la inseguridad de la calle, se sentía incluso más indefensa.

«Podéis estar tranquila, nadie en su sano juicio atacaría a otra persona en un sitio cerrado y con tantos testigos presentes, ¿verdad?».

Matthew se detuvo junto a un hombre extremadamente delgado que bebía de una jarra de cerveza bastante sucia frente al barman, dio un golpe sobre la superficie de la barra para llamar la atención de este y pidió un par de cervezas. Acto seguido tomó asiento en un maltrecho asiento de madera y le hizo un gesto a Lena para que hiciera lo mismo.

―Estoy buscando a Arthur Sears, me han dicho que suele frecuentar vuestro negocio.

El barman, un hombre de unos cuarenta años, de pelo algo canoso y un bigote tan espeso y mal cuidado que le cubría el labio superior, dejó un par de jarras de cerveza frente a Matthew y Cross y volvió a tomar asiento en el taburete sobre el que había estado descansando antes. Acto seguido miró al chofer de arriba abajo con expresión hostil en el rostro y pasados varios minutos de incómodo silencio gruñó:

―¿Y para qué me contáis a mí esas cosas? Buscad a quien os dé la gana, pero no molestéis a nadie. No quiero perder clientes por vuestra culpa.

Bonham le hizo un gesto con la mano para indicar que no debía preocuparse de nada y volvió a insistir:

―No es mi intención haceros perder dinero, por eso ―se levantó del asiento, se sacó unas monedas del bolsillo y las puso sobre la barra ―quisiera daros algo a cambio de vuestra colaboración.

El hombre cogió las monedas, las tiró dentro de una pequeña caja de madera a sus espaldas y miró al chofer con total descaro mientras le decía:

―Con esto habéis pagado por vuestras bebidas.

―Está bien... ―Matt volvió a levantarse y sacó unas cuantas monedas más, pero antes de que pudiera volver a dejarlas sobre la mesa, Cross le agarró el brazo y le detuvo. Aquellos miserables estaban tomándoles el pelo, tanto el muchacho de fuera como el barman, ¿qué se habían creído?

—Esto es un abuso, Matt —le susurró lo más discretamente que pudo. Pero para sorpresa de Lena, Bonham se sacudió el brazo y acto seguido dejó las monedas frente al hombre, todo aquello sin siquiera girar la cabeza para mirarla.

―¿Y qué me decís ahora?

―Os digo que vuestra amiga me ha ofendido ―replicó al tiempo que volvía a meter la nueva suma en la caja. ―No os gusto nada, ¿verdad? ―el hombre le ofreció una repugnante sonrisa de superioridad a Lena, se levantó de su asiento, apoyó los codos sobre la barra y se inclinó hacia adelante para poder mirarla más de cerca. ―Os creéis demasiado buena para estar aquí ―la miró de arriba abajo mientras se humedecía los labios lentamente, como si estuviera saboreando algo y al volver de nuevo a su rostro añadió con una nota de asco en su voz:

―Vos tampoco sois gran cosa, tenéis unos pechos demasiado pequeños y vuestras caderas no parecen demasiado resistentes, si os llevara conmigo no aguantaríais ni dos minutos debajo de mí.

Lena se agarró la falda con los puños con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos, después apartó la mirada del grosero barman sin molestarse en fingir el asco que le daba y susurró un insulto casi inaudible.

―Si queréis la información deberéis pagar por su insolencia, no me gusta que una mujerzuela tan estúpida y fea se paseé por mi local con esos aires de superioridad.

El chofer obedeció a regañadientes y después de pagar un precio desorbitado por la información, consiguió que el cuarentón les señalara la mesa donde se encontraba el señor Sears; una pequeña mesita al fondo del local, en una zona mal iluminada y bastante alejada del resto de clientes.

—Siento mucho lo que os ha dicho ese bastardo —comentó Matthew entre dientes mientras él y Lena avanzaban en dirección a Sears, acompañados por las risas del barman que se burlaba de ellos a sus espaldas, un poco más pobres, con el orgullo herido y ahora con tan solo cuarenta y cinco minutos disponibles antes de que el ladrón de fuera les robara la calesa. —Os prometo que quería defenderos, pero no sabíamos si Sears todavía frecuentaba este antro y si le hubiese puesto en su lugar no nos habría dicho nada.

—No os preocupéis por eso e ignorad a ese bárbaro, esta humillación habrá valido la pena si conseguimos hablar con el señor Sears aunque sea unos pocos minutos, además la tata dice que al final todo el mundo acaba pagando por sus actos, así que por mucho que se ría ahora, veréis como la vida se encarga de ajustar cuentas por nosotros. —contestó Lena con una sonrisa forzada en los labios. ―Por cierto, he pensado que como ya hemos perdido casi quince minutos, podríamos ahorrarnos las formalidades y empezar a hacerle preguntas directamente, de todos modos como solo somos criados nadie espera que seamos refinados o correctos, por lo menos no con gente como esta.

—Tenéis razón, no sería sensato perder tiempo intentando parecer educados.

—Entonces, ¿tenéis claro qué le vais a decir? ―preguntó la doncella cuando apenas les separaban cinco pasos del depravado en la mesa.

―He memorizado todas vuestras preguntas por el camino y como vamos a ahorrarnos las formalidades podéis estar segura de que no se me olvidarán, no sufráis por eso.

Matthew se plantó frente al dueño del antiguo fumadero de opio que había al final de la calle, el mismo que la policía había cerrado hacía poco más de medio año, apartó la silla que el hombre tenía delante y tomó asiento. Después se cruzó de brazos, soltó un suspiro de frustración y echó la cabeza primero hacia el lado izquierdo y después hacia el derecho, haciendo que sus vertebras crujieran con un sonoro 'crack'.

—¿Quién os ha dado permiso para molestarme? —ladró de inmediato Arthur Sears.

Matthew sonrió satisfecho y le hizo un gesto a Lena para que se sentara a su lado, ignorando por completo el tono amenazador de Sears.

—Relajaos, solo he venido a charlar con vos y si os portáis bien con nosotros juro que os recompensaré.

—No necesito limosna de nadie y no pienso conversar con alguien como vos —replicó de inmediato, había cierto orgullo en sus palabras. —Largaos antes de que me enfade.

—¿No sois vos Arthur Sears, el dueño de ese antro de opio caído en desgracia? —Bonham se llevó una mano a la barbilla y se la frotó ligeramente en gesto pensativo mientras con la otra mano dejaba sobre la mesa una pequeña bolsita con más del doble de lo que habían pagado al barman y al ladronzuelo de fuera de la taberna. —Vaya y yo que tenía entendido que os habíais arruinado… en fin, supongo que deberemos buscar respuestas en otro lado, pero no os preocupéis, ya encontraremos a alguien que quiera hacer negocios con nosotros —de inmediato volvió a coger la bolsita con el dinero, se levantó de la silla y le ordenó a Lena que le siguiera, pero antes de que la heredera pudiera levantarse de su asiento, Arthur Sears les detuvo.

—Supongo que podría ayudaros —dijo mientras observaba la bolsa que tenía Matthew en la mano casi sin parpadear. —¿Cómo iba a poder dormir esta noche si dejara marchar a alguien que está claramente en apuros?

El chofer sonrió y volvió a su asiento.

—Sois un hombre bondadoso, señor Sears.


	27. Capítulo 26 - Arthur Sears

Arthur Sears era un hombre menudo, de constitución endeble, tez oscura y facciones angulosas; su nariz era puntiaguda como el pico de un ave y sus labios tan finos, que cuando guardaba silencio apenas se distinguían bajo aquella barba espesa y mal cuidada que le cubría la mitad inferior del rostro. Su boca, casi tan desagradable como sus modales, escupía insultos entre dientes para intimidar a cualquiera que se le acercase y su aspecto de demente junto con el insoportable olor que desprendía, le procuraban una mesa tranquila al fondo del _Lost Paradise_ o por lo menos así había sido hasta que Matthew y Lena se presentaran en el establecimiento.

―Vos diréis ―dijo el hombre con tono distraído, mientras acariciaba con dedos nudosos la bolsita de dinero que volvía a descansar sobre la mesa. ―¿De qué queréis hablar? Por lo que habéis dicho queda claro ya conocéis mi desgracia, así que deduzco que no me buscáis por el opio. ¿Qué interés podríais tener vos en mí y de dónde habéis sacado tanto dinero? Salta a la vista que no sois más que un criado ―hizo una pausa, miró a la pareja de sirvientes de arriba abajo con sus ojos grises como el acero y arqueó una ceja en gesto desconfiado. ―¿Será que se lo habéis robado a vuestro señor o tal vez no seáis más que un par de ladronzuelos disfrazados de criados?

Lena miró a Matthew por el rabillo del ojo, le preocupaba que perdiera la compostura y que sus nervios le hicieran decir alguna tontería, pero en seguida suspiró aliviada al comprobar que su rostro todavía conservaba la calma. Al parecer el chofer se desenvolvía mucho mejor en aquel entorno que en casa y la verdad es que no era de extrañar, al fin y al cabo Matt se había criado en un barrio muy parecido a aquel y si sus historias eran ciertas, incluso se había visto envuelto en más de una pelea para defender tanto su orgullo como sus escasas pertenencias.

—¿Y bien? —Le urgió Sears, al tiempo que sus ojos examinaban de nuevo el cuerpo de Lena, quien sintiéndose extremadamente incómoda, miraba de un lado para otro con el fin de evitar cruzar la mirada con la de aquel ser repugnante.

Bonham torció los labios en una mueca de desaprobación y acto seguido agitó una mano frente al hombre para llamar su atención; sobra decir que no le hacía ninguna gracia que pusiera sus ojos en Cross.

―Lo importante no es cómo he conseguido el dinero, sino que estoy dispuesto a dároslo si colaboráis, así que no me hagáis perder el tiempo con asuntos irrelevantes ―el chofer apoyó los codos sobre la mesa, entrelazó los dedos de ambas manos y apoyó la barbilla sobre éstas.

―Decidme, ¿conocisteis a la señora Ainsworth?

Una expresión de asqueo se apoderó del rostro de Sears, su mirada se oscureció considerablemente y todo su cuerpo pareció tensarse como la cuerda de un arco. ―Por desgracia para mí ―contestó airado al tiempo asentía. Acto seguido se llevó una mano temblorosa a la cara y se secó el sudor de la frente. ―¿Por qué la mencionáis, acaso habéis venido a burlaros de mí? Todo Cardiff está al tanto de lo que esa mujer me hizo, ¿por qué preguntáis semejante despropósito? ―el hombre se levantó de su asiento hecho un manojo de nervios y estampó las manos sobre la mesa; estaba tan enfadado que el rostro se le había puesto rojo, escupía perdigones de saliva al hablar y se le había hinchado una horrible vena gordísima en la frente.

―¡Sabéis de sobra que esa malnacida hizo que cerraran mi negocio! No sé por qué clase de hombre me habéis tomado, pero si habéis venido para martirizar a un pobre-

―Cálmese por favor ―habló Lena, atreviéndose al fin a intervenir en la conversación. ―No es nuestra... ―la joven hizo una pausa, llevaba tanto tiempo callada que su voz sonaba algo desafinada y ronca, así que se aclaró la garganta y volvió a empezar:

―No es nuestra intención haceros sentir mal, mi hermano y yo solo queremos averiguar más sobre la señora Ainsworth, pero me temo que no hemos sabido comenzar la conversación con demasiado acierto.

―¿Averiguar qué y para qué? ―preguntó Sears con voz más calmada, aunque todavía con tono desconfiado.

Matthew miró a Lena con los ojos muy abiertos, después miró al hombre y finalmente volvió a centrarse en su señora; se sentía culpable por haberla obligado a interceder por él y sabía que al no haber sido capaz de tranquilizar a Arthur, la había decepcionado, pero por mucho que intentara volver a tomar las riendas, no conseguía que las palabras volvieran a su boca y aquella incapacidad suya, hacía que volvieran todos sus miedos.

«No deberíamos estar aquí, daos cuenta y marchémonos, os lo ruego» pensó alarmado, al tiempo que estiraba un brazo para agarrar la mano de la heredera.

Lena cruzó su mirada con la de Bonham durante un breve segundo, pero a pesar de la evidente angustia en los orbes del muchacho, no pareció captar el mensaje que éstos querían transmitirle, pues antes de que el chofer tuviera tiempo de comprender qué estaba pasando, su señora ya había empezado a contarle una historia bastante dramática al señor Sears en la que relataba, con todo lujo de detalles, las supuestas humillaciones injustas a las que la habían sometido Valerie y Lysandre Ainsworth durante los dos supuestos años que había servido en su casa.

―No sé qué pensáis vos, pero a mí me parece que la muerte de la señora Ainsworth no es suficiente. Esa familia nos tuvo a su servicio durante años y luego nos echó de su casa sin el menor miramiento, alguien que se comporta de forma tan inhumana merece pagar por sus pecados y si consigo pruebas de que las infamias de Valerie iban más allá del adulterio, yo misma haré que Ainsworth se arrepienta de todo lo que nos ha hecho, aunque eso signifique destruir su reputación y la mía.

―Así que trabajasteis para Ainsworth, ¿eh? —Sears volvió a tomar asiento, ahora visiblemente más relajado.

Lena asintió, después agachó la cabeza en un intento algo forzado de parecer afectada por el rumbo que había tomado la conversación y entonces dijo:

―Ainsworth nos echó de su hogar hace ya varios meses, después de que la señora le dijera que le habíamos robado unas joyas muy valiosas que guardaba en su dormitorio.

―¿De ahí habéis sacado el dinero? ―cuestionó Sears. En su rostro ya no había rastro de desconfianza sino más bien una expresión divertida, como si pensara que la idea de robar a un aristócrata era algo sumamente gracioso.

Cross volvió a negar con la cabeza.

―Valerie Ainsworth era una mujer malvada y mentirosa, os puedo asegurar que ni mi hermano ni yo entramos una sola vez en sus aposentos, así que decidme, ¿cómo íbamos a robarle objetos tan personales? ―se echó hacia atrás en su asiento fingiendo estar abatida y acto seguido, dejándose llevar por el decadente ambiente de la taberna, pidió a gritos que le trajeran una cerveza.

―Esa malnacida… siempre mirándonos por encima del hombro como si fuera mejor que nosotros, ¿sabéis con cuántos hombres engañaba esa mujer al señor Ainsworth? ―soltó una risilla sarcástica para esconder el temor que de pronto se apoderó de su mente al pensar que tal vez su pregunta podía hallar una respuesta desagradable, y al no escuchar más que una risa, se quitó el gorrito de doncella que le decoraba la cabeza y lo retorció entre sus manos. ―Sin duda con ese historial uno pensaría que su credibilidad sería menor que la de una doncella, pero al parecer la palabra de un mentiroso bien situado vale más que la honestidad de un criado, ¡cuánta hipocresía!

Lena sintió que alguien le daba una suave patada en la pierna y supo de inmediato que debía dejar de improvisar.

―En fin, qué os voy a decir a vos, que también sois una víctima de su maldad, ¿verdad?

Arthur soltó otra carcajada, agarró la jarra de cerveza que tenía frente a sus narices, se la terminó de un trago y mientras asentía, pidió que le trajeran otra del mismo modo en que lo había hecho Lena.

―Se creen mejor que el resto solo por haber tenido la dicha de heredar un apellido importante, pero en el fondo son peores que las alimañas. Fijaos en mí, que no hacía daño a nadie y un buen día, por capricho de vuestra antigua señora, me encuentro con un oficial de policía en la puerta y poco después, con mi local cerrado y yo en la calle. ¡Yo! Que mi único pecado fue intentar ganarme la vida... —Sears se pasó una mano por la maraña de pelo que le adornaba la cabeza y le regaló a Lena una sonrisa de dientes amarillentos. —¿Y sabéis con qué fin traicionó mi confianza esa zorra? —tragó saliva antes de que ésta le resbalase por la comisura de los labios y continuó, —No fue porque quisiera hacerle un bien a la sociedad, no fue por una cuestión de ética y tampoco había encontrado el camino hacia la iluminación, nada de eso, la señora Ainsworth quería llamar la atención de cierto policía joven del que se rumoreaba que se había enamorado, un tal Maxwell Donovan, y con el fin de ganarse su admiración, le contó al pobre ingenuo una mentira tras otra hasta conseguir que me cerraran el negocio… pero en fin, de nada sirve lamentarse por hechos pasados y por lo menos se ha hecho justicia, ¿no os parece?

El barman se aproximó a la mesa, provocando que tanto Lena como Arthur se quedaran en silencio, después les dejó las bebidas y se alejó en dirección a la barra con cara de pocos amigos.

Sears miró al hombre alejarse y en cuánto se hubo asegurado de que no podía oírles, dijo con voz alegre:

―¡Regocijémonos con la noticia de la muerte de la señora Ainsworth! Brindemos a nuestra salud, por nuestra buena fortuna y por un futuro que ahora se presenta más brillante que nunca.

Lena asintió a regañadientes, se sentía culpable por hablar de cosas tan terribles, pero no podía hacer más que seguirle el juego a aquel hombre si quería que sus mentiras resultaran convincentes.

―Brindemos por la buena noticia, que aunque no sea una novedad, no deja de ser un alivio para la gente honrada ―añadió al tiempo que levantaba su jarra para chocarla con la de Sears.

Ambos dieron un trago a sus bebidas, Lena con moderación y Arthur con tanta avidez que casi se tira la cerveza encima. Acto seguido Cross se echó hacia atrás en su asiento, le ofreció una sonrisa al repugnante dueño del fumadero de opio y volvió a la conversación.

―Sin embargo hay algo que no acabo de comprender, ¿cómo es posible que la policía se crea las historias de una mujer así? Está claro que si hablaba en vuestra contra se delataría a sí misma y no creo que alguien con tantos vicios tuviera demasiada credibilidad, ¿no os parece? Es decir —se humedeció los labios y trató de volver a darle otro trago a su bebida, pero el sabor era tan asqueroso que al final lo único que fue capaz de hacer, fue acariciar el vidrio de la jarra. —Si alguien me cuenta historias sobre un fumadero de opio, es sin duda porque ese alguien lo frecuenta, ¿de qué otro modo podría sino tener esa información?

―No se os escapa nada—el hombre asintió complacido, —eso me gusta, me gustan las mujeres inteligentes y por eso os contaré lo que sé. Como ya os he dicho, la señora Ainsworth se había encaprichado de Maxwell Donovan y tal era su obsesión, que había planeado conquistar al joven y después abandonar al señor Ainsworth. Como os podéis imaginar la mujer no lo tenía nada fácil, ya que prácticamente todo Cardiff conocía los motivos que la traían a este barrio cada martes a la misma hora y con tanta gente al tanto de su adicción, la imagen y el prestigio de la señora y del señor Ainsworth, quien a pesar de saber lo que hacía su mujer en mi local, le daba dinero para sus vicios, se estaba yendo a pique. Por eso, para lavar su imagen, Valerie empezó a extender el rumor de que yo la había amenazado y de que la forzaba a encontrarse conmigo cada martes. Si me desobedecía, yo me encargaría de hundirla en la miseria. Obviamente la mentira se extendió como la pólvora y pronto Valerie se convirtió en una pobre mártir obligada a visitar mi fumadero en contra de su voluntad —Sears hizo una pausa para tomar aliento, se masajeó el puente de la nariz y volvió a centrarse en el relato. —Por si fuera poco, aparecieron unas cartas que según Valerie yo había escrito, donde se la insultaba e incluso amenazaba de muerte. Con estas cartas en mano, la señora Ainsworth fue a ver a Donovan y el resto, bueno, ya os imaginaréis como fue.

Lena se llevó una mano a los labios para esconder su asombro. Le costaba trabajo imaginar a su hermana mintiendo de aquel modo para conseguir el afecto de un hombre, aunque claro, ¿de qué se extrañaba?

«¿Merece la pena siquiera investigar sobre su muerte? ¿No sería mejor hacer como Ainsworth y seguir adelante?».

―Ya veis, así era vuestra señora en realidad, en fin, ¿quién soy yo para juzgar a nadie? Yo mismo no tengo demasiado por lo que estar orgulloso, aunque no os negaré que este asunto me molesta ―Arthur volvió a beber de su cerveza, después se secó la boca con la manga de su raída chaqueta y torció los labios en una mueca de hastío. ―Vuestra difunta señora no faltaba un solo día a nuestra cita semanal, cada martes a las 16:00 cruzaba la puerta de mi establecimiento, a veces acompañada y otras veces sola y desesperada por evadirse de la realidad. Nunca había visto una mujer con semejante adicción, ¿sabíais que incluso fumaba estando en cinta? —asintió para dar más énfasis a sus palabras. —Y aun así su palabra es más válida que la mía, ¡por dios! Tenéis que prometerme que haréis buen uso de esta información. A vos, que habéis trabajado para la señora, no os costará tanto conseguir que os crean.

―¿C-como habéis dicho? ―dijo Cross con voz entrecortada mientras se aferraba a la sucia jarra con ambas manos. ―¿Estáis seguro de eso?

Sears frunció el ceño confuso.

—¿Seguro de qué?

Lena tragó saliva, una saliva muy espesa que se le pegó a las paredes de la garganta y casi hacen que se atragante. —El embarazo —escupió con dificultad. —¿Estáis seguro?

―Tan seguro como que me lo dijo su mismísimo doctor. Os sorprendería la cantidad de gente respetable que se ha confesado conmigo ―afirmó el hombre. —Pero eso no debería sorprenderos, si trabajabais para la familia seguro que ya sabías que esperaba un hijo.

Lena miró un momento a Matthew, se había quedado boquiabierta. Los rumores que le había contado el chofer se reducían a una presunta adicción al opio y al hecho de que Valerie hubiera hecho cerrar el fumadero de Sears, pero ni por un solo instante se habría podido imaginar semejante barbaridad. ¿Cuándo habría pasado aquello y por qué alguien como su hermana había actuado de forma tan temeraria? ¿Acaso además de libertina, manipuladora y mentirosa era tan necia como para abandonarse a sus vicios sin pensar en la criatura que llevaba en sus entrañas? ¿Tanto había cambiado al marcharse de casa o es que se había pasado toda la vida engañándola a ella y a sus padres?

La heredera trató de pedir ayuda al chofer, necesitaba que alguien la salvara, necesitaba salir de allí como fuera y respirar aire fresco, pero por mucho que lo intentara no lograba articular palabra.

Finalmente, tras un incómodo silencio que a pesar de parecer eterno, no debió de durar más de tres minutos, Sears llegó a una conclusión:

―Entiendo que no sabíais nada al respecto, eso significa que el niño no era del señor Ainsworth e incluso puede que ni él mismo estuviera al tanto del embarazo, aunque claro, con tantos amantes no me extrañaría que lo hubiese guardado en secreto —dio un golpe en la mesa con el puño y se echó a reír. —¡Caray, si hasta yo mismo podría haber sido el padre!

Lena tragó saliva, había muchas cosas que la atormentaban en aquel momento, como por ejemplo el paradero del niño o la sangre fría que había demostrado su hermana al consumir drogas durante su embarazo, pero tal vez la peor de todas, la que le causaba mayor malestar, era el hecho de que la teoría de Arthur Sears le sonara tan coherente, y es que la admiración que había sentido por su hermana hasta tan solo unos pocos meses atrás se había esfumado para no dejar rastro y en su lugar, se había instalado un sentimiento repugnante que le retorcía las entrañas cada vez que recordaba el rostro de su hermana.

―¿Y el niño? ―Matthew se humedeció los labios, miró a su señora con la esperanza de no haberla molestado demasiado con aquella pregunta y al no ver ningún cambio notorio en sus facciones continuó preguntando. ―¿Qué fue de él?

El hombre se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza. ―¿Cómo queréis que yo lo sepa? Uno ya no tiene confidentes ni amigos, pero os diré una cosa, fuera lo que fuese lo que le pasara a esa criatura, seguro que no es peor que vivir con la señora Ainsworth. Vive dios que esa mujer está mejor muerta.

Dicho aquello, Matthew se levantó de su asiento, agarró el brazo de su señora y la puso en pie casi a la fuerza mientras le decía que se le había acabado el tiempo.

―¿Ya os marcháis? ―Sears alargó el brazo para volver a tocar la bolsita de dinero y acto seguido miró al chofer con cautela. ―¿Me puedo quedar ya con esto?

El chofer estaba a punto de contestar cuando Lena volvió a recuperar su voz.

―Volved a la calesa, a nuestro señor no le haría ninguna gracia que volviéramos sin ella ―dijo con voz queda. ―Yo no tardaré en unirme a vos.

Bonham trató de protestar, no quería dejarla a merced de Sears y menos en un antro como aquel, pero el rostro de su señora logró persuadirle casi al instante.

―Tened cuidado y no tardéis, os lo ruego ―le susurró antes de obedecer.

Lena caminó hacia la barra a paso ligero, pidió una pluma y tinta al barman, que tras soltar unas cuantas palabras ofensivas no encontró más objeciones para no prestárselas, y acto seguido volvió junto a Arthur.

―Tenéis que hacer una última cosa por mí ―dijo con voz trémula. ―Decidme el nombre de ese doctor que decís que atendió a mi… ―hizo una pausa, había estado a punto de referirse a Valerie como a su hermana. ―A mi antigua señora.

Sacó un discreto pañuelo que siempre guardaba en el zapato y lo puso sobre la mesa. ―Si hacéis esto por mí y mi plan tiene éxito, os juro por mi honor que os recompensaré como es debido.

Arthur miró a la muchacha de arriba abajo una vez más, cogió la bolsita de dinero con dedos ágiles, como si pensara que Cross podía robárselas en cualquier momento y movido por aquella promesa tan beneficiosa, asintió y le susurró un nombre: _'Thomas Blackwood'_.


	28. Capítulo 27 - Malas noticias

Lysandre Ainsworth le dio las gracias al muchacho de la oficina de telégrafos, le pagó por sus servicios y al salir, ordenó a Ambrose que le llevara de vuelta a casa lo más rápido posible. Tenía la piel blanca como la cera y a pesar del sofocante calor que hacía aquel día, tan fría como la de un muerto, pero si su mayordomo había notado cambio alguno en su aspecto, sin duda por prudencia, había decidido no decir nada. ¡Y gracias al cielo! Porque en su estado de ánimo lo más probable es que Lysandre no hubiese sido capaz de articular palabra.

Al llegar a casa se encerró en el salón, esperó a que el anciano se perdiera por los pasillos de la enorme vivienda y finalmente se desabrochó la americana y aflojó el nudo de la corbata. Después se dejó caer sobre la banqueta de su nuevo piano, levantó la tapa que protegía el teclado de la suciedad y el polvo y retiró el estrecho paño de terciopelo morado que dormía sobre las teclas, solo para quedarse mirando fijamente el instrumento; lo había comprado hacía poco menos de dos semanas y aunque la música sin duda le complacía como al que más, no tenía ni idea de cómo hacer cantar a aquella belleza de marfil y ébano. Lo cierto es que lo había comprado por capricho, tal vez incluso para complacer a una atractiva desconocida que le había mirado con buenos ojos y a quien probablemente no volvería a ver.

¡Qué absurda resultaba ahora aquella adquisición!

El viudo estiró la mano en dirección al candelabro de tres brazos de bronce tallado que descansaba sobre la cima del instrumento y acarició las estrías de su estilizado pie.

Toda la casa estaba llena de objetos inútiles que no utilizaría jamás, de antigüedades que solo servían para que los demás le admirasen, pero ¿de qué le había servido aquella admiración? ¿Acaso el dinero le había protegido de la tristeza, de la desdicha o la enfermedad, acaso podía afirmar que le hubiese traído la felicidad que Valerie le había prometido?

Lysandre agitó la cabeza con brusquedad, apartó la mano del candelabro y se la llevó al rostro, tapando así la visión de aquella inútil aunque exquisita pieza de bronce.

―¡Soy un ser humano! —Exclamó mientras se frotaba la cara —Tengo derecho a tomar decisiones egoístas de vez en cuando, a tener caprichos e incluso a actuar de forma impulsiva de vez en cuando ―miró tras de sí con la esperanza de ver un rostro amigo o incluso de escuchar algún consejo de su mayordomo, pero al encontrarse sólo volvió a centrarse en el piano, cabizbajo y con la vista empañada por las lágrimas que ahora inundaban sus ojos.

—Además, todo lo que tengo puede usarse de algún modo u otro y este piano… este piano no parecerá una compra tan caprichosa si resulta que soy un virtuoso, ¿verdad? —dijo esperanzado mientras se frotaba los ojos con fuerza.

A continuación dejó que sus dedos se posaran cuidadosamente sobre el piano, con cierto temor a estropear la belleza del espléndido marfil, y sin más dilación apretó al azar una de sus teclas, haciendo cantar al instrumento con voz grave y siniestra, tal vez tan siniestra como la voz que envenenaba sus pensamientos.

«Aunque la verdad es que aunque aprendáis a tocar o resultéis ser un portento y eso os permita justificar este capricho, no podréis esconder que tal vez no hayáis sido el hijo que vuestros padres habrían querido.» le decía la voz silenciosa de su conciencia mientras de sus labios escapaban todo tipo de excusas y frases de aliento.

Absorto en aquella pelea que no parecía tener fin y habiendo perdido por completo el control de sus extremidades, Lysandre no se dio cuenta de que sus dedos habían estado machacando una y otra vez la misma lúgubre tecla, golpeándola con el dedo índice con tanta fuerza, que cada vez que se hundía podía oírse el chocar de la tecla con la madera que sujetaba el teclado.

Por supuesto, aquel horrible tono repetitivo no tardó en atraer al mayordomo, que como caído del cielo, irrumpió en la habitación en mitad de aquella lamentable escena y con paso decidido, se acercó a Lysandre tanto como pudo antes de que éste levantara la mano que le quedaba libre y le ordenara, mediante un sencillo gesto consciente o inconsciente, que se detuviera.

—Mi señor, ¿puedo saber a qué se debe vuestro repentino interés por la música? —preguntó el mayordomo con tono irritado mientras se masajeaba el puente de la nariz en un desesperado intento de calmar su creciente dolor de cabeza.

El caballero levantó los dedos del teclado, como si de pronto éste le quemara la piel, y acto seguido colocó ambas manos en su regazo y agachó la mirada para ver cómo éstas jugueteaban nerviosas con la tela de su camisa.

—Es ridículo tener un instrumento si uno no tiene ni idea de cómo tocarlo, ¿no os parece? —echó la cabeza hacia atrás, clavó la vista en el techo y al sentir que sus ojos volvían a empañarse los apretó con fuerza, provocando que un par de lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas. —¿En qué estaría pensando al comprar algo que no puedo utilizar? —rio amargamente.

—Puedo tocar para vos si os apetece. De ese modo tal vez no sintáis que vuestra compra ha sido un derroche.

Ainsworth negó con la cabeza.

―¿Qué sentido tendría eso? —volvió a agitar la cabeza, las palabras escapaban de su mente antes de que pudiera decirlas, sus pensamientos iban y venían a tal velocidad que ni siquiera llegaba a comprender sus propias ideas. ¿Qué trataba de decirle a Ambrose? ¿Que se arrepentía de haber comprado el instrumento, que lamentaba no tener un don para la música, que se sentía solo, que su vida había perdido sentido al mudarse a Cardiff o tal vez que no sabía cómo afrontar la noticia de que su madre estaba en su lecho de muerte?

—Me había dicho a mí mismo que tal vez yo fuera una especie de virtuoso y que sabría qué hacer cuando me sentara delante de esta cosa, pero ya veis, ni siquiera he podido pasar de esta nota y para colmo, ni siquiera sé el nombre de la nota con la que se han obsesionado mis dedos.

A pesar de las protestas de su señor, el mayordomo se acercó a él, tomó asiento a su lado en la banqueta del piano y después de pedir permiso, posó sus manos sobre el instrumento. —Si os aflige no poder hacer uso de esta maravilla, yo podría enseñaros ―tocó una corta y sencilla melodía para respaldar su ofrecimiento. ―Como ya sabéis, años atrás mis labores de mayordomo eran mucho más extensas y puedo decir con orgullo, que aprendí a tocar de forma bastante digna, aunque si vuestro deseo es llegar a tocar como un profesional, me temo que tendréis que buscar a un tutor con más conocimientos que yo. —Hizo una pausa para mirar a su señor y al ver la misma expresión en su rostro, suspiró abatido.

Teal sabía de sobras que aquella minucia nada tenía que ver con el estado de ánimo de su señor, pero por experiencia también sabía que todo hombre, fuera cual fuese su estatus social, era orgulloso y celoso de su intimidad, y aunque le costara un mundo reconocer que Lysandre ya no era el jovencito que años atrás acudía a él para pedirle consejos, no quería volver a ofenderle con un tratamiento demasiado familiar.

—Todos están en casa—habló el aristócrata tras varios minutos de silencio.

—¿Quién, os referís a los hermanos Bonham? —preguntó Ambrose.

—Mi tío Albert, su esposa Gladys, mi hermano Leigh y por supuesto su mujer —volvió a frotarse los ojos, dispuesto a ocultarle sus lágrimas al mayordomo, y giró la cabeza para mirar el cuadro de la granja que adornaba la pared, mientras se preguntaba por qué había sido el último en enterarse del frágil estado de su madre. ¿Acaso había ofendido de algún modo a sus padres?

—No tenía ni idea, mi señor.

—Entonces ya somos dos —replicó Lysandre. —Resulta frustrante que me haya tenido que enterar por el chico de la oficina de telégrafos e incluso más frustrante que haya sido el último en recibir la noticia. ¿Creéis que mis padres me reprochan que no haya vuelto a casa antes, que me haya quedado en la ciudad incluso después de que mi esposa falleciera y que por eso han querido castigarme?

―No creo que sea ese el caso, mi señor ―protestó el mayordomo. ―No es ningún secreto que sois un hombre ocupado, probablemente no querían importunaros con asuntos sin importancia y por eso-

Ainsworth saltó de la banqueta y empezó a pasearse por la sala, yendo de un extremo a otro con cara de pocos amigos. ―¡¿Asuntos sin importancia?! —alzó la voz, una voz grave e imponente. —Dejad que os explique la situación para que no penséis de mí que soy un mal hijo que a la mínima aprovecha para hablar mal de los demás.

—No pienso eso de vos, mi señor.

Preso de su arrebato de ira, Lysandre continuó hablando sin hacer el menor caso al anciano. —Las medicinas de madre ya no surten el menor efecto, obviamente no sé desde cuándo porque como os decía, nadie se ha molestado en avisarme antes. ―escupió con rabia. ―Mi pobre madre languidece día tras día encerrada en aquella casa y yo no puedo hacer nada más para ayudarla, he llegado al límite de mis posibilidades y disculpad si os parezco infantil por no querer reconocer que a todos nos llega la hora tarde o temprano, pero aquí estáis vos con vuestros buenos años a cuestas, muchos más de los que vivirá mi madre e incluso más de los que llegaré a vivir yo y no puedo evitar pensar… —negó con la cabeza, comprendiendo que fuera lo que fuese lo que intentaba reprocharle, carecía de sentido y tras una corta pausa, volvió a empezar.

—Apenas deben de quedarle cuatro semanas de vida y a juzgar por lo tarde que me llegan las noticias podría ser incluso mucho menos ―miró a Teal con ojos enrojecidos, tal vez esperando que éste tratase de calmarle, pero tras no escuchar palabra, escupió despechado:

―¿Sabéis cuánto tiempo he perdido y perderé hasta llegar a Marlow?

El mayordomo no contestó, simplemente se limitó a posar sus manos sobre el piano y acarició las teclas con suavidad, sin atreverse a hacerlo sonar.

Le costaba imaginarse a los señores Ainsworth actuando de forma tan despreocupada ante algo tan grave y aunque sin duda comprendía el enfado de Lysandre, no podía evitar pensar que debía de existir un buen motivo para haber tomado aquella desafortunada decisión. Tal vez la pareja no pudiera creer en las palabras del doctor, tal vez pensaran que el diagnóstico era exagerado o quién sabe, incluso podrían haber esperado solo para estar seguros de que no preocupaban a su hijo sin motivo.

―Pero lo que más me molesta no es todo el tiempo que ya he perdido ―interrumpió Lysandre. ―Lo que de verdad me enfurece es que hayan avisado a todos con tanta celeridad y que me hayan dejado a mí para el final. ¿Cómo debo interpretar eso? —hizo una pausa, se humedeció los labios y tragó saliva, una saliva espesa, caliente, pastosa.

—Puedo entender que mis pobres padres no tuvieran fuerzas para comunicarme la noticia y por supuesto no espero nada de mi tío Albert, pero por lo menos tenía la esperanza de contar con un hermano, aunque ya veo, que mis esperanzas debían de ser demasiado altas o quizá demasiado inocentes.

El ruido de la puerta principal cerrándose puso punto y final a la frase del viudo y acto seguido le siguió el correteo de Samantha que seguramente se dirigía a la entrada para dar la bienvenida a quienes probablemente eran solo Matthew y Lena que volvían de la compra.

―No debéis ofuscaros con algo que ya no tiene remedio, mi señor —habló el mayordomo.

—¿Sabéis cuánto dinero he gastado en ese doctor?

Ambrose arqueó una ceja y miró a Lysandre, el rostro del anciano parecía desconcertado.

El aristócrata se dejó caer sobre el sofá, apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo y se tapó los ojos con el antebrazo. ―No me malentendáis, lo que intento decir, es que después de haber sido tan generoso con ese doctor, uno esperaría recibir un trato un poco más cálido o tal vez que se le informara de algo tan grave, pero supongo que tenéis razón. De nada sirve hacerse mala sangre con algo que ya no puede remediarse —Lysandre ladeó la cabeza, le devolvió la mirada al mayordomo y le ofreció una débil sonrisa cargada de tristeza y remordimiento. —Llegados a este punto, lo único que puedo hacer es volver a casa.

Ambrose se levantó de la banqueta y caminó hacia la puerta.

―Voy a prepararos el equipaje, supongo que querréis salir cuanto antes.

Lysandre se limitó a asentir y justo cuando Teal estaba a punto de abandonar la estancia, pidió que hiciera llamar a Lena.

—He decidido que nos acompañará en el viaje.

«¿Cuándo lo habéis decidido?» quiso preguntar Ambrose, pero en lugar de retar al viudo con una pregunta tan insolente, replicó:

—Es una decisión un tanto arriesgada, ¿seguro que no queréis meditarlo un poco más?

Lysandre se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

—Estoy seguro de que podría ser beneficioso contar con alguien que sea capaz de comprender lo delicado que es este momento y como el padre de Lena también está enfermo, ¿quién mejor que ella para ofrecerme consuelo?

—¿De verdad os parece sensato? —cuestionó el mayordomo. —Es cierto que la conducta de la señorita Bonham ha experimentado una notable mejoría, pero tal vez llevarla de viaje no sea lo más adecuado. Además, yo mismo he pasado por el dolor que supone la pérdida de un padre y de una madre, por lo que me atrevo a afirmar que yo mismo podría ofreceros consuelo, y si lo que queréis es un acompañante más joven, siempre podéis llevar al señor Bonham.

―Sé que sería más lógico llevaros a vos y a Matthew y dejar a la señorita Bonham en casa, pero no me atrevo a dejarla sola con Samantha, y tampoco estoy dispuesto a renunciar a vuestra compañía y pediros que vigiléis a Bonham. Creedme cuando os digo, que esta es la mejor solución posible.

El anciano separó los labios para protestar, pero Lysandre volvió a interrumpirle antes de que pudiera articular palabra.

―Por esta vez, dejad que haga las cosas a mi manera.

—No pensaba contrariaros, mi señor. Solo quería preguntaros si queréis que sea yo quien le dé la noticia a Bonham.

Ainsworth sonrió divertido, aunque la sonrisa no debió de durarle más de unos pocos segundos.

―No os preocupéis, yo mismo lo haré. Decidle a Bonham que se reúna aquí conmigo y poned a Matthew al tanto de la situación.

Ambrose asintió a regañadientes, hizo una reverencia a modo de despedida y fue a buscar a la doncella y al chofer.

Mientras, Lysandre terminó de quitarse la americana, se deshizo de sus zapatos y se acostó en el sofá. Se sentía tan cansado que poco le importaba su aspecto o lo que pudiera pensar de éste una simple sirvienta, lo único que le preocupaba en aquel momento era su madre. ¿Qué pensaría de él? ¿Estaría enfadada por no haber vuelto antes a casa?


	29. Capítulo 28 - Antes de partir

Debían de ser las diez de la mañana cuando, para gran alivio de Samantha, el señor Ainsworth al fin dejó de aporrear las teclas del piano, y poco menos de las diez y cuarto cuando se escuchó la puerta principal.

«¡Por fin! Si llego a quedarme aquí un solo minuto más habría acabado por defenestrarme» pensó Samantha al tiempo que dejaba caer el cepillo con el que había estado fregando el suelo. «Además hace tanto que no veo a Matt…» Sommers se miró en el espejo del cuarto de baño, se retocó el uniforme para que quedara bien estirado y tras asegurarse de tener el cabello bien recogido, corrió a toda prisa hasta el vestíbulo con cuidado de no tropezar con el bajo de su vestido. Estaba tan ansiosa por volver a ver al chofer, que al encontrárselo plantado en el recibidor, no pudo evitar esbozar una amplia sonrisa.

—¡Al fin habéis vuelto! —exclamó al tiempo que abrazaba a Lena, más para disimular sus inapropiados sentimientos, que para darle la bienvenida a la doncella. ―Sé que solo habéis estado fuera unas pocas horas, pero la repetitiva canción del señor Ainsworth desesperaría incluso al más paciente. Creedme si os digo que en más de una ocasión he estado tentada de revisar qué día era hoy, por temor a que hubiesen pasado años desde que me dejasteis a merced de ese condenado piano. —Hizo una pausa, clavó su mirada en el chofer con la esperanza de que éste entendiera que ahora hablaba solo para él y añadió:  
—Así de larga se me ha hecho la mañana desde vuestra marcha.

Hacía demasiado tiempo que Sommers le escondía sus sentimientos a Bonham y la verdad es que ya empezaba a cansarse de aquella absurda situación; vivir de aquella manera era ridículo y doloroso sin necesidad. Ya era toda una mujer y tenía derecho a tomar sus propias decisiones, así que si lo que quería era decirle a Matthew que le gustaba estar en su compañía, ¿por qué debía cerrar la boca y guardarse para sí sus pensamientos?

«Lo sabéis perfectamente, no empecéis otra vez».

¡Y vaya si lo sabía! Pretender que su relación con el chofer creciera solo podía perjudicar el buen nombre de su señor, a su propia familia e incluso a ella misma, así mismo se lo había hecho saber su hermana cuando, tiempo atrás, la buscara para pedirle consejo.

"_Si alguien llegara a descubrir que en casa del distinguido señor Ainsworth los sirvientes se pasan el día fornicando, ¿qué creéis que pasaría? Entre compañeros de trabajo se espera cierta formalidad, os guste o no hay ciertas normas que se deben respetar y no se hable más del tema. Además, ¿qué clase de mujer estaría tan desesperada como para suplicar por la atención de un hombre? ¿Y cómo podrían unos padres mirar a la cara a una hija que les avergüenza de ese modo?_" aquellas fueron las palabras exactas de su hermana.

Huelga decir que a la doncella no le interesaba "fornicar" y tampoco entendía demasiado bien como el simple hecho de amar a alguien podía convertirla en una mujer desesperada y a sus padres en unos desgraciados, pero por alguna razón aquellas palabras le habían bastado para reprimir sus emociones o por lo menos para intentarlo.

Ajeno a los males de amor de Samantha, Matthew observaba con expresión preocupada como la alegre doncella arropaba a Cross entre sus brazos y le besaba las mejillas a modo de saludo mientras la heredera, callada y con la mirada perdida, se dejaba manejar como si de una muñeca de trapo se tratase; la pobre había sufrido una impresión tan fuerte, que al salir de la taberna se había quedado sin fuerzas: no hablaba, no levantaba la mirada del suelo, cuando caminaba lo hacía arrastrando los pies como si éstos le pesaran varias libras y por supuesto, tampoco parecía ser capaz de escuchar a nadie. Era como si hubiesen vuelto al primer día en Cardiff, como si todo lo que habían vivido no hubiese servido para nada, como si la fortaleza que había adquirido Lena en realidad no fuera más que un sueño del que ahora ya solo quedaba el recuerdo.

Percatándose de aquel repentino cambio de conducta, Sommers soltó a Lena con cuidado y se la quedó mirando durante largo rato, y justo cuando estaba a punto de preguntar por su viaje a la ciudad, Ambrose apareció por el pasillo que conducía a la sala del horrible piano. El mayordomo llevaba en el rostro una expresión mucho más seria que de costumbre, lo cual parecía casi imposible, y avanzaba hacia ellos a paso ligero, haciendo tintinar las llaves que guardaba en el bolsillo.

—Señorita Bonham —llamó tan pronto como se hubo detenido, con aquel tono que empleaba siempre que estaba disgustado y que nunca auguraba nada bueno.

—Que oportuno que lleguéis en este momento, precisamente quería-

—Señor Teal —se apresuró a intervenir Matthew al tiempo que se ponía delante de Lena para darle a ésta tiempo a reaccionar. —El mercado estaba abarrotado, pero os complacerá saber que hemos conseguido traer todo lo que nos pedisteis ―el chofer se llevó una mano a la espalda y le hizo un discreto gesto a Samantha para que le ayudara.

El anciano levantó ligeramente la cabeza para poder mirar al muchacho directamente a los ojos y después de soltar un suspiro de irritación, se llevó la mano a la cara y se pellizcó el puente de la nariz.

—Celebro que hayáis podido terminar con éxito vuestro encargo, señor Bonham ―dijo con tono cortante ―aunque en el futuro os aconsejo que contengáis vuestros impulsos antes interrumpir una conversación.

Mientras el mayordomo regañaba a Matthew por interponerse entre él y Lena, Samantha, que a pesar de no comprender la situación sabía que algo malo debía de haberle sucedido a su compañera, zarandeaba discretamente a la doncella para tratar de hacerla reaccionar.

—No sé lo que os ha pasado, pero debéis despertar de vuestro trance —le susurraba con urgencia. —Vuestro hermano no aguantará mucho más en manos de Ambrose y sabéis tan bien como yo que si os ve en este estado empezará a sospechar que escondéis algo —Sommers tragó saliva, giró la cabeza para mirar al chofer, que aguantaba la regañina con la espalda encorvada y la cabeza gacha y después volvió a sacudir a Lena por los hombros. —Ánimo Lena, despertad antes de que descubran que algo no va bien y os castiguen por ello.

Los ojos de la heredera se movieron al oír aquello, primero observaron a Matthew y después dirigió su confusión a la buena de Sam.

—Ambrose os está buscando —le informó Sommers. —¿Os encontráis bien?

Lena asintió con la cabeza para tranquilizarla y finalmente dio un paso al frente, colocándose de aquel modo junto al chofer.

―Señor Teal ―dijo a modo de saludo, tan pronto como éste hubo terminado de hablar. ―¿Qué puedo hacer por vos?

El mayordomo lanzó una última mirada amenazadora a Bonham antes de concentrarse en Lena y acto seguido le explicó con voz irritada que el señor deseaba verla. Después se dio la vuelta, le hizo un gesto para que le siguiera y echó a andar en dirección al pasillo.

―¿Creéis que estará bien? ―preguntó Samantha con la voz llena de preocupación mientras les veía alejarse. ―Sé que ha cambiado mucho en estos meses, pero el estado en el que ha vuelto a casa me inquieta y además, tampoco está acostumbrada a tratar con el señor, sabéis tan bien como yo que no han vuelto a hablar desde la discusión de aquel día y no es ningún secreto que Ainsworth no siente ningún aprecio por vuestra hermana ―la muchacha se abrazó el torso un momento y giró la cabeza para mirar al chofer.

Matt le devolvió la mirada a la doncella, su rostro era casi tan serio como el de Ambrose y sin embargo había cierta calidez reconfortante en sus ojos.

Sam apartó la mirada de inmediato y agachó la cabeza tratando de esconder el rubor que manchaba sus mejillas. «No seáis boba, solo es vuestro buen amigo Matthew y eso es precisamente lo que ha de seguir siendo. ¿Por qué os sonrojáis?».

―Solo podemos tener fe y confiar en que sabrá manejar la situación, al fin y al cabo es como vos decís, Lena ha aprendido mucho en este tiempo y además ya casi no hace enfadar a Ambrose, eso ha de servir como muestra de lo mucho que ha suavizado su carácter.

El chofer se pasó una mano por el pelo, le ofreció una sonrisa a Sommers y se dio la vuelta antes de que ésta pudiera advertir el tinte rosado en su rostro.

Hacía ya un mes, tal vez incluso más, desde que le sucedía aquello; cada vez que estaba cerca de Samantha su corazón empezaba a latir con más fuerza de lo normal, sus pensamientos se nublaban hasta tal punto que era incapaz de pensar nada coherente y su personalidad parecía volverse todavía más sumisa, tanto que por culpa de un solo comentario, llevaba ya más de dos meses sin cortarse el cabello. Pero aquello no era lo peor de todo, lo peor era que con el paso del tiempo, su situación se había vuelto tan difícil de controlar, que las pocas veces que se quedaba a solas con la doncella, siempre acababa rompiendo algo o incluso peor, diciendo algo que, en el mejor de los casos, la muchacha tenía la bondad de interpretar como una broma.

―¿Os volvéis a marchar?

Matthew cerró los ojos un instante, se mordió el labio inferior y cerró los puños, impotente. Deseaba más que nada en el mundo quedarse con la encantadora doncella, tomarla entre sus brazos y decirle que nunca la dejaría pero ¿cómo iba a hacer semejante majadería? ¿Cómo iba a mirarla después a los ojos si le rechazaba?

Bonham negó con la cabeza, apartó a la fuerza aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza y obligándose a ir en contra de sus propios deseos dijo:

―Debería sacar la compra de la calesa antes de que Ambrose se vuelva a enfadar conmigo, si me disculpáis ―después dio unos pocos pasos hasta llegar a la puerta, la abrió con pulso tembloroso y avanzó a paso ligero hasta el vehículo.

―Entonces dejad que os acompañe, así iréis más rápido y le daréis motivos al viejo buitre para pensar bien de vos ―contestó Sam mientras corría para alcanzar a Matt.

―No deberíais llamarle así, creo que mi hermana no es tan buena influencia como parece.

—Lo que pasa es que a vos también os gustaría tener valor para insultarle, pero os da miedo que os puedan descubrir comportándoos de forma tan osada —contestó de inmediato la doncella con la intención de provocarle.

—¿Valor decís? —Matthew se dio la vuelta veloz como el rayo y al hacerlo, se encontró cara a cara con Samantha, que se hallaba a menos de un paso de distancia de él. —¿V-valor? —repitió, como de costumbre con la mente en blanco y el cuerpo paralizado por los nervios.

—¿No os lo parece a vos? —La doncella le habló casi en un susurro, sus labios parecían pedirle a gritos que los probase y todo su cuerpo se había inclinado hacia adelante para sentir el calor que desprendía la piel del muchacho. Fue entonces, justo antes de que sus labios chocaran contra los de Matt, cuando Sam se dio cuenta del error que había estado a punto de cometer y echó marcha atrás.

—Bueno, ¿seguimos con la compra?

Mientras, en la sala de estar las cosas no parecían ir demasiado bien para la pobre Lena, a quién habían abandonado a su suerte con el señor Ainsworth. Era la primera vez desde su pelea en la calesa que se volvía a quedar a solas con el viudo y aunque sabía que su autocontrol se había fortalecido de forma considerable, no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa en su presencia. ¿Para qué la habría hecho llamar y por qué había insistido en quedarse a solas con ella? ¿Acaso se había enterado de su pequeña escapada de aquella mañana?

«Es imposible, aunque alguien nos hubiese visto, no habrían tenido tiempo de informarle, es simplemente imposible».

―¿Mi señor? ―Cross avanzó hasta el sofá de donde sobresalían los pies del aristócrata y al ver que éste tenía los ojos cerrados, soltó un suspiro de alivio y giró la cabeza para mirar tras de sí, como si esperase que Ambrose volviera y le dijera que todo había sido un error, pero por supuesto, el anciano nunca se equivocaba y si lo hacía, sin duda nunca lo reconocía.

—Mi señor, ¿estáis despierto? —insistió una vez más antes de retroceder unos cuantos pasos y llevarse las manos a la cadera. —Pues al parecer no, no está despierto.

«Muy típico de vos, me hacéis perder el tiempo con vuestros caprichos y luego quien se lleva las reprimendas del viejo buitre soy yo» pensó molesta, mientras continuaba examinando la habitación o mejor dicho, el piano, con expresión nostálgica en el rostro.

Lena, al igual que el resto de mujeres de la alta sociedad, había recibido clases de piano de niña y solía tocar en las cenas que organizaba su familia para divertir a los invitados, algo que dado su carácter debería de haber odiado pero que contra todo pronóstico, le parecía de lo más divertido, y es que cuando se sentaba delante del piano y tocaba una melodía tenía la sensación de estar creando algo, algo que solo ella era capaz de comprender, algo que era suyo y de nadie más.

Hipnotizada por aquella belleza de ébano que la miraba desde el otro lado de la sala, Lena empezó a avanzar y no se detuvo hasta que se hubo situado junto al instrumento.

—Miraos, si sois toda una preciosidad —dijo para sí mientras acariciaba las teclas con los dedos tal y como hiciera Ambrose minutos antes. —Me pregunto si el señor Ainsworth se despertaría… —Lena giró despacio la cabeza para comprobar que el aristócrata siguiera dormido, mas al hacerlo se llevó un susto de muerte.

—¡Cielo santo!

Allí estaba Lysandre Ainsworth, de pie a sus espaldas, contemplándola como si le hubiese crecido una segunda cabeza, con una de sus finas cejas arqueadas, los ojos ligeramente entrecerrados y el ceño fruncido. ¡Por el amor de dios! ¿Cuánto había tardado en ofenderle, un minuto, tal vez dos? Y eso que por una vez no había dicho nada impertinente.

—Adelante, ¿por qué no tocáis si tenéis tantas ganas?

—Por supuesto que no, mi señor —se apresuró a contestar Cross. —Eso estaría completamente fuera de lugar, estos instrumentos no están hechos para el servicio.

Lena aguantó el tipo mientras Ainsworth la examinaba de pies a cabeza con su habitual expresión gélida en el rostro, aunque por primera vez desde que le conociera meses atrás, a la heredera le pareció ver algo diferente en sus ojos; los tenía vidriosos, enrojecidos, como si hubiese estado llorando.

«¿Llorando? Los hombres no lloran».

El caballero pareció haberle leído el pensamiento, pues lo siguiente que hizo fue darle la espalda a Lena y caminar hasta el sofá individual que había junto al que hasta hacía poco le había servido de cama. Acto seguido tomó asiento y ordenó a la sirvienta que hiciera lo mismo.

—No, aquí no —dijo el aristócrata con voz ronca. —Sentaos en frente al piano. No os estaba preguntando si os apetecía tocarlo, aunque a vos os lo haya parecido.

La doncella se detuvo en mitad de la sala y clavó su mirada en la cabeza del viudo.

—¿Mi señor?

—Veo que por mucho que mejoren vuestras formas no hay nada que hacer con ese cerebro lento vuestro —suspiró Lysandre. —Tocad algo, lo que sea, aunque solo sea ruido. Como le decía antes a Ambrose, es ridículo tener en casa un objeto que nadie utiliza.

—¿Estáis seguro? —Lena volvió a acercarse al piano, pero no se atrevió a sentarse en la banqueta. Le costaba trabajo creer que la petición de Ainsworth fuera sincera, sobre todo después de llevar tanto tiempo sin interactuar con él. Además sabía por lo que había visto en su casa, que no era raro que los señores pusieran pruebas a sus empleados para comprobar hasta qué punto podían confiar en ellos y después de haber progresado tanto, temía dar un paso en falso.

Lysandre cogió uno de los cojines que había en el sofá que tenía a su derecha y lo mandó a volar al otro lado de la habitación con tanta fuerza, que al estrellarse contra la vitrina dónde guardaba las bebidas alcohólicas que ofrecía a sus visitas importantes, no solo rompió el fino cristal que las protegía sino que además derribó varias botellas carísimas y finalmente consiguió que el mueble se viniera abajo, provocando tal estruendo que Ambrose no tardó en cruzar la puerta, con los ojos muy abiertos y preparado para regañar a la sorprendida doncella, que se había quedado inmóvil en el sitio, con la boca abierta como un pez y el cuerpo tembloroso.

—¡Tocad de una vez! ¿Es que acaso queréis que os lo suplique? —rugió el aristócrata. —Y vos marchaos Ambrose, juro que no estoy de humor.

Ambrose trató de razonar con el viudo, pero al ver que sus palabras solo lograban enfurecerle más y más, no le quedó más remedio que escapar de la habitación.

Todavía sorprendida por aquel arrebato de furia, Lena tomó asiento en la banqueta del piano, posó sus manos sobre el teclado y con lágrimas corriéndole por las mejillas, empezó a tocar lo primero que le vino a la mente, una melodía lenta y triste que no tardó en calmar la agitada respiración del aristócrata.

—En cuanto terminéis la pieza quiero que vayáis a hacer el equipaje, esta misma tarde partimos hacia Marlow y por favor —Lysandre hizo una pausa, se secó el rostro y mientras luchaba por contener sus propias lágrimas dijo con voz firme:

—Dejad de llorar de una vez.


	30. Nota

Hola, en primer lugar quiero disculparme por la falta de actualizaciones de este fic. Sé que llevo mucho sin subir ningún capítulo y la verdad, no era mi intención estar tanto tiempo inactiva. No voy a contaros ningún rollo raro ni a dar excusas, la verdad es que no he actualizado porque por un motivo u otro no he sido capaz de escribir nada que me gustase lo suficiente como para compartirlo.

Dicho esto, quiero añadir que tengo intención de continuar esta historia y de terminarla, de hecho el siguiente capítulo está ya escrito y lo subiré como muy tarde mañana.

Un saludo y muchas gracias por vuestro tiempo.


	31. Capítulo 29 - Un agradable viaje

Solo tardaron un día en llegar a la vieja granja de la familia y eso incluyendo el tiempo de las paradas que habían hecho para dejar que los caballos descansasen y sin embargo a Lena le pareció que llevaban semanas en la calesa; semanas aguantando los sermones de su encantador compañero de viaje: el afable señor Teal, quién muy amablemente se había encargado de recordarle, prácticamente cada hora, que iba a meter la pata, que su presencia allí estaba de más y lo afortunada que era por haber sido elegida para acompañarles, y es que al parecer según el mayordomo, pasarse un día entero sentada en un duro asiento al frente de la calesa de Ainsworth contemplando el fascinante camino de tierra que se extendía hasta el infinito delante de sus narices mientras se le dormían el trasero y las piernas, era todo un lujo solo al alcance de los más acaudalados. Un lujo que había terminado por deprimirla de tal forma que durante la recta final de su viaje, lo único que lograba consolarla era pensar en lo desastroso que habría sido viajar dentro del coche con el irascible señor Ainsworth.

Mientras Lena contemplaba el paisaje que tenían delante sin prestarle demasiada atención, Teal hizo que los caballos se detuviesen cerca de los establos de la granja y acto seguido le dedicó al lugar una cálida sonrisa. Recordaba bien aquella casa y aunque su señor no le creyese, incluso había llegado a añorarla.  
Puede que el trabajo en el campo fuera durísimo, muchas veces había acabado con insoportables dolores de espalda por ayudar al padre de Lysandre con la cosecha, pero al ver de nuevo la granja, no pudo evitar sentir que volvía a casa, aunque el motivo de su regreso fuese algo tan lamentable como una enfermedad.

¡Ah, qué gratos recuerdos le traía aquel lugar y qué poco tiempo tenía para disfrutar de ellos!

Ambrose se obligó a apartar la mirada de la casa, echó un vistazo a la joven sentada a su lado y sin perder un solo instante la trajo de vuelta al mundo real:  
—Lleváis quejándoos todo el camino y ahora que por fin hemos llegado os quedáis ahí sentada embobada con el paisaje, más os valdría poner en orden vuestras ideas, eso os ayudaría mucho a mejorar en vuestras tareas, señorita Bonham.

Lena cerró los ojos un instante y volvió a abrirlos, se había concentrado tanto en sus problemas que no se había dado ni cuenta de que por fin habían parado.  
«¿Mejorar? Pero si lleváis todo el camino diciendo que no tengo remedio» pensó al tiempo que bajaba torpemente del coche para situarse junto al anciano, que la esperaba frente a la puerta de Lysandre, preparado para abrirla en cualquier momento.

—No he protestado ni una sola vez, lo que vos habéis interpretado como quejas no han sido más que inocentes preguntas. —Lena se sacudió la falda del vestido del uniforme y enderezó bien la espalda, tal y como Ambrose le había enseñado.  
—Francamente, no creo que sea tan extraño mostrar interés por el tiempo que falta para llegar al destino y creo sinceramente que cualquiera en mi situación habría hecho las mismas preguntas que yo —añadió con la vista clavada en la calesa.

—Era vuestro primer viaje largo, ¿me equivoco?

—El primero que hago sentada junto al conductor.  
Lena se quedó pensando en el día que habían salido de casa para ir a Cardiff a ver a su hermana y de inmediato empezó a sentirse mal por el pobre Matthew. De haber sabido lo duro que era conducir una calesa, sentarse en aquel asiento tan horroroso durante tanto tiempo…  
«De haberlo sabido, ¿qué? ¿Creéis que entonces os habría importado? ¿Acaso os habríais ofrecido a dirigir los caballos o habríais decidido cambiar de planes y quedaros en casa?».

—En cualquier caso poned buena cara y recordad lo que os he dicho —el anciano le lanzó una de sus frías miradas a modo de advertencia —no habléis con nadie a no ser que os dirijan la palabra e incluso entonces… —miró a Lena y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que terminase la frase ella misma.

—E incluso entonces procurad decir lo mínimo posible, a nadie le importa la opinión de una doncella—giró un momento la cabeza para poner los ojos en blanco y una vez que se hubo desahogado mentalmente, añadió con tono resignado:  
—Creedme, me ha quedado claro.

El mayordomo asintió complacido, acto seguido llamó a la puerta de la calesa y la abrió para anunciarle a Ainsworth que habían llegado. Finalmente cogió el equipaje del aristócrata y le pasó a Cross lo más pesado, tal vez como muestra de que no iba a ablandar su carácter por mucho que ya no estuviera en Cardiff o puede que solo lo hiciese sin pensar, fuera por el motivo que fuese, el malicioso detalle del anciano hizo que Cross sintiera una punzada de rabia en el pecho y que tuviera ganas de decirle unas cuantas verdades relacionadas con sus supuestas "buenas formas", pero después de haber estado confinada en la casa de la bahía durante tanto tiempo, ya no le apetecía arriesgarse a mostrarse contrariada, además ¿de qué iba a servir que se quejara? Aquella táctica solo había demostrado traerle más problemas que soluciones y al final la única que acababa con mal cuerpo siempre era ella.

—¿Os pasa algo? —Ambrose se quedó mirando a la doncella durante un largo e incómodo silencio, sus ojos la analizaban de arriba abajo a la espera de que ésta diera un paso en falso, se le veía ansioso por decirle alguna crueldad, o por lo menos aquella fue la sensación que le dio a Cross.

Lena se disponía a aguarle la fiesta con un simple: "_todo va perfectamente bien_" cuando de pronto vio salir a Ainsworth del vehículo; su aspecto la sorprendió tanto que se quedó sin habla: el hombre tenía los ojos vidriosos y enrojecidos, los párpados tan hinchados que dolía con solo mirarlos, unas ojeras tan pronunciadas que parecían pintadas con carbón, los labios ensangrentados, probablemente por habérselos mordido con demasiada fuerza o insistencia, el cabello revuelto y la ropa hecha un desastre, en especial los puños de su levita, húmedos y ahora de un color notablemente más oscuro que el del resto de la tela azul marino.

Al verle la cara a Lysandre, Cross comprendió al instante que no era momento para preocuparse por el mayordomo ni por sus insignificantes gestos descorteses, al fin y al cabo, si lo que Ambrose le había contado durante el camino era cierto, la situación para el señor era delicada y aunque fuera el mismísimo diablo vestido con telas finas, bien merecía que le diesen un respiro y le mostrasen algo de compasión, cualquiera en su situación lo merecería.

Con voz ronca, Ainsworth le dio las gracias a Teal y acto seguido le ordenó, no, más bien le pidió con una amabilidad que dejó boquiabierta a Lena, que fuera adelantándose.

Por una vez, Ambrose no trató de cuestionar a su señor y se limitó a hacerle un gesto con la mano a Lena para que le siguiese, pero justo cuando ésta echó a andar, agradecida por no tener que quedarse junto a una persona tan deshecha, escuchó la voz del aristócrata:

—No, quiero que vos me acompañéis. Tengo que hablaros de algo.

La frase le heló el cuerpo a Cross y es que normalmente algo así solo podía significar que iba a caerle otra regañina. ¿Por qué otra razón iba a querer Ainsworth quedarse a solas con ella?

«¿Y qué será lo que le ha ofendido ahora? No le he dicho nada desde que salimos, ni siquiera le he mirado a la cara desde…» Lena tragó saliva un instante, se resituó a pocos pasos por detrás del aristócrata, tal y como le había enseñado Ambrose, y clavó la mirada en el suelo, de pronto lo veía todo claro. Quería regañarla por haberle visto llorar, su repentino interés por hablar con ella no podía deberse a nada más, después de todo, llorar era algo extremadamente íntimo y ella había invadido su espacio mientras lo hacía.  
«Aunque debería comprender que yo no habría estado allí si él no me hubiese hecho llamar».

—Debe de sorprenderos que busque vuestra compañía —Lysandre miró a Lena un instante, después se fijó en el equipaje que sujetaba con dedos enrojecidos y le quitó una de sus maletas de las manos, la más pesada para ser exactos.

—Mi señor, no.

Cross trató de protestar. Si Ambrose descubría que había permitido que el señor cargase con el equipaje volverían a castigarla sin salir o quién sabe, quizá algo peor. Además, aquel gesto no era propio del aristócrata y por tanto debía de tratarse de una prueba o algo parecido. Sin duda trataba de poner a prueba sus modales y seguro que trataría de usar cualquier pequeño fallo en su contra, sin embargo lo único que consiguió al intentar recuperar la maleta, fue que Ainsworth la mandase a callar.

—Es bueno que seáis tan servicial, parece que al fin las enseñanzas de Ambrose empiezan a dar sus frutos, pero aquí no creo que haya ojos indiscretos que vayan a escandalizarse por verme cargar con mis propias cosas y además, mi padre no me dejaría vivir tranquilo si supiera que he dejado que una mujer me llevase el equipaje.

Lysandre echó un vistazo a Ambrose, que ya estaba casi en la entrada de la casa y entonces empezó a andar a paso lento en la misma dirección.  
—Caminad conmigo y por favor, dejad de mirarme de ese modo o mi familia pensará que os muelo a palos cuando nadie puede verme.

«A palos no, pero verbalmente las palizas que me dais no son cosa de broma…»  
—Como queráis.

—En primer lugar, dejad que os explique por qué estamos aquí, veréis mi madre-

Temiendo que le tocase a ella consolarle si volvía a perder la compostura, Lena le interrumpió antes de que pudiera continuar. Después de todo, ella ya sabía por qué habían ido hasta allí, no hacía falta hurgar en la herida.  
—No es necesario que me expliquéis nada, yo solo he venido para ayudar en lo que sea necesario y no es menester que sepa los detalles de la situación por la que pasáis.

Lysandre esbozó una triste sonrisa y de inmediato negó con la cabeza al tiempo que decía:

—Entonces Ambrose ya os ha puesto al tanto, supongo que es mejor así.

La doncella se mordió el labio inferior, cogió en brazos la maleta que Ainsworth le había dejado y la abrazó contra su pecho para poder esconder la cara detrás de ella. ¿Esperaría él que tratase de consolarle o que mostrase preocupación por el estado de su madre? ¿Dada la tensa relación que ambos compartían, sería correcto preguntar por su familia?

Nunca había tenido que enfrentarse a ninguna situación parecida, nunca había tenido que acompañar a nadie a ver a ningún enfermo ni había estado cerca de alguien que estuviese a punto de morir, lo más parecido que le había tocado vivir fue el enterarse de la muerte de su hermana pero incluso aquello, por muy doloroso que fuera, no podía compararse con el problema que se le venía encima, porque con su hermana, la única persona a quién había tenido que dar consuelo había sido a sí misma y eso siempre era más sencillo que tener que interactuar con otras personas.

Por suerte para Lena, el silencio no duró mucho y es que antes de que avanzasen más, Lysandre volvió a hablar:

—Veréis, si os he hecho venir con Ambrose y conmigo es porque sé que os encontráis en una situación similar a la mía.

«¿De… de qué habla?»

—Puede que suene un poco desconsiderado, pero cuando me enteré del estado de mi madre, no pude evitar acordarme de vuestro padre enfermo.

—Ah… ah, entiendo.

—Esperaba que pudierais darme algún consejo, que pudierais hablarme un poco de vuestra experiencia —el aristócrata hizo una pausa, soltó un momento el equipaje y se giró hacia Lena para mirarla directamente a los ojos. —Sé que suena extraño y que nuestra relación no es precisamente cordial, ¡cielo santo, sé que a veces ni siquiera es civilizada! —se pasó una mano por el cabello y al sentir que estaba a punto de volver a echarse a llorar, alzó la mirada al cielo para tratar de ocultar su debilidad. —Pero el caso es que me pareció que estar con alguien que hubiese pasado por lo mismo o que estuviese en una situación similar podría ser de utilidad.

Volvió a posar su mirada en la doncella y al hacerlo, pudo ver con sus propios ojos como el rostro de Lena palidecía notablemente y como le empezaba a temblar el labio inferior y de pronto comprendió que tal vez estaba pidiéndole demasiado.

«¿Qué esperabais? Esta pobre mujer, por muy mal carácter que tenga, también lo está pasando mal y vos la traéis aquí a recordarle su desgracia. ¿En qué pensabais?»

—Bueno yo —Lena se encogió en el sitio, trató de ocultarse tras el equipaje, rezó para que la tierra se abriera debajo de sus pies y se la tragase, pero en lugar de encontrar una ruta de escape que la sacase de aquella situación, se encontró dejando caer la maleta al suelo en contra de su voluntad.

—¡Oh cielos! Lo lamento —se agachó veloz como el rayo y cogió de nuevo el equipaje con manos sudorosas. —Lo lamento de verdad.

—No, está bien. Sabéis en realidad… en realidad solo os decía eso para no ofenderos porque la verdadera razón de que estéis aquí es que no me fiaba de dejaros sola en casa —se obligó a decir Ainsworth en un intento desesperado por enmendar su falta de tacto. —Samantha es muy joven para tener a gente a su cargo y vos, en fin, no sois de fiar.

Cross le miró sorprendida.

«¿Habláis en serio? ¿Ni siquiera en una situación como esta vais a mostrar ni un ápice de humanidad?».

—Entonces ya está todo dicho —Lena se obligó a levantarse del suelo, cogió la maleta con una mano y le arrancó la otra a Ainsworth de entre los dedos, desoyendo por completo sus quejas y acallándolas con un simple:  
—Alguien de vuestra categoría no debería cansarse, mi señor. Vos dedicaos a llorar por vuestra pobre madre.

Después echó a andar a paso ligero hacia la entrada de la casa, donde Ambrose les esperaba junto a un hombre de pelo canoso, un joven de cabello azabache de la misma edad que Ainsworth y una preciosa mujer de cabello plateado y mirada afligida que les observaba casi sin parpadear.


End file.
